Do you love me?
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: "Me amas? Si es así, demuéstralo" sería la frase que inaugura esta nueva historia. Tras la boda, ambos se han unido más como pareja, aceptando el amor que sienten el uno por el otro y protegiéndolo a toda costa. No obstante, el amor no suele ser siempre color de rosa... ¿Podrán acostumbrarse a este nuevo estilo de vida juntos? (Say You Love Me Second Season) Capitulo 19.
1. Luna de miel

**Capítulo 1-Luna de miel**

No estaba dentro de sus planes tener luna de miel, ya que después de los grandes lujos que habían tenido en la boda, no pensaban en ello. Como vivían todos juntos, no había espacio para crear una nueva habitación para ambos, por lo que tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la idea de que no tendrían noche de bodas ni mucho menos podrían dormir juntos, considerando que ninguna de sus habitaciones estaba en condiciones optimas para ellos. Por ello, un día Rinko los reunió a ambos en el salón para darles una gran noticia, sin entender el motivo accedieron a acompañarla. En dicho lugar se encontraban nada menos que Sumire, Sakura, Nanako y Nanjiro esperándolos con una sonrisa. Lo que era sospechoso para el ambarino, sí se habían reunido todos allí, significaba que algo tramaban y esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

—Chicos, los he reunido aquí porque tenemos una gran sorpresa que darles. —Sonrió Rinko. —Todos sabemos que debido a los gastos que hemos tenido en otros preparativos, no pudieron celebrar su luna de miel como debían. Es por ese mismo motivo que con tu padre…bueno también con el consentimiento de Sumire, hemos decidido que deben celebrar su matrimonio como cualquier otra pareja.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Tía.

—Puede que Ryoma no lo tome bien, como siempre suele hacerlo. Pero algún día me lo agradecerá. —Sonrió Nanjiro.

—Así es, espero que lo hagan. —Tomó un sobre que había sobre la mesa y se los entregó. —Porque se irán de luna de miel al Caribe.

— ¡¿EH?! ¿Al Caribe? —Exclamó Sakuno sorprendida. —Pero eso está en… ¿Dónde?

—Al este de América central y al norte de América del sur. —Susurró Ryoma, olvidando por completo que no sabía orientarse correctamente. —Podría decirse que a bastantes kilómetros de aquí. —Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de que entendiera a qué se refería.

—No deben preocuparse por la distancia, está todo pagado para que vayan allí. Incluido los costos del viaje en avión, el hotel con vista al mar, la comida y los paseos en bote.

— ¿Pensaron en todo eso?—Preguntó la castaña aún más sorprendida, viendo como la mujer de cabello castaño que llevaba el mismo apellido que ella le sonreía asintiendo a su pregunta. — Oh tía, debe haber demasiado dinero. No sé cómo podría pagarle todo…—Se dirigió ahora a Rinko que los miraba complacida.

— Ya podrán pagarme de otras formas más adelante, dándome hermosos nietos. —Sonrió, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran, incluso su hijo le dirigió una mirada que supo leer. —No ahora necesariamente, puede ser más adelante.

—Aún no hemos pensado en eso, es demasiado pronto. —Suspiró Ryoma. —Supongo que el motivo por el que quieren que nos vayamos luna de miel por unos meses, no es sólo por nuestra felicidad, hay algo más en todo esto ¿Verdad?

—Ryoma-Kun como siempre nos descubre. —Rió Nanako, viendo como todos se sentían nerviosos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Hay más? ¿De qué se trata?—Preguntó la castaña de ojos carmesí confundida.

—No podemos revelar todo ahora, será una sorpresa para ustedes después. —Intervino Rinko, si bien escondían algo que no podían decirle, dado que no le podían decir todo en esos momentos.

—No es nada malo, Onii-Chan. Ya verás la sorpresa después. —Le sonrió Sakura.

—Es verdad, ahora les sugiero que vayan a empacar sus maletas. —Habló Nanjiro, viendo como ambos leían los pasajes de avión y los folletos en silencio.

Sakuno se reunió con sus amigas para contarle acerca de ello, no podía creer que tendría luna de miel en esa época, deberían estarse preparando para entrar a la Universidad, ya que dentro de unos meses entrarían a clases, no obstante Rinko insistía en qué debían descansar antes de eso. Yuzuki no había podido asistir, ya que se encontraba visitando a sus abuelos con sus hermanas y volvería dentro de dos meses. Ann les sugirió que se reunieran en su casa, ya que estaría sola en vacaciones. Se situaron en el sofá para charlar, mientras Ann les servía una gaseosa, Tomoka gritaba de emoción al escuchar el relato de la castaña de ojos carmesí, imaginaba que tarde o temprano Rinko les organizaría algo, pero jamás había imaginado que su mejor amiga se iría a nada menos que al Caribe, en otras palabras al otro lado del mundo.

— ¡Qué bien! ¿Cuándo se van?

—La próxima semana. —Sonrió Sakuno.

— ¿Y qué harán? De seguro la tía Rinko les preparó muchas sorpresas. —Sonrió Tomoka maliciosamente. —Al fin tendrán su noche de bodas, jeje.

—Debí imaginar que pensabas en eso, Tomo-Chan. —Rió Ann. —Pero Sakuno no ha pensado en eso aún ¿Verdad?

— ¿A-A qué se refieren con noche de bodas? ¿No estarás pensando que nosotros…?—El rostro de Sakuno palideció un momento, viendo como Tomoka asentía maliciosamente. No podía pensar en algo así, esperaba que jamás llegara ese momento. —N-No estoy preparada para eso…

—Estás pálida, Sakuno. —Habló Ann preocupada. — ¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí, estoy bien. —Tomó agua para tranquilizarse.

—No será que tú… ¿Le temes a la noche de bodas?—Le preguntó Ann, sorprendiendo a Osakada que no podía creerlo.

—Pues…sí, es lo que más me aterraba de casarme. No estoy preparada para eso aún, además…no he visto a Ryoma-Kun…de ese modo jamás. —Su rostro ardió de sólo imaginarlo. —No puedo hacer eso, no quiero aún.

—Eso explica muchas cosas ¿Le has comentado eso a Ryoma?—Suspiró Ann. —No es que sea algo extraño, es sólo que en los matrimonios es común que ocurra eso, aunque ustedes aún son muy jóvenes. Pero tal vez deberías decirle que no quieres que vayan tan rápido.

—Desde aquel día en que Ryoma-Sama aclaró sus sentimientos por Sakuno…todo ha transcurrido demasiado rápido. Quizás que podemos esperar ahora—Se burló Tomoka. —Sí Ryoma-sama ya es guapo con ropa, no quiero imaginar sin. —Rió, provocando que el rostro de la castaña ardiera más.

— ¡Tomo-Chan! Debemos animar a Sakuno. —La regañó Ann. —Sakuno, no debes preocuparte por ello. Sí él te quiere de verdad, respetará tu opinión. No te desanimes en el viaje por esto, que estén solos no significa que vaya a ocurrir algo. Pueden disfrutar la luna de miel sin problema, no necesitan dormir juntos de ese modo para pasarlo bien.

—Gracias, Ann-Chan. —Le sonrió. —Tienes razón, Ryoma-Kun jamás me obligaría a hacer algo que no quiera. Además no podemos perder esta oportunidad por mis miedos, más considerando que fue un regalo de todos.

—Es verdad, así que ahora no pensemos en eso y celebremos. —Sonrió Tomoka levantando su copa, animando a sus amigas que lo hicieran. —Un brindis por la luna de miel de Sakuno.

— ¡Salud!—Dijeron todas con una sonrisa.

Era un nuevo día en Japón, Sakuno se despedía de todos en el aeropuerto para subir al avión con el chico de ojos ámbar que no mostraba ninguna expresión como siempre, no se veía preocupado ni triste por dejar a su familia allí, más bien le daba la sensación de que estaba complacido de poder liberarse de ellos por unos meses. Luego de entregarle los pasajes a una mujer que los esperaba al final del corredor, subieron al avión sin problemas. Ryoma se ubicó a la ventana esta vez, por lo que Sakuno se quedó alado del pasillo. No salía al extranjero desde que habían jugado en París, pero era la primera vez que viajaba junto al ambarino. Lo observó en silencio pensativa, viendo como sus ojos recorrían la nueva revista de tenis.

— ¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó Ryoma sin quitar los ojos de su revista.

—No es nada, sólo pensaba.

— ¿En qué? —Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

—En que será mi primera vez en el Caribe. He visto fotografías, pero nunca he estado allí—Sonrió. —No sé dominar ese idioma, espero no perderme. —Rió nerviosa.

—Es verdad, aún te falta mucho…porque si no lograste dominar el inglés, dudo que puedas aprender un nuevo idioma —Suspiró, viendo como la castaña se reprimía.

—Puede que tengas razón…

—Baka, sabes que no es verdad—Rodeo sus hombros para mirarla. —Has logrado dominar el inglés con el tiempo, por lo mismo no dudo que puedas aprender otro. No tienes ideas de las capacidades que tienes.

—No lo creo, no soy tan buena como tú. —Susurró—Además no tengo buena pronunciación.

— La pronunciación es lo de menos, mientras entiendan lo que dices, no importa cómo lo digas—Se burló, viendo como inflaba sus pómulos como siempre lo hacía cuando se enfadaba. —Sí lo piensas, tenemos el mismo tipo de capacidades, has podido alcanzarme en calificaciones. Por ello, no deberías desvalorarte así.

—Gracias por subirme el ánimo, creo que me esforzaré por aprenderlo.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que puedes salir a pasear como en Japón. El Caribe es completamente distinto a todo lo que hemos visto antes, así que por seguridad…no te apartes de mi lado.

—No lo haré. —Sonrió la castaña. —Por cierto… ¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto? Me refiero a este viaje y todo lo que ha organizado tu madre. Creí que estarías molesto al igual que cuando planificó nuestra boda. Pero no has dicho ni una sola palabra sobre eso.

—Si bien no suelo estar de acuerdo con los planes de mi madre, por primera vez tiene razón en algo. —Viendo como la castaña se apartaba de él para mirarlo.

— ¿En qué?—Preguntó confusa. —Es cierto que desde la boda no hemos tenido ni un solo momento para descansar, como nos hemos estado haciendo cargo de la Universidad y otras cosas. Pero jamás imaginé que saldríamos del país para distraernos, me conformaba con salir un fin de semana.

—Salir un fin de semana no sería suficiente, los demás tienen razón con respecto a ello…lo que en verdad necesitábamos era desconectarnos de la realidad un momento. No necesariamente teníamos que ir al Caribe para disfrutarlo, pero lo necesitábamos.

—Tienes razón, será una buena oportunidad para desconectarnos.

—Lo mejor es que mi madre podrá dejarnos en paz por una vez —Concluyó, abriendo su revista para seguir leerlo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? No me molestaba estar en compañía de ella, al contrario era agradable.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio—Se burló. —Con ella no podemos tener privacidad en ningún momento…considerando que mi madre suele grabarnos todo el tiempo —Bufó, le molestaba que hiciera eso.

—Ah es verdad, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. —Rió nerviosa, recordando que cada vez que Ryoma se acercaba a ella, Rinko se les ingeniaba para grabarlos.

—En cambio ahora, estaremos solos.

—S-Sí…—Susurró sonrojada, recordando lo que Tomoka le había comentado sobre la noche de bodas, esperaba que no hablara de eso.

Trató de dormir, sería un largo viaje, ya que el Caribe estaba al otro lado del mundo, por lo que les habían advertido que tardarían mucho en llegar. Suspiró, no quería en ello. Haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para impedir que sucediera. Anunció que iba a dormir, cuando notó que Ryoma se colocaba los audífonos para leer su revista, estaba tan cansada por haber madrugado aquel día para llegar a tiempo, que no tardó demasiado en conciliar el sueño. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo para dormir plácidamente.

_Despertó en una extraña habitación de color rojo, sentada en una cama de dos plazas pudo captar como estaba envuelta en cortinas rojas, se preguntó en qué momento habría llegado allí, ya que no lo recordaba. Dejó a un lado las sabanas para levantarse, pero entonces Ryoma apareció a su lado con una sonrisa maliciosa, llevaba tan sólo una toalla que le cubría la parte de abajo, mientras dejaba su torso desnudo a la vista "Al fin estamos solos, Sakuno" le susurró para besarla. Sentía su corazón deseando salir de su pecho, quería liberarse de sus brazos, pero no podía. "¿Qué sucede? ¿No era esto lo que esperabas?" Se burló, mostrando su amplia sonrisa. Pero no era lo que deseaba, no quería hacerlo. Tenía que salir de ahí, pero no podía. "Ryoma no lo hagas" Le suplicó, pero él no quiso oírla. _

— Sakuno. —Habló el ambarino, moviéndola con cuidado. —Hey ¿Estás ahí? ¿Te has ido al país de las maravillas otra vez?

—Ryoma…—Susurró la castaña de ojos carmesí, percatándose que aun se encontraban en el avión ¿Había sido sólo un sueño? — ¿Q-Qué sucede?

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —La observó preocupado.

—Sí…sólo había tenido una pesadilla.

—Ya veo, pero no me explico porque decías que no me acercara. —Susurró, recordando que estaba leyendo su revista, cuando la vio moverse con los ojos cerrados. Cuando quiso despertarla, la escuchó decir que se detuviera y no se acercara, no entendía a qué se refería, infirió que debía estar soñando. Pero si era una pesadilla ¿Porqué había pronunciado su nombre?— ¿Acaso tú…tenías una pesadilla conmigo?

— ¡¿Eh?! P-Pues…—Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pensar en ello. —Estaba relacionado contigo, pero…nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

—mmm actúas de manera sospechosa—Susurró con su mirada escrutadora. —Sabes que no puedes mentir bien, te lo he dicho cientos de veces.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo decírtelo…

—Está bien, da igual ¿Quieres comer algo? —Hizo un gesto a una mujer que pasaba con un carrito.

—Bueno…pero ¿Te entenderá?

—Por supuesto, todos los encargados del avión deben dominar el inglés. Me encargaré de ello ¿Qué deseas comer?

—Un sándwich estaría bien y un jugo, por favor.

—Bien, lo pediré ahora.

Lo observó como pedía los sándwich para ambos, su pronunciación era tan perfecta, se sentía maravillada escuchándolo hablar. En cuestión de minutos, les entregó su pedido y se retiró sin no antes mirar al ambarino por última vez, acción que fue captada por la castaña. Hasta en otros lugares llamaba la atención de chicas, sintió celos por unos breves minutos. Cuando Ryoma le recordó que no estaba interesado en otras chicas, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de otras pasajeras, ya que él estaba solamente con ella y nadie más podría interferir esta vez. Disfrutaron de la comida mirando el televisor que había adelante, que mostraba los recorridos que realizaría el vuelo. Sakuno se encontraba mirando los paisajes de una revista, cuando notó como el rostro del ambarino palidecía. No fue necesario preguntar que le sucedía, al percatarse que en la pantalla del televisor había un video de nada menos que Rinko: _"Saludos pasajeros, espero que estén disfrutando de su viaje sea a donde vayan, les deseo un buen viaje. Pero por sobre todo, espero que los novios que están sentados en los asientos 13 y 14 lo estén disfrutando mucho más, ya que están recién casados. Así es, están en su luna de miel. Mi nombre es Rinko Takeuchi, la madre de ese chico guapo que está sentado ahí en el número catorce y su esposa está en el número trece, así que chicas lamento decepcionarlas, pero él ya tiene a alguien. He planeado esto, para mostrarles a todos ustedes el video de la boda de nuestros tortolitos ¿Desean verlo? Sólo le quitará unos minutos de su tiempo, he hecho un video para ellos. Que lo disfruten, Ryoma-Kun no odies a mamá por esto, te ama mucho… por eso lo hace"_.

Ryoma se levantó de su asiento, maldiciendo a su madre, temía que hiciera algo así. Pero jamás imaginaba que sabotearía el viaje de su luna de miel. Intentó hacerse paso entre los demás, pero muchas chicas lo detuvieron, pidiéndole por favor que regresara a su asiento, pero no fueron escuchadas por el ambarino que las miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Finalmente se encontró con un chico al final del pasillo que le exigió que detuviera esa cinta. Sakuno lo observó sintiendo vergüenza de lo que estaba ocurriendo, la cinta no sólo incluía la boda, también salían escenas de la primera noche que habían dormido juntos en su habitación, por primera vez sentía estaba de acuerdo con Ryoma con respecto a Rinko.

Los pasajeros veían la película entretenidos, creyendo que era algo que solían hacer en el avión y pensaban hacerlo en el futuro. Eso pensaban hasta que se percataron que un chico de cabello negro y ojos ámbar se detuvo frente a la puerta, exigiendo hablar con el encargado para que detuvieran el desagradable espectáculo que su madre había organizado para él.

Cuando regresó a su asiento alrededor de media hora, la película ya había finalizado y todos aplaudían emocionados por todo lo que habían visto, incluso algunos le sonrieron al verlo pasar, diciéndole incluso "Felicidades por la boda", sentía deseos de matar a su madre. Ignoró a la muchedumbre se interponía en su camino, para sentarse junto a la castaña que lo observaba preocupada, parecía no estar de buen humor para contestar sus preguntas.

— ¿Entiendes ahora a qué me refería?

—S-Sí…—Susurró, dejando libre un leve sonrisa que sorprendió al ambarino.

— ¿Te parece divertido? No puedo creerlo.

—No es que me parezca divertido que haya hecho esto, es sólo que me causa gracia la situación. —Sonrió. —Pero no debes preocuparte por ello, pronto todos olvidaran lo que han visto.

—Eso espero. —Suspiró, acomodándose en el asiento —Aunque lo dudo.

— ¿Piensas dormir?

—Sí, es lo mejor para olvidarme de ese tipo de cosas. —Bostezó cansado. —O por lo menos olvidar por unos minutos que no lo vivimos.

—Está bien, yo leeré mientras. —Tomó un manga shoujo que guardaba en su cartera para leerlo.

Ryoma cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir, mientras la castaña se concentraba en el pequeño manga que sostenía en sus manos, ya que Tomoka se lo había prestado para el camino, sabiendo que lo necesitaría. Además debía admitir que estaba tan bueno que había tenido que conseguirse los siguientes tomos para seguirlo leyendo.

Leyó durante horas, estaba tan interesante la historia que se había vuelto adicta a él. Se detuvo al sentir la respiración del ambarino a su lado, provocando que desviara la mirada del manga para dirigirla a él. Ryoma dormía profundamente en el asiento, su cabello lucía despeinado producto de la posición en que dormía, sintió deseos de acariciarlo para que volviera a su lugar, pero podría despertarlo si lo hacía. Era tan hermoso, a veces creía que estaba dentro de un sueño de los que tanto solía tener y que en verdad eso no estaba pasando, pero no tardaba demasiado en descartar esa idea, cuando se acercaba a ella cada día, ya no estaba la misma distancia que antes. Entonces recordó lo que había visto en el televisor hace unas horas, el video que Rinko había hecho para ellos, esos precisos momentos en que se quedó contemplando el televisor, mientras Ryoma luchaba por detener la presentación, reflexionó sobre lo que habían vivido. Las imágenes mostraban claramente el antes y el después de su relación, de pronto la vergüenza que sentía por ver como todos los pasajeros se reían de la situación se fue, deseando agradecerle a Rinko por el lindo gesto, aunque un tanto exagerado. Ya que dichos videos contenían la prueba del gran paso que habían dado juntos, de ser simples compañeros de Preparatoria que vivían bajo el mismo techo con mala relación, a una pareja de recién casados.

Tardaron bastante en llegar, si creía que viajar a Francia había sido largo, aquel viaje no se comparaba con ello. Incluso tuvieron que hacer transbordo en otro país para luego seguir a su destino. Sakuno parecía una niña pequeña preguntando cuánto faltaba para llegar, porque no soportaba viajar un minuto más, era demasiado para lo que imaginaba. Sentía deseos de estirar las piernas, tomar aire puro y dejarse llevar por el buen clima, pero no podía hacerlo en ese lugar.

Finalmente llegaron un día por la madrugada, fueron alertados por el altavoz que descenderían dentro de unos minutos, por lo que debían llevar sus cinturones de seguridad y tranquilizarse, sin levantarse de sus asientos.

El avión aterrizó como si se volviera una pluma ligera, dejándose caer con cuidado y sigilosamente, sin llegando a tener problema alguno. Miró a Ryoma con una sonrisa, parecía cansado podía notarlo en sus ojos, sentía deseos de bajar al igual que ella. Al mirar por la ventana, percibieron como las hermosas nubes se alejaban dando paso a una hermoso sol que resplandecía más que nunca, lo que significaba que sería un gran día.

Luego de haber mostrado su pasaporte a los encargados del aeropuerto, se encargaron de retirar sus maletas y caminaron hacia la salida tomados de la mano. Ryoma caminaba con naturalidad, como si se tratara de cualquier otro lugar, no parecía ansioso por conocerlo todo como ella. Se detuvieron a esperar un taxi que al parecer ya había sido contratado por Rinko, porque decía sus nombres escritos en un cartel que llevaba consigo, era un auto extraño en comparación con los que solía ver en Japón, el color era totalmente llamativo. Incluso el acento del hombre que les sonreía era distinto, hablaba un inglés que no podía comprender, no sabía si se debía a su gran dominio de él o era porque hablaba demasiado rápido para poder entenderle. No obstante, Ryoma podía comunicarse con él sin problemas.

Tras abordar el vehículo, la castaña de ojos carmesí se dedicó a mirar todo, estaba maravillada por todo lo que veía, había olvidado por completo que se encontraban en una isla, pero el paisaje afrodisiaco que veía le recordaba donde estaba. Las calles estaban flanqueadas de altas palmeras y edificios majestuosos de color marfil que las superaban en altura, pero ambos estaban sobre la misma arena blanca.

Sentía como si estuviera en el paraíso, jamás creyó que podría llegar a estar en un lugar así antes, ni en los sueños que había tenido. Era un lugar increíble, podía sentir la brisa marina entrando por la ventana, jugando con su cabello y despeinándolo sin piedad, pero no le importaba porque se sentía bien. Por un momento deseo ser un ave para volar sobre todo ese bello paisaje, apoderarse del cielo, ser parte de él y sentir la fresca brisa apoderándose de su cuerpo, recordándole que era libre.

El auto se detuvo frente a un edificio inigualable, si bien era del mismo color que los demás, parecía un rascacielos, en su vida jamás había entrado en uno similar. Rodeado de palmeras hermosas que le daban sombra a todos. Caminó junto al ambarino que luego de agradecerle al hombre por todo, la tomó de la mano para dirigirse a la puerta, donde otro hombre vestido de una especie de smoking les abría la puerta. Creía que en recepción necesitarían de un traductor para que pudiera entender lo que hablaban, pero no fue necesario otra vez, porque la mujer que los atendió hablaba inglés como los demás. La observó cabizbaja, era la primera vez que veía una latina en persona, no sólo sus rasgos eran distintos a los suyos y la tez bronceada de su piel, también su cuerpo parecía haber sido tallado por los dioses, ya que poseía una bella figura. Se preguntaba si Ryoma se había percatado de lo mismo, quizás envidiaba a los latinos ahora por tener ese tipo de parejas. Suspiró, ella era demasiado delgada y no tenía mucho busto, tal vez él esperaba algo mejor.

Luego de unos minutos, ya se encontraban caminando por el pasillo para encontrar su habitación. Sakuno no se había atrevido a decir ni una sola palabra, seguía sorprendida por todo lo que tenía ese lugar. "Aquí es" anunció un hombre en inglés por supuesto, Ryoma sacó la llave de su bolsillo y giró la cerradura, sorprendiéndola aun más. Sakuno cruzó la puerta como si estuviera dentro de una hipnosis, olvidando por completo que tenía que ayudarle al ambarino a sostener las maletas, quería recorrer toda la habitación y no podía controlarse. Si antes creía que el edificio era majestuoso, no sabía qué decir con respecto a las habitaciones. Primero se encontró con una cocina enorme que tenía todos los implementos necesarios para ocuparla, con muros de color marfil que contenían cuadros de paisajes del Caribe, pero no sólo eso, tal vez ni sería necesario cocinar, porque en el refrigerador (o frigorito) había una nota pegada con el menú del casino. Junto a la cocina, estaba el comedor compuesto por una mesa de madera café y cuatro sillas. Siguió avanzado hasta encontrarse con el dormitorio, donde una cama de dos plazas estaba ubicada justo en el centro de la habitación, con un cubre cama rojo carmín. Sentía deseos de lanzarse en ella, pero no podía…el sueño que había tenido en el avión se apoderaba de su mente y la obligaba a descartar esa idea. Por ello, cruzó la habitación a zancadas para encontrarse con el balcón que daba vista al mar color zafiro que se alzaba por toda la isla, era tan celeste que podía confundirse fácilmente con el cielo que estaba sobre él. Era magnifico, se preguntaba en qué temperatura estaría en esos momentos.

—Gracias por ayudarme a sostener las maletas. —Habló el ambarino a su lado.

—Lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo. —Rió nerviosa, escuchándolo suspirar una vez más.

—Da igual, no es necesario que te disculpes. —Miró el paisaje un momento, apoyándose en la baranda del balcón para apreciarlo con mayor claridad. —Este lugar no se parece en nada a lo que hemos visto antes, así que es normal que te sientas ansiosa de recorrerlo.

—Es verdad, no se parece en nada a Japón. No sólo el mar, también la arena, el viento y las nubes. —Esbozó una gran sonrisa. —Podría decirse que todo es distinto.

—Te faltó mencionar las palmeras ¿no?—Se burló, viendo como la castaña inflaba sus pómulos como siempre.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. —Bufó, caminando de regreso a la habitación.

—Lo sé, sólo bromeo. —Logró alcanzarla, sosteniendo su mano y obligándola a que se estrellara contra él. —Yo también estoy sorprendido con todo, no conocía el Caribe. Además es la primera vez que no viajo solo o con mi padre, sino con alguien más.

—Ryoma-Kun… —Susurró, dejándose llevar por el cálido abrazo que le daba, ubicando su cara junto a su cuello, sintiendo como su perfume se desprendía de él. —Para mí también es la primera vez que viajo sola con alguien y nunca imaginé que podría hacerlo contigo. Estoy feliz por ello.

—Yo también lo estoy. —Besó su frente un momento, para luego entrar a la habitación.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó sorprendida, caminando con él para verlo dejaba caer sobre la cama.

—Sí, no podría mentir sobre ello. —Suspiró.

— ¿P-Piensas dormir? —Se sentó a su lado.

—Estoy cansado, ha sido un largo viaje. Además ya comimos en el avión.

—Es verdad, pero pensé que bajaríamos a conocer. —Susurró decepcionada. —Bueno, si es así te dejaré dormir. —Se levantó, no quería estar a solas con él cuando temía que ocurriese algo. —Yo iré a recorrer el lugar por mi cuenta.

—Olvídalo. —Musitó, sosteniendo su mano tan fuerte que consiguió sentarla a su lado, provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. —No permitiré que vayas a conocer el Caribe sola.

— ¿Porqué? No iré muy lejos, puedo llevar el celular conmigo y…

—Aún así, no puedes salir sola. Ya te lo mencioné antes, puede pasar algo y no estaré ahí para evitarlo.

—No creo que pase algo, puedo cuidarme bien. Además quiero que descanses.

—Siento que he oído esto miles de veces y siempre se obtiene el mismo resultado. No quiero arriesgarme, más considerando que es nuestra luna de miel, deberíamos disfrutarlo juntos.

—Es verdad, pero…

—Saldremos más tarde, lo prometo. —Apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos para dejarse caer sobre la cama. — Por ahora deberíamos descansar.

—Es que yo…no estoy cansada. —Susurró sonrojada.

—Podemos hacer otras cosas sin tener que dormir.

— ¿C-Cómo qué?—Su rostro palideció, recordando a Tomoka.

—No sé, hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer en casa. —Se acomodó en la cama para tocar el espacio vacío que había junto a él, insinuando que se sentara a su lado. — No estamos así desde la fiesta de Preparatoria.

—Es verdad…después de la boda teníamos que dormir en habitaciones separadas, porque no teníamos espacio. —Susurró, sintiendo su corazón extendiéndose por su garganta, no podía hacerlo ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Estaría hablando de lo que decía Tomoka? ¿O estaría malentendiendo las cosas?

Lo observó temerosa ¿Podía confiar en él? Se había casado con ese chico después de todo, pero no estaba segura si se atrevía a hacerlo. Lo observó, notando como sus ojos ámbar revisaban los mensajes que tenía en su móvil para luego apagarlo, eso no era una buena señal, si iba a desconectarlo era por algo. Estaba asustada y no quería admitirlo, Ann le había dicho que si hablaba con él sobre eso la escucharía. Si realmente la amaba podría entenderlo, pero no sabía cómo hablarle sobre ello. Tomó aire y trató de hacerlo, sólo tenía que mirarlo a los ojos para decirle todo de una sola vez ¿Podría hacerlo bien y no provocaría un malentendido? Su corazón latía a mil.

— ¿Te sientes bien?—Le susurró, una vez que se encontró a su lado temblando.

—S-Sí, estoy bien.

—mmm estás actuando extraño otra vez ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—P-Pues…yo. —Comenzó a decir, viendo como sus ojos ámbar penetraban en los suyos, provocando un extraño calor apoderarse de su cuerpo. —Sobre lo que haremos ahora…no sé si quiera hacerlo.

—Si hablas de dormir, no estaba refiriéndome precisamente a eso. —Se acercó a ella, buscando algo que no podía comprender la castaña.

—No hablaba de dormir…sino de la otra cosa que querías hacer.

—Ah es verdad. —Tomó su cintura para atraerla hacia él.

—Ryoma-Kun yo…

—Aquí está, lo sospeché desde un principio. —Susurró para sí, tomando el control remoto que estaba justo alado de la castaña.

— ¿Eh? ¿Veremos televisión?

—Sí, aunque estemos en otro país, podemos activar los subtítulos en japonés y ver algo interesante. —Encendió el televisor con el botón indicado, percatándose que precisamente estaban sintonizando un partido de tenis en el canal internacional.

—Ya veo…—Suspiró aliviada, por un momento pensaba que pasarían a eso.

— ¿Porqué luces sorprendida? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—En nada. —Musitó, cambiando el tema. No podía decirle eso, su rostro ardía en vergüenza. No debía haber sospechado del ambarino en un comienzo. Se acomodó en la cama para poder ver la televisión.

— ¿Qué quieres ver?—Le preguntó, estaba actuando muy extraña los últimos días.

—Cualquier cosa está bien.

—Estos días has estado actuando extraña…tienes la misma mirada que aquel día que tuviste la pesadilla ¿Está relacionado con eso? ¿Crees que pueda pasar lo que soñaste?

—N-No es eso…es sólo que no me importa en verdad lo que veamos. —Se acercó a él, no podía seguir tratándolo de ese modo, sólo despertaría sospechas. —Sólo quiero estar contigo, no me importa lo demás.

—Si quieres…podemos salir ahora, podré dormir más tarde.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Es lo que quieres ¿no?

—Sí, pero…también también deseo que descanses.

—No te preocupes por ello. —Apagó el televisor para reincorporarse en la cama. —Más tarde descansaremos.

Una vez se encontraron en la playa, Sakuno se dedicó a contemplar el hermoso paisaje que tenía frente a ella, seguía creyendo que se trataba de un sueño, ese lugar afrodisiaco no podía ser real. Había dejado de lado su ropa de invierno, para lucir una falda con una blusa rosa. Se sorprendió aun más cuando notó como unas personas alquilaban (O rentaban) unos botes blancos de madera que le recordaba a las grandes canoas que utilizaban los indígenas de otras nacionalidades para pescar; no sabía mucho de historia, pero podía identificar las canoas. "¿Quieres ir?" Le preguntó el ambarino, cuando se percató que miraba a la muchedumbre que hacía filas para abordarlo. "¿Eh? ¿No es mucho dinero?" Preguntó la castaña, ante lo cual el ambarino negó silenciosamente para dirigirse hacia el hombre que alquilaba, anunciándole que volvería dentro de unos minutos. Lo observó sonrojada, se veía tan guapo luciendo su playera gris, dejando al descubierto sus fuertes brazos, llevando además su gorra blanca tan característica de él, cubriéndole los ojos ámbar que no necesitaba ver para concluir lo hermoso que eran. No tenía que saber inglés ni cualquier otro idioma a la perfección para saber leer las miradas que las chicas que los rodeaban le dedicaban, sólo dos palabras fueron suficientes para concluir que se trataba de él "Japanese y Boy" juntos que infería que se trataba de chicas no latinas, sino inglesas por el acento.

Luego de unos minutos, subió en él con ayuda de su esposo que la tomó de la mano. No sabía si era producto de los nervios o por la ansiedad por subir a él, pero su corazón latía a mil y no podía controlarlo.

Se sentaron junto a otras personas, llevando un salvavidas para protegerse en caso de que sucediera algo, esperaba que no sucediera precisamente en esos momentos, ya que no sabía nadar y tendría problemas con ello. Intentando relajarse, tomó aire para dejarse llevar por la suave voz de la chica que los guiaba en el mar, dándoles las instrucciones sobre el viaje. No obstante, no podía mantener la calma notando como poco a poco comenzaban a distanciarse de la arena, provocando que respirara más profundo que antes para controlarse. "Todo estará bien" Le susurró el ambarino, posando su cálida mano sobre la suya, garantizándole seguridad, sabía que estando con él podría estar seguro y no tendría nada que temer. Escuchó como un hombre moreno de alrededor de 25 años les explicaba un poco acerca de la historia del Caribe. Lo increíble no era la historia en sí, sino más bien la facilidad que tenía él para relatar la historia de la isla adecuándose a cada turista con su idioma correspondiente. Estaba asombrada con la cantidad de idiomas que dominaba, incluso podía hablarles en japonés sin sufrir mayores problemas sobre la pronunciación.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?—Susurró el ambarino.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Mirarlo de ese modo. —Gruñó— Si no te conociera, sospecharía que estás interesada en ese tipo. —Miró al guía turístico que le sonreía a todos. —Pero como no es el caso, imagino que estás sorprendida por que puede comunicarse con todos los turistas, aunque sean de distintos países.

—P-Pensé que no lo habías notado, lo siento —Se sonrojó, debía disimular más sus miradas. —Pero tienes razón, estoy fascinada por su dominio.

—No deberías fascinarte con tanta facilidad. —Bufó. —Además no es tan especial por saber tanto, yo también sé manejar muchos idiomas.

—Lo sé, es sólo que me sorprendió. —Rió nerviosa. —No tienes que enfadarte porque alguien tiene más conocimientos.

—No estoy enfadado.

Definitivamente su rostro no iba en sincronía con sus palabras, lo que provocó que la castaña riera un momento sorprendiéndolo, no podía seguir discutiendo contra él, ya que de alguna manera le ganaría en argumentos, pero no podía controlar lo que le causaba verlo así, le recordaba a un niño pequeño en pleno berrinche. "¿De qué te ríes?" Preguntó confuso, pero sólo consiguió que la castaña riera aun más, llamando la atención de todos los ocupantes del bote.

Se detuvieron alrededor de las tres de la tarde, ya que todos los participantes de la excursión morían de hambre por haber salido temprano de sus habitaciones sin haber comido nada. Por ello, se dirigieron al Ressort para comer en un Restaurante de calidad con los mejores chef del lugar. No sólo era reconocido por la deliciosa comida, sino también por el bello paisaje que se percibía desde la terraza, era increíble. Observó como Ryoma tomaba la copa de vino para examinar su color, de seguro estaba al tanto de qué tipo de vino era, considerando su gran conocimiento por todo lo que había en ese lugar. Esperaba escuchar lo que pensaba de él, sin embargo la sorprendió levantando su copa para hacer un brindis por su estadía en el Caribe y celebrar por supuesto por su luna de miel. La castaña imitó al ambarino, extendiendo su copa con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, no veía venir eso, por lo que la asombró por completo _"Por nuestra luna de miel" Lo escuchó decir_, y levantó su copa para imitar sus movimientos, esperando no quebrar la copa por sus impulsos, pero para su fortuna no ocurrió nada malo. Ambos bebieron en silencio, para continuar con la comida.

La fría brisa de la tarde se apoderó de ellos, mientras caminaban por la playa descalzos sintiendo la arena blanca en sus pies, mientras percibían como el sol se escondía tras las esponjosas nubes, tiñendo el cielo de un color anaranjado claro. El mar se veía tan tranquilo a esas horas que Sakuno se atrevió por fin a dar un paso hacia adelante para sentir el mar en sus tobillos. Ryoma la observó en silencio, escuchándola gritar y jugar por el alrededor de la arena por lo frío que estaba el agua. Su cabello castaño parecía volverse rojo con el reflejo del crepúsculo sobre él, extendiéndose en sus hombros atado a dos fuertes trenzas que llegaban a rodear su cintura. Sus ojos carmesí también cambiaban de color al adaptarse a los rayos de sol, se volvían rubís como piedras preciosas, no podría dejar de admirarlos. Al igual que su cuerpo, no se había percatado antes de la longitud de sus piernas, ni siquiera se había percatado de la silueta de su cintura. "¿Ryoma-Kun? ¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, solía utilizar los honoríficos cuando se ponía nerviosa.

—No es nada. —Se acercó a ella para cortar la distancia que había. —Es sólo que…—Tomó una de sus trenzas para jugar con ella, acariciándolo con la yema de sus dedos. —Llevas el cabello demasiado largo.

— ¿Eh? Eso es porque….he olvidado cortármelo. —Se sonrojó, sintiéndose nerviosa por la cercanía de sus dedos. —Si quieres, puedo cortármelo. Ya que no es la primera vez que lo mencionas.

—Olvídalo, quiero que lo dejes así.

—P-Pero tu dijiste que…

—No importa lo que dije, lo prefiero así…tal cual está. —Besó su cabello, provocando que el rostro de la castaña ardiera por unos minutos. —E-Está lindo el cielo…—Susurró, una vez que logró liberarse de esas emociones y ver como el ambarino se encontraba a su lado, dejando su cabello donde estaba.

—Sí, es verdad.

—Luce distinto a otras veces ¿O es mi idea? —Desvió su mirada de la suya para contemplarlo.

—Puede que sea distinto por el clima que estamos experimentando aquí, sin embargo si lo piensas es el mismo. —Tomó una piedra que había en el suelo para lanzarla hacia el mar, logrando que rebotara en el agua cristalina y generara ondas increíbles. —Sin duda lo es.

—Tal vez no es el cielo lo distinto, sino la situación que vivimos. —Susurró, dejando escapar una sonrisa nostálgica, recordando todas las veces que veía el mismo atardecer solo. —Porque es la primera vez que lo vemos juntos.

—Tienes razón, eso lo cambia todo. —Envolvió sus hombros con sus brazos al notar que comenzaba a tener frío. — ¿Quieres entrar?

—Sí, podríamos descansar ahora.

Al llegar a la habitación, la castaña de ojos carmesí se dejó caer sobre una silla agotada, no quería hacerlo en el colchón por miedo a que pasara una de todas las advertencias que Ann le había hecho para evitar la noche de bodas. "¿Quieres algo para beber?" Le preguntó el ambarino, notando que negaba con la cabeza, anunció que iría al salón a buscar algunas cosas, ya que para su extrañeza no estaba todo lo necesario para beber aquella noche, volvería dentro de unos minutos. Apenas escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, rogó porque se demorara lo suficiente para alcanzar a cambiarse de ropa y dormir que es lo que más deseaba. Buscó en su maleta su pijama nervioso, tenía que encontrarlo lo antes posible para evitar la noche de bodas. Pero entonces se encontró con un pijama extraño que no recordaba haber empacado, de seguro había sido Rinko la de la idea. Suspiró, odiaba a la tía en algunos momentos. Ignorando la teñida que había en la maleta, tomó unos pantalones largos de color rosa que encontró entre sus cosas para dormir con él, apresurándose en cambiarse la blusa que llevaba en esos momentos. Corrió a lavarse los dientes y cambiarse en el baño, ya que aun no se atrevía a hacerlo frente a él. En cuestión de minutos logró volver a la habitación a tiempo para acomodar la cabeza en la almohada y dormir profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente, siente los primeros rayos de sol entrando por la ventana, pero no es lo único que la desconcierta, también hay un delicioso aroma en dicha habitación que hace que se reincorpore en la cama confundida. Ryoma se encuentra a tan sólo metros de ella, llevando una bata con el nombre del Ressort en su pecho y además sosteniendo una bandeja en sus manos. No fue capaz de modular ni una sola palabra, porque Ryoma ya había dejado la bandeja sobre sus piernas, que contenía no sólo tostadas con mermelada y un pastelito, sino también una rosa roja que parecía haber sido cortada recién de los jardines, porque brillaba como cualquier otra que hubiera visto.

— ¿Cómo dormiste?—Le preguntó el ambarino, quien la había encontrado dormida la noche anterior.

—Bien, la cama era tan cómoda que no creí que me dormiría tan deprisa. —Mintió, sabiendo que lo había hecho a propósito. —E-Esto… ¿Tú lo pediste?

—No, fue idea de mi madre. Al parecer venía incluido el desayuno dentro del menú de huéspedes.

—Ya veo…—Susurró decepcionada, por un momento pensó que había sido idea de él. —Está delicioso ¿Quieres probar?

—No, ya comí hace un rato. —Se sentó a su lado sosteniendo una nota.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es?

—Curiosamente mi madre no sólo ha organizado el menú de nuestra luna de miel, también se ha hecho cargo de lo que haremos cada día.

_Luna de miel en el Caribe (Día 1) _

_-Desayuno en la cama_

_-Guía turística_

_-Almuerzo en Restaurante_

_-Tarde en la piscina (Sillas reservadas)_

_-Masajes para ambos._

_-Noche de sorpresas_

¿A qué se refería con noche de sorpresas? Con tan sólo leer dicho título, la castaña comenzaba a sentir escalofríos. No tenía que ser una genio para descubrir que Rinko planeaba la noche de bodas que debían tener.

— ¿Está todo pagado?

—Sí, de hecho está establecido por horarios. —Suspiró agobiado por los planes de su madre, no le bastaba haberse hecho cargo de la boda, del viaje y el video que verían en el camino, ahora también quería hacerse cargo de todo lo demás. —No obstante, no es necesario dejarse llevar por esa estúpida lista. Podemos hacer lo que nosotros deseemos, ya que es nuestra luna de miel, no la suya.

—Lo sé, es sólo que…si ya pagó por todo eso—Susurró incomoda. —No deberíamos rechazarlo.

—Es verdad, pero el dinero no importa. Si no quieres hacerlo, ella deberá entenderlo.

—No te preocupes, no me molesta hacerlo. —Sonrió—Es sólo que no esperaba que hiciera esto.

—Parece que aun no la conoces bien, es así desde siempre.

—Pero sólo tengo una duda ¿A qué se refería con…noche de sorpresas?

—Puede tratarse de una cena, como puede ser otra cosa.

—Ojalá sea una cena.

—Pero si pensó en nosotros para hacer esto, no creo que sea nada malo.

—Tienes razón, entonces ¿Qué hacemos primero?

—A las 11:15 tenemos que reunirnos en el salón con el guía turístico y otras personas.

—Está bien, iré a bañarme.

Tenía que evitar a toda costa que la noche de boda no se realizara, no al menos en esos momentos que un no se encontraba preparada para ello.

Continuará…

_**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, les tengo este fic antes de lo esperado. Piensenlo como un regalo de navidad atrasado (?) **_

_**En fin, este primer capítulo será más corto que los demás, debido a que es el primero: ) Con respecto al título, no quise mantener el "Say You Love Me" porque aunque me encanta, esta historia es la segunda temporada, por lo que merece un título que lo vincule a la primera, pero no sea el mismo. Si se preguntan por qué ¿Do you love me? No puedo responderles a esa pregunta aún. Les puedo explicar que Say You Love Me era dedicado a ambos, porque tanto Sakuno que deseaba que Ryoma le dijera que la amaba, como Ryoma quería que estuviera siempre enamorada de él. Ahora este fic tiene este nombre en particular por qué significa ¿Tú me amas? Es más una pregunta que merece ser justificada, es decir que demuestre que la quiere. A diferencia de la anterior, que tenía que decirlo xDD Bueno, esta es la explicación lógica de todo xD**_

_**Con respecto a la continuación, tengo planeado subirla pronto. Me refiero de aquí a 10 días (¿) xD Porque pretendo hacerla con la cantidad de páginas que realmente merece, alrededor de 30 páginas por lo menos. No como este que son sólo 16. Además ya tengo todas mis ideas claras para esta nueva temporada y para el próximo capítulo por supuesto 3**_

_**Cualquier error ortográfico, no duden en decirlo. A veces se me pasan. **_

**Mi página de facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Saludos!**


	2. Travesía

**Capítulo 2-Travesía **

Sakuno se ubicó en un asiento junto a Ryoma, mientras el conductor del bus avanzaba por la calle con un micrófono en la mano, anunciando en qué consistiría el paseo, señalando además en su discurso a quien sería el encargado de conducirlos por la travesía. Fue entonces, cuando un chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro, los miró a todos para presentarse, para luego acercarse a cada uno de los turistas para hacerles entrega de unos folletos que describían todas las actividades que realizarían. "Será un largo viaje" susurró el ambarino, ignorando la emoción de la castaña por conocer todo.

—No seas así, Ryoma. Será entretenido.

—Como digas—Se cubrió los ojos con su gorra para tratar de dormir.

—Señorita ¿Le entregué uno?

—N-No… ¿Habla japonés?—Inquirió sorprendida.

—Por supuesto, tengo que aprender todo tipo de idiomas. —Le entregó el folleto, para sonreírle. — ¿Viaja sola? Si desea, puedo darle un curso personalizado y…

—No, gracias. —Habló el ambarino, apartando la gorra de sus ojos para mirarlo iracundo. —No ha venido sola aquí, así que no se moleste en darle un curso personalizado.

—Oh lo siento, señor. —Rió nervioso. —No sabía qué estaba con ella ¿Es acaso su amigo?

—Betsuni, soy más que eso. —Sintió que una venita de su cabeza comenzaba a molestarle, bombeando a toda velocidad, ese tipo era desagradable ¿Quién se creía que era?

—No entiendo a qué se refiere.

—E-Estamos casados—Se aclaró la garganta la castaña, tratando de controlar la situación. —Esta es nuestra luna de miel.

—Oh ya veo, mis disculpas. Si necesitan algo, pueden llamarme.

—No creo que la necesitemos, pero gracias de todos modos. —Respondió el ambarino, poniendo nervioso al guía que se marchó sin pensarlo.

—Ryoma…no deberías ser tan grosero, él sólo quería ayudar.

— ¿Ayudar?—Enarcó una ceja, Sakuno era tan inocente. —Quería hacerte un curso personalizado, es obvio que quería algo más de ti. No deberías dejarte llevar por las personas tan fácilmente.

—Quizás tengas razón. —Suspiró, tomando el folleto para leer a dónde irían primero.

Durante el resto del viaje, se dedicaron a tomar fotografías y escuchar lo que el guía tenía que decir, sin embargo cada vez que el chico intentaba dirigirse hacia ellos, la mirada fría de Ryoma, le impedía hacerlo. En más de una ocasión, interrumpió su discurso, diciendo que estaba equivocado en ciertas cosas con respecto a la historia de ese lugar. Si bien, el ambarino no vivía allí, había investigado muy bien sobre el origen de la isla, y no podía tolerar que un inútil como él, dijera semejantes barbaridades. No obstante, no pudo seguir interviniendo el resto del viaje, ya que la castaña comenzaba a enfadarse por las acciones de pedantería que tenía su esposo, no sabía si lo hacía con la intención buena de ayudar o por todo lo contrario, por demostrarle que él sabía mucho más que cualquier otro.

Se detuvieron frente al muelle a tomar fotografías y disfrutar de la deliciosa comida que les ofrecía un restaurante todo pagado. Antes de ir a sentarse en sus respectivas mesas con los demás, unos chicos de su misma edad, se acercaron a ellos a saludarlos. No fue necesario preguntar lo que deseaban, porque al mirarlos, la castaña lo comprendió todo…eran japoneses.

—Hola, los hemos visto en el bus. No puedo creer que sean de Japón, igual que nosotros. —Esbozó una gran sonrisa, una castaña de tez blanca. —Me sorprende que aún estando a miles de kilómetros de nuestro país, podamos encontrarnos con japoneses.

—Sí, es increíble. —Sonrió un chico de cabello castaño, similar a ella. —Mi nombre es Kei, un gusto. Y ella es mi hermana Midori.

—Es un gusto conocerlos a ambos. —Sonrió la castaña, emocionada por el inesperado encuentro. —Mi nombre es Sakuno y él es Ryoma…

—El gusto es de nosotros. —Habló Midori, mirando a Ryoma con una amplia sonrisa. Parecía que dedidcaba toda su atención a él principalmente. —Escuché que estaban pasando su luna de miel aquí ¿Cuándo han llegado? ¿Han disfrutado del lugar?

—Hemos llegado ayer. —Susurró Ryoma, sin deseos de hablar. Algo en ellos, no le generaba seguridad.

—Y sí, hemos disfrutado el lugar, claro que aún falta mucho por recorrer. —Habló Sakuno, tratando de complementar sus palabras con Ryoma que parecía incomodo ante la presencia de los japoneses. — ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Cuándo han llegado?

—Hace algunos días, creo que alrededor de tres. —Comentó Kei, mirando a la castaña fijamente a los ojos. Era tan hermosa, sentía deseos de apartarla de ese sujeto y hacerla suya. —Hemos venido para celebrar nuestro cumpleaños que fue hace 3 días.

— ¿De verdad? Oh… feliz cumpleaños atrasado. —Rió nerviosa la castaña.

—Gracias, Sakuno-Chan ¿Te puedo llamar así?—Preguntó Midori, al verla asentir prosiguió. —Ya que estamos hospedados en el mismo hotel, estaba pensando que podrían cenar con nosotros esta noche, para que podamos platicar más ¿Qué les parece?

—Gracias por la invitación, pero ya habíamos planeado algo para esta noche. —Intervino el ambarino, antes que Sakuno pudiera responder.

—Qué lástima, será para otro momento supongo.

—Esperen, quizás podamos cambiar nuestros planes para otro día ¿Verdad Ryoma?—Ya que no quería esperar la noche de sorpresas que Rinko les tenía preparado, no estaba lista para hacer algo así.

—No lo creo, esto ya estaba planificado.

—Si es así, no se preocupen. Podremos encontrarnos en otra instancia. —Sonrió Kei que hizo un gesto de despedida y se marchó con su hermana. —Qué estén bien.

Sakuno miró como la única oportunidad que tenía para salvarse de ello y conocer a nuevas personas se iba. "No podemos asistir, mi madre ya ha planeado todo y…" no fue capaz de terminar con su charla, porque la castaña se retiró en silencio, para sentarse junto a los demás a comer. Suspiró, no la veía enfadada de ese modo hace mucho tiempo, pero sabía que no podría evitarlo todo el día. No lo conseguiría.

No obstante, la ley del hielo fue más duradera que en otras ocasiones, dejándolo pasmado ante esa situación.

Si no quería ir a cenar con ellos, entonces tendría que evitar que la noche de bodas se hiciera presente, haría todo por evitarlo y lo lograría. Aprovechando que dentro de la lista que les había hecho Rinko estaba asistir a un sauna para recibir masajes, aceptó asistir sin negarse a ello. Necesitaba relajarse después de todo.

Se dejó llevar por las suaves manos de la mujer que le hacía masajes, sus manos eran tan maravillosas que parecían ser de terciopelo. Cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir, pero no logró conciliar el sueño, ya que tenía tantos nudos en la espalda que en lugar de sentirse más tranquila en esa sala, fue un verdadero infierno en un primer momento. "Sakuno-Chan, nos volvemos a encontrar" dijo una voz que conocía muy bien, Midori se acercó a ella luciendo una toalla. También recibiría masajes al parecer, ya que se atrevió a acostarse en una cama de madera junto a ella, su cuerpo era tan voluptuoso que llegaba a avergonzarse de su propio cuerpo.

—Lamento lo que sucedió con Ryoma. —Susurró triste. —No quería que pelearan por nuestra causa.

—No tienes de qué disculparte, lo que ocurrió con él…tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. —Suspiró, pensando en su pedantería.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿No se están llevando bien?

—No es eso, sólo hemos tenido algunos problemas el día de hoy. Pero nada fuera de lo normal.

—Ya veo, eso quiere decir que pronto se reconciliaran. —Sonrió. —Me alegro que sea así. Por cierto Sakuno, pensé que como no podrán cenar con nosotros hoy, podrían llamarnos por el teléfono de la habitación, así podemos reunirnos en otro momento.

—Oh sería una esplendida idea.

—Bien, entonces te lo daré cuando salgamos de aquí

—De acuerdo.

Tras salir del Sauna, se atrevió a regresar a la habitación, esperanzada de que se hubiera ido a jugar tenis en las canchas residenciales, no obstante estaba equivocada, que solía hacerlo cuando tenían ese tipo de disputas. Ya que sentado en el salón, se encontraba Ryoma esperándola. "¿Cómo estuvieron los masajes?" Lo oyó decir, "Bien" musitó, ignorando su presencia para ir al baño.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Al baño, por supuesto.

—Cambié la noche de sorpresas de hoy. —Suspiró.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Porque sé que quieres ir a cenar con ellos.

—Pero…ya es tarde.

—No lo es, me he encontrado con ese chico en el pasillo y le he dicho que cambiamos de opinión. Así que nos están esperando ahora.

—Gracias, Ryoma. Y lo siento…por lo que te hice pasar.

—No es nada y no te disculpes otra vez, ya que yo debería hacerlo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lamento lo del guía turístico. Supongo que se me pasó la mano.

Ryoma no solía pedir disculpas con la misma frecuencia que ella lo hacía, por lo que le sorprendía que pudiera decirlo con tanta facilidad en esos momentos, dejando de lado su soberbia para reconocer sus propios errores. No podía estar enfadada con él por bastante tiempo, menos en su lugar de miel. Decidida, cortó la distancia que había entre ellos para abrazarlo ¿Motivo? Sólo porque deseaba hacerlo y nada más.

Según lo estipulado, se reunieron en el salón a las 20:00 hrs a cenar con los japoneses que residían en el mismo Ressort que ellos. Se ubicaron alrededor de una mesa redonda, para celebrar por sus amistades con un buen vino y la deliciosa comida que les brindaban aquel día. Parecía que Sakuno jamás sería capaz de escuchar sus advertencias sobre tomar conclusiones apresuradas sobre gente que apenas conocía, porque veía en sus ojos las esperanzas de obtener una buena amiga en ese lugar como Midori, en cambio en la castaña de ojos verdes no podía ver la misma honestidad que en la de su esposa, sino que más bien sus ojos penetraban en los suyos, como si fueran imanes que no querían alejarse de él. Conocía muy bien ese tipo de mirada que muchas mujeres le dedicaban cuando no tenían buenas intenciones, incluso dejaba escapar sonrisas delatadoras que rechazaba de inmediato. Lo mismo podía percibir de Kei, quien parecía interesado de la misma forma que el guía turístico de aquel día, en Sakuno. Pero no podía decir nada al respecto, porque entonces ella se enfadaría y no lo escucharía, una vez más.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakuno le comenta sobre lo agradecida que estaba con ellos por haberlos invitado y lo agradable que había estado la velada aquella noche, mientras Ryoma asentía deseando decirle lo que había visto, pero sabía que eso arruinaría todo una vez más todo.

Como el día estaba radiante, tras haber almorzado y reposado, decidieron que sería buena idea ir a la playa, que estaba a tan sólo pasos del Ressort. Por ello, caminaron llevando todos los implementos necesarios para instalarse en la arena blanca y disfrutar de la brisa de la tarde.

Se instalaron en unas toallas de playa que extendieron a lo largo para recostarse en ellas, Ryoma que detestaba el sol, intentó esconderse de los rayos, usando su gorra para evitar ser molestado. En cambio Sakuno, sonreía de oreja a oreja percibiendo como las aves se apoderaban de la playa y el aire jugaba con su cabello. "El día esta hermoso, pero demasiado cálido" concluyó por fin, mientras se rociaba bloqueador en los brazos para no quemarse.

De repente, el viento sopló tan fuerte que inesperadamente obligó que el gorro de paja que llevaba en la cabeza volara hacia el mar. "Oh no…Vengo enseguida" Susurró, corriendo a toda velocidad para tomarlo antes que un ave se lo llevara para siempre. Para su sorpresa, un chico que llevaba el torso desnudo logró sostenerlo antes que el viento acabara con él. Sakuno corrió hacia él agradecida, si no hubiera sido por ese misterioso chico, lo habría perdido para siempre. Pero entonces, no fue necesario preguntarle quién era, porque lo reconoció al instante, era nada menos que Kei. "Gracias…" Le sonrió nerviosa, por ver su torso desnudo, se sentía incomoda por él, aunque fuera lo más normal ver chicos que en traje de baño en esos momentos. Aturdida, iba a regresar a su lugar, no podía mirarlo de ese modo por mucho, ya que se vería mal, por lo que decidió regresar retrocediendo de espaldas. Fue entonces, cuando torpemente tropezó con una concha de mar. En un intento por impedir que la castaña se cayera, Kei le rodeó la cintura para sostenerla. El gorro de paja volvió a volar, dejando libre su cabello largo.

Ryoma que se había despertado por escuchar el grito de la castaña, quedó perplejo al presenciar dicha escena a la distancia, sospechaba que ese tipo no tenía buenas intenciones. Sintió deseos de matarlo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—S-Sí…gracias, otra vez.

—Lo malo es que no he sido capaz de retener el gorro de paja esta vez. —Susurró, señalando como el gorro flotaba en el mar.

—Oh… ¿En qué momento voló hasta allá?—Preguntó confusa, separándose de él. Con la excusa que lo estaba apreciando. —Bueno, creo que no se puede hacer nada. Gracias por salvarme.

—No es nada.

—Bueno, es ahora de marcharme. Ryoma se enfadará si tardo demasiado.

—No creo que lo haga, Midori ya se encuentra con él. —Sonrió.

Sakuno sin comprender a qué se refería, se percató que efectivamente la castaña de cabello corto que lucía un bikini se encontraba ocupando su lugar, junto a la toalla de playa del ambarino, charlando animadamente. Parecían una verdadera pareja, se preguntaba si ellos lucían así de compatibles cuando salían juntos, de seguro que no era el caso.

"No necesitas preocuparte por él, puedo hacerte compañía si lo deseas. Conozco unos grandes lugares que podríamos visitar" Le propuso el castaño, tomándola por los hombros para que lo mirara. Asustada por tal cercanía, intentó alejarse de él, pero su fuerza era superior a la suya. "Vamos a divertirnos juntos, Sakuno" Le sonrió, tocando su rostro. El sonido de un fuerte golpe la obligó a abrir los ojos que había cerrado por temor, Kei permanecía tirado en el suelo con la cara roja, gimiendo de dolor. Mientras Ryoma se encontraba a su lado, preguntándole si se encontraba bien. A lo que ella, asintió atónita. A los pocos segundos, apareció Midori corriendo a rescatar a su hermano.

— ¿Qué las hecho? Maldito—Gruñó Midori—Hermano ¿Estás bien?

—Lo que se merecía.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a que no lo estés. —Gruñó el ambarino. —Debería partirte la cara por atreverte a tocar a Sakuno, pero no puedo rebajarme a tu nivel. —No sabía en qué momento había conseguido que tanta gente los rodeara, mirando la escena y aclamando por el ambarino, por haberle dado su merecido a ese chico. —Vamos, Sakuno.

No esperó la voz suave de Sakuno para caminar, sino que más bien la tomó de la muñeca para guiarla de regreso al ressort, haciendo cargo al mismo tiempo de las pertenencias que permanecían intactas en la arena increíblemente. La castaña de ojos carmesí, no fue capaz de decirle nada durante su regreso al lugar en que se hospedaban, sólo podía permanecer en shock por lo que había sucedido. Lo único que sabía era que se sentía a salvo con la calidez de su mano sobre la suya.

Tras haber dejado las cosas donde correspondían, Ryoma se dejó caer sobre la cama, para intentar calmarse y beber una gaseosa, las que habían en el refrigerador (O frigorito) no se comparaban con las Pontas de Japón, debía admitir que anhelaba una en esos momentos.

—Yo…lo siento. —Vaciló la castaña, sintiendo como las lágrimas se apoderaban de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas. —Tenías razón, suelo ser ingenua con las personas que hay a mi alrededor. Debí haber tenido cuidado otra vez.

—No es tu culpa. —Se acercó a ella, dejando la gaseosa de largo. Recorrió su cara con la yema de sus dedos, evitando que otra lágrima corriera por su mejilla. —Debí habértelo advertido a penas me percaté de lo que tramaban.

—Aun si lo hubieras hecho, yo no te hubiera creído tal vez. Soy una tonta. Además, cuando te vi con Midori creí que hacían una pareja tan linda, que por un momento dudé de tus sentimientos.

—No lo eres, yo también desee matar a ese chico cuando se atrevió a sostenerte de esa manera. Pero no vamos a dejar que eso arruiné nuestra luna de miel.

—Lo sé, es sólo que…sigo preguntándome ¿Porqué te enamoraste de mí? Hay tantas chicas en este mundo, más inteligentes que yo, incluso más guapas. No tendrías que haberte fijado precisamente en mí…

—Ya te lo he mencionado antes, nunca he buscado a alguien que sea igual a mí, más bien prefiero todo lo opuesto a ello—Tomó su rostro, para que lo mirara. —Además, me gusta cómo eres, completamente distinta a las demás.

—Ryoma...

No fue capaz de terminar lo que iba a decir, cuando el ambarino se atrevió a besar sus labios, callándola como siempre solía hacerlo. Pero había algo extraño en todo eso, ya que no parecía ser un simple beso, sino que iba con mayor intensidad. Sintió su corazón frenético, bombeando en su pecho. Intentó tranquilizarlo, pero no podía, porque comenzaba a experimentar cosas que jamás había sentido antes. Sin comprender cómo, cayeron sobre la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Temía lo que se aproximaba, si seguían besándose así, eso no terminaría bien. Debía pensar en algo cuanto antes, pero sus labios eran tan potentes que el deseo a seguir la obligaba a olvidar sus planes, no sabía que le pasaba, pero sentía que perdía el control de su propio cuerpo.

—E-Esto…Ryoma-Kun—Logró decir con dificultad.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó casi en un suspiro.

—Yo…no puedo hacerlo. —Susurró triste. —He intentado decírtelo todos estos días, pero…no sabía cómo. Sé que estamos casados, pero siento que…no estoy preparada para esto aún.

—Debí imaginarlo por la forma en cómo actuabas siempre. —Tomó aire para recuperar fuerzas. —Está bien, si eso es lo que deseas. No te obligaré a hacerlo.

— ¿De verdad?—Preguntó nerviosa, Ann tenía razón después de todo. — ¿No estás enfadado?

—No ¿Por qué debería? —Se sentó a su lado.

—Por nada, gracias por entenderlo. —Se sonrojó. —Entonces esta noche…

—Sólo dormiremos

—Ya veo, iré a preparar algo para comer ¿Qué quieres?

—Cualquier cosa estará bien.

Encendió el televisor, viendo como la castaña se alejaba. Así que de eso se trataba todo, las pesadillas sin sentido que tenía, sus deseos por no regresar a la habitación temprano, incluso se dormía antes de lo esperado. Una sonrisa escapó de su rostro al percatarse que el único distraído esos días, había sido él. Pero si no estaba preparada para ello, lo entendería. Podría esperar el tiempo que fuera suficiente, ya que tal como le había mencionado sabía muy bien que ella no era como las demás, por lo que no reaccionaría como otras personas solían hacerlo. Y le agradaba que fuera así.

A la mañana siguiente, sintió el aroma de Ryoma desprendiéndose de su almohada, imaginando que se trataba de él, se aferró a ella para abrazarla. Pero al despertar, se percató que no estaba ¿Y sí en verdad se había marchado? Se levantó en silencio, caminando a zancadas hacia el salón, esperanzada de que se encontrara allí. Y no estuvo equivocada, Ryoma estaba sentado en la mesa, leyendo el periódico, mientras bebía un tazón de café. "Buenos días" Lo escuchó decir, ante lo cual respondió sin preámbulos. Se sentó frente a él, para comer juntos antes salir a pasear.

Desde la noche anterior que lo sentía actuar extraño, como más distante de ella, incluso en el paseo, quería convencerla a la idea que aún tenían muchos lugares que recorrer, en lugar de regresar al hotel, lo que no era habitual en él. Sin comprender que tramaba, lo siguió con el mismo semblante de siempre, animada a conocer más sin oponerse a sus planes.

Por la tarde, comieron en un Restaurante de lujos, ubicado en el centro del Caribe. Parecía tener las paredes de oro puro, por el color tan destellante que tenía al igual que las cortinas que lo flanqueaban de un color marfil. La comida era deliciosa, más que en el Ressort. Incluso venía con un rico postre de frutas.

Ryoma parecía tener todo su recorrido planeado, porque a penas salieron, la dirigió a un grandioso lugar, rodeado de cisnes. Si creía que Rinko solía ser buena estratega, Ryoma la superaba aún más en eso. Así fue como pasaron la tarde, recorriendo grandes lugares de la isla, descartando por completo la idea de regresar temprano al hotel.

Cuando regresaron al ressort a eso de las 20:00 hrs, Ryoma estaba tan exhausto que se sentó en el sofá a leer una revista, mientras planeaba los lugares que podrían visitar al día siguiente. En cambio Sakuno, ni siquiera pensaba en ello, sino más bien en otra cosa. Las palabras de sus amigas revoloteaban en su mente sobre la noche de bodas, uniéndose a su vez con los recuerdos de la noche anterior, anhelaba volver a sentir ese extraño placer de sus besos, pero al mismo tiempo temía hacerlo. Suspiró, no podía ser cobarde toda su vida, además confiaba en ese chico de ojos ámbar que estaba a unos metros de distancia y sabía que no le haría nada malo. Decidida, anunció que iría al baño y regresaría dentro de unos minutos. Él asintió sin comprender porque le anunciaba algo así, ya que no solía hacerlo.

La castaña se dio una gran ducha, envolviendo su cuerpo en jabón con aroma a rosas y frotando su cabello con delicadeza. Tras salir de allí, se preparó para utilizar la crema que le había regalado RInko para su cumpleaños con olor a uvas, para ponerse el pijama que no había querido usar, elegido por su suegra. Secó su cabello, utilizando su cepillo con cuidado, volviéndolo sedoso en un par de minutos. Para luego, aproximarse hacia el espejo, no solía maquillarse como las demás, pero al menos debía darle un poco de color a sus mejillas y a sus labios.

Eran alrededor de las diez, cuando salió del baño por fin, su corazón latía a mil, pero por fin lo haría. Tomó aire y caminó hacia el salón, esperando encontrarlo leyendo su aburrida revista. Sin embargo, lo encontró como menos esperaba hacerlo. El chico de cabello negro dormía profundamente, con su cabeza apoyada sobre la pared, sosteniendo con pocas fuerzas la revista que descansaba en su regazo. "No puede ser…" susurró, intentó moverlo para que despertara, no podía estar durmiendo en ese lugar, le dolería la espalda. No obstante, sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles para despertarlo, por lo que se resignó a coger una manta para cubrirlo y evitar que pescara un resfriado. Se había esforzado tanto para nada, quizás las cosas programadas no podían salir como uno esperaba, a diferencia de las inesperadas. Agotada, se sentó a su lado para contemplarlo. Era tan hermoso, podía sentir su respiración cerca de él y le agradaba. Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por Morfeo y dormir por fin.

Continuará…

_**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien**_

_**Quizás esto no salió como esperaban (¿) XDD no es que esté comenzando a escribir capítulos cortos, pero había planificado que el 2 precisamente sería así tal cual lo ven :D Soy malvada lo sé jajaja**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y comenten.**_

_**Estoy acostumbrándome a terminar los fic a las 5:00 am quien sabe porqué O.o**_

_**Mi página de fanfiction es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction.**_

_**Actualizaré pronto ;)**_

_**Saludos!**_


	3. Te amo

**Capítulo 3**

Despertó con un ligero dolor de espalda, sin contar lo que sentía en todo su cuerpo. A su lado, dormía profundamente la castaña apoyada en su hombro. Aun se encontraba en la sala, durmiendo en el sillón (O sofá), no sabía en qué momento había sucedido. Acarició su rostro con delicadeza, notando que curiosamente había rubor en sus labios, lo que no era habitual en ella. Además podía sentir el dulce aroma que desprendía de sus cabellos sedosos que descansaban en sus hombros, olía a uvas.

Producto del contacto que tuvo con sus mejillas, Sakuno abrió los ojos con dificultad. Ryoma la observó embotado por su belleza. Lucía más hermosa que de costumbre. "Buenos días" susurró la castaña, notando como la observaba.

— ¿Cómo es que pasamos la noche en el sofá?

—Te quedaste dormido ayer. —Se aclaró la garganta, recordando todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Estaba avergonzada por ello. —Y como no pude despertarte, me dormí a tu lado.

— Ya veo...—Suspiró, tratando de comprender porque llevaba rubor. No sabía qué decir.

—I-Iré a preparar el desayuno. —Anunció sonrojada por su mirada.

Al levantarse, apartó las sabanas que la envolvían para caminar a la cocina, olvidando por completo el atuendo que llevaba. Ryoma la observó perplejo, ese pijama jamás lo había visto, era demasiado corto para ella. La castaña se dirigió a la cocina ignorando el inesperado silencio del ambarino, para abrir el frigorito (Refrigerador) para sacar unos huevos y acercarlos al mesón. Tarareaba una canción mientras encendía la cocina para hacerlos. Lucía un pijama de una sola pieza de colores vivos, compuesta por una camisa de tela azul que se sostenía en sus hombros con tiras negras, además de llevar correas del mismo tono que se amarraban a su espalda. Unido a un pantalón azul corto de la misma tela suave con bordes negros. Estaba a punto de servir los huevos, cuando escuchó pasos a sus espaldas. Al voltear, se percató que se trataba del ambarino, "Están listos" sonrió y apagó la cocina para dejarlos sobre el mesón.

— ¿Porqué me miras así?—Preguntó confusa, notando que permanecía de la misma forma que antes, observándola a la distancia.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Es la primera vez que te veo así…—Susurró, viendo como su figura perfecta se marcaba. Sentía deseos de besarla y… ¿En qué estaba pensando? No podía hacer eso—No estoy diciendo que te quede mal, es sólo que…no sueles usar ese tipo de ropa.

— ¿Qué ropa?—Preguntó confusa, entonces recordó que aún llevaba el pijama de la noche anterior. Provocando que su rostro se volviera rojo. —O-Olvidé que aún lo tenía… vuelvo en un momento. —Caminó a zancadas hacia la salida, pero fue detenido por el ambarino que tomó su muñeca para que volteara a verlo.

— ¿Tiene relación con…anoche?

—S-Sí… pero ya no tiene importancia. —Se sonrojó.

—Tú… ¿Acaso querías intentarlo?

—Sí…—Asintió cabizbaja, estaba tan avergonzada por ello que no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. —Confió en ti, sé que no me harás daño por eso me atreví a hacerlo.

—Ya veo…ahora entiendo porque anunciaste de pronto que irías al baño, no comprendía porque lo habías hecho. —Suspiró, significaba que todo lo había hecho la noche anterior había sido por él, incluso haber tenido que arreglarse más que de costumbre para llevar a cabo su deseo.

—Iré a cambiarme, debo lucir ridícula ¿Verdad? —Fingió una sonrisa para voltear a la puerta.

De pronto sintió como los cálidos y fuertes brazos del ambarino le rodeaban la cintura, sintiendo como su cabeza se apoyaba en sus hombros. Su respiración le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, provocando que volviera a sentir esas extrañas emociones que había experimentado la noche anterior. "No he dicho eso, al contrario… te queda bien. " Le susurró, apoderándose del delicioso aroma que desprendía de sus cabellos. La castaña sintió como su cuerpo flameaba en su interior y no podía controlarlo. El sonido de un tintineo los apartó bruscamente, alguien llamaba a la puerta y tenían que ir a atenderla. Sakuno se ofreció a ir por él, sería la mejor excusa para alejarse en esos momentos. Cruzó la cocina para dirigirse al salón, pero el ambarino la detuvo entregándole su chaqueta para que se abrigara.

—Olvídalo, no puedes salir así. Yo iré —Sentenció, acercándose a la puerta para ver quién era.

—Está bien. —Asintió, cogiendo su chaqueta para envolverse en ella y caminar a la habitación de regreso ¿Qué había sido eso de la cocina? Quizás tan sólo la había abrazado, pero no comprendía por qué el simple roce de sus cuerpos, despertaba sensaciones como esas.

Cuando el ambarino regresó, la castaña lo esperaba en la mesa, luciendo el mismo pijama de siempre. "Se van a enfriar" Susurró la castaña, viendo como él permanecía frente a ella apoyándose en la silla, indeciso sobre qué decir. Asintió y se sentó junto a ella para comer. El silencio se apoderó de ellos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, provocando que ambos se sintieran incómodos por la situación que vivían. En un intento por acabar con eso, Ryoma le realizó un cumplido por el desayuno, que no podía negar que estaba delicioso. Ella agradeció sus palabras alegre, pero la sonrisa duró menos de lo que esperaba, se sentía nerviosa y no comprendía el motivo, su cabeza no se cansaba de repetir la misma escena una y otra vez. Suspiró, no debía pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Entonces de súbito, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, la mano del ambarino se posó sobre la suya, sus miradas se hicieron una y sus labios se movieron tratando de comunicar algo, pero nada salía de ellos.

—Sakuno yo…lo que pasó ahora—Intentó decir Ryoma, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Por primera vez en su vida, le costaba conectar sus pensamientos para crear palabras.

—No te disculpes por ello, yo también me dejé llevar.

—Sí quieres nos olvidamos de esto por hoy…—Apartó su mano de la suya, notando que estaba temblando. — no tienes que verte en la obligación de hacerlo precisamente hoy sólo porque confías en mí. Puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Pero…

—Tú esperaste muchos años por mí ¿Lo olvidas?—Notó como sus ojos se abrieron en par de sorpresa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. —Es mi turno de hacer lo mismo.

Dichas esas palabras, Ryoma recogió los platos para llevarlos al fregadero y hacerse cargo de ellos. Abrió la llave para tomar la esponja y lavarlos, Sakuno siempre hacía muchas cosas por él, era hora que él hiciera cosas por ella.

La castaña lo observó en silencio, jamás imaginaba que algún día recordaría cuantos años estuvo enamorada de él y permaneció a su lado sabiendo que era en vano. Es más, podría reconocer que en verdad lo que hacía todos esos años no era esperarlo, porque estaba segura que ellos no sentían lo mismo por el otro. Sin embargo, la gente creía eso, incluso se lo habían mencionado en más de una ocasión que estaba esperando algo que jamás sucedería. Cuando en realidad, no sabía en verdad el motivo por el cual lo hacía, ¿porqué seguía mirándolo a la distancia, si sabía que no servía para nada? ¿Por qué se preocupaba de él, aunque él no velara por su bienestar? ¿Por qué pensaba en él todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué lo siguió amando…? Jamás había sido capaz de responder a esas preguntas, pero tenía razón, aunque creía haber perdido la esperanza, en el fondo una pequeña parte de ella seguía esperando que todo cambiara. Y ahora él estaba ahí, diciendo el itinerario para ese día, los planes que tenía o las posibles opciones que tenían para disfrutar lo que quedaba de su luna de miel. Ella sólo pensaba en sus palabras, sin decir nada, escuchando lo que tenía qué decir. Tomó las cosas restantes que permanecían en la mesa y caminó a la cocina, guardó todo en su respectivo lugar para mirarlo. Ryoma ahora miraba a un punto fijo, manteniendo la misma mirada perdida que tenía siempre y que nadie era capaz de leer. Siempre tenía curiosidad sobre sus pensamientos ¿En qué pensaría cuando aguardaba silencio y nadie podía notarlo? No tenía idea y jamás podría saberlo, porque no era capaz de leer todo lo que sentía. Aún así, estaba completamente enamorada de él tal cual era.

Producto del silencio que había en la cocina, el ambarino comenzó a preocuparte ¿Acaso se sentía mal? Antes que pudiera decir algo al respecto, sintió como la castaña se aferraba a él, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. "¿Sucede algo?" Le preguntó, pero sólo sintió el ligero movimiento de su cabeza en su espalda negando. No lo abrazaba así desde que había tenido cierto resfriado, claro que en ese momento no estaban juntos y eran otras circunstancias, no obstante recordaba perfectamente el extraño sentimiento que había despertado en él aquel entonces. A diferencia de ese día que quería apartarla de él, ahora quería todo lo contrario. Cuando volteó a verla, sus mejillas estaban rojas como siempre,

—Lo siento por hacer eso otra vez, tan repentinamente.

—Ya te he dicho que no te disculpes por ese tipo de cosas. —Suspiró y la estrelló contra él para abrazarla con fuerza. —Además, estamos juntos ahora.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió y se dejó llevar por la calidez de sus brazos.

Luego de haberse duchado, se vistieron y salieron a pasear. Ryoma llevaba su bolso de Seigaku, lo que no era tan extraño para la castaña, ya que el ambarino solía llevar su raqueta a todos lados, porque podría ser útil para él siempre.

Recorrieron uno de los museos más importantes del Caribe y recorrieron las calles a pie, disfrutando tanto del clima como de los bellos colores que veían. Teniendo a Ryoma a su lado, sabía que no necesitaba ningún guía turístico, ya que él sabía mucho más. De hecho a eso se dedicó la mayor parte del viaje, le habló sobre los datos curiosos de la construcción de una catedral, incluso el modo en cómo había nacido el Caribe, su historia real, más allá de lo que podrían decir los rumores. Recordando las palabras de Rinko, Sakuno tomó su cámara fotográfica y se encomendó en la misión de tomar fotografías de cada lugar que visitaban.

Como habían cenado gran parte de los días en el Ressort, decidieron ir a comer a un lugar diferente esta vez. Encontraron un bello lugar con vista al mar, rodeado de palmeras que le entregaban frescura al lugar. Se sentaron frente a la terraza a esperar que alguien fuera a atenderlos, las mesas llevaban manteles de color marfil que le recordaron a la castaña al día de su boda. No sabía por qué aquel día estaba nostálgica, infería que era por las palabras del ambarino, pero quizás era por algo más que desconocía por completo. Ordenaron el menú 1 que correspondía a arroz con una parrillada con jugo de coco.

En cuestión de minutos, la comida llegó a su meta. Era increíble que la comida caribeña llevara más condimentos que la japonesa, con suculentas salsas y gran parte de los ingredientes eran mariscos. Aun así, era deliciosa.

"¿A dónde iremos?" Le había preguntado una vez que habían salido del restaurante, no obstante el ambarino jamás le respondía, sólo le decía "Ya lo verás". Caminaron por las calles en silencio, el viento soplaba tan fuerte que lograba combatir contra el calor, favoreciéndoles el clima. Cruzaron la arena blanca para dejar atrás el océano y caminar por la angosta vereda. Las calles eran similares a las de Japón, pero las personas no eran como ellas, ya que no tenían los mismos ojos que solía ver a menudo y su piel era más oscura a diferencia de la suya. No sabía si era por aquel chico de cabello negro y grandes ojos ámbar que la llevaba de la mano en esos momentos o por otro motivo, pero sentía que aunque estuvieran en un país completamente desconocido que estaba a miles de kilómetros del suyo, se sentía cómoda estando en ese lugar. "Ya queda menos" Le susurró Ryoma, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Sí, definitivamente era por él que se sentía así. Porque si él no estuviera ahí en esos momentos, quizás nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de salir de saltar hacia lo desconocido. Sí antes creía que todas las cosas que hacía Ryoma por ella eran raros o extraños, porque no sentía nada por ella. Ahora no podía decir lo mismo, dado que ahora eran reales y no producto de su imaginación.

El estival que los envolvía, comenzaba a molestarle. Ya que donde se encontraban el viento no soplaba tan fuerte como antes y el sol se volvía a ratos más intenso. Suspiró, quedaba poco, se decía mentalmente, dándose ánimos para avanzar y confiar en él. Tras dos cuadras de caminata, se encontraron paseando bajo la sombra de unas palmeras que flanqueaban el terreno, eran tan majestuosas que llegaba a admirar el gran tamaño que tenían, acabando con el sol que los atormentaba durante el viaje. Se detuvieron en el lindero del bosque, justo en el centro había algo que no podía distinguir. Iba a preguntar de que se trataba, cuando de súbito Ryoma la condujo hacia atrás de las palmeras para enseñarle lo que era. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al percatarse que en el centro del bosque en que se encontraba, había una enorme pista de tenis, que a diferencia de las otras que había visto, ésta no se encontraba protegida por una reja, sino que más bien estaba al aire libre.

— ¿C-Cómo sabías de este lugar? —Vaciló la castaña.

—Cuando supe que vendríamos aquí, estuve investigando algunas cosas. —Sonrió—Encontré muchos lugares para pasear y entre ellos, estaba este lugar.

—P-Pero…no traje mi raqueta.

—No te preocupes por ello. —Bajó el bolso de su hombro para abrirlo y extraer de él precisamente su raqueta. —La empaqué por ti, inferí que la necesitarías.

—Oh gracias…—Susurró pasmada, mientras veía como él también sacaba la suya y se acercaba a un lado de la cancha.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Le preguntó, una vez la vio ubicada al otro lado de la malla.

—P-Pues…no juego contra ti desde…esa vez. —Susurró nerviosa, recordando esa vez que le había enseñado a jugar.

—Eran tiempos distintos, además en ese momento querías que jugara en serio contigo por el partido que tenías —Tomó la pelota y comenzó a probarla en el suelo. —Esta vez no haré lo mismo.

—Pero…

—Confía en mí. No puedo ser duro contigo ahora. —Lanzó la pelota hacia el cielo para detenerla en la raqueta. —Sólo jugaremos ¿Estás lista?

—S-Sí. —Asintió, una vez que se puso en la postura correcta. Ryoma la observaba desde el otro lado, su mirada era distinta a la de ese entonces, ahora era una persona diferente. Además el tenis no siempre era parte de una competencia, el tenis también era divertido y ella era testigo de eso.

Escuchó el sonido de la pelota siendo golpeada por la raqueta del ambarino, dando inicio al juego. La devolvió sin dificultad, observando como la pelota volvía a su dueño raudamente para luego volver a ella otra vez. Entonces se dio cuenta lo mucho que anhelaba jugar de nuevo, extrañaba el sonido que las raquetas emitían cuando golpeaban la pelota, lo agiles que debían ser para responderla, todo. De pronto todas las amarguras del viaje e inseguridades comenzaban a volverse insignificantes. No sentía nervios ni tristeza en aquel momento, sino todo lo contrario, sentía un enorme regocijo.

Jugaron tenis hasta el ocaso, las horas habían pasado tan rápido que ninguno de los dos lo había notado, hasta que se percataron que el cielo se había teñido de naranjo. Así que guardaron sus raquetas para despedirse de la cancha y caminar de regreso. "Fue divertido" Habló la castaña esbozando una gran sonrisa, estando de acuerdo con regresar otro día. El camino de palmeras terminó frente a una playa desierta de arena blanca. Se sentaron frente al crepúsculo a contemplarlo, la castaña observó como el sol comenzaba a esconderse en el océano, tiñendo cada vez más el cielo de naranjo y logrando que corriera una fría brisa alrededor de ellos.

— ¿Tienes frío?—Le preguntó al verla temblar.

—N-No es nada.

—Debe ser por la ropa húmeda que llevas por jugar tenis. —Rodeó sus hombros para abrazarla. —Descansemos un momento y continuamos.

—Está bien. —Apoyó su cabeza en él para mirar el cielo. —Me gustó este lugar, vamos a volver ¿Verdad?

—Sí, lo haremos.

En esos minutos, deseo con todo su ser que el tiempo se detuviera y esa velada jamás terminara, para quedarse junto a él de esa misma forma por siempre, pero no fue así. La noche se aproximaba y debía marcharse, abandonar ese esplendido lugar y regresar al hotel.

Tardaron alrededor de una hora en volver en taxi, ya que si caminaban por el eterno sendero sabía que tardarían más. Al subir a su habitación, se percataron que sobre el mesón del pasillo había un sobre negro con una invitación que Ryoma sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo leyó, verificando sus sospechas.

— ¿Qué es esto?—Preguntó la castaña tomando un traje que había sobre la cama, estaba envuelvo en un forro por lo que no podía saber lo que era.

—Supongo que es tu vestido. —Suspiró— ¿Recuerdas la noche de sorpresas?—Al verla asentir incrédula por esa pregunta, prosiguió. —Me informaron en la mañana que no podíamos postergarla más, porque estaba programada para estos días y ya estaba cancelada. Por ello, debemos cenar esta noche en el salón principal.

—Y-Ya veo…—Susurró nerviosa, si se trataba de una cena, significaba que no pasaría nada. —Entonces iré a vestirme.

—Sólo cenaremos. —Anunció. —No menciona nada más el sobre.

—Está bien, vengo en un momento. —Sonrió y se dirigió al baño.

"Mamá espero que no hayas tramado nada" Pensó el ambarino, dejándose caer sobre la cama para ver el traje que estaba colgado frente a él. Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, caminó hacia ella llevando su traje, ya que era su turno de vestirse. Pero entonces, se encontró con una hermosa chica que dejaba caer su lacio cabello castaño por su cintura, embotado dejó caer su traje como si fuera una fina pluma, no sólo sus pómulos tenían más color, sino también llevaba un bello vestido de color rojo de tela suave con escote que se sostenía en un corsé que trepaba por su espalda. Además una cinta negra le rodeaba la cintura diminuta que tenía. Observó en silencio como el vestido de gala le llegaba a tan sólo dos dedos antes de la rodilla. Llevando además zapatos del mismo tono.

—E-Es demasiado corto ¿Verdad?—Susurró apenada.

—S-Sí…en verdad no, es decir. —Balbuceó sin saber que decir, no le salían las palabras. —Luces bien.

— ¿Eh? G-Gracias. —Sonrió con un leve sonrojo.

—Iré a darme una ducha. —Anunció el ambarino, recogiendo su traje que seguía intacto en el suelo para perderse en la puerta.

—Está bien.

Cepilló su cabello con cuidado, pensando en la reacción que había tenido el ambarino hace tan sólo unos minutos, era similar a la que había tenido por la mañana. Cualquiera habría pensado que esos trajes habían sido elegidos al azar, pero ella sabía muy bien que en ese tipo de situaciones no era así, porque Rinko debe haber preparado todo para ellos, incluso ese tipo de cosas. No sólo el vestido de esa noche, también el pijama que había empacado para ella no era el indicado. Siendo honesta, cuando había visto el vestido antes de vestirse en el cuarto de baño, había dudado un momento sobre sí ponérselo o no. No obstante, no tenía otro vestido de gala para lucir en la cena, además Ryoma decía que no pasaría nada.

Una vez terminó con su cabello, decidió atarlo a dos trenzas, ya que no se sentía a gusto llevándolo suelto. Sus trenzas cayeron sobre sus hombros como siempre solían hacerlo, dándole apoyo para no sentirse tan desnuda llevando ese tipo de atuendo.

Se encontraba en el comedor viendo una revista, cuando escuchó la voz del ambarino preguntándole si estaba lista. "Sí, sólo estaba viendo la revista que nos habían dejado…" Susurró, tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo carmín al encontrarse con Ryoma llevando un smoking negro con una corbata azul. Lucía tan guapo que quedó hipnotizada al verlo a su lado.

—Mi madre exageró un poco con esta vestimenta. —Suspiró, mientras se acomodaba la corbata. —Como siempre.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Sonrió la castaña, sabiendo que no lo estaba haciendo bien. —Ya está.

—Thank You. —Extendió su brazo hacia ella. — Es hora de irnos.

—Sí. —Aceptó su brazo para caminar a su lado.

Luego de salir de la habitación, caminaron por el pasillo tomados del brazo, Ryoma lucía tan guapo que muchas chicas volteaban a verlo, incluso los chicos del salón miraban a la castaña de ojos carmesí. Provocando que se sonrojara por ello, pero no estaba nerviosa, porque él estaba ahí junto a ella y sabía que caminando a su lado sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Creía que cenarían junto a los demás, no obstante uno de los hombres de smoking los condujo a un lugar completamente distinto al que habían comido antes, que se encontraba nada menos que en la terraza del hotel bajo la luna y las estrellas. El viento fresco los acompañaba en la velada, gracias a una malla (Toldo) que los protegía del frío, podían disfrutar de la comida sin sentir frío. La mesa lucía elegante, llevando un mantel blanco con dos velas que la iluminaban. Se sentaron uno al frente del otro para esperar la comida, esperando recibir la típica comida del Caribe, sin embargo no fue el caso. Ya que en cuanto el hombre de negro apareció frente a ellos para anunciar cual sería la cena, su perspectiva cambió. El menú era nada menos que comida japonesa. Se sorprendieron al leer que en el menú, su comida favorita estaba escrita en la carta, Rinko lo había preparado todo otra vez. Salvo la gaseosa Ponta, que según el anfitrión no había conseguido encontrar. "No se preocupe por ello" Le había dicho el ambarino, pensando en lo detallista que era su madre. Para beber estaba inscrito champgne, aunque Rinko sabía que su nuera no tomaba demasiado, ya que todo terminaba en un desastre si eso ocurría, aún así había ordenado un poco para ella.

Bebieron champgne sonrientes, chocando sus copas para brindar por su matrimonio una vez más, ya que no se arrepentían de ello. La luna y las estrellas brillaban en el manto de la oscuridad, haciendo todo más bello. Además la comida estaba deliciosa, extrañaba tanto el mochi (Pastel de arroz) y Oyakodon (Pollo y huevo con salmón). Esbozó una gran sonrisa cuando terminó, ya no odiaba a Rinko por sus locuras, la amaba porque con esa comida en el Caribe la hacía sentirse como si estuviera en casa.

—Está delicioso…extrañaba comer todo esto— Confesó la castaña alegre.

—Sí, yo también. —Tomó su copa para beber un sorbo. —Aunque falta mi Ponta.

—Pero son detalles. —Rió divertida por la cara que había puesto.

—Dejando eso de lado, creo que lo demás está bien. —Admitió el ambarino, pero más estando con ella ahí. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, se veía tan hermosa.

—Sí, es todo perfecto… —Sonrió, mirando al chico que tenía frente a ella. Sus ojos ámbar parecían brillar con la luz de la luna, volviéndose—En realidad, todos estos días lo han sido.

—Tienes razón. —Sonrió pensando en todo lo que habían pasado, a pesar del problema que habían tenido días anteriores, ahora todo estaba en paz.

Escucharon a lo lejos como una canción lenta llegaba a ellos, lo curioso es que no era común de ese país, sino que del suyo. Sakuno miró nostálgica, conocía bien esa canción se llamaba "For you", la cual había escuchado en la celebración de su boda, Rinko sin duda pensaba en todo. "¿Quieres bailar?" Le preguntó el ambarino, apartándola de sus pensamientos. Sin saber qué responder a su pregunta, súbitamente apareció a su lado extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Jamás podría negarse a esa mano, por más que su vergüenza lo impidiera, simplemente no podía.

Al tomar su mano otra vez sentía que estaba completa, caminaron hacia el centro de la terraza que estaba totalmente vacía y se dejaron llevar por la música. Ryoma rodeó su cintura para apoyar su mano en ella y deslizarse hacia su espalda desnuda, provocando que la castaña sintiera un cosquilleo cuando su mano tuvo contacto con su piel, mientras que la otra mano sostenía la suya. Sus ojos penetrantes se encontraron con los suyos, se preguntó cuantas veces había mirado esos ojos ambarinos a la distancia y ahora lo podía apreciar de cerca. Observó como su cabello negro se mantenía en su lugar por el fijador de pelo (O gel) que había comprado al igual que su flequillo que le cubría la frente. Su boca formaba un amplio arco. Se veía tan bello aquel día, siempre lo era, pero en esos momentos lo era aun más.

— ¿En qué piensas?

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó la castaña nerviosa.

—Parecías estar en otro mundo otra vez.

—En nada en particular. —Rió nerviosa. —Esta situación me recuerda a otra…no hablo de nuestra boda, sino del baile de la empresa de tu padre.

— ¿A qué viene eso?

—No es lo mismo, pero…ese día lucías tan guapo. —Se sonrojó. —Quizás cuantas chicas querían bailar contigo en ese entonces.

—No bailé con nadie, si te preguntabas eso.

— ¿Y porqué…?

—No estaba interesada en ellas. Prefería volver a casa que pasar un minuto más en esa aburrida fiesta.

—Ya veo.

—Quería estar contigo…aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, era verdad. —Susurró.

— ¿Por eso volviste temprano aquella vez? Pensé que era por la fiesta…

—Fue por ambas cosas, pero si hubieras estado ahí…quizás habría sido diferente. —Suspiró.

Cuando la música terminó, se separaron para seguirse observando. _"Quería ir…ese día. Quería estar contigo y tal vez vivir esto"_ _Le susurró_, sabiendo lo mucho que había soñado con ese día en que bailarían juntos quizás, aunque fueran tonterías para los demás, ella tenía la pequeña esperanza de poder vivirlo. _"Pero ya lo vivimos ahora"_ le había respondido.

Una vez que terminaron sus postres, caminaron de regreso de regreso recordando la hermosa velada que habían tenido, Sakuno comentaba lo hermoso que había sido todo y se dejaba maravillar por la decoración del pasillo. Al entrar a la habitación, se percataron que sobre la mesa de centro había un florero con rosas rojas y alrededor habían velas que alumbraban la habitación creía que se debía a algún problema, eso explicaría porque la terraza estaba del mismo modo. "Iré a buscar más velas" anunció la castaña, sabiendo que con las que había no eran suficientes. El ambarino asintió, tratando de encender la luz, pero no había forma de hacerlo. Dejó su chaqueta a un lado para mirar con más atención. De pronto, el sonido de los tacos de la castaña lo alertaron y alcanzó a tomarla de la cintura antes que cayera.

—Gracias…no estoy acostumbrada a caminar con ellos. —Susurró la castaña apenada.

—Deberías sacártelos, en ese sentido mi madre no pensó en lo que sería más cómodo para ti. Se dejó llevar por la apariencia en lugar de la comodidad. —Suspiró el ambarino. — ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó viendo como permanecía en silencio.

—Sí, lo estoy.

—Espera un minuto. —Tomó una silla y la puso junto a ella. —Vengo enseguida.

—Está bien. —Asintió confusa.

A los pocos minutos regresó con unas pantuflas del algodón, las más cómodas que tenían. Venían incluidas en el baño junto con la bata, eran tan agradables que sentía como si caminara sobre nubes. Él ya llevaba las suyas, "Yo lo haré" anunció el ambarino, antes que se moviera. Se hincó a su lado y sacó con cuidado un zapato para reemplazarlo con la pantufla, lo mismo hizo con el otro calzando perfectamente. Sus ojos se posaron en los suyos de manera tan ardiente que la castaña sintió algo extraño en su interior. Apartó la silla y se levantó para ir a hacer por más velas. En tan sólo dos minutos ya estaba ahí de nuevo, llevando velas rojas que colocó junto a las demás y las encendió para que hubiera más luz. "Con eso bastará" sonrió la castaña, viendo como el ambarino se aproximaba hacia ella.

— ¿S-Sucede algo?

De súbito sin que lo pudiera ver venir, Ryoma la estrelló contra si para poder abrazarla. Dejándola pasmada ante tal acto, siempre solía hacer eso, lograba sorprenderla. Ya que no era como cualquier chico que expresaba sus sentimientos por su novia, sino que simplemente lo hacía sin dar luces de que fuera a suceder. Cuando se separaron la siguió mirando, no podía controlar lo que estaba sintiendo por ella en ese instante, se veía tan hermosa…pero tenía que hacerlo, porque se lo había prometido. Rodeó su cintura para acercarla más hacia él, podía notar los nervios que había en ella, porque solía morderse el labio cuando lo estaba.

Cuando sus manos se aferraron a su cintura, obligándola a acercarse a su cuerpo, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y un extraño escalofrió la recorría por completo, apoderándose de sus sentidos. Era tan guapo, podía sentir su respiración a tan sólo centímetros de ella, sus ojos ámbar brillaban a la luz de las velas, ya no parecían ser los fríos ojos que alguna habría observado, eran todo lo contrario…dulces y ardientes a la vez. Sus labios acabaron con la distancia que había entre ellos, logrando acoplarse con los suyos y presionarlos con fuerza. Producto de la fuerza que tenían, deslizó sus brazos hasta su cuello para aferrarse a él y sostenerse. Su lengua se detuvo al sentirse intimidada por la suya que había entrado en su boca y comenzaba a explorarla. Intentando huir de esa electrizante sensación retrocedió sigilosamente, pero él la siguió sin dejar de besarla. En cuestión de minutos se encontraban en su habitación, lo que hizo que el corazón de la castaña latiera frenéticamente. Al abrir los ojos, deslizó sus brazos de su cuello y lo liberó, para dejarlos caer. La habitación tenía el mismo voltaje que la sala de estar. Ryoma abrió los ojos confundido, entonces comprendió todo. La habitación conspiraba para que eso sucediera. La dejó libre y miró la decoración que había. Los muebles estaban flanqueados de velas rojas que desprendían olor a fresas, como si fueran inciensos. En el suelo yacían pétalos de rosas del mismo tono que las anteriores que formaban un camino hacia la cama, la cual llevaba un cubrecama blanco. Al lado de la ventana había un mueble con una botella de champgne, cortesía del hotel según decía en un sobre.

Sakuno caminó nerviosa hacia la cama, se veía hermosa rodeada de velas. Tomó una rosa que había sobre el cubrecama y la olió, sintiendo el aroma que había en ella.

—Lo siento…no estaba enterado de esto—Susurró el ambarino, sentándose a su lado. —No debí haberte besado así. —La contempló un momento, esperando que lo mirara, pero estaba concentrada en la rosa que sostenía. Nunca estuvo dentro de sus planes hacer algo así, ya entendía a qué se refería con "Noche de sorpresas", su madre estaba tras de eso de nuevo. —Vamos a olvidarnos de esto.

—No tienes que disculparte, es normal que nos besemos si estamos casados. —Se sonrojó, ella también tenía la culpa por haberse dejado llevar. —Al igual como este tipo de cosas…

—Aunque sea normal, no debes sentirte obligada a complacerme. Puedo esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

— ¿Y si nunca estoy preparada…? ¿Seguirías conmigo?

—Por supuesto. —Tomó su rostro para que lo mirara. —No me casé contigo para que llegáramos a esto, lo hice por otro motivo y lo sabes. Observó cómo sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al percatarse que quería besarla de nuevo. —Por lo mismo, no te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieres. —Se apartó de ella para acercarse al teléfono y cancelar todo, quería tener luz en lugar de velas.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Llamaré para que nos devuelvan la luz. No podemos seguir así.

—Ryoma-Kun yo…—Susurró cabizbaja—Q-Quiero hacerlo…

— ¿Estás segura? —Se sonrojó por primera vez, dejando el teléfono a un lado. —No tienes que hacerlo por mí…

—S-Sí, estoy segura…. —Su rostro ardía, no podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso.

—Está bien…

Al verla temblar, acarició su rostro y la besó con dulzura, no permitiría que saliera herida jamás, porque la amaba más que nada. Sakuno se dejó llevar por sus labios que se acoplaron con los suyos una vez más, al principio eran tan silenciosos que apenas podía sentirlos, pero poco a poco la intensidad comenzó a aumentar, incitando que los suyos se abrieran. Su lengua entró una vez en su boca, explorando su mundo y encontrándose con la suya en el interior. Entonces se dejó caer sobre la cama, Ryoma se posó sobre ella para mirarla de manera tan ardiente que llegaba a cohibirla, sintiendo como una energía electrizante se apoderaba de ella, asustándola por un momento. "Si quieres que me detenga, lo haré" Habló el ambarino en susurros, pero ella negó con la cabeza, no quería hacerlo porque confiaba en él. Sus labios se apartaron de su boca, lo que curiosamente la decepcionó porque tenía deseos de más. No obstante, la sorprendió cuando sintió sus labios deslizándose sobre su oreja, luego por su cuello para luego descender aún más. Ocasionando que la castaña se sintiera ahogada y tuviera que respirar profundamente, de pronto la habitación ardía en llamas y sentía el deseo de refrescarse, Ryoma le hizo el favor de hacer eso. Tomándola entre sus brazos para bajarle la cremallera de su vestido, el cual se soltó instantáneamente y sintió como de pronto el vestido se volvía más ligero. Ryoma se encontraba luciendo una camisa blanca, tenía deseos de conocer su piel antes que él lo hiciera, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Entonces lo vio sudando y desabotonándose la camisa, se preguntaba si algún día sería capaz de ayudarlo a hacerlo. Su vestido se hizo innecesario y se encontró en ropa interior frente a su torso desnudo. Sintió deseos de cubrirse, le daba vergüenza mostrar su cuerpo, pero él se lo impedía. Siguió besando su cuello para volver a descender, como si su cuello fuera un manjar suculento. Esta vez bajó hasta su pecho, sintiéndose invadida.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando, quería que se detuviera, pero a la vez quería que no lo hiciera…comenzaba a desconocerse a sí misma, Ryoma estaba despertando sensaciones que jamás había sentido por alguien de deseo y placer. Sus caricias provocaron que la castaña comenzara a respirar con dificultad y hiciera sonidos raros que no podía creer que vinieran de ella. "¿E-Estás bien…?" Le preguntó agotado, ella asintió. La recorrió con las manos, la yema de sus dedos ardía en su piel. Cuando sus labios volvieron a besarla, se sostuvo de su cuello una vez más para dejarse llevar por ello, pero seguía sintiendo que una parte de ella se resistía a sus caricias y no pensaba perder el control, se preguntaba hasta donde llegaría. "Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien…" Le susurró al oído, tranquilizándola ¿Cómo no iba a confiar en él? Desde que estaban juntos que no le había fallado ni una sola vez. Tenía que hacerlo…Cerró sus ojos mientras era besada por él, su primer amor. Sólo con él sentía que las horas se volvían minutos, incluso segundos. Por lo que en un pestañar de ojos lo tenía sobre ella en ropa interior, su fuerte cuerpo se unía al suyo. No podía resistirse un minuto más a él, era tan hermoso…"Te amo" Le dijo la castaña, antes que perdiera el control de su cuerpo escuchó su respuesta, él también lo hacía.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó alrededor de las doce. No sabía con exactitud a qué hora se habían dormido, pero recordaba bien todo lo que habían vivido, por primera vez su autoestima había aumentado, porque él le había mencionado que lucía hermosa aquella noche. A su lado, dormía el ambarino profundamente. Verlo por la mañana con el torno desnudo, no se cansaba de apreciar su lindo rostro descansando, era capaz de apreciarlo toda la vida y no se cansaría de ello. Miró los boletos que habían a su lado, dentro de poco tendrían que regresar a Japón y marcharse del Caribe. Pero nunca olvidaría todo lo que habían vivido ahí, estaría eternamente agradecida con los demás por haberles dado una tan maravillosa luna de miel, principalmente a Rinko quien había organizado todo. Estaba feliz por ello.

Regresaron a Japón dos días después, llevando alrededor de las once de la mañana al Aeropuerto. Sakuno no podía dejar de recordar todo lo que pasaron en el extranjero, las maravillosas veladas, tardes de tenis inolvidables, la sombra de las palmeras, la comida delicioso y su primera vez con el ambarino. Iban a tomar un taxi, cuando alguien los detuvo con su particular voz. Sakura se encontraba tras ellos sonriendo.

— ¡Sakura-Chan!—Gritó Sakuno y se aferró a ella para abrazarla. —Has crecido mucho en tan poco tiempo.

—Sí, es extraño. Mamá dice que es normal porque estoy en crecimiento. —Sonrió orgullosa de su nuevo tamaño, estaba alcanzado a Sakuno. —Te he extrañado tanto, Sakuno ¿Cómo lo han pasado?

—Ha sido un viaje maravilloso, he tomado muchas fotografías. Te las mostraré cuando lleguemos a casa.

—Hola, Sakura. —Intervino el ambarino, haciéndose notar porque su propia hermana lo había ignorado.

— ¡Onii-Chan! —Corrió a abrazarlo. —Olvidé que estabas aquí.

—Lo he notado. —Suspiró.

—Por cierto, Sakura-Chan ¿Has venido sola? Nosotros podíamos irnos solos, no debiste haberte molestado.

—No, he venido con Nanako-Chan. —Dirigió su mirada hacia atrás para ver donde estaba.

—Venía detrás de ti, Sakura. Pero has corrido demasiado. —Suspiró Nanako y se acercó a saludar a los recién llegados. — ¡Bienvenidos a Japón, chicos!

—Gracias, Nanako-Chan. —Sonrió la castaña, mientras el ambarino miraba confundido.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo?—Intervino

—Nada malo, hemos venido a recogerlos porque les tenemos una sorpresa. —Rió nerviosa Nanako, su primo era tan frío como antes.

Nanako los condujo hacia la furgoneta, ya que había obtenido licencia para conducirla. En el camino Sakuno y Sakura charlaban como si fueran hermanas, mientras Ryoma miraba por la ventana extrañado, la ruta que estaba siguiendo no era la que solían usar para ir al condominio. Infería que eso estuviera relacionado con lo que tramaban desde un principio.

Media hora después, Nanako se desvió en una calle desconocida para ambos, dirigiéndolos a una villa llamada "Los cerezos" que el ambarino calculaba que se encontraba a tan sólo minutos de la Universidad a la que asistirían. El nuevo condominio tenía más protección que el anterior, de hecho gran partes de las edificaciones estaban construidas a partir de materiales sólidos y estaban protegidas por grandes portones de maderas que rodeaban las casas. Cuando Nanako se detuvo frente a una casa que tenía el número #1234 afuera, reconoció de inmediato ese tipo de casas. Recordó un proyecto que la madre de Yuki había propuesto sobre unas casas modernas que comenzarían a construir con más tecnología que otras, facilitando las necesidades de los propietarios de esas casas. No obstante, para adquirir tal nivel de seguridad y belleza en una casa necesitaban mucho dinero para ello. Lo que le extrañaba porque sus padres no tenían semejante cantidad.

Sakuno caminó a su lado confundida, preguntándose si esa casa le pertenecía a alguien, pero entonces Sakura le respondió que era de ellos. Rinko abrió la puerta esbozando una gran sonrisa _"Al fin han llegado, bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar" había dicho _abalanzándose sobre ellos. Pero Ryoma no tenía tiempo para sus abrazos, merecía una explicación.

— ¿Qué significa esto?—Interrogó

—Esto es nuestra nueva casa. —Sonrió triunfante Rinko.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?—Preguntó Sakuno confusa.

—Sospeché que tramaban algo antes de partir al Caribe, pero jamás imaginé que gastarían tanto dinero en semejante cosa. —Gruñó.

—Ven Sakuno, permítenos enseñarte el interior de la casa. —Suspiró Nanako dirigiéndola por la puerta, sabiendo que discutirían por muchas horas.

Sakura le enseñó lo maravillosa que era la casa, ya que estaba compuesta por múltiples dormitorios, una gran cocina el doble de lo que era antes, una sala de estar digna, una cancha de tenis amplia. La habitación de Sakura era incluso más grande que la que tenía, lo que le daba espacio suficiente para decorarla a su gusto sin tener que lidiar con la compañía de Sumire, ya que ella también tenía un cuarto nuevo.

Finalmente le enseñó una habitación totalmente increíble, que creía que pertenecía a Nanjiro y Rinko, pero estaba equivocada porque todo el tercer piso le pertenecía a ellos, según le había comentado Sakura. Entre las habitación del tercer piso, había una sala de estar con repisas para que estudiaran juntos, otra que contenía dos camas que desconocía para qué eran. Y una gran habitación con una cama matrimonial con vista al jardín, un guarda ropa lo suficientemente grande para mantener la ropa de ambos, además de un baño dentro de la misma habitación. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón sorprendida, era demasiado para ellos. Ryoma apareció a su lado para tocarle el hombro.

—Es increíble que todo esto sea de nosotros…—Susurró Sakuno pasmada.

—Y no es todo. —Sonrió Rinko. —Como Sakura debe haberte mencionado, todo el tercer piso les pertenece para que tengan privacidad.

—Pero…es demasiado. Incluso había otras habitaciones.

—Una es para que se queden tus amigas cuando lo deseen. Otra para la sala de estudio para que puedan concentrarse. Y la otra le pertenece al bebé.

— ¿Qué bebé? —Articuló la castaña aturdida.

—He pensado en eso también, mis nietos deben tener su habitación.

—Eso es demasiado apresurado…

—Es verdad, aún no pensamos en eso. —Bufó Ryoma.

—Lo sé, pero es mejor pensarlo con anticipación ¿Quieren verla? Está junto a ésta.

Los dos se miraron un momento consternados y la siguieron en silencio. Junto a su habitación, había otra más pequeña pintada de color rosa, ya que Rinko soñaba con que fuera una niña. En el centro había una pequeña cuna que tenía una pelota tenis de juguete en ella. La castaña la observó en silencio, no sabía qué decir ante eso, ya que ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Sin embargo era tan hermosa, que se imaginó a un pequeño niño mirándola a lo lejos. Se preguntaba si alguien dormiría algún día en esa cuna, rodeada de peluches y juegos.

— ¿Y Karupin?—Preguntó Ryoma una vez que salieron de la habitación.

—Pues…debe estar alado supongo. —Habló Sakura.

— ¿Porqué debería?

—Durante el cambio de casa se nos escapó y lo encontramos ahí. —Fundamentó Nanako, tratando de calmar a su primo. —Al parecer se enamoró de una gata vecina.

— ¿En serio?—Preguntó Sakuno emocionada.

—Sí, de hecho…ella está esperando gatitos.

—Onii-Chan te han cambiado. —Sakura se burló, sabiendo lo unido que eran.

Ryoma hizo caso omiso a su comentario, mientras los demás reían junto con la castaña. Sakuno estaba feliz y agradecida de la vida que llevaban, ahora no sólo tenía una familia numerosa, también tenía a Ryoma junto a ella.

Continuará…..

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, soy mala haciendo lemon (O smutt como le dicen ahora), así que el resto se lo dejo a su imaginación. Leí muchos fic así para ver si podía hacerlo, pero simplemente no es mi estilo xD ahora lo hice, porque me lo pidieron.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!**

**Gracias por pasarse y comentar n.n**

**Mi página de Facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction**

**Sayonara!**


	4. Universidad

**Capítulo 4**

Finalmente había llegado el día que tanto esperaba, pero a la vez temía que llegara, nada menos que su primer día en la Universidad. Se habían levantado temprano como solían hacerlo para asistir a la Preparatoria y habían comido junto a toda la familia, para luego salir por la puerta siendo animados por todos.

Como la universidad de Tokio quedaba a tan sólo unas cuadras de su nueva casa, no había sido necesario tomar un bus para llegar a ella, sólo debían caminar. Sakuno estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía en qué pensar mientras caminaban a su destino, recordaba cuando había entrado al Instituto por primera vez, estaba tan nerviosa que era incapaz de socializar con los demás, si no hubiera sido por Tomoka que le había hablado, de seguro no habría tenido ninguna amiga. Pero ahora todo era diferente, porque había alguien más a su lado para apoyarla en esas circunstancias.

Ryoma caminaba a unos metros de ella, manteniendo su mirada hacia al frente, ignorando por completo que día era aquel, más bien parecía actuar normal a diferencia de ella. Quizás debía actuar como él, como si aquel día fuera similar a cualquier otro que habían tenido, pero no podía. Entonces otro recuerdo de su primer día de instituto apareció entre sus recuerdos, la primera vez que había visto a cierto ambarino en la ceremonia de apertura de aquel día, dando el discurso de bienvenida. Suspiró, ahora él se encontraba ahí caminando a sólo unos pasos de ella, le recordó cuando se iban juntos todas las mañanas, pero él solía ignorarla o decirle que se apresurara. Se preguntaba si ahora estaba viviendo un sueño o en verdad estaba ahí siendo una persona distinta...la mirada de Ryoma volteando hacia ella la hizo despertar. Si la llamaba Ryuzaki, pensaría que en verdad estaba soñando.

—Deberías apresurarte, Ryuzaki. O llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia.

—L-Lo siento...estaba distraída—Susurró cabizbaja para ubicarse a un lado suyo. Todo parecía ser igual a esos tiempos.

—Baka, no tienes que disculparte todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé, pensé que te habías molestado porque me llamaste por mi apellido otra vez.

—Desde que nos comprometimos que Ryuzaki ya no es tu apellido.

— ¿Eh? Oh es verdad. —Ahora era Sakuno Echizen, había olvidado por completo que el apellido que había llevado durante toda su vida no lo tendría más. —Es decir que ahora soy...

—Echizen.

—Ya veo, quiere decir que cuando pasen lista...mi nombre estará acompañado con tu apellido. Si es así, todos sabrán que nosotros...

—Sí, pero si no quieres puedes hablar antes con los maestros. Se puede arreglar mientras estés en la universidad.

—No es que no quiera, es sólo que...tu reputación podría cambiar si se enteran que estamos juntos.

—No me importa mi reputación, pero si deseas no usarlo mientras estudias, no me importa.

— ¿De verdad? No es que no desee usarlo, es sólo que preferiría conservar el Ryuzaki en mi formación.

—Sí, no hay problema. —Susurró viendo como avanzaba más rápido que él.

—Aunque eso podría significar... negar que estemos casados.

—Aún si nuestros apellidos son diferentes en la Universidad, no podemos negar que estamos juntos. —Tomó su mano. —Porque lo seguiremos estando.

—Ryoma-kun...

Era verdad, ahora que sostenía esa mano sabía que no podían negar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, porque aunque deseara utilizar su antiguo apellido en esos momentos, en el fondo siempre llevaría el apellido Echizen.

Se detuvieron frente a la entrada de la Universidad Tokio, la cual estaba rodeada por muros de cemento que se unían entre sí formando un seguro portón que permanecía abierto para todos los nuevos estudiantes. _"¿Preparada?" Le había preguntado el ambarino_ que estaba a su lado, y ella había asentido mostrando amplia sonrisa. Luego de haber cruzado el umbral de cemento, caminaron por un parque flanqueado de majestuosos árboles de grandes ramas que los guiaban en su camino. Era tan bello que la castaña no podía evitar sorprenderse por todo lo que veía, muchos estudiantes leían libros bajo la sombra de los árboles, mientras otros recorrían los alrededores charlando. El ambiente universitario no se podía comparar con el de Instituto y Preparatoria, porque era completamente distinto, no sólo porque podían lucir ropa casual, sino porque también el tiempo ya no parecía ser un problema para ellos, al contrario se veían tan libres que sentía deseos de unirse a ellos en su paseo.

Al final del lindar de árboles, se apreciaba una construcción rectangular de color marrón imponente con un reloj en su cúspide, que extendía sus alas del mismo color hacia los lados, aparentando ir bajando en niveles. Estaba frente al edifico más importante de Japón, jamás imaginaba que sería capaz de estudiar en ese lugar, mucho menos en esa Universidad precisamente.

Como toda universidad, la suya se dividía en campus, entre los cuales estaban el campus hongo, Komaba y Kashiwa. El primero era al cual asistirían ambos, ya que ahí estaba la facultad de medicina, derecho, social, literatura, entre otras. Estaba ansiosa por cruzar la puerta, pero debía reprimir su emoción para no llamar la atención. Pero era tarde, porque ya había conseguido ser el centro de atención de todos al ser visto con Ryoma Echizen, quien era un genio reconocido sin importar en qué lugar se encontrara. Suspiró, de seguro muchas chicas se enamorarían de él de nuevo. No obstante, la mano que sostenía la suya con fuerza le recordó cual era su lugar, así que no importaba quien se enamorara de él, porque lo que sentían el uno por el otro no se comparaba con ninguna mísera atracción.

Se separaron frente al edificio principal del campus Hongo, debido a que cada uno debía dirigirse a su facultad correspondiente, por ello se despidieron frente a una pequeña pileta que se encontraba situada precisamente en el centro del parque. Como Sakuno solía perderse con mayor frecuencia, Ryoma había decidido dejarla en la entrada de su facultad para estar seguro de que nada le sucedería.

—Aquí nos separamos.

—Lo sé, gracias por traerme. —Le sonrió la castaña. —Qué tengas un buen día.

—Tú también, buena suerte. —Acarició su cabeza. —Procura no meterte en problemas.

— Lo intentaré. —Rió nerviosa, sabiendo que no podía evitarlo.

—Esa respuesta no me deja tranquilo. —Suspiró. —Nos vemos más tarde.

—S-Sí, hasta pronto.

Cualquiera esperaría un beso de despedida, pero ella no podía esperarlo, ya que conociendo al ambarino sabía que no haría ese tipo de cosas en público, es más, ocurría cuando menos lo esperaba. Lo observó un momento, viendo como se alejaba a la distancia, mezclándose entre la gente que lo rodeaba, hasta finalmente perderse en el parque. Tomó aire, era hora de entrar, si seguía los consejos de Ryoma todo saldría bien. Por ello, sacó su agenda de su cartera para entrar a la Facultad de Sociales, debía seguir las instrucciones a pie de la letra para no perderse.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, logró llegar al salón indicado, según su reloj aún estaba dentro del margen de horario establecido, así que no habría problema con entrar. Al abrir la puerta, se percató que el salón ya estaba lleno de estudiantes muy distintos entre sí, se preguntaba si estaba en el lugar indicado, ya que no parecían tener apariencia de estudiantes de Psiquiatría. Caminó en silencio hasta un puesto vacío, dado que los demás parecían estar ocupados. Algunas chicas la miraban con desprecio, mientras que otros chicos se dedicaban a observarla sin decir una palabra. Era tan incomodo, le recordaba a sus primeros días de clases en Seishun Gakuen, claro que esto era totalmente diferente.

— ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?—Le había preguntado una chica de melena negra que llevaba gafas.

— ¿Eh? S-Sí, por supuesto. —Respondió nerviosa.

—Gracias, no sabía donde sentarme. Además no me agrada ese grupo de ahí, no parecen ser buenas chicas. —Bufó, señalando a las mismas que la habían mirado con desprecio hace unos minutos. —Tú en cambio no aparentas ser como ellas. Pareces ser una buena persona. Al menos esa intuición me diste, porque lamentablemente aún no tengo el don para analizar personas. —Rió, la mayoría de la gente creía eso de los que estudiaban la mente.

—Yo tampoco, espero hacerlo pronto.

—Sí, yo también. Mi nombre Miyuki Tomoe, es un gusto conocerte.

—Oh, el gusto es mío. Soy Sakuno Echi...Ryuzaki.

— ¿Echi Ryuzaki? Es una extraña combinación, pero me gusta. —Se burló.

—No, es Ryuzaki. Lo siento, estaba pensando en otro apellido.

—No te preocupes, me suele pasar todo el tiempo con los apellidos de mis personajes favoritos. Por cierto, de casualidad ¿Lees mangas?

—Sí, algunos.

— ¿De qué tipo?

—Shoujo.

—Ah, me gusta el shoujo. Pero en general leo de todo un poco.

—Sí, yo también. Pero más shoujo.

— ¿Sí? ¿Conoces el yaoi?

—¿Eh? Sí, lo conozco. Pero yo no...

—Soy una fujoshi. —Sonrió orgullosa de serlo.

— ¿De verdad...? Es decir que tú amas a...

—Sí, amo las series de yaoi. Pero no sólo eso, hay otro tipo de series que no lo son por categoría, pero en toda serie, hay parejas ocultas. —Habló emocionada. —El yaoi está en todas partes, por ejemplo esos dos de allá. —Señaló a dos chicos que hablaban al fondo del salón. —Para ti puede ser una conversación normal, pero quién sabe si en verdad son amigos de toda la vida y uno de ellos ama al otro en secreto.

—Pero no creo que todos los amigos pasen por ese tipo de cosas...

—Es verdad, pero hay otros que sí ¡Estoy segura de ello!— Sonrió. —De seguro debes creer que soy rara ¿Verdad? Lo siento si te asuste, pero no puedo controlarme cuando hablo de eso.

—No creo que lo seas, es sólo que...no lo comparto. Eso es todo.

Su personalidad le recordaba a Tomoka, hablaba igual que ella cuando se emocionaba con algo, claro que a diferencia de ella, Osakada amaba el shoujo más que a nadie, así que en ese sentido no eran semejantes. Había oído hablar de las fujoshi, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a una nunca antes. El sonido del altavoz les anunció que se dirigieran al auditorio para presenciar la ceremonia de bienvenida. Por lo que tomaron sus bolsos y salieron en compañía de los demás. Todos los estudiantes debían asistir al auditorio principal, donde se reunirían con otras las facultades, pertenecientes al campus Hongo. Es decir, podría ver a Ryoma en medio de la multitud.

Se dividieron por facultades en asientos enumerados que rodeaban el escenario principal, entonces lo vio al otro lado del auditorio, ahí estaba charlando con unos chicos, era tan rápido para socializar, pareciera que en tan sólo un cuarto de hora había podido hacer lo que ella siempre había querido, estar rodeada de personas. Pero no tenía envidia por ello, al contrario estaba feliz por él. _"¿Qué miras? Sakuno" Le preguntó Miyuki interesada a su lado_, ante lo cual negó con la cabeza diciendo que en verdad no era nada. Antes que pudiera interrogarla más, inesperadamente el director de la Universidad habló por el micrófono dando unas palabras para los nuevos estudiantes y mencionando además lo orgulloso que estaba de que entre los nuevos se encontraran algunos realmente capacitados para entrar ahí. Sabía de quien hablaba, seguro se trataba de cierto ambarino que miraba atentamente lo que tenía que decir_. "Quiero invitar al escenario a esos estudiantes que obtuvieron un excelente resultado en el examen de ingreso. Denle un gran aplauso a Ryoma Echizen, perteneciente a la Preparatoria Seishun, quien no sólo obtuvo las mejores calificaciones durante su formación, sino que también fue uno de los ganadores de los torneos internacionales de Tenis. Hijo de Nanjiro Echizen, reconocido como el rey del tenis"__sonrió un hombre de unos cuarenta años que llevaba un vigote negro al igual que su cabello._Todos aplaudieron sorprendidos por las palabras del director, no sólo era un genio en diversas áreas, también era guapo. Esos fueron algunos de los comentarios de las compañeras de Sakuno que la incomodaron un momento. Sabía que Ryoma era un genio, pero no se le había pasado por la mente que ese día se lo recordaría. Estaba tan orgullosa de él, se preguntaba cómo se sentía en esos momentos, siendo reconocido por todos sus nuevos compañeros y principalmente por el Rector.

—Es muy guapo ¿no?—Sonrió Miyuki. —Aunque no es mi tipo, debo reconocer que me sorprendió todo su expediente. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Asistieron a la misma Preparatoria?

—Sí, de hecho fue mi compañero desde el Instituto y además él es mí...

_"Denle la bienvenida también a otro estudiante ejemplar que debemos destacar por su arduo esfuerzo en Preparatoria, si bien no tuvo las mejores calificaciones durante el Instituto, en la Preparatoria fue capaz de igualar a Echizen Ryoma. Además de ser una excelente jugadora de tenis que compitió en Partidos internacionales. Curiosamente comparten el mismo apellido..." Anunció el hombre de vigote,_ provocando que el corazón de la castaña latiera frenéticamente ¿Era ella? No puede ser, no creía que estuviera catalogada por ser un genio también. Pero más que eso, revelaría al mundo que era Echizen y por lo tanto era esposa de él. Antes que el hombre lograra seguir con su discurso, observó como el ambarino le susurraba algo al oído, lo que llamó la atención de todos porque el hombre asintió sin decir más. "Retracto mis palabras, sus apellidos son diferentes. Ella es Sakuno Ryuzaki de la facultad de Sociales" Dijo finalmente, provocando que todos se voltearan hacia la hilera de sociales donde Miyuki la miraba sorprendida.

—No puedo creerlo ¡eres una genio también! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Sonrió Miyuki emocionada. — ¡Felicidades, Sakuno!

La castaña asintió, tratando de responder a sus palabras, pero ¿Cómo podría mencionarle algo que ni siquiera estaba segura que era? Se levantó nerviosa, viendo como todo el auditorio dirigía su mirada hacia ella, incluso las chicas que antes la habían despreciado estaban ahí pasmadas por cierta declaración. Caminó hacia los escalones, donde un hombre cuyo rostro no conocía le extendió la mano para ayudarla, "Seré uno de tus profesores según tengo entendido, será un honor tenerte en mi clase" Sonrió el hombre de cabello rubio y ojos zafiro. No esperaba un trato como ese, ni tampoco esperaba ser felicitada por el rector por sus calificaciones, ni esperaba que compartiera el mismo escenario que el ambarino que la observaba a unos metros. Quizás estaba igual de sorprendido que ella, pero ahí estaba con su semblante único actuando como si nada. Se ubicó a su lado nerviosa, escuchando como todos le aplaudían. Estaba nerviosa, mirando a todos desde ese ángulo, las personas parecían dejar de ser humanos y se volvían en luces sin forma que iluminaban el auditorio, parecían faroles desde ahí, ya que no podía verlas con claridad.

Entonces ocurrió lo que más temía, les pidieron que diera un discurso de bienvenida. Estaba más nerviosa que nunca, porque no sabía qué decir en verdad. Pero, Ryoma la calmó señalándola con la mirada unos papeles que estaban sobre la mesa, al tomarlo entre sus manos lo comprendió, debían leer lo que decía, pero sólo si deseaban podían decir algo más. El ambarino leyó los primeros párrafos, para luego añadir su opinión personal. Tales palabras la enviaron a otra dimensión y la transportaron al lugar donde empezó todo, donde él daba el discurso y ella lo observaba en el público, claro que ahora era todo distinto porque estaban al mismo nivel. La miró indicándole que era su turno, estaba tan nerviosa que en un comienzo las palabras no salían como debían salir, pero de súbito sintió su cálida mano aferrándose a la suya, lo que la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, logrando captar la confianza que tenía en ella, recordándola incluso las palabras que le había dado por la mañana. Como estaban tras un cubo de madera que contenía el micrófono, nadie había visto el gesto que había hecho, pero daba igual porque para ella había significado todo. Ya que gracias a ello, fue capaz de reunir el valor suficiente no sólo para leer los párrafos, sino también para mezclar su experiencia personal y mencionar las expectativas que tenía de Todaí.

Sus palabras, consiguieron que el publico aplaudiera asombrado, se preguntaba si lo que había mencionado serviría de ayuda para alguien que estuviera confundido o desesperanzado en la vida a encontrar su camino, tal cual como lo había hecho Ryoma aquella vez, dándole sentido a su propia vida.

Cuando la castaña regresó, toda la hilera de sociales le aplaudió y alabó por sus palabras, mientras Miyuki que permanecía a su lado le esbozaba una gran sonrisa. Pero no podía mantener la mirada en ellos, sino en cierto chico de cabello negro que había regresado a sentarse con los demás. Ryoma era tan hermoso incluso a esa distancia, deseaba agradecerle por todo, pero debía esperar para ello aún.

De camino al salón, muchos se acercaban a Sakuno para felicitarla por sus palabras y preguntarle cosas sobre Ryoma, por haber oído que asistían a la misma Preparatoria. Tenía deseos de decirles la verdad, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, de seguro armaría un escándalo y le había prometido a él que no causaría problemas. Suspiró, no podía hacerlo. Estaban a punto de ingresar al salón, cuando inesperadamente una chica chocó con Miyuki, provocando que ambas cayeran instantáneamente.

—Miyuki-Chan ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Sakuno preocupada, ayudándola a levantarte.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Susurró adolorida, aceptando su mano para levantarte.

— ¡Lo siento! No me fije por donde caminaba, ha sido toda mi culpa. —Se disculpó una chica de pequeña estatura que llevaba el cabello de color castaño oscuro cayendo por sus hombros.

—Descuida, yo también he sido distraída. —Sonrió Miyuki y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Gracias por entenderlo.

—Oh se te ha caído esto. —Susurró Miyuki preocupada, pero al levantar el cuaderno su mirada cambió. —E-Esto es...tú eres una

— ¡No lo digas!—Gritó nerviosa y le quitó el cuaderno de las manos para guardarlo. —Nadie debe saberlo...

—Fujoshi. —Sonrió—No te preocupes, no me aterra que lo seas. Porque yo también lo soy.

— ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?—Sonrió—Creí que no había nadie en esta universidad que compartiera los mismos gustos que yo. Es un alivio saberlo.

—Sí, para mí también es emocionante. Mis amigas no comparten los mismos gustos que yo y pensé que no encontraría a nadie aquí que lo hiciera. —Esbozó una gran sonrisa, viendo como Sakuno las observaba extrañada. —Por cierto, mi nombre es Miyuki Tomoe y ella es Sakuno Ryuzaki.

—Oh si, acabo de escucharlo en la ceremonia de apertura. No puedo creer que seas una genio ¡Eres genial, Ryuzaki-San!

—No lo soy, de hecho no soy una genio. Sólo estudie más de lo normal y...

—Aún así, lo eres. Estoy de acuerdo con ella.

—Oh lo siento, también debo presentarme—Rió nerviosa. —Mi nombre es Midori nanase.

—Un gusto conocerte, Midori-Chan ¿Te puedo decir así? —Sonrió Miyuki.

— ¿Eh? Sí, claro.

— ¿Ibas a entrar? —Le preguntó Sakuno.

—Oh es verdad, deberíamos entrar para sentarnos.

—Sí, es verdad. Entremos.

Midori las siguió con una sonrisa, jamás habría imaginado que conocería gente tan rápido, además por sus gustos no solía ser muy popular en la Preparatoria. Tras encontrar un asiento, se sentaron juntas y siguieron charlando, hasta que llegó el profesor. Sakuno se percató que era el mismo hombre que la había felicitado en el escenario, el hombre de cabello rubio y ojos color zafiro. Ahora que lo veía con claridad, podría pasar desapercibido como un estudiante. _"Buenos días, estudiantes"_Saludó a todos y la castaña pensaba levantarse como solían hacerlo en Preparatoria, pero Miyuki la tomó del brazo, ya que en la universidad no era necesario hacerlo. Les indicó que sacaran sus cuadernos para comenzar con la clase. Pero entonces se detuvo, al recordar que tenía la lista en sus manos y quería conocerlos. Revisó la lista cuidadosamente y corroboró el número que había asistido aquel día. Para ser el primer día, había bastantes estudiantes, lo que le había sorprendido. No obstante, se sorprendió al ver como uno de los nombres resaltaba en el libro y no parecía ser el mismo que había escuchado frente a la audiencia. El apellido Echizen se desprendía del papel, descartando el Ryuzaki se preguntaba por qué. Ignorando sus interrogantes, prosiguió con la clase, llamándola por el mismo apellido que había escuchado antes. _"Bien, primero deben comprender la diferencia entre Psiquiatría y Psicología ¿La saben?" Comenzó el maestro_, esperando que ella levantara la mano como estudiante modelo, cosa que no hizo.

Al finalizar la clase, antes de anunciar su partida, llamó a la castaña de ojos carmesí que permanecía concentrada en sus apuntes, como si estuviera tratando de resolver algún acertijo, para pedirle que la acompañara a fuera. Nerviosa, obedeció a su llamado para salir por la puerta junto a él y caminar a la sala de profesores, mientras los demás murmuraban que se debía a lo sucedido en el auditorio.

Una vez que se encontraron solos, se sentaron en una mesa redonda y charlaron sobre ello.

—Señorita Ryuzaki, primero que nada...le quiero dar la bienvenida a la Universidad Todai, estoy orgulloso de tener un estudiante como usted en mi clase y en esta carrera en particular. Espero conocer sus habilidades durante la carrera, porque estoy seguro que lo conseguirá.

— ¿Eh? Gracias, sensei. Pero no creo que sea un estudiante modelo...Sin embargo, daré lo mejor de mí en esta nueva etapa.

—Estoy seguro de ello. —Sonrió. —Por cierto, la llamé aquí no sólo para felicitarla por el examen, también porque...el apellido que sale registrado en la lista de estudiantes no es el que escuché durante la ceremonia. Por lo mismo, quería preguntarle personalmente ¿Usted tiene algún parentesco con el estudiante modelo Ryoma Echizen?

—P-Pues sí, estamos casados.

—Ya veo, había oído que unos chicos de Todai tenía ese tipo de relación, pero no imaginé que se tratara de ustedes. Entonces Ryuzaki es el apellido de soltera ¿Verdad?

—Sí, lo es. En realidad había olvidado por completo que tenía que renunciar a él, lo recordé esta mañana y entonces él me recordó que era así. No obstante, me mencionó que si quería podía utilizar el apellido Ryuzaki en la Universidad, pero debía hablar con los profesores correspondientes para ello, porque estoy consciente que en el registro sale el nuevo.

—Si desea puedo hablar con los demás profesores sobre ello, de seguro me escucharan si se enteran que se trata de usted.

— ¿Puede hacerlo? Porque...no conozco aún a todos los profesores.

—Sí, no hay problema. Pero me queda una duda al respecto ¿Porqué quiere omitir el apellido Echizen? ¿Es por algo en particular?

—Pues...quisiera conservar el apellido Ryuzaki, porque pienso que si utilizo el Echizen la gente podría esperar demasiado de mí y no podría actuar como realmente soy. Quizás es una tontería, pero quiero hacerme conocer...por mí misma, no por la reputación que pueda tener por Ryoma.

—Ya veo, entiendo a lo que se refiere. Entonces yo me encargaré de ello.

— ¡Muchas gracias, sensei! Sé lo agradezco.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer, ahora puedes regresar con los demás. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en preguntármelo.

—L-Lo haré, gracias.

Al salir de la sala de profesores, se encontró con que sus nuevas amigas la esperaban con una sonrisa, lo que le facilitó todo porque no sabía cómo regresar al salón después de haber recorrido tantas escaleras. Cuando le preguntaron por ello, prefirió no mencionarles acerca del tema, aún no sabía cómo hacerlo. Se preguntaba cómo estaría el ambarino en esos momentos ¿Habría conocido a más personas? ¿Se habría adaptado bien? No sabía porque se preguntaba ese tipo de cosas, si sabía que él lograba adaptarse a todo.

Las próximas clases fueron más interesantes que la primera, era tan emocionante estudiar la mente, aunque era tan sólo el comienzo, deseaba aprender más sobre todo. Según lo que había investigado sobre su carrera, la psicología no era valorada en Japón como en otros países, sino que para poder triunfar en la vida como terapeuta era necesario estudiar Psiquiatría para tenerlo como respaldo, ya que una vez adquirido ese título, sería capaz de manejar cualquier situación que se le presentara.

Por lo mismo, ahora se encontraba cursando el primer año de Psiquiatría que duraría alrededor de tres años, mientras otros dos años debía estudiar Psicología para dar por terminado su especialización. Había calculado que ocurriría en esos años, lo más seguro es que Ryoma ya estaría trabajando en el hospital, mientras ella aun no terminaría, por el mismo motivo no podía reprobar nada y debía luchar como fuera posible para triunfar. Si bien en la Preparatoria sus calificaciones habían subido notoriamente, en la Universidad debía cambiar su método de estudio para ser mejor que antes. Pero deseaba hacerlo sola, porque no quería molestar al ambarino con sus estudios. Además consideraba que si bien sus carreras se conectaban en ciertos puntos de la medicina, luego se apartaban el uno del otro porque no tenían el mismo objeto de estudio. Ryoma curaría a las personas a través de la biológica por medio de la razón, en cambio ella se dedicaría a sanar sus almas, lo que mantenían en su interior de manera inconsciente. Cuando pensaba en eso, recordaba las palabras que él le había dicho alguna vez sobre ello _"Los sentimientos son un estorbo para el intelecto", así pensaba en un comienzo_, aún si ella había intentado hacerlo cambiar de parecer, diciendo lo fundamentales que eran. Cuando se había casado con él, había dejado de creer en esa perspectiva suya, porque no había uno más importante que el otro, sino que ambos eran igual de relevantes en la vida de una persona.

— Sakuno-Chan, quizás fue mi imaginación...pero juré haber escuchado al director decir que tu apellido era similar al otro estudiante modelo. Lo que me hizo recordar que cuando te presentaste, también mencionabas algo similar que eras Sakuno Echi...Ryuzaki. Eso me da pensar muchas cosas. —Murmuró Miyuki, analizando la situación. — ¿Tienes algún parentesco con ese chico?

—S-Sí, de hecho eso les iba a mencionar.

— ¿Son hermanos o primos?—Preguntó Midori confusa, porque no se parecían en mucho.

—No, nosotros estamos juntos. —Susurró por fin.

—Juntos... ¿Te refieres como pareja? —Preguntó incrédula Miyuki al ver que asentía —Espera un momento, si llevan el mismo apellido y están juntos, eso quiere decir que ustedes están...

—Casados. —Respondió Sakuno, viendo como ambas chicas la miraban perplejas.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Tan jóvenes? Había oído algo así en la Universidad, pero no creí que fueran ustedes.

—Mi apellido actual es Echizen, es sólo que él me sugirió esta mañana que si deseaba podía llevar mi apellido de soltera en la Universidad. Y estuve de acuerdo, no porque no me gustara el suyo, sino porque siento que llevando el apellido "Echizen" los demás estarían teniendo una mala impresión de mí, porque no soy tan...buena como él.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo. —Suspiró Miyuki. —Sigo sin creer que eso sea posible ¿Y cómo sucedió? ¿Se enamoraron en la Preparatoria? Mencionaste que fueron compañeros de toda la vida, pero se ve tan...frío que no creí que estaría con alguien.

—Es una larga historia. —Se sonrojó.

—Me encantaría oírla. —Sonrió Midori. —Infiero que es interesante.

—Sí, yo también quiero oírla. —Habló Miyuki interesada, pero entonces sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al percatarse que estaba precisamente al otro lado del casino charlando con unos chicos de medicina. —Hablando de eso, él está precisamente aquí ¿No deberías ir a saludarlo? Pareciera que ya se hizo popular entre las chicas. —Bufó. —Mira hasta las de nuestra clase se interesan en hablar con él. Deberías enseñarles a los demás quien eres.

—N-No sé si sea buena idea, pero Ryoma...siempre ha sido popular entre las chicas.

—Me imagino, pero no por eso deberías permitir que se acerquen libremente. Deberías ir ahora, nosotras te esperamos.

— ¿Eh? No sé...quizás está ocupado.

Luego de una larga conversación, se atrevió a caminar con ellas por el casino, ahí estaba él rodeado de gente desconocida, parecía charlar sobre asuntos de clases, porque todos le pedían ayuda sobre unos apuntes. Suspiró, quizás no debería molestarlo, considerando que de todas las maneras lo vería más tarde. Estaba a sólo unos pasos de él, cuando se percató que una chica de cabello rojo caminaba hacia ella en sentido contrario, parecía haber estado hablando con él. Cualquiera habría pensado que era una compañera de su clase, salvo porque le había visto aquella mañana en su salón, así que era de Psiquiatría.

—Si piensas hablar con él, pierdes tu tiempo. No está interesado en chicas como tú. —Sonrió maliciosamente.

No sabía qué decir, cuando notó que Ryoma dejaba de lado a sus compañeros para caminar a ella, sus ojos ámbar penetraban en los suyos como si fueran fuertes imanes. Sintió su corazón latir desesperadamente, tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo de la misma forma que solía hacerlo cuando no eran nada más que compañeros.

— ¿Sucede algo? Sakuno. —Le preguntó, dejando fuera su apellido.

—N-No...sólo quería saber cómo estabas.

—Bien, las clases han estado interesantes ¿Y las tuyas? ¿Ya terminaste?

—Sí, salimos temprano ¿Y tú? ¿O tienes más clases?

—También hemos salido antes. Por cierto, me acaban de invitar a cenar esta noche—Miró a sus compañeros de medicina que lo observaban extrañado. — ¿Quieres acompañarme?

— ¿Eh? No creo que a tus amigos les agrade la idea...

—Tienen que aceptarlo.

— ¿Pueden ir ellas también? —Señaló a unas chicas que permanecían a una distancia prudente mirando la escena.

—Sí, no creo que haya problema. Te veo en un rato en la entrada de Todai.

—Está bien. —Sonrió.

Luego de comentarles a sus compañeras sobre el plan, Miyuki aceptó sin problemas, mientras que Midori se sentía temerosa por ello, ya que no solía socializar mucho con otras personas y no tenía idea como eran los chicos de medicina.

— ¿Quién era ella? ¿Otra chica que se quería confesar? —Rió una chica rubia de cabello ondulado.

—No, es mi esposa.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás casado? —Exclamó la rubia sin comprenderlo.

—Sí, hace algunos meses.

—No me digas... ¿Ella te lo propuso?

—No, yo lo hice.

— ¿Ella no es la estudiante modelo de Psiquiatría? ¿No es la que subió al escenario esta mañana? —Preguntó un chico de gafas, al verlo asentir sonrió. —Ya veo, era de pensar que tu novia era estudiante modelo como tú, Echizen-Kun.

— ¿Desde donde se conocen? Además de asistir a la misma preparatoria.

—Desde el Instituto.

—Me impresionas, Echizen. Pensar que estás casado a esta edad. —Sonrió Mizuki Hajime, un chico de cabello azabache. —Creí que siendo tan popular entre las chicas, serías un Casanova. Pero sinceramente estoy sorprendido al igual que los demás ¿Cómo puedes haber decidido quedarte con una sola persona? Yo no habría hecho lo mismo.

—Es verdad, teniendo tantas oportunidades ¿Porqué la escogiste a ella? —Inquirió la rubia enfadada.

—Porque es distinta a las demás.

—Sí, tiene razón. Sakuno-Chan parece ser distinta a las otras que he visto. —Rió Mizuki. —Creo que yo también me fijaría en ella, se ve que es adorable ¿no?

—Ni lo pienses, Hajime. —Gruñó Ryoma, haciendo caso omiso a la sonrisa que se le dibujaba en su rostro.

Tras salir del casino, todos se reúnen en la entrada de Todai como lo tenían establecido, para dirigirse al centro de la ciudad a comer una parrillada. Miyuki no tardó demasiado en adaptarse, incluso logró entablar conversación con algunos estudiantes de medicina, defendiendo la terapia psiquiátrica por sobre todo lo demás. Mientras que Midori permaneció a su lado nerviosa, pero de igual manera logró entablar charlas con otras chicas de medicina que curiosamente compartían el mismo amor que ella por el anime, no yaoi específicamente, pero teniendo ese lazo en común logró dejar la vergüenza de lado. Ryoma y Sakuno platicaron sobre el día que habían tenido, no obstante la castaña no podía sentirse a gusto de estar en ese lugar, porque de vez en cuando la chica que se encontraba frente ella le lanzaba miradas de odio que podía notar, a través de sus reacciones imaginaba que se debía a su relación con él. No quería pensar en eso, aún si ella era guapa, no podía desconfiar de él si la había invitado después de todo.

— ¿Estás cansada?—Le preguntó Ryoma después de unas horas.

—Sí, un poco.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

— ¿Eh? No es necesario...

—Es demasiado temprano para que se marchen. —Habló Mizuki. —Pero si Sakuno-Chan desea marcharse, puedo acompañarla a su casa.

—N-No estoy diciendo que quiero marcharme, aun así te lo agradezco Hajime-Kun.

—Ya veo, pero si deseas hacerlo, no dudes en decirme. —Le cerró un ojo.

—Olvídalo, si quiere marcharse puedo ir con ella. —Intervino Ryoma, sabiendo que no lo decía con buenas intenciones.

—Lo sé, sólo bromeaba. —Se burló esbozando una gran sonrisa. —No creí que fueras tan celoso, Echizen. Eso da mucho que pensar. Pobre Sakuno.

—No es cómo crees, Ryoma no es así...es un buen chico. —Habló la castaña, tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo al notar que todos la miraban, incluso él. —Y no lo digo porque estemos juntos...es la verdad.

—No tomes en cuenta sus comentarios, sólo quiere fastidiar. —Suspiró Ryoma.

—No es que quiera fastidiar, es sólo que me llama la atención lo celoso que puedes llegar a ser. Pero no quería ofenderte, Sakuno-Chan.

Luego de haber brindado por el inicio de clases, Miyuki cantó karaoke junto a los estudiantes de medicina, mientras Sakuno y Midori la apoyaban, tenía una energía increíble, sin duda le recordaba a Tomoka. Se preguntaba cómo habría sido su primer día de trabajo y sí habría conocido a otras personas. La llamaría cuando salieran de ahí, de eso estaba segura.

Cuando fueron alrededor de las ocho de la noche, todos se despidieron en la entrada del local, para después seguir sus caminos. Miyuki le agradeció a Sakuno por la invitación, lo había pasado increíble, incluso Midori estaba agradecida por ello y ahora caminaría con ella a tomar un bus que las llevaría a casa. Ryoma y Sakuno en cambio caminarían a casa, ya que era un desperdicio tomar un bus, sabiendo lo cerca que era. "Hasta mañana" les habían dicho sus nuevas amigas y ella había imitado el gesto, para despedirse con una sonrisa.

Una sombra sigilosa de un chico se escondía tras ellos, mirando cómo se marchaban juntos. Infería que ella estaba detrás de todo eso. No podía creer que por una chica, Ryoma había renunciado a sus sueños.

—Ha sido un gran día. —Le dijo Sakuno al ambarino que sostenía su mano y caminaba mirando hacia adelante.

—Sí.

— Jamás imaginé que conocería personas tan maravillosas el primer día. Miyuki-Chan me recuerda a Tomoka. Mientras que Midori, es más similar a mí.

—Lo noté, pero podría decirse que Nanase es incluso es más tímida ¿no?

—Sí, tienes razón. —Sonrió. —Tus compañeros también me agradaron, considero que Hajime-Kun es increíble, sabe mucho sobre medicina. Y no sólo eso, también posee conocimientos de Psiquiatría, así que podía ayudarnos.

—Aun así, no deberías confiar en él.

— ¿Porqué?

—No es lo que aparenta ser.

— No entiendo qué quieres decir...se ve una buena persona.

—Se ve así, pero no lo es. Deberías mantenerte alejada de él.

—Está bien. —Susurró confusa ¿Porqué no podía confiar en él?

Al llegar a casa, Sakuno le contó todo a Rinko y Sakura sobre la Universidad, además lo que había sucedido en el auditorio. Estaba ansiosa por un nuevo día, para pasar más tiempo con Miyuki y Midori. Pero antes de eso, debía llamar a sus amigas de Preparatoria, para saber cómo les había ido en su primer día. Era la primera vez en años que se mantenían alejadas de ese modo, especialmente con Tomoka que la conocía hace más años.

Al día siguiente, Ryoma se encontraba rondando por los jardines de la Universidad, cuando inesperadamente una pelota de tenis apareció frente a él a gran velocidad, sin pensarlo cogió su raqueta de su bolso y la detuvo sin problemas. Al sostenerla entre sus manos, notó que llevaba algo escrito con plumón sobre juegos internacionales de América. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par tratando de recordar a quien le pertenecía, ya que no era la primera vez que la veía. Entonces ese nombre llegó a su mente, nada menos que de un chico de cabello rubio con el que había jugado cuando asistía al Instituto.

—Por tu expresión, infiero que lo has recordado. —Dijo una voz, perteneciente a alguien que no veía hace años.

—Kevin Smith. —Susurró sorprendido, viendo como un chico de cabello rubio y ojos celestes se encontraba frente a él llevando una chaqueta y gafas de sol. —No creí que nos volveríamos a ver después de ese encuentro en América.

— Tanto tiempo, Echizen.

—Sí, no creí que te encontraría aquí ¿Estudias en Todai?

—Así es, gracias a mis logros en el tenis me han dado una beca para estudiar aquí. Quería contactarte para que tuviéramos un encuentro, pero no esperaba encontrarte estudiando esto. La última vez que hablamos, tu padre planeaba que estudiaras arquitectura y te hicieras cargo de sus negocios ¿no?

—Ya veo, no creí que estuvieras interesado en la Medicina también. —Suspiró. —En un principio planeaba estudiar Arquitectura por él, pero después de pensarlo me di cuenta que no era lo que quería.

—Comprendo...al parecer has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. Ya sabes, en América los rumores corren rápido y uno de ellos mencionaba que te habías retirado de los torneos internacionales de tenis, debido a que ahora te habías comprometido con alguien. No creí que fuera cierto, hasta que lo comprobé por mi mismo ayer.

—Así que tú eras el sujeto que nos seguía.

—Sí, no puedo creer que estés con una chica, pero aún más...no logro comprender qué es lo que tiene ella que te ha hecho cambiar tantas cosas de ti.

—Ni te imaginas.

—Por eso he decidido venir a Japón, ya que te ayudaré a darte cuenta el error que has cometido al renunciar al tenis por una chica.

—Perderás tu tiempo, porque no me arrepiento de ello. Además, no he renunciado al tenis por completo, creí que estabas informado de eso.

—Lo sé, has participado en torneos con un equipo...Seigaku ¿no? —Al verlo asentir, prosiguió. —Sé a lo que te refieres, pero tú no solías pertenecer a un equipo para poder ganar, jugabas tenis por ti mismo y eso era grandioso.

—He pensado en hacerlo en otros torneos independientes de competencias individuales, pero por el momento tengo otras cosas de qué ocuparme.

— ¿Cómo tu carrera? ¿O acaso hablas de ella...?

—Ambas, pero hay una más importante que la otra.

—No es necesario que lo digas, ya lo sé. Pero aun así, no me rendiré. —Le dio la espalda para marcharse. —Haré que cambies de opinión sobre ello.

No veía hace muchos años a Kevin y no pensaba encontrárselo en momentos como esos, parecía que todos tenían una mala impresión de él y nadie esperaba aceptar su relación con Sakuno, pero era lo que menos le importaba, porque seguiría con ella de igual manera.

Continuará...

Hola! Escribí 20 páginas que espero que hayan sido de su agrado y comenten. Pienso actualizar pronto, porque se aproxima marzo O.o y como saben debo entrar a clases, así que no sé si tenga tiempo para actualizar tan seguido.

Responderé a reviews ahora, siempre suelo responderles a través de sus cuentas, pero hay personas que no tienen en fanfiction así que comenzaré a hacerlo por aquí n.n A los demás por el mismo medio de siempre.

**_Isis_**: hola, me alegro que te haya gustado mi fanfic 3 tanto la primera como la segunda. Sí, este fic pienso que será más épico que el anterior, como lo mencioné antes en mi página la primera historia se titula "Say you love me" (Dime que me amas) enfocado en los dos, la declaración de Ryoma que esperamos en todo el fic y los sentimientos de Sakuno que siempre tuvo por Ryoma. Ahora en este "Do you love me?" Como dice el summary está dedicado más a él, es decir ¿Me amas? si es así, demuéstralo :D Por eso, pienso que será distinta con la otra. Gracias por seguir n.n Saludos!

**Guest:**Hola! Gracias por comentar siempre en todos mis fanfic *-* siempre veo tus comentarios, pero no tengo como responderlos, ahora si lo haré a través de este medio. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ya que me resultó más complejo escribirlo que el otro, porque no tenía experiencia en Smutt. :D Espero que este también sea de tu agrado, aunque quizás es más corto. Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Hace apenas una semana habían ingresado a la Universidad de Tokio, Ryoma se adaptaba rápido a las clases y muchos de sus compañeros comenzaban a interesarse en él por sus conocimientos, deseando aprender a ser como él. En cambio Sakuno, si bien no era tan buena como el ambarino, se sentía a gusto en Todai, teniendo a Midori y Miyuki como compañeras. Por supuesto, no sólo era eso, el campus también lo era, siendo tan hermoso e inspirador, que se sentía maravillada cuando lo recorría. Al igual a como era su interés por las clases que tenían, llevando tan sólo una semana de clases, había conocido a todos sus profesores, cada uno tenía una modalidad diferente, pero la misma pasión para enseñar aquello que todos amaban. _"Alguien de ustedes ¿Sufre algún problema psicológico?" Preguntó un profesor interesado,_ deseó levantar la mano, para contar la experiencia que había tenido hace un año, pero no se atrevió. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa muchas personas levantaron la mano. Entonces comprendió que no era algo de que avergonzarse, sino que era algo bastante común incluso en estudiantes de la mente.

—Es común que sucedan estas cosas, les puedo preguntar ¿Porqué decidieron estudiar ésto sobre todas las otras carreras bien pagadas en Japón? —Sonrió —Hay una teoría que dice que los estudiantes de Psiquiatría suelen entrar por dos razones ¿Saben cuáles son? Una porque algún pariente suyo sufre un problema psicológico, o dos porque uno de ustedes lo tiene. Lo que es frecuente, así que no deben avergonzarse de ello. No es sólo amar y estar interesado en la mente, también es el deseo por responder a una pregunta en especial. Imagino que cada uno debe tener la suya ¿no?

Todos asintieron, viendo como el profesor escribía en la pizarra con letra elegible un mapa conceptual que explicaba las preguntas que todo el mundo se hacía, versus cuales eran aquellas que podían ser respondidas. Increíblemente no todas tenían el mismo significado.

Kevin se encontraba merodeando por los alrededores de la Universidad, cuando divisó como la castaña de ojos carmesí caminaba por el mismo parque en silencio, por primera vez parecía encontrarse sola, sin sus amigas. Era su oportunidad, tenía que demostrarle al ambarino que ella no era para él, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? La había seguido los últimos días, pero no parecía esconder ningún secreto. Incluso había obtenido información de cómo se habían enamorado, en un principio su amigo no la tomaba en cuenta, pero no comprendía qué había hecho ella para que cambiara de opinión. No tenía nada de especial, aparentaba ser bastante tímida, distraída, centrada en sus seres queridos, tenía buenas habilidades en tenis, pero nada de que asombrarse. Por más que buscaba su similitud con Ryoma no encontraba nada, eran completamente opuestos ¿Qué tenía ella que lo había hecho cambiar de tal forma? Aún si habían vivido juntos, era extraño pensar en algo que los conectara. Aturdido, contrató a un chico para que se hiciera pasar por su enamorado y le declarara su amor, quizás si encontraba a otro chico interesado en ella se olvidaría de Echizen. Al menos eso pensó.

—Sal conmigo, Sakuno Ryuzaki. —Le dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que había aparecido hace unos minutos, diciéndole que estaba enamorada de ella hace mucho tiempo. Provocando que la castaña se sonrojaba. Como estaba sola, no podría actuar frente a otras personas.

—L-Lo siento…pero ya estoy con alguien.

—Yo puedo ser mejor que él, haré lo que sea.

Kevin miró desde los arbustos con una sonrisa maliciosa, de seguro con esa última frase caería rendida a sus pies ¿Qué chica podría contenerse después de esa proposición?

—Lo siento, pero yo lo amo… y mucho. Siento que jamás podría estar con alguien que no fuera él. —Respondió la castaña, pensando por todas las cosas que habían pasado.

—Entiendo…—Susurró triste.

—De seguro encontraras a alguien que si pueda corresponderte. —Le sonrió la castaña.

"_No puedo creerlo…lo ha rechazado"_ Pensó Kevin sorprendido, pero no se iba a rendir en su primer intento. Quizás no era de las chicas directas, sino de otro tipo. Durante todo el descanso, se dedicó a contratar a personas para que lo hicieran, ya que no faltaban los chicos que accedían a su dinero sin decir nada. No obstante, falló en cada uno de sus intentos.

Sakuno se sentía extraña, era la primera vez que tantas personas se le confesaban en un día, nunca le había pasado semejante cosa. Ahora comprendía lo que sentía su esposo en el Instituto, pero a diferencia de él, ella no podía simplemente rechazarlos, porque cada vez que lo hacía, le recordaba las veces que él la había rechazado, por lo que prefería decirle que estaba saliendo con alguien más para no lastimarlos, diciéndole cosas tales como "No eres mi tipo", encontraba que eran palabras demasiado hirientes para una persona. El único chico que estaba interesada en ella en Instituto y lo restante de Preparatoria era Kintaro, el pelirrojo era tan insistente, que no importaba cuantas veces le dijera que no lo quería, él siempre estaba ahí. Se alegraba que al final de todo hubiera encontrado a la persona que si fuera capaz de valorarlo tal como era. Pero entonces después, había llegado Dan… su primer novio, él se le había confesado y no había sido capaz de rechazarlo, porque en verdad sentía lo mismo por él, así que había decidido darle una oportunidad haciendo caso omiso a sus sentimientos por el ambarino, lo que no había sido bueno, considerando que al final terminó haciéndole mucho daño. Entonces cuando menos lo imaginaba, Ryoma se le había confesado y esa declaración superaba todas las otras, pero a diferencia de las que había tenido que rechazar, esa no podía. Porque lo amaba demasiado.

Cuando Kevin regresó al salón, se percató que el ambarino ya se encontraba sentado en su lugar leyendo un libro de medicina. Suspiró, comenzaban a agotarse las ideas, no sabía qué hacer para demostrarle que ella no era para él, porque aunque eran opuestos, Ryoma no parecía importarle los fundamentos que tuviese. "Tardaste mucho…" _le susurró_ el ambarino sin apartar la vista del libro. El asintió, dando como excusa que no había encontrado lo que buscaba en la biblioteca. Con la llegada del profesor, todos guardaron silencio para escucharlo, ya que tendrían una larga clase de anatomía y debían poner atención en todos los detalles. Como siempre, Echizen sabía todas las preguntas que el profesor hacía, lo que lograba más suspiros por las chicas de medicina que no comprendían cómo a su edad podía estar casado. Era un desperdicio.

—Echizen ¿irás a la fiesta de bienvenida de Todai?—Le preguntó Mizuki cuando salían del salón.

—No lo creo.

Mientras Mizuki le seguía hablando sobre todas las cosas que habría, Kevin pensaba cuidadosamente en qué hacer con respecto a la castaña, debía haber algo en lo que fuera débil ¿Pero qué? Entonces prestó atención a la conversación que tenían, si dicha fiesta se haría en honor de todos los nuevos estudiantes, quería decir que no estaría sólo la carrera de medicina en ese lugar, sino todas las demás. Sus ojos se iluminaron al pensar en eso, si iban los dos, podría conseguir demostrarle al ambarino que ella no era para él, ya que podría descubrir algo estando en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? Smith—Suspiró Mizuki resignado, no había conseguido convencer al genio y se había marchado sin escucharlo— ¿Irás a la fiesta?

—Tal vez. —Sonrió maliciosamente, viendo como el ambarino se reunía con la castaña a la salida de la facultad.

Sakuno se despidió de sus compañeras, para caminar con Ryoma hacia la salida, le habló sobre las cosas que había aprendido en clases y le preguntó cómo había estado su día, como siempre no entraba en detalles sobre su rutina, simplemente respondía que era de la misma forma que siempre. Pero la castaña siempre conseguía que hablara más de lo normal, logrando que le hablara sobre su día tal como había sido. El camino les resultaba menos largo que en las primeras ocasiones.

Cuando regresaron a casa, Rinko los esperaba con la mesa puesta, para que comieran juntos a los demás y charlaran sobre sus días. Sakura aun no llegaba de la Preparatoria, de seguro había salido con sus amigas, pensaba la chica de ojos carmesí cuando notaba su ausencia, estaba tan grande y hermosa, no sabía en qué momento había crecido tanto. _"Iré a darme una ducha" anunció el ambarino_, levantándose de la mesa, mientras Sakuno se hacía cargo de los platos sucios con Rinko.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Te has logrado adaptar?—Le preguntó Rinko con una sonrisa.

—Bien, he podido hacerlo. —Sonrió y entonces recordó lo de las declaraciones. —Pero hoy…han estado sucediendo cosas extrañas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres con extrañas?

—P-Pues…—Susurró sonrojada, observando como Rinko se apartaba del fregadero para mirarla. —muchos chicos me han hablado.

— ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? Es común que lo hagan ¿no?

—Sí, es sólo que…ellos

— ¡No me digas! ¿Ellos se te han declarado? —Al verla asentir, prosiguió. — ¿Y qué les respondiste?

—La verdad…es sólo que me sorprende que sean tantos.

— ¿Cuántos han sido?

—Creo que cerca de cuatro el día de hoy.

—No debería sorprenderte, eres muy bella.

—Ya llegué—Anunció Sakura apareciendo frente a ellas, luciendo su uniforme de Preparatoria. — ¿Qué sucede?

—No es nada. —Rió nerviosa Sakuno. — ¿Cómo te ha ido? Sakura-Chan.

—Bien, pero… ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?

—Sakuno es una rompecorazones en la Universidad. —Sonrió Rinko.

— ¿Eh? ¿Se te han declarado? ¿Quién?

—No fue solamente uno, sino que son cuatro —Se burló Rinko.

— ¿De verdad, Sakuno? Quiero oírlo todo. —Sonrió Sakura—Por cierto ¿Dónde está Nanako-chan?

—Salió con unas amigas.

Rinko y Sakura la escucharon bebiendo una taza de té, Sakuno parecía tan afligida por lo sucedido que no comprendía los comentarios que le daban, sobre que debería sentirse feliz por ser tan popular. La mujer incluso le mencionó sobre lo sucedió en sus tiempos de gloria, antes que Nanjiro apareciera en su vida.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando el ambarino bajó al salón, se percató que su padre espiaba la cocina sonriendo maliciosamente. "_Viejo ¿Qué haces?" Le preguntó,_ provocando que su padre rodeara sus hombros y lo condujera a la escalera, sólo limitándose a decir _"Hijo, deberías cuidar más a Sakuno. Parece que tienes competencia en la Universidad" Le susurró_ dándole golpecitos en la espalda. Sin siquiera poder preguntarle a qué se refería, él se marchó sin prestarle atención. Suspiró y se acercó a la cocina, llevando aún la toalla de baño sobre sus hombros. Entonces escuchó como su madre decía _"Si han sido cuatro en este día, no puedo imaginar cuantos serán mañana. Eres muy popular entre los chicos, Sakuno"._ Con esa frase no necesitaba escuchar más, alguien se había atrevido a declararle sus sentimientos. Iba a irse, cuando se percató que la puerta de la cocina se abría y salía de ahí nadie menos que ella.

—Ryoma-Kun…no creí que estarías aquí.

—Ya terminé de ducharme, por si deseas usar el baño.

—Oh es verdad, iré a hacerlo ahora. Gracias. —Sonrió.

La observó caminando hacia la escalera, no sabía si preguntarle directamente sobre eso o esperar que ella lo hiciera, pero de seguro no lo haría. Así que la siguió sigilosamente, sin percatarse que su madre y su hermana lo miraban a la distancia preocupadas por su presencia en esos momentos. _"Esos dos tendrán una conversación seria, de seguro se ha puesto celoso" Comentó Rinko__divertida_ y su hija asentía, era probable que lo estuviera como siempre.

Sakuno se encontraba soltando sus trenzas frente al tocador, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Ryoma parecía abrumado, se preguntaba si estaba cansado por el largo día que habían tenido. Lo observó desde el espejo, dejando a un lado la toalla que llevaba en sus hombros para acercarse a ella.

— ¿Qué sucedió hoy exactamente?—Preguntó sin rodeos. — Escuché lo que hablaban.

—P-Pues…durante el descanso, unos chicos se acercaron a hablarme y

— ¿Qué les dijiste?

— ¿Eh? La verdad por supuesto, que amaba a otra persona y estaba comprometida.

—Ya veo… ¿Son de tu carrera? ¿Te dijeron sus nombres?

—N-No, y no me parece haberlos visto ahí antes—Susurró nerviosa, no comprendía por qué le hacía tantas preguntas. —Fue extraño—Musitó y se levantó una vez que desató por completo sus trenzas, para caminar hacia el baño—Iré a bañarme.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama para encender la televisión, no comprendía en qué momento había conseguido tener tantos admiradores, ya le bastaba con Kintaro en su momento y Taichi. Ahora que la Preparatoria había terminado y se encontraban en la Universidad, no imaginaba que tendría más pretendientes. Suspiró, no debía preocuparse por ello ahora. Presionó los botones tratando de encontrar algo, pero sólo estaban transmitiendo lo mismo de todos los días. Se detuvo en un canal de deportes, había un encuentro de tenis entre dos chicos que le recordaba a sus tiempos en América. Aquellos momentos en que había conocido a Smith, lo había visto como un simple rival que quería enfrentarse con él, pero después de haberlo conocido, su perspectiva cambió. Era un gran tenista y se había vuelto poco a poco en un gran compañero de torneos. Recordaba cuando le había prometido que se enfrentarían nuevamente en otro partido internacional, él había sonreído diciéndole que algún día sería capaz de vencerlo con su entrenamiento. Él ansiaba ese juego de la misma forma que él, pero con el paso de los años, no volvió a jugar otra vez en el extranjero, porque se dedicó a sus estudios y a seguir los planes de su padre. En ese tiempo el tenis era lo más importante para él, pero ahora era todo distinto. Amaba el tenis, pero no era lo único que importaba. Había otra persona en su vida. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver como la castaña caminaba por la habitación llevando su pijama rosa y su cabello húmedo. La observó acercarse al tocador para tomar un cepillo y desenredarse el cabello, quizás no lo había notado como siempre, pero Sakuno comenzaba a verse cada día más deslumbrante. No podría explicar lo que sentía, pero ya no lucía como una chica de Preparatoria en verdad, sino como una chica de su edad. Tenía curvas bien pronunciadas, su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros alisándose con el contacto del cepillo. _"¿Has visto el secador de cabello?" Preguntó Sakuno_, pero el ambarino no parecía oírla.

— ¿Me estás escuchando?—Insistió la castaña volteando a verlo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué decías?

— ¿Has visto el secador?

—Creo que lo vi en el baño. —Murmuró, dejando a un lado el control remoto para ir a buscarlo.

— ¿Puedes traérmelo?

—Sí, aquí está. —Susurró acercándose a ella.

—Gracias. —Sonrió —No sabía dónde estaba. Por cierto ¿Asistirás a la fiesta de bienvenida?

—No lo creo.

—Ah es que Miyumi-Chan decía que iría y Midori también estaba entusiasmada con la idea. Así que yo…

— ¿Quieres ir?

—S-Sí…

—No creí que estuvieras interesada en esas cosas, pero si es lo que quieres…

—No te estoy pidiendo que vayas también. —Declaró, viendo como el ambarino la miraba sorprendido—Sí no deseas ir no te voy a obligar, puedo ir con ellas.

—Supongo que estás al tanto sobre cómo son las fiestas de Todai ¿verdad? No son como las de Preparatoria, si es lo que pensabas.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? Es obvio que no son iguales, pero no significa que por eso sean malas ¿no?

—No estoy diciendo si son buenas o son malas, pero el sólo hecho de que estén todas las carreras universitarias ahí reunidas, da mucho que pensar.

—No lo sé, no creo que sea un problema que estén todas ahí.

—Está bien. —Suspiró —Haz lo que quieras, pero si sucede algún problema ese día…no digas que no te lo advertí.

—No sucederá nada, ya verás. —Bufó

Esperaba estar equivocado por primera vez, de modo que nada malo le ocurriera esa noche. No estaba interesado en ir y ahora que no tenía la obligación de acompañarla, porque no deseaba que fuera de esa manera, tenía la libertad de quedarse en casa leyendo o podría ir a jugar tenis. Eso haría, lo tenía decidido.

A la mañana siguiente, observaron como los primeros rayos de sol caían perpendiculares sobre el cielo, dando a conocer que ese día sería radiante. Sakuno caminaba animadamente hablando sobre los gatitos de Karupin, ya que los había visto de casualidad en el jardín, pero para la mala suerte de Ryoma no había podido saber de ellos aún. Eran tan pequeños y hermosos, eran blancos con gris al igual que Karupin. _"Hemos llegados" anunció el ambarino_, deteniéndose frente a la pileta que se encontraba en el centro de la facultad de Psiquiatría.

—Es verdad, nos vemos a la salida. —Esbozó una gran sonrisa la castaña—Qué tengas un buen día.

—Tú también. Nos vemos—Anunció el ambarino, notando que algunos chicos de su facultad los miraban a la distancia ¿Acaso uno de ellos se había atrevido a declararle su amor?

La castaña le dio la espalda como siempre para marcharse, pero entonces él estiró su brazo sorpresivamente y la cogió de la muñeca para que volteara. Lo miró confusa, tratando de comprender porque había hecho eso, considerando que no había peligro alguno y ni siquiera le hablaba sólo permanecía en silencio. Hasta que la besó sin previo aviso, provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo cuando se separaron ¿Qué había sido eso? Él no solía besarla en la Universidad, sino que era más reservado y prefería hacerlo en otros lugares, sin embargo lo había hecho y no comprendía el motivo. Susurró su nombre buscando su mirada para que le diera una explicación respecto a lo sucedido, pero sólo lo escuchó limitarse a _responder "Hasta pronto_" y volteó para irse. Lo observó en silencio, hasta que logró perderse entre los árboles.

—Buenos días, Sakuno. —La saludó Miyuki

—Oh, buenos días. —Fingió una sonrisa, tratando de disimular lo que sentía ahora.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

— ¿Eh? N-No ¿Porqué?

—Porque todos te están mirando y tu cara lo comprueba.

— ¿A qué te refieres…con todos?—Susurró nerviosa y al mirar a su alrededor, notó que muchas personas la miraban murmurando cosas.

—No ocurrió nada en verdad, vamos adentro Miyuki-Chan. —Rió nerviosa.

Un rubio que caminaba por los alrededores de dicha facultad, frunció el ceño al ver lo sucedido. No podía creer que ese chico que la había besado era el mismo con el que jugaba cuando pequeño, sus personalidades eran totalmente distintas ¿Acaso ya no quedaba nada de él? No obstante, no podía rendirse aún, ya que de algún modo lo haría cambiar de opinión. Y eso lo conseguiría a través de la fiesta de Todai, dado que había confirmado que la castaña asistiría, si bien él no deseaba hacerlo, estaba seguro que con su plan haría que hasta él mismo Ryoma Echizen tuviera que asistir a esa fiesta para ver cómo en realidad eran las cosas.

La fiesta se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche, no precisamente en el campus Hongo, producto de que el establecimiento no se haría responsable de lo que sucedería en sus instalaciones, considerando que no eran los encargados de todo, más bien eran los mismos estudiantes. Por lo mismo, se decidió que la fiesta se llevaría a cabo de un recinto privado dentro de Tokio, pero organizado y mantenido financieramente por los estudiantes de otros años.

Sakuno estaba tan ansiosa por la celebración, pero al mismo tiempo las palabras de su esposo revoloteaban en su mente, Ryoma no solía equivocarse a menudo ¿Y si tenía razón otra vez? Esperaba no meterse en problemas, porque sabía que si lo hacía, él le recordaría la advertencia que le había hecho y ganaría otra vez. Sin embargo, quería hacerlo y esperaba por una vez que no tuviera la razón. Miyuki fantaseaba con todo lo que habría en ese lugar, alucinaba con encontrar más chicas amantes del yaoi, lo que motivaba a Midori también a que asistiera. En cambio ella, no sabía que esperaba de la bienvenida, porque como no solía ser sociable, no podría tener como meta conocer a más personas, ya que si bien era lo que deseaba, no consideraba que debía asistir a una fiesta como aquella para hacerlo.

Se dedicó a escuchar lo que la profesora les estaba diciendo, estaban viendo antecedentes de la Psiquiatría, conociendo a los principales autores que postularon las teorías, tantos los nacionales, como los de otros países que fueron aportando algo distinto, pero que en el fondo tenían una estrecha relación con lo que se planteaba. Se preguntaba si ella sería capaz de crear una nueva teoría, ya sea aportando a la psiquiatría o la psicología, planeaba dedicarse a ambas, sin embargo aun no tenía claro si se dedicaría a adultos o niños. Si seguía su antiguo sueño de convertirse en maestra algún día, debía admitir que tenía una gran admiración por la enseñanza infantil, deseaba ser parte de eso y ayudar a los pequeños en su formación, por ello si los podía ayudar a enfrentar sus más grandes miedos psicológicos, sabía que serían capaces de superar todo después. Aún así, Midori le había mostrado el lado malo de la Psicología infantil, la mancha negra que nadie quería aceptar, vinculado con los traumas, ya que no todos los niños eran dulces como todos creían y no todos se atreverían a confiar en cualquier adulto, confiando sus males de tal manera que sería más fácil para el profesional interpretarlos correctamente. Más bien, tener un niño como paciente era un verdadero desafío, debido a que no expresan como los demás. Se ha comprobado que a través de dibujos o por medio de juegos los niños son capaces de demostrar lo que sienten, sin embargo, no se pueden utilizar las mismas herramientas con todos, ya que a veces presentan mascaras que no reflejan su verdadera identificad . Por ese mismo problema, muchos prefieren hacerse cargo de adultos, dado que se puede interpretar tanto por medio de su discurso oral como corporal. Aunque eso aun no podía decidirlo, ya que le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer antes de llegar a concluir que era lo que realmente le gustaba.

Al llegar la tarde, se preparó para la ocasión, Midori y Miyuki la esperarían en un paradero. Observó su closet un momento, mirando que podía llevar aquel día, creía que lo mejor sería lo casual. Pero entonces, Rinko entró a su cuarto y le pidió que la acompañara a su habitación, ya que sabía cómo debía lucir para su primera fiesta universitaria. Asintió sin comprender a qué se refería con que la ayudaría, al entrar a la habitación sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se encontraron con una blusa beach que se amarraba a los hombros con dos tiras con unos short azul marino.

—Tía…esto—Lo tomó nerviosa. —No debería haberse molestado.

—No me molesta, Sakuno. —Sonrió—Ahora no me des explicaciones y pruébatelo.

— ¿Eh? P-Pero yo…

— ¿Cómo no podría preocuparme por ti? Si te quiero casi como a una hija. Ya pruébatelos, son de tu talla. —Le cerró un ojo—Me avisas cuando hayas terminado, cuidaré la puerta.

—Está bien…

No le gustaba vestirse en otro lugar que no fuera su habitación, pero no podía dudar de las palabras de Rinko en ese sentido, porque era como una madre para ella y siempre velaba por su seguridad. Luego de vestirse, le anunció que estaba lista. Rinko entró sonriendo de oreja a oreja, estaba en lo correcto después de todo, le quedaba increíble. Levantó su dedo gordo en señal de aprobación, diciendo que se veía hermosa así y que deberían ir de compras un día de esos, porque Sakuno seguía usando la ropa de Preparatoria, considerando que había crecido de estatura y necesitaba más ropa. En lugar de oír lo que decía, Sakuno se preocupaba de lo corto que era el short, no solía utilizar más que faldas, quizás era más cómodo que eso, pero no podía dejar de verse en el espejo dudando sobre su vestimenta. La puerta sonó inesperadamente, si se hubiera tratado de Nanjiro simplemente hubiera entrado, pero si era otra persona tocaría la puerta por cortesía. Ante lo cual, Rinko le gritó que pasara a esa persona, sin siquiera saber quién era. Cuando la puerta se abrió, se encontró con Nanako que llevaba una pequeña maleta con ella, similar a las que usaban las modelos en la peluquería, lo que le llamó la atención.

—Woo te queda muy bien, Sakuno. —Habló Nanako—Realmente esplendido.

— ¿T-Tú crees?

—Por supuesto que te queda bien ¿Crees que te mentiría?—Inquirió Rinko—Ahora Nanako se hará cargo del maquillaje.

— ¿Maquillaje?—Vaciló la castaña. —Yo no necesito eso…

—No seas tímida, Sakuno. Te quedará bien, con tu tez de piel ya he pensado en que color ponerte—Le sonrió Nanako conduciéndola hacia la cama. —Siéntate, confía en mí. Todo saldrá bien.

—No es que no confía en ti, Nanako-Chan. Es sólo que…es sólo una fiesta, no considero que todo esto sea necesario para eso.

— ¿Bromeas? No es cualquier fiesta, es universitaria. —Abrió su maletín —Además no será nada exagerado, sólo le daré un poco de color a tus mejillas y me encargaré de tus ojos.

—Sé que es una fiesta universitaria, pero…yo pensaba lucir de la misma manera que siempre.

—Por esta vez, deberías lucir distinto. —Le sugirió Rinko. —Cuando mi hijo te vea así, se arrepentirá de no haber aceptado acompañarte.

—La verdad…yo preferí que no lo hiciera, porque no quería molestarlo. Además necesita un día de paz, hace tiempo que no va a jugar tenis con Momo-Sempai, todo el tiempo ha estado conmigo.

—Tienes razón, supongo que eso ocurre en los matrimonios. —Susurró, inclinándose para pintar sus labios con un rosa pálido.

—Sí, suele ocurrir eso las primeras semanas. Pero después, cada uno hace lo que quiere. Claro que Nanjiro no es el mejor ejemplo para compararse con Ryoma.

—Ahora te voy a pedir que te quedes quieta, o si deseas puedes hacerlo tú. —Habló Nanako sosteniendo el encrespador.

—Creo que puedo hacerlo.

Sakura se encontraba con su hermano preguntándole acerca de donde estaban las demás, cuando escuchó los gritos de Rinko en el pasillo. Ambos salieron a ver qué ocurría, Rinko sostenía su cámara fotográfica y tomaba fotos por doquier. Mientras la castaña de ojos carmesí le pedía que no lo hiciera, pero había algo distinto en ella. Ryoma también podía apreciarlo, entonces se abrió paso para caminar a ella junto a Sakura. Esa ropa…nunca antes la había visto usarla, eso implicaba que su madre estaba tras eso sin duda. Sin embargo, no era sólo la ropa lo que le llamaba la atención, también sus pestañas y sus labios lucían como aquella noche que habían dormido en el sofá.

— ¿Qué opinas Sakura? ¿Luce o no maravillosa? —Preguntó con orgullo Rinko.

—Tía, no diga eso. —Se sonrojó la castaña, mientras el ambarino la miraba sin decir una palabra.

—Estoy de acuerdo, luces encantadora. —Asintió Sakura, levantando el pulgar igual que su madre en forma de aprobación.

—Tu teléfono estaba sonando—Masculló Ryoma.

— ¿Y no contestaste?

—No alcancé.

—Debe ser Midori o Miyuki-Chan. —Murmuró —Iré a revisarlo…Gracias tía y Nanako-Chan por todo.

—Por nada, para eso estamos. —Habló Nanako por ambas.

Después de hacer una leve reverencia de agradecimiento, subió las escaleras para ir a ver su celular. Efectivamente se trataba de una de ellas, nada menos que Miyuki que le decía que ya la estaban esperando en el lugar estipulado. Guardó sus cosas en su pequeño bolso y se miró una vez al espejo, se sentía extraña, como si realmente no fuera ella en esos momentos, pero debía confiar en los comentarios de los demás. Entró al baño para preocuparse de lo último. Para finalmente enviarle un mensaje a sus amigas avisando que iba saliendo y caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación. De súbito la puerta se abrió y apareció Ryoma en ella con su mirada escrutadora.

— ¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, Miyuki me ha avisado que me están esperando en el paradero.

—Ya veo, pero olvidas algo. —Tomó una chaqueta que había colgada y le cubrió los hombros. —Así está mejor.

—Oh es verdad, la había olvidado. —Rió nerviosa y se la colocó. —Gracias.

— ¿No deberías ir con pantalones?

—Le dije lo mismo a la tía, pero ella me compró esta ropa y no podía rechazarla. Pero son cómodos, creo que jamás he tenido unos así.

— ¿En qué paradero se van a juntar? —Cogió su chaqueta.

—El que está frente de nuestra ex Preparatoria. —Susurró, sin comprender porque cogía su chaqueta ¿Acaso él planeaba acompañarla?

—Está bien, Vamos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Vas a ir?

—Te iré a dejar al paradero, no pienso ir a la fiesta. —Suspiró—De ese modo, sé que llegarás a salvo ahí. Ya que comienza a oscurecerse.

—Oh, es verdad. —Asintió mirando por la ventana, no creía que en debía acompañarla, si aun no se oscurecía, pero no le molestaba estar junto a él unos minutos.

Tras salir de la casa, caminaron bajo la copa de los árboles en silencio, Ryoma no le había dicho nada sobre su gran cambio, pero no importaba. De todas maneras, él era así y no debía sorprenderse. Lo observó de reojos, llevaba la ropa deportiva, lo que indicaba que se reuniría con Momo a jugar tenis y estaba feliz por ello. Deseaba que lo hicieran para que pudiera distraerse un momento de la universidad y se dedicara a lo que había abandonado por su culpa, el tenis. Su gorra blanca le cubría los ojos, lo que le traía recuerdos del Instituto. Aún sentía que cuando tomaba su mano era como un sueño, ya que siempre había imaginado eso y creía que no podría vivirlo, salvo en un mundo paralelo.

—Sí ocurre algo, no dudes en llamarme. —Habló el ambarino cuando iban llegando al paradero.

—Lo haré.

—Y olvida lo que te dije el otro día, no porque me estés llamando significará que tengo la razón. Tal vez me equivoque. —Se bajó la gorra. —Espero hacerlo.

— ¿Estarás con Momo-Sempai?

—Sí, jugaremos tenis.

—Lo infería, me alegro que puedan hacerlo. Hace tiempo que no se veían ¡Que se diviertan!

Sakuno se acercó a sus amigas agitando el brazo, saludándolas a la distancia. Ryoma sólo la observaba pensando en lo que había dicho ¿Acaso ella no quería que él asistiera para que pudiera distraerse? Había olvidado lo considerada que era. Esperaba que estuviera bien ese día. Porque no podría estar tranquilo si acertara en sus sospechas. Saludó a sus compañeras con un gesto y se despidió de la castaña para marcharse, al menos había llegado a salvo al paradero.

Kevin se encontraba bebiendo un trago con Mizuki que analizaba el estado de la fiesta, "¿_En qué piensas, Smith? ¿Te aburres?" le había preguntado Hajime. _ No podía responder a su pregunta, porque lo único que le inquietaba es que no veía a la chica de cabello castaño, sólo faltaba ella para que llevar a cabo su plan. Pero entonces, su rostro se iluminó al percatarse que había llegado junto a sus amigas de Psiquiatría, _"No, de hecho creo que me divertiré mucho a partir de ahora" susurró el rubio,_ dejando al pelinegro confuso.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

La luz cegadora de colores se proyectaba en el lugar, para ella que no estaba acostumbrada a asistir a ese tipo de fiestas, le parecía incomodo caminar bajo ellas, en cambio Miyuki actuaba despreocupada con el tema.

En verdad las fiestas Universitarias no podían compararse con las de Preparatoria, las palabras del ambarino revoloteaban en sus oídos al ver el lugar en el que se encontraba. Podía ver como todos los chicos de la Today se dividían en grupos para charlar, cada uno sosteniendo un vaso de alcohol en su mano. Identificó a tres chicas de Psiquiatría, las mismas que Miyuki catalogaba como engreídas. También identifico a lo lejos unos chicos de su misma clase, charlando sentados en una mesa comiendo papas, parecían divertidos con su práctica. Pero no sólo charlaban ahí, podía percibir como otros bailaban en la pista, siendo iluminados aun más por los cegadores focos que proyectaban colores en sus ropas. Sintió sus piernas temblar, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, entonces recordó que Miyuki la había convencido de hacerlo, debido a que Midori se había animado también. Suspiró, se sentía extraña, nunca antes había asistido a una discotheque ni mucho menos a un pub de los que tantos había oído hablar, por eso no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos. Sólo podía escuchar el eco de la música que emitían los parlantes, revoloteando en sus entrañas.

Midori y Sakuno lucían de la misma manera, perplejas sobre la situación que estaban presenciando. Sin embargo, Miyuki que tenía más experiencia que ellas en ese tipo de cosas, las guío por un pasillo para conducirlas hacia una mesa con cuatro asientos. Una vez que se sentó en el asiento, se sintió aliviada porque la música en esa mesa no era tan potente como en la entrada.

— ¿Qué van a beber? Señoritas—Les preguntó un hombre de cabello rizado que llevaba un esmoquin elegante.

—Yo quiero una cerveza…—Vaciló Miyuki, mirando en la carta cual debería pedir.

—Le puedo ofrecer Asahi, Kirin y Sapporo. Ya que no quedan Suntory.

—Qué lástima, amaba las Suntory. —Susurró—Bueno, entonces quiero una Asahi.

—Bien ¿Y ustedes que desean?

— Beberé Umeshu—Se aclaró la garganta Midori.

— ¿Eh? Pero Midori, eso no tiene nada de alcohol. —Bufó Miyuki, ya que sólo se trataba de vino de ciruela.

—Lo sé, es que prefiero no consumir. No me gusta beber alcohol. —Susurró y miró al hombre. —Quiero uno mezclado con Soda mediano, por favor.

—Está bien, como diga. —Anotó el hombre. — ¿Y usted? Señorita.

—Yo…pediré lo mismo.

— ¿Qué? Pero Sakuno, creí que bebías también. —Suspiró Miyuki

—Lo hice una vez por error… y no tuve buena experiencia. —Se sonrojó Sakuno recordando el incidente con el ambarino en el árbol y lo que había ocurrido con Nanjiro. —Además le prometí a él que no me metería en problemas.

—Está bien, aunque no te imagino cometiendo locuras por las influencias del alcohol, quizás bebiste demasiado en esa ocasión.

— ¿Qué más desean ordenar?

—Chicas ¿Quieren algo de comer? Estaba pensando el menú de aquí, son papas con... —Señaló Miyuki la carta.

—Estamos de acuerdo. —Habló Midori por ambas, viendo que la castaña estaba asintiendo.

—Entonces pediremos esto. —Anunció Miyuki, dando por terminada la orden.

El hombre anotó los pedidos y se marchó, prometiendo volver con todo. En cuestión de minutos, llegaron las bebidas que habían pedido. Miyuki bebía sonriente, diciendo lo mucho que anhelaba beber una cerveza como aquella, mientras las demás asentían sin comprender a qué se refería exactamente, ya que no toleraban el sabor amargo a alcohol que tanto amaba la gente común.

—Oh, Sakuno-Chan. —Se acercó Mizuki a ella con un chico de cabello rubio que Sakuno desconocía por completo. — ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien ¿Y tú? Hajime-Kun

—Bien, creí que vendrías con Echizen.

—No tenía deseos de venir.

—Ah pensé que siendo pareja irían a todos lados juntos.

—No me gusta obligarlo a hacer cosas que no desea. —Bebió un sorbo de su vaso —Además es bueno que tenga este día para distraerse, ya que no ha jugado tenis últimamente…por mucho que le he insistido. Por lo mismo, ahora es el momento para hacerlo.

Kevin la miró desconcertado ¿Una chica deseando que su novio tuviera tiempo para distraerse? Creía que ella era quien lo distanciaba del tenis, pero en verdad no era así…No, no podía dejarse engañar por su cara angelical, de seguro decía eso para hacerlos creer eso. Entonces sin verlo venir, la castaña notó su presencia y lo observó en silencio, como si estuviera analizando sus movimientos.

—T-Tú eres…—Susurró Sakuno tratando de recordar donde lo había visto.

—Ah, lo siento. No te lo presenté, él es Kevin Smith. —Habló Mizuki. —Es nuestro compañero de Medicina, junto con Echizen.

—Oh ya veo. —Sonrió la castaña, aunque le parecía que no lo conocía sólo de Today. —Yo soy…

—No tienes que presentarte. Sé bien quién eres… la esposa de Echizen—Sentenció Kevin.

— ¿Eh? Sí…—Susurró nerviosa, sus frías palabras le recordaban a cierto ambarino.

—Iré por otro vaso. —Anunció Kevin, alejándose de todos.

—Espera, Smith. —Le habló Hajime, pero ya se había perdido en la gente. —No lo tomes en cuenta, Sakuno-Chan. No es muy sociable. Iré a alcanzarlo, nos vemos.

—Sí, nos vemos.

Sakuno los observó en silencio ¿Quién era ese chico? Le parecía haberlo visto antes, pero no recordaba donde. Miyuki interrumpió sus pensamientos, cuando ordenó otra cerveza al mesero, ya que para su sorpresa ya había terminado la suya. La vio apoyar su cabeza entre sus manos para mirarla.

— ¿Qué fue eso? Sakuno, parece que no le agradas mucho a ese chico. —Comentó—Algo en su mirada, me decía eso.

—Es verdad, también lo noté.

—Pero no le he hecho nada—Susurró la castaña apenada.

—Quien sabe, tal vez es como esos chicos que no les agradan las chicas sociables. Como menciono el otro chico.

La castaña asintió, entonces no había sido su imaginación la mirada penetrante que tenía Smith sobre ella. Ese tipo de frialdad, tanto de sus palabras como de sus ojos, le recordaban tanto al ambarino en el pasado, incluso si sus nombres eran americanos de seguro era de Usa. O quizás eran ideas suyas, pero le daba esa impresión. Si conocía a Ryoma y sospechaba que lo había visto en otra parte, tal vez ellos tenían algún tipo de conexión. Negó con la cabeza, eso era imposible. No podía sacar esas conclusiones sólo con esas impresiones, debía preguntárselo a Ryoma en persona para cerciorarse que estaba en lo correcto. Pero le parecía haberlo visto, no sabía dónde, ni cómo, pero estaba segura de eso.

Luego de una hora de charla, Miyuki cansada de quedarse sentada sin hacer nada, las invitó a recorrer el lugar. Conocía unas chicas de la facultad de Derecho que quería presentarles, dos de ellas eran compañeras suyas de Preparatoria, mientras que la otra la había conocido hace unos días en otra parte de Tokio.

Eran chicas normales, tal como había mencionado Miyuki, ninguna de ellas comprendía su amor por el yaoi, pero aun así la apoyaban de igual manera. Escuchándolas sobre las locuras de Miyuki en Preparatoria, sintió nostalgia a sus aventuras con sus amigas, se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo ellas en aquellos momentos. Quizás Tomoka se encontraba cuidando a sus hermanas, mientras intentaba concentrarse en los deberes. Al igual como Ann por su lado, debía estar preparándose para las próximas clases, pero al mismo tiempo estaría hablando con Momo por mensajes de textos. Yuzuki debía estar jugando tenis en esos momentos tratando de distraerse del estrés de los estudios de Preparatoria, sonriendo junto a sus hermanas y planeando los siguientes días. Y ella, se encontraba en un mundo que desconocía por completo, flanqueada de gente que apenas conocía, pertenecientes a su Universidad. Permaneciendo cauta a sus movimientos, creyendo que en cualquier momento se metería en problemas, como siempre solía ocurrir. Sin embargo, las palabras de sus amigas invadían su cabeza, recordándole que no fuera tan insegura y que se divirtiera, dejando de lado todos los miedos que tenía por delante. Porque tal como estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos, ellas no siempre podrían estar a su lado, algún día estarían separadas y tendría que valerse por sí misma.

—Iremos a bailar, chicas. —Las animó una de ellas. — ¿Quieren venir?

—Por el momento no. —Suspiró Midori. —Pero Miyuki-Chan si deseas ir, debes hacerlo.

—Es verdad lo que dice Midori-Chan. —Asintió Sakuno mirando a las demás —Deberías ir, yo me quedaré con ella.

— ¿Seguras?—Preguntó vacilante Miyuki. Al verlas asentir, les prometió que volvería pronto, ya que en verdad deseaba hacerlo.

Midori y Sakuno le sonrieron a la distancia, debían admitir que como ninguna de las dos estaba acostumbrada a visitar pub, se sentían misteriosamente cansadas de ese ambiente. Así que la observaron divertirse, preguntándose si algún día ellas se atreverían a disfrutarlo de la misma manera. Midori le habló sobre sus amigas de Preparatoria, al parecer no se comparaban con las de Miyuki ni mucho menos con las suyas, ya que eran totalmente opuestas, más bien ni siquiera podía atreverse a llamarlas amigas. Entonces comprendió lo desolado que debe haber sido la Preparatoria para Midori, un verdadero infierno en que todos se burlaban de ella y le dañaban. Le recordó a esas chicas que la odiaban por amar al ambarino y la destruían a diario, todo con el propósito de que dejara de amarlo, pero su amor por él fue más fuerte que el dolor físico y no logró hacerlo. Por lo menos, ella tuvo a gente que la apoyó y evitó que llegaran más lejos, pero Midori no los tuvo, se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de soportar todo eso. Realmente la admiraba.

"Iré al baño" anunció Midori un momento, quería acompañarla, pero al parecer no necesitaba su ayuda, así que aceptó esperarla. Observó un momento más todo a su alrededor, todos parecían llevarse bien entre ellos, pero ella no se sentía capaz de hacer lazos. De hecho, desde un principio había sido así, Tomoka la había conocido sin que ella la buscara. Tal como sucedió con las demás, el resto de su vida. Por lo mismo, ahora no sabía cómo conocer más personas. Miró su celular un momento, preguntándose si Ryoma estaría bien. Tenía deseos de llamarlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía sólo demostraría lo dependiente que era de su compañía y no era el caso. Entonces escuchó su nombre a sus espaldas, trató de identificar a las personas, pero sólo podía oírlas. Hablaban de lo apuesto que era Ryoma, incluso de sus habilidades en medicina, sus logros en el tenis, entre otras cosas. Fue cuando de súbito, sin verlo venir las escuchó hablar de ella. _"¿Pero han visto a su esposa? No puedo creer que sea ella, no está a su altura, no le llega ni a los talones ¿Porqué la habrá elegido?" Decían los murmullos. _Se sentía incomoda por ello, no quería estar ahí, pero tampoco podía dejar a Midori sola. Iba a dirigirse hacia los baños, cuando se percató que Midori ya había salido de ellos y se encontraba hablando con un chico de cabello miel, se veían tan felices que no quería interrumpirlos.

—Oh, Sakuno-Chan. —Le habló Midori.

—Lamento interrumpirlos, iba a ir al baño ahora, pero no creí que habías salido.

—Salí hace un momento y no nos interrumpes. Verás, él es…Sora-Kun un compañero de Instituto. No creí que lo encontraría aquí, pero entonces me dijo que curiosamente estudia en nuestra Facultad.

— ¿De verdad? Eso es grandioso. —Sonrió Sakuno, quizás él era de quien hablaba que solía hablarle.

—Sí, de hecho las había visto antes en clases. Pero no estaba seguro de que fuera Midori-San. Ha cambiado mucho desde el Instituto. Antes llevaba el cabello distinto, así que no la reconocí. —Sonrió Sora, se veía un buen chico.

—No he cambiado tanto. —Rió Midori. —Si quieres, puedo acompañarte al baño. —Susurró Midori preocupada.

— No te preocupes, puedo ir sola.

—Estaremos aquí.

Sakuno asintió y entró al baño de mujeres, sin percatarse que estaba siendo observada en la oscuridad. Se miró al espejo nerviosa, si Midori había encontrado a su buen amigo del Instituto, lo mejor sería dejarlos solos para que pudieran hablar, pero Miyuki también estaba con sus amigas de Preparatoria, suspiró no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos. Miró su celular una vez más, abrió el tablero de mensajes y se atrevió a escribirle a Ryoma. "Hola… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sigues jugando con Momo? Envíale saludos de mi parte, podríamos reunirnos un día con él y Ann-Chan a jugar tenis. Yo estoy bien, pero…" borró el mensaje en el momento que lo escribió, era una tontería mencionarle sobre esa junta en esos momentos, considerando que podía decirle después ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No tenía que molestarlo para eso. Se miró una vez más, tenía deseos de quedarse en el baño porque al menos ahí podía sentirse a gusto, había luz, aire fresco y no escuchaba pelambres. No obstante, no podía quedarse ahí para siempre, no tendría sentido alguno.

Salió del baño confuso, tenía deseos de irse, debía admitir que era un error haber asistido a esa fiesta, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. En medio de la oscuridad del pasillo, dos chicos aparecieron ante ella, llamándola por su nombre de pila, lo que le asustó aún más. Intentó correr, pero uno de ellos corrió a vigilar que no viniera nadie, para que el segundo la besara a la fuerza, deseando explorar sus curvas aún más. Su corazón latió tan frenéticamente que sintió miedo de verdad, quería alejarlo de ella, pero no podía. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso. Asustada, recordó las palabras de Tomoka de defensa personal y lo alejó con sus brazos, para finalmente golpearlo donde no debía. Lo escuchó gemir de dolor, pero no le importó, lo más importante es que debía salir de ahí. Corrió a toda velocidad por el otro lado del pasillo para huir de ellos, las luces titilantes iluminaban parte del corredor, pero no lo suficiente para poder iluminarle el camino. Entonces de repente, chocó con una chica que no sólo la hizo caer, sino que también le manchó su blusa accidentalmente con su copa. .

—Fíjate por donde caminas. —Le gruñó

—Lo siento…—Susurró.

—Ahí está. —Sonrió un chico de cabello negro cerca de ellas. — ¿Por qué huiste de ese modo? Creí que querías que pasáramos al siguiente nivel.

— ¿Siguiente nivel? Ustedes no pueden hacer eso en este lugar. —Habló la presidenta del centro de estudiantes.

—Oh miren quien es. —Sonrió una rubia de oreja a oreja. —Nada menos que Sakuno, la esposa de Ryoma Echizen.

—Oh es verdad, no creí que fuera de ese tipo de personas. —Comentó otra sorprendida. —Y precisamente ahora, Ryoma no está aquí para verlo con sus propios ojos.

—E-Están equivocados, yo no he hecho eso. —Susurró la castaña sintiendo como sus ojos se nublaban, todo el mundo la estaba mirando y nadie le creía. No sabía qué hacer, si Ryoma se enteraba de eso…

—Aunque Ryoma no está presente, todos somos testigos de lo que pasó y se lo haremos saber. —Sonrió la compañera de Ryoma, sintiéndose aun peor.

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar a alguien que confiara en sus palabras, pero todos parecían actuar de la misma manera. Incluso Kevin la observaba en silencio, analizando sus movimientos.

— ¡Deténganse!—Gruñó Mizuki apareciendo a su lado. —Sakuno no es ese tipo de persona, además no pueden culparla de haber hecho algo así, sólo porque estos idiotas les estén diciendo eso ¿Acaso no los reconocen? Como llevo algunos años más que ustedes, puedo reconocerlos. Ellos son el tipo de chicos que aceptarían cualquier cosa a costa de dinero, de seguro alguien les pagó para que lo hicieran. —Ayudó a Sakuno a ponerse de pie. —Conociendo como es Today y viendo la gran variedad de admiradoras que tiene Echizen, puedo sospechar de muchas de ustedes. Pero creo que tengo a alguien en mente ¿Quieren que lo rebele?

—Tienes razón, Hajima. Había olvidado por completo quienes eran estos tipos. —Murmuró la presidenta. — ¿Tienes idea de quien causó todo este alboroto? Si es así, debes decírmelo. Haré que sean castigados. No es posible que estando en un lugar público en el que hemos venido a compartir con los nuevos y los antiguos estudiantes, otras personas se aprovechen de utilizar este escenario para destruir personas. No lo voy a permitir.

—Te lo diré, Presidenta. Pero por el momento, no quiero causar más alboroto del que hay. —Miró a Sakuno. — ¿Estás bien? Sakuno-Chan.

—S-Sí, gracias Hajime-Kun.

— ¡Sakuno-Chan! ¿Qué te ha pasado?—Gritaron Midori y Miyuki preocupadas, pero sólo vieran llorar desconsoladamente sin dar explicación alguna.

—No se preocupen por ella, debe estar así producto de lo que vivió. —Suspiró Hajime. —Yo la llevaré a casa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Sabes dónde es?

—Por supuesto, conozco la casa de Echizen. Pero… ¿no deberíamos llamarlo adicionalmente?

—N-No lo hagas, por favor.

—Pero Sakuno, Ryoma debería enterarse de esto ¿Cómo planeas explicarle que tu maquillaje está arruinado y lo que le ocurrió a tu blusa?

—Quizás no quiere preocuparlo…—Susurró Midori triste. — ¿Es así? Sakuno.

—Sí…

—Está bien.

Hajime se despidió de ambas para caminar con la castaña a la salida, mientras todos los demás murmuraban sobre la relación que ellos tenían. Incluso Kevin estaba sorprendido de que actuara de ese modo por protegerla, ya que Mizuki no era del tipo de persona que ayudaban a cualquier persona, muchos lo catalogaban como alguien con una personalidad maquiavélica. Al parecer no era el caso, al menos que él también hubiese sido engañado por ella. Pero debía admitir que lo que había presenciado…había llegado demasiado lejos.

En otro lado, el ambarino se encontraba en casa saliendo de la ducha, cuando recibió una repentina llamada de un número que creía jamás volver a ver. Ya que, esa persona aún parecía tenerle rencor por la castaña. Sin embargo, ahí estaba llamándolo.

—Si me estás llamando ahora, imagino que debe ser por algo grave—Le contestó, mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla.

—Así es, no te estaría llamando si fuera lo contrario.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Es sobre Sakuno…la acabo de ver en la calle, caminando con un sujeto. Se veía…mal.

— ¿Dónde la viste exactamente? Toyama. —Preguntó preocupado, comprendiendo el motivo de la llamada.

—Cerca de la Preparatoria, caminaba con un sujeto de cabello azabache…no sé como describirlo. Quería ayudarla, pero el bus en el que iba, no se detuvo ahí.

—Ya veo…—Susurró, imaginando que se trataba de Hajime, esperaba que no fuera el caso.

—Si vas ahora, estoy seguro que la alcanzarás. Fue hace tan sólo unos minutos.

—Lo haré—Dejó la toalla a un lado para caminar a zancadas a su habitación. —Thank You, Toyama.

—No me tienes nada que agradecer, ve por ella y entonces aceptaré tus palabras.

_Sakuno se encontraba sentada en una banca junto a Hajime, quien le había ofrecido una botella con agua para que se calmara. Pero no podía dejar de llorar. "No fue tu culpa" Le había dicho él, pero aún así se sentía sucia por haber permitido que alguien que no fuera Ryoma la besara, aunque había sido a la fuerza. Además recordaba cómo sus manos se habían apoderado de sus curvas y querían explorarla. De sólo recordarlo, su corazón se estremecía. No contaría esa historia dos veces, si no hubiera recordado las palabras de Tomoka, no habría podido salir ilesa de eso. No sabía que era peor, eso o la impresión que había dado en esa fiesta. No obstante, las palabras mencionadas por Mizuki revoloteaban en sus oídos, como si alguien hubiera planeado ese tipo de cosas. Creía que después de lo sucedido en la Preparatoria, no volvería a conocer chicas que la odiaran por el ambarino, pero parece que estaba equivocada. No importaba donde estuvieran, siempre le iban a recordar el inmenso abismo que había entre ellos, las diferencias que los habían unido, al mismo tiempo los destruían. _

— _¿P-Porqué me ayudaste? Hajime-Kun. _

—_Porque te lo debía. _

— _¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a lo del otro día? Pero eso…_

_Sakuno se encontraba en el supermercado, comprando algunos víveres para la casa, ya que Nanako le había pedido si podía hacerlo por ella. Como ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba en el carrito de compras, esperaba pacientemente que fuera su turno de pagar. Aunque la fila tardaba más de lo habitual, no prestó atención a la polémica que estaba a tan sólo tres personas de ellas. Hasta que escuchó cierta voz que recordó instantáneamente. Al mirar hacia adelante, se percató que efectivamente se trataba de Hajime Mizuki que discutía con la cajera por un malentendido que se había generado. Al parecer, tanto la cajera como la anciana que venía después de él, lo confundían con un delincuente que se buscaba, semejante a él. Insistía que estaban en un error y que pagaría por las cosas que llevaba, pero ellas seguían mencionando lo sospechoso que se vestía, tratando de aparentar ser otro. Entonces al momento de verlo extraer su billetera del bolsillo, las probabilidades crecieron, cuando notó que no tenía dinero suficiente para pagar por todo. _

— _¿Lo ve? Ha estado fingiendo que pagaría desde un comienzo. Pero no es verdad, nos quería engañar. __—__Gruñó la anciana, viendo como la cajera asentía. __—__Debería llamar a la policía de seguro es él. _

— _¡Eso no es verdad! Cuando hablaba de pagar, lo decía en serio. Es sólo que…había olvidado que debía pasar por el cajero antes. _

—_Son mentiras, después de todo. Es un delincuente. _

—_Disculpen que me entrometa, pero conozco bien a esta persona y no está relacionado con el sospechoso del crimen__—__Intervino la castaña. __—__Hajime-Kun es un buen chico, estudia Medicina la Universidad de Tokio, por lo que no necesitaría robar cosas para su futuro, no lo requiere. Además el hombre que ustedes mencionan, no tiene el mismo apellido que él. _

—_Es verdad, su nombre no era Hajime, ni siquiera su apellido. __—__Susurró la anciana. _

—_Y con respecto al dinero, yo me haré cargo de él __—__Sonrió _

— _¿Eh? Pero—Habló Miyuki sorprendido. _

—_Podrás pagármelo después, descuida. __—__Miró a la cajera. __—__ ¿Cuánto es? _

_Tras haber pagado tanto lo suyo como lo de él, salieron del supermercado en silencio. Mizuki la observaba sorprendido, no esperaba que ella lo ayudara de ese modo, tomando en cuenta que era alguien que apenas conocía, sólo era el compañero de Echizen, pero además de eso no debería confiar en él de esa forma. _

— _¿Por qué hiciste eso? __—__Preguntó incrédulo Mizuki. _

—_Porque no podía permitir que hablaran de esa forma de ti, se nota que eres un buen chico Hajime-Kun. _

—_Pero… nos conocemos poco ¿Cómo pudiste confiar en mí tan fácilmente? _

—_P-Puede que tengas razón. __—__Se sonrojó, quizás no debía haber hablado así. __—__Pero algo me decía que no eres del tipo de persona de la que podría desconfiar. Sí en verdad fueras ese delincuente, estoy segura que no habrías sido tan honesto al dar esa explicación, ni te hubieras molestado en buscar en su billetera. Simplemente habrías huido como cualquier otro._

—_De cualquier modo, te devolveré cada centavo mañana. __—__Se sonrojó, desviando su mirada de ella. _

—_No te preocupes por ello, está bien si no me lo devuelves. _

—_Pero…_

—_Oh es tarde, debo irme. __—__Miró su celular, notando lo tarde que era. __—__Nos vemos, Hajime-Kun. _

Lo observó asentir, aunque para ella ese simple gesto no merecía ser agradecido de esa manera, al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviada que él pudiera ayudarla en esos momentos. Iba a darle las gracias una vez más, cuando inesperadamente sintió unos pasos acercándose hacia ellos con precisión, al voltear se percataron que se trataba de la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

—Al fin los encuentro. —Suspiró agobiado.

—Echizen…

—Te había mencionado que podrías llamarme si tenías problemas, Sakuno. —Se dirigió a la castaña, ignorando por completo a la mirada de Mizuki. —Pero parece ser que no confías en mi, otra vez.

—N-No es eso, Ryoma-Kun—Se levantó alarmada.

—Entonces… ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué estás con él ahora?

—Estás malentendiendo las cosas, Echizen. Yo sólo la estaba ayudando. —Habló cuidadosamente Mizuki.

—Sí realmente tus intenciones eran esas, deberías haberme avisado lo que sucedía. En lugar de estar a solas con ella.

—Escúchame, las cosas no fueron así. —Susurró la castaña.

—Da igual como haya sido, no quiero escucharlo. —La tomó del brazo. —Nos vamos a casa.

— ¿Eh? Pero Hajime-Kun…

—No te preocupes por mí, lo más importante es que ahora estarás a salvo.

—P-Pero…—Vaciló un momento, no obstante lo vio asentir asegurándole que estaría bien. —Está bien, gracias por todo.

—Por nada, nos vemos.

Siguió a Ryoma en medio de la neblina, parecía tan molesto que parecía no percatarse de lo rápido que caminaban. Tenía deseos de explicarle lo sucedido, pero él seguía permaneciendo en silencio, obligándola a reprimir lo que sentía.

Alrededor de veinte minutos tardaron en volver a casa, luego de haber abordado un taxi que alcanzaron en el camino. Para su sorpresa, todos dormían a esas horas de la noche. Así que decidieron subir a la planta alta de la casa, de modo que no despertaran a los demás.

Se sentó sobre la cama exhausta, quería cambiarse de ropa para dejar de sentir el aroma a alcohol impregnado en su blusa, pero antes debía hablar con él. Lo observó cerrar la puerta tras de él, su mirada era difícil de descifrar, pero si podía leer de ella que estaba molesto.

—Ryoma-Kun…

—Te lo dije ¿no?— Le dio la espalda—Tenía razón después de todo, por un momento creí que estaba equivocado, pero no fue así.

—Lo que mencionaste sobre esas fiestas…tenías razón. Pero, lo que viste en el parque fue un malentendido. Hajime-Kun sólo quería ayudarme, de hecho si no hubiera sido por él…no sé que habría hecho.

— ¿Y dónde estaban tus amigas en ese momento? Creí oírte decir que con ellas estarías bien.

—Ellas…no estaban en ese momento, porque Miyuki se había encontrado con unas compañeras de Instituto y Midori con un chico. Nos volveríamos a encontrar dentro de unos minutos, pero tenía que ir al baño y…—Su corazón se estremeció al recordar esos momentos.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Te encontraste con Hajime?

—No, no es a lo que quería llegar. Ocurrió otra cosa…

—No quiero oírlo, vamos a dormir.

— ¿Eh? Pero—Lo miró esperando que volteara, pero la había ignorado por completo y se había acostado dándole la espalda. —Está bien…

Antes de hacerlo y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, necesitaba cambiarse de una vez. Se lavó la cara para liberar rastro de lágrimas y se limpió el maquillaje con toallitas desmaquillantes, tratando de hacer caso omiso a la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos. Ryoma no había querido escucharla, actuaba de la misma manera que los chicos de la universidad en el momento que había tropezado, todos observándola en silencio sin decir nada a su favor. Creía que al menos si le explicaba a él, podría confiar en su palabra…pero ni siquiera había podido hacerlo. Libero su cabello de los elásticos que lo mantenían unido y lo dejó caer sobre sus hombros para cepillarlo, lo hizo como todas las noches, mecánicamente. No obstante, sus manos temblaban como nunca, como si estuviera muriendo de hipotermia, tenía miedo. Las voces de los chicos que la habían acosado aparecían frente a ella y el beso forzado que había recibido también, produciéndole un mal sabor. Su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar la escena, provocando que las lágrimas volvieran a brotar en sus ojos y se deslizaran sobre sus mejillas. Respiró profundo, tratando de controlarse, pero no podía evitarlo…se sentía desolada en esos momentos, como si la persona más importante para ella en la vida, le hubiera dado la espalda.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Rinko se levantó por la mañana, sintió un delicioso aroma desprendido en el aire. No comprendía quién estaría levantada a las nueve de la mañana un día domingo, así que para vencer su curiosidad se escabulló por las escaleras para llegar a la cocina. De seguro era Nanako, porque no imaginaba que se tratara de Sakura, no solía hacer el desayuno a menudo, salvo que fuera una emergencia. Al abrir la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa, esperando saludar a su sobrina, se encontró con una chica de cabellera castaña que freía unos huevos.

—Sakuno…no creí que fueras tú, considerando que anoche llegaron tarde.

—No podía dormir, así que pensé hacer algo productivo, en lugar de quedarme sin hacer nada. —Suspiró.

—Oh ya veo ¿Cómo lo pasaste anoche?—Le preguntó, ayudándola a poner la mesa.

—Bien…—Susurró mirando los huevos con errática atención.

— ¿Segura? No luces como si hubiera sido así. —Habló preocupada, viendo como apagaba la cocina. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy. Iré a extender al mantel.

—Está bien…

La observó confundida, su semblante no era el mismo de todas las mañanas, estaba actuando muy extraño. Quizás eso explicaría porque Ryoma había salido de improvisto la noche anterior ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo de lo que no estaba enterada? Iba a preguntarle más tarde, ese era su plan, pero cuando llegaron todos y vio el rostro de su hijo, supo de inmediato que debía abstenerse a interrogarla, porque algo no estaba bien.

Reunidos en la mesa, toda la familia actuaba normal, como si nada hubiera pasado y Sakuno no hubiera salido la noche anterior. Pero Rinko seguía preocupada por la mirada perdida de la castaña, incluso cuando le había pedido que le pasara la mermelada, lucía distraída y sus manos temblaban. Creía que con el paso de las horas le diría lo que ocurría, pero no lo hizo.

Debido a que los días anteriores no había podido dormir bien, ya que tenía todo tipo de pesadillas respecto a lo ocurrido, no deseaba asistir el lunes por la mañana a clases. Incluso le había comentado a Miyuki sobre ello, quien a diferencia de Midori que apoyaba su decisión, la había animado a que asistiera de igual forma, porque no podría ser que por terceras personas, tuviera que verse en la obligación de privarse a las clases. Suspiró, no quería ir a clases, aunque debía ir porque eran importantes, su corazón latía con sólo recordar esas escenas.

Finalmente decidió ir a clases, claro que a diferencia de todas las mañanas, esta vez prefería ir sola a clases, ya que estando con el ambarino a su lado no se sentía bien en esas circunstancias. Caminó a la Universidad concentrada en sus pensamientos, no debía dejarse llevar por los recuerdos de días anteriores, porque si lo hacía estaba segura de que perdería el control frente a todos y no podría reprimir sus emociones un minuto más.

Justo en la entrada de la facultad, esperaban por ella Midori y Miyuki que le esbozaban una gran sonrisa, veía como Miyuki agitaba su mano en forma de saludo y señalándole que se encontraban ahí, quizás creía que no las había notado. Caminó a pasos torpes, sus pies solían tropezar con las diminutas piedras que había en el suelo, pero aún así era capaz de llegar hasta ellas. La chica de melena negra le enseñaba sus nuevas gafas, dado que el fin de semana había ido a cambiarlas. Midori los aprobaba en absoluto, ya que les venían y ella estaba de acuerdo con sus impresiones. Charlaron sobre cosas triviales, ninguna relacionada con lo ocurrido el fin de semana pasado, para no hacerla sentir incomodo. No obstante, una vez que se encontraron frente al salón que les correspondía, todo cambió. Muchos de sus compañeros empezaron a hablar de ella, sentenciando una y otra vez el suceso, Sakuno intentó ignorarlos, pero sus palabras eran capaces de invocar los recuerdos de esa noche. Miyuki enfadada por dichos pelambres, se atrevió a gritarles a todos que no se metieran con ella, porque si no los reportaría en el centro estudiantil. Si bien, esa amenaza no tenía mucho sentido, muchos de ellos decidieron guardar silencio y dejar de burlarse de la castaña. Sin pensarlo, la chica de cabello negro las tomó del brazo y las condujo hacia el salón. Pero los problemas no terminaron ahí como deseaban, durante el almuerzo todo se tornó de la misma manera. Manifestándose con mayor ímpetu en el parque que rodeaba la facultad.

En la facultad de medicina, se encontraban el ambarino leyendo un libro en silencio, tratando de ignorar los rumores que se formaban a su alrededor, todos en torno a la castaña de ojos carmesí. Mizuki en cambio no era capaz de tolerarlo, por más que luchaba contra los demás, los rumores iban en crescendo. Sin embargo, lo que aún más le molestaba era que Echizen no dijera nada al respecto. Kevin los observaba cabizbajo, no estaba dentro de sus planes que todo terminara así, pero sí de ese modo su amigo se había dado cuenta que Sakuno no valía la pena, había triunfado.

—Echizen ¿Estás sordo o qué?—Le gritó Mizuki— ¿No estás al tanto de lo que está pasando ahora? Sakuno está siendo tratada injustamente por algo que no hizo.

—No es mi problema lo que está pasando, le advertí que este tipo de cosas podrían pasar, pero no me escuchó. Ya está bastante grande para tomar sus propias decisiones. —Suspiró, sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir que no es tu problema? Ella es tu esposa ¿no?

—Que lo sea no significa que debo hacerme cargo de todo, ella también debe pensar bien lo que hace.

— ¿Estás diciendo que crees en los rumores?—Se acercó a él enfadado.

—No estoy diciendo eso, pero no puedo hacer nada para detenerlos.

—Eres imposible. —Bufó—Ya entiendo a qué se referías con que ella era distinta, es la única que es capaz de soportarte ¿Verdad? Aunque ella de todo por ti, tú no das nada por ella…pero aún así te sigue queriendo. —Presionó el puño tratando de controlarse, pero él lo estaba sacando de quicio. —No permitiré que seas así, ella no te merece.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Hajime—Cerró el libro para mirarlo y levantarse de una vez por todas a su nivel. —Tú no eres nada de ella, así que no puedes interferir en esto.

—Es verdad, quizás no somos nada. Pero he conocido a Sakuno en este poco tiempo y considero que no es una persona que debe tolerarte. Si tengo que separarlo, lo haré.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?—Gruñó

—Lo que me has escuchado.

—Esperen chicos, no peleen. —Interfirió uno de sus compañeros, pero se sentía incapaz de detenerlos. —Hey! Smith, ayúdame.

Kevin sólo observaba haciendo caso omiso a su llamado, quien habría imaginado que Hajime dijera esas palabras, si trataba de separarlos a toda costa, significaba que podría encontrar en él un aliado para hacerlo, pero la forma en cómo actuaba Echizen no podía descifrarlo, era una mezcla entre celos y orgullo. Si bien decía que no le importaba la castaña, apenas había oído a Hajime hablar así, había cambiado de postura por completo.

—Te equivocas, no pelearé con él. —Suspiró Ryoma, apartándose de ellos. —Eso sería rebajarme a su nivel.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Ryoma ignoró sus palabras y caminó al pasillo, tratando de desviar sus instintos de golpearlo. Pero sin verlo venir, Hajime había cruzado a zancadas el salón y lo había sostenido del brazo en pleno corredor. Lo miró con ira, para que se percatara que estaba cometiendo un grave error al acercarse a él en esos momentos.

—Echizen…no sé qué ideas tienes de mí, pero lo que ocurrió esa noche no es lo que dicen. Sakuno fue lastimada, no por mí. Alguien ideó un plan para que ella fuera avergonzada frente a todos, estoy seguro de ello. —Liberó su brazo para que lo escuchara.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Cuando la encontré…estaba llorando en el suelo, mientras todos se burlaban de ella. No sé qué ocurrió antes, porque no me quiso contar. —Debía hacerlo entrar en razón de algún modo. —Si tu matrimonio realmente significa algo, deberían hacerlo. Es tu deber como esposo ¿no?

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que no interfieras en lo que pienso.

Dicho esto, Ryoma se alejó de él. Hajime aún lo observaba con odio ¿Cómo podía ser así? Había querido hacerlo entrar en razón por las buenas, pero no debía haberse esforzado en eso, porque no era el tipo que merecía Sakuno.

El ambarino cruzó los jardines para llegar hasta las glorietas en donde se encontraba la facultad de Sakuno, todos esos rumores lo estaban sacando de quicio, tanto sobre ella con Mizuki, sobre que ella la había engañado. Quizás Hajime tenía razón, si le habían tendido una trampa, debía hacer algo al respecto. Se detuvo al identificar a Midori y Miyuki llamando por teléfono, leía preocupación en sus rostros.

—Echizen-Kun…—Susurró Midori sorprendida.

— ¿Han visto a Sakuno?

—P-Pues…

—Ella ahora mismo se ha marchado. —Habló Miyuki preocupada. —Estaba mal por todo lo que dicen de ella. Precisamente esta mañana no quería venir, pensé que todos se habrían olvidado de ello y le insistí que viniera. Pero no debía haberlo hecho…porque ha sido todo lo contrario.

—Es verdad, cuando llegamos en la mañana ocurrió en clases. Luego en el corredor y ahora aquí. Estaba tan mal, podía notarlo en su mirada…estaba tratando de reprimir la angustia que tenía.

— ¿Tienen idea de a dónde se fue?

—No lo dijo, sólo mencionó que no podría ir a las clases de la tarde, por lo que quería que le prestáramos nuestros apuntes. Pero no dijo a donde iba.

—Ya veo, Thank You. —Susurró mirando hacia la salida.

—Una cosa más, Echizen-Kun. —Se atrevió a decir Midori. —Lo que ocurrió en la fiesta…fue mi culpa, debí acompañarla al baño quizás. Pero como decía que estaría bien no lo hice. Me arrepentí de inmediato y decidí ir por ella, entonces escuché a unos chicos que gritaban que se había escapado. No entendía a qué se referían y temí que le hubieran hecho algo, así que me atreví a cruzar el pasillo, pero ya no estaba. Después oí a la multitud burlándose de ella y la vi en el suelo llorando, no sé qué fue lo que pasó exactamente. Porque hasta hoy no nos dijo, pero me preocupa que le hayan hecho algo más grave.

—Eso explicaría porque actúa tan extraño. —Asintió Miyuki.

— ¿No sabes quienes eran?—Preguntó el ambarino, sintiéndose culpable por lo que había hecho.

—No, no pude verlos.

—Entiendo…fuiste de gran ayuda. Iré a buscarla ahora, gracias.

—Ojalá la encuentres. —Lo animaron las dos.

Luego de agradecer sus palabras, caminó hacia la salida a zancadas, no podía dudar de ellas, esas dos chicas en algo se parecían a Osakada y Tachibana, quizás Nanase era más tímida, pero sin duda eran grandes amigas.

No soportaba estar un minuto más en ese lugar, extrañaba a sus amigas, quería estar con ellas en esos momentos. Entonces recordó que Tomoka en esos momentos debía encontrarse trabajando, en cambio Ann de seguro estaba en clases. La Universidad de Nihon no se encontraba lejos de ahí, conocía el camino. Tal vez era una locura ir ahí, pero quería verla.

Dicha Universidad no era como la suya, su infraestructura era distinta, siempre imaginaba que los arquitectos encargados de ese diseño habían sido inspirados en las carreras que impartirían ahí, considerando que en ese lugar estaba el comercio, debía lucir como si fuera una empresa de verdad. No imaginaba a Ann trabajando en otra cosa que no fuera eso, salvo que fuera abogada, eso también estaba dentro de sus planes. Pero comercio era donde realmente debía estar, de hecho siempre la había imaginado siendo una gran mujer de negocios, ya que su inteligencia la llevaría a ser grande en eso.

Algunos establecimientos tenían como base grandes guardias que velaban por la seguridad de ellos, no obstante no solían distinguir a los estudiantes la mayor parte del tiempo, por ello esa no sería la excepción. Caminó de manera estoica por la entrada de Nihon. A diferencia de sus terrenos, dicha institución poseía escases de áreas verdes, por lo que el terreno tenía cemento en lugar de tierra. Pero a los estudiantes no parecía incomodarle ese gran detalle, ya que seguían sus rutinas sin problema alguno.

Se detuvo a admirar un maravilloso edificio, flanqueado de cristales grises que lo protegían, además dándole un detalle majestuoso que combinaba con el hierro forjado que lo sostenía, dándole forma circular. Para no lucir sorprendida por él, caminó sigilosamente por la vereda, apreciando las facultades que estaban distribuidas en el establecimiento. Se podía apreciar a lo lejos la de medicina, ciencias, etc. Eran tres tipos de edificios distintos unidos a la misma consigna de Nhon, pero sólo en uno de ellos se encontraría Tachibaba en esos momentos.

Ann se encontraba comiendo una manzana, mientras estudiaba unos libros aburridos. Odiaba a su novio por haber olvidado la cita que tenían el fin de semana, si bien había aceptado que se juntara con el ambarino para que se distrajera con el tenis, no toleraba que se hubiera olvidado del compromiso que tenían el domingo. Por esa misma razón, ahora no respondía sus llamadas ni mensajes, era momento de que se diera cuenta de sus errores. Solían discutir a menudo, pero solían reconciliarse a las pocas horas. En cambio en esos momentos, no tenía deseos de hablarlo. Prefería estudiar que oír sus pretextos sin sentido. Estaba por ver su celular, cuando inesperadamente escuchó la voz de alguien que no veía hace mucho. Cuando volteó sus ojos se encontraron con los de su mejor amiga.

— ¡Sakuno!—Gritó sorprendida y la abrazó. Provocando que muchos voltearan a verla, Ann no expresaba mucho sus emociones en ese lugar, por lo que era extraño que saludara de esa forma a una persona. — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—He venido a saber cómo estabas. —Sonrió y se sentó junto a ella. —Creí que estarías en clases en estos momentos.

—Tenía una, pero se canceló de improvisto. Por lo mismo, aproveché de tomarme un descanso en el casino.

—Qué bueno, debes descansar de vez en cuando.

—Sí, es verdad. Tengo tanto que leer estos días. —Suspiró—Pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿También te suspendieron la clase?

—No…me la salté.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tú saltándote las clases? No puedo creerlo. —La miró confusa ¿Era la misma Sakuno de siempre? Siempre solía hacer lo correcto, le extrañaba que en esos momentos no hubiera decidido hacerlo.

—Sí, quería hacerlo esta vez.

—No me digas… ¿Las cosas no están bien? Porque entiendo que quieras venir a verme, no nos vemos hace mucho. Al igual como no sé nada de las demás, pero…no debiste saltarte clases sólo por mí ¿Verdad?

—P-Pues…no, pero quería verte también.

— ¿Es sobre Ryoma? ¿Te ha hecho algo?—Gruñó —Si es así, lo haré entrar en razón. Cuando acepté este compromiso, lo hice porque prometía no volver a hacerte daño.

—No es él…sucedió algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?—Preguntó asustada

—No sé si este sea un buen lugar para decirlo.

—Tienes razón, vamos a otro lado. —Tomó su bolso para caminar con ella a la salida. — ¿Te parece bien ir a Dangos kawaii?

— ¿Eh? Pero ahí trabaja…

"Bienvenidos a Dangos Kawaii ¿Qué van a ordenar?" Habló una castaña de cabello corto, estaba cansada de trabajar medio tiempo, además de hacerse cargo de su casa. Sentía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento. Luego de recibir la orden, caminó hacia la cocina para entregar el papel. Su única motivación era que mientras trabajaba podía pensar cuidadosamente en lo que deseaba estudiar, ya que aún no tenía decidido qué hacer. Había pensado estudiar turismo, pero su idea se descartó por completo al recordar lo mala que era para inglés. Suspiró, ya encontraría algo que le apasionara como las demás. "Osakada ve a ver esa mesa, han llegado nuevas clientas" Le había dicho una de sus superiores, asintió exhausta. Caminó hacia allá mecánicamente, sin prestar atención a sus nuevos clientes.

—Bienvenidos a Dangos Kawaii ¿Qué desean ordenar?—Habló Tomoka tomando la libreta.

—Creí que siempre estabas animada ¿Dónde quedó la energética Osakada de siempre?—Se burló Ann.

— ¿Eh? Esa voz…—Susurró confusa, al mirar se encontró con sus dos amigas. — ¡Ann-Chan! Y también ¡Sakuno-Chan!

—Tanto tiempo, Tomo-Chan. —Sonrió Sakuno

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? Creí que estaban en clases.

—Digamos que nos hemos saltado las clases por separado ¿Verdad, Sakuno?—Sonrió Ann

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Sakuno saltándose las clases? De ti me lo esperaba, pero de ella no. —Exclamó sorprendida

—Para que veas, Sakuno ha cambiado.

—Oh así veo. —Sonrió—Por cierto ¿Qué van a ordenar? Si no llevan algo, es probable que me regañen.

—Es verdad, queremos cuatro porciones de esto. —Señaló Ann

— ¿Cuatro?—Preguntó confusa

—Sí, tengo entendido que sales en una hora ¿Verdad?

—Oh es verdad.

—Iremos a darnos una vuelta por la Preparatoria, así recordaremos los viejos tiempos. Nos juntamos en un rato.

—Está bien, nos vemos allá. —Sonrió Tomoka.

Yuzuki se encontraba entrenando contra el muro que había frente a las canchas, tratando de despejar su mente de los estudios, se alegraba que al menos ese día habían salido temprano de clases. No por tener que vivir su último año de Preparatoria, tendría que dejar de lado su pasión por el tenis. Al contrario, ahora era la única titular que quedaba en el club femenino, así que daría su máximo esfuerzo. Siempre se preguntaba qué sería de sus amigas, las únicas que tenía, no las veía desde la partida de Sakuno, había oído su regreso, pero no se había comunicado con ellas de aquel entonces. Imaginaba que todas estaban ocupadas de sus vidas actuales y por esa escasez de tiempo no podían verse. _"Has mejorado mucho, Yuzuki-San." Escuchó que alguien le decía tras ella. _No pudo controlar su cara de sorpresa cuando las vio, porque no podía creer que estuvieran ahí precisamente.

—Ann, Sakuno ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

—Hemos venido a verte y Tomo-Chan viene en camino. —Sonrió Sakuno.

—Así es, hemos traído Dangos ¿Quieres comer?

—Con gusto.

Llevaba alrededor de una hora y media buscándola ¿Dónde estaba? Ni siquiera le contestaba el teléfono, suspiró. Si no estaba en casa tampoco, sólo quedaba una posibilidad. Estaba con ellas, pero no sabía dónde. No sabía donde vivía Osakada ni mucho menos Tachibana, en cambio Yuzuki siempre estaba entrenando, pero según lo que le había mencionado la castaña ese era su último año de Preparatoria, así que debía estar ocupada. Miró su celular, sólo había una manera de averiguarlo. Su mejor amigo contestó al otro lado de la línea triste, de seguro tenía relación con Tachibana, ya que sólo ella lo ponía en ese estado.

— ¿Has hablado con Tachibana?

—No quiere contestar mis llamadas, está muy enfadada.

—Imaginé que estabas así por eso…Necesito que me des su número.

— ¿Eh? ¿Para qué lo necesitas? —Preguntó intrigado—No se te ocurra estar con ella ahora. Tú tienes a Sakuno.

—No lo necesito para eso, necesito saber si está con Sakuno ahora.

— ¿Porqué? ¿Le pasó algo?

—Se saltó las clases esta tarde

—No puedo creer que se saltara las clases—Habló sorprendido—Si es el caso, debe haber necesitado hacerlo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Debo imaginar que tuvieron problemas otra vez. —Suspiró—Sí es así y ella se encuentra con Ann ahora, estás en problemas. Es probable que te conteste, pero te gritará. Eso es seguro.

—Soy consciente de ello.

Tras la llegada de la última integrante, Sakuno se dedicó a platicar con sus amigas, mientras disfrutaban unos deliciosos dangos en el cierto parque donde reunían en la Preparatoria. Yuzuki les habló sobre sus días en la Preparatoria, desde que ellas se habían ido, la capitana no había podido encontrar nuevas personas que pudieran reemplazarlas, porque no estaban a su nivel. Además tenía que admitir que como titular de esa generación, esperaba encontrar a chicas como ellas, pero no tenía sentido alguno buscar, porque eran inigualables.

Tomoka seguía confusa sobre qué estudiar, esos días sólo se dedicaba a trabajar en la tienda y a cuidar a sus hermanas, pero se aburría con facilidad. Quería sentir la emoción que ellas tenían cuando estudiaban.

Ann les habló de sus estudios de comercio, la matemática que se pasaba en el pasado no se comparaba con la que tenía en esos momentos. Añadió también su problema con Momo, solía olvidarse de todo con tanta facilidad.

Ella les habló sobre las clases interesantes que había tenido sobre la salud mental, tanto de lo biológico que comprometía tener una enfermedad psicológica, como el contraste que se generaba a nivel mental. Amaba su carrera y había conocido a grandes personas, les mencionó sobre Miyuki y Midori, ambas amantes del yaoi, si bien no compartía esos gustos, eran muy buenas amigas.

—Por cierto, Sakuno—Habló Ann—Cuando fuiste a verme a mi facultad, mencionaste que tenías algo que contarnos ¿Qué era?

—P-Pues…ocurrió algo este fin de semana. —Susurró triste—No quería hablarles de ello para no preocuparlas, pero no puedo reprimirlo más.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?—Preguntó Tomoka confusa

—Asistí a la fiesta de Bienvenida de la Universidad, sin Ryoma-Kun porque quería que se distrajera con Momo-Sempai ese día. —Anunció, viendo los rostros sorprendidos de sus amigas. —Al principio lo había pasado bien junto a ellas, aun si ese no era mi mundo y sentía que las extrañaba todo el tiempo. Pero entonces…ocurrió algo que jamás vine venir.

— ¿Alguien te hizo daño?—Intervino Ann asustada.

—Había ido al baño a tomar agua, ya que en ese lugar sólo habían bebidas alcohólicas, salvo por unos jugos que bebí. Todo iba bien, hasta que salí de ahí. —Sintió su corazón latir, como si estuviera revelando un caso homicida. Incluso sentía sus manos temblar. —Dos chicos aparecieron en medio de la oscuridad, uno fue a vigilar que nadie viniera y el otro…

— ¿Vigilar de qué?—Preguntó Tomoka aún más asustada. —Oh dios, no me digas que ellos te…

—M-Me besó a la fuerza, sosteniéndome con una mano…—Sus ojos se nublaron de sólo recordarlo. —Y la otra…me exploró…no sabía qué hacer. —La angustia estaba apoderándose de ella. —Quería huir, pero tenía fuerzas. Entonces recordé lo que tomo-Chan me enseñó para defensa personal y logré hacerlo. Pero ellos me siguieron…corrí en la oscuridad. Entonces torpemente choqué con una chica y caí al suelo, provocando que la copa que ella tenía se inclinara en mi ropa. Ellos aparecieron y dijeron que los había seducido…todos creyeron en eso…quería salir de ahí, pero incapaz de levantarme.

— Sakuno si no quieres seguir contando, no lo hagas. —Se atrevió Yuzuki a abrazarla—Estamos contigo ahora, no tienes nada que temer.

—Lo sé, gracias…es sólo que si el compañero de Ryoma-Kun no me hubiera salvado, no sé que habría hecho. Sin embargo, cuando intenté explicarle sobre eso, no me escuchó. —Sus lágrimas corrieron sin piedad. —Sí Ryoma-Kun no confía en mí, nada tiene sentido.

—Nosotras si confiamos en ti. —Habló Ann a su lado. —Siempre lo haremos. Es normal que te sientas así, no soy psicóloga quizás, pero comprendo lo que estás pasando. Tenías miedo esa noche y sólo necesitabas a alguien que te ayudara, pero nadie lo hacía. Incluso Ryoma dudó de ti. —Presionó el puño, sintiendo deseos de golpearlo. —De seguro lo hizo porque estaba celoso, por mucho que lo odie en estos momentos, no creo que te haya tratado así por otro motivo.

—Ann tiene razón. —Acarició su cabello Tomoka—Sabes lo impulsivo que es, de seguro estaba celoso porque te vio con su compañero. —Susurró, notando lo tensa que estaba. —Tal vez ahora que has desaparecido sé de cuenta del error que ha cometido.

Gracias a ellas, Sakuno logró desahogarse y liberar el nudo en la garganta que la atormentaba cada día. Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de despedirse, Ann anunció que llevaría a Sakuno a casa. Por ello, se despidieron y prometieron reunirse más seguido, ya que no podían estar alejadas otra vez. La noche se apoderó de los cielos, dejando visibles sólo la luna y las estrellas que resplandecían en medio del manto oscuro. Sakuno le agradecía por todo lo que había hecho, mientras que Ann insistía que su reunión había sido gracias a ella, además debía admitir que las extrañaba y anhelaba verlas, pero no sabía cómo. Sakuno de algún modo siempre era el punto de unión de todas.

Al encender sus teléfonos, notaron que ambas tenían muchas llamadas perdidas, entre ellas del mismo número. Ryoma las había llamado, eso quería decir que debió haber inferido que se encontraban juntas. Suspiró, no sabía si sería capaz de enfrentar a Ryoma en esos momentos, tenía miedo de que desconfiara otra vez de ella, pero Ann le mencionó que no tenía nada de que temer, porque no había hecho nada malo y debía escucharla para entenderla. Se detuvieron frente a la casa de los Echizen, donde Rinko esperaba por ellas aliviada. Ann rechazó la oferta de entrar, ya que debía llegar a casa a estudiar, por lo que se despidió de ambas y siguió su camino. Esperaba ver al ambarino ahí, en lugar de su madre ¿Dónde estaba a esas horas? ¿O acaso la estaba esperando adentro? Mejor si no lo veía en esos momentos o conocería su ira.

—Tachibana—Habló la voz masculina que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

—Echizen, tanto tiempo. —Suspiró, tratando de controlarse. Como venía en sentido contrario, imaginaba que aún no llegaba a casa.

— ¿Has venido a dejar a Sakuno?

—Sí, acaba de entrar con tu madre.

—Ya veo. —Susurró cabizbajo—Gracias por cuidarla, Tachibana.

—Espera un minuto, Echizen. —Se aclaró la garganta, evitando que se marchara.

— ¿Vas a regañarme?

—Debería hacerlo por ella. —Gruñó—Pero no lo haré. Sin embargo, hay algo que deberías saber.

— ¿Te contó lo ocurrido?

—Así es, quizás no deba meterme porque son discusiones de ustedes. No obstante, como Sakuno-Chan es mi mejor amiga, debo interferir esta vez ¿Sabes lo que ocurrió realmente en esa fiesta?

—No realmente, una compañera de ella me mencionó que algo había ocurrido en el baño…pero no estoy al tanto de los detalles.

—Preferiría que ella te lo dijera, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que ella salga lastimada si lo vuelve a recordar.

—Ve al grano, Tachibana.

—Sakuno fue…acosada por dos sujetos. —Susurró, viendo como el ambarino abría los ojos de par en par.

—¿Qué?

—No tengo idea sus nombres, pero deberían pagar por lo que le han hecho. Uno vigilaba el pasillo y el otro se aprovechó de ella. No en ese sentido, gracias a kami-sama que no. Pero si la besaron y tocaron. Ella no quiso decirte porque…se sintió mal, lo toma como modo de engaño en el matrimonio, sin contar que fue contra su propia voluntad. Además que se siente sola en esto por todo lo que ocurrió en la Universidad.

—Ya veo…—Susurró sin nada que decir, estaba experimentando una serie de emociones que no podía controlar.

—No puedo odiarte por esto, porque sé lo impulsivo que eres. Pero por favor, apoya a Sakuno en estos momentos. Este delito es peor que lo que ocurría en Preparatoria con tus fans.

—Tienes razón, gracias por decírmelo.

Sin siquiera esperar su partida, caminó a toda velocidad hacia su casa. A eso se refería Nanase con los chicos que había visto, jamás había imaginado que tendría relación con eso. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta a zancadas, esperando verla en el salón, pero sólo se encontró con su madre diciéndole que había subido. Haciendo caso omiso a las interrogantes de los demás, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, ahí la encontró revisando unos mensajes de su celular.

—Sakuno…me encontré con Tachibana en la entrada. —Susurró, viendo como volteaba hacia él asustada.

—Estuve con ella y las demás en el parque.

—Lo imaginé cuando me enteré que te habías saltado las clases.

—Sí, tenía deseos de verlas.

— ¿Te divertiste? —Se sentó a su lado.

—Sí.

—Sakuno—Tomó sus manos, notando que temblaban. —Sé lo que ocurrió esa noche realmente

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? —Sus músculos se tensaron.

—Eso no importa ahora. Lo más importante ¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí, no te preocupes…ya pasó.

—Lo siento…debí escucharte—La abrazó— No debes fingir ser fuerte frente a mí. Sí estás molesta o triste, demuéstralo ahora.

—Y-Yo…tenía tanto miedo. —Dijo por fin, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía lloró en su hombro.

La escuchó en silencio, tratando de controlar lo que él sentía también frente a la situación que vivía, se sentía culpable por no haberla escuchado desde un principio y a la vez, sentía odio por esos sujetos que le habían hecho eso. _"No quería hacerlo…Ryoma"_ escuchaba a la castaña decirle, comprendiendo porque no había confiado en el de un comienzo, no era porque no lo hiciera, sino que por lo mismo de siempre, prefería el bienestar de los demás que el suyo. Además considerando que si le decía, sabía lo que él sería capaz de hacer cuando los encontrara, como al mismo tiempo creía que se generaría un malentendido. Por supuesto que se había generado, pero por tonterías. Hajime tenía razón, no había creído en él por el orgullo que sentía. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Sí él tenía razón, alguien lo había ocasionado, aún no tenía demasiados rivales para que lo hubiesen provocado. Pero entonces pensó en alguien, el rostro de Smith apareció en su mente.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, Sakuno decidió que no asistiría a clases aquel día.

— ¿Estás segura?—Le preguntó el ambarino, al verla asentir sabía el motivo. —Está bien, si crees que es lo mejor….hazlo.

—Sí, lo haré.

—Me quedaría contigo, pero hoy…tengo un asunto que resolver.

—No te preocupes, ve tranquilo. Yo estaré bien. —Le sonrió la castaña, después de haber liberado todo lo que sentía el día anterior estaba mejor.

—Volveré temprano—Le prometió.

Kevin se encontraba apreciando el cielo raso, mientras jugaba con una pelota de tenis que estrellaba con la raqueta sin siquiera mirarla. La diversidad climática de Japón no era como la de América, ya que en su país todo era distinto. Era un clima único al que todos debían adaptarse, si anunciaban lluvia así era, en cambio ahí todo era impredecible. Suspiró, pronto entrarían a clases y no tenía deseos de hacerlo. Amaba medicina, pero no tanto como su amor por el tenis. Eran tipos de amores opuestos.

—Al fin te encuentro. —Habló el ambarino frente a él.

—Oh Echizen ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—De Sakuno

— ¿Eh? No sé de qué hablas. —Se levantó confuso— ¿Te has dado cuenta que no es para ti?—Se burló.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero—Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para que hablaran en serio. — Sobre lo que ocurrió durante la fiesta de Today con esos sujetos ¿Tú los contrataste?

— ¿Dé que sujetos estás hablando?

—No finjas que no sabes nada, unos sujetos le hicieron daño a Sakuno esa noche, quiero saber quiénes fueron.

—Creo que son de la facultad de ciencias. —Lo apartó de él con fuerza— Pero no tienen nada que ver conmigo.

— ¿Hablas en serio? Porque tú querías deshacerte de ella todo este tiempo, por tu obsesión con que vuelva a jugar tenis ¿O lo olvidaste?

—Debo admitir que planee hacer algunas cosas con ella, para que te dieras cuenta de ello. Pero con respecto a ese plan de que unos sujetos le hicieran daño, no fue obra mía. Esas personas llegaron demasiado lejos. —Suspiró, él no quería hacerle daño, sólo quería separarlos.

—Entonces… ¿Quién fue?

Continuará….

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, escribí 26 páginas en este capítulo.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y comenten : D**

**No sé cuando actualizaré, porque acabo de entrar a la Universidad u.u Pero cuando tenga tiempo lo haré. **

**Mi página de Facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction**

**Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Tras haber dejado a Kevin con dolor de cuello, producto de la fuerza que había ejercido en él hace unos minutos, caminó a zancadas hacia el edificio, sabía que si Smith no estaba detrás de eso, Hajime si podría tener información. Lo encontró precisamente donde imaginaba que estaría, sentado en la pileta frente a la facultad de sociales, leyendo un libro. Sin dejar de leer su libro, supo que se trataba de él y pronunció su apellido _"¿Qué te trae por aquí? Creí que no querías verme"_. Frente a esa arrogancia de preguntar que lo había traído ahí, sentía deseos de decirle que por nada en especial. Sin embargo, no podía. Porque era por ella que estaba ahí en esos momentos. _"Ya me enteré de lo que pasó esa noche… ¿Tienes idea de quiénes son esos sujetos?" pronunció dichas palabras_, sin reconocer que se había equivocado, era difícil que él lo hiciera. No obstante, Hajime lo entendió, apartó su libro para mirarlo y decirle que conocía a uno de ellos.

Aunque Mizuki le había advertido que no lo buscara, porque ya había hablado con el centro de estudiantes y tarde o temprano lo localizarían, Ryoma necesitaba hacerlo. Así que sin pensarlo, recorrió los pasillos de ciencias para dirigirse a la cafetería, ahí estaba uno de los involucrados. Intentó controlarse, pero apenas sus miradas se encontraron, pudo oler el miedo que le tenía y no fue capaz de ignorar las advertencias de Hajime. Lo acorraló en el pasillo, justo cuando planeaba escapar por las escaleras, logró detenerlo. Era un chico de su mismo año sin duda, era más pequeño que él de estatura, por lo que infería que él era quien había vigilado la escena.

—Y-Yo…

—Tú eres Kippei de primer año ¿Verdad?

—Ese es mi nombre, pero quizás me estás confundiendo con alguien más…—Susurró perturbado con su mirada.

—No lo creo, sé perfectamente quien eres. Tú asististe a la fiesta de Today ¿Verdad?

—S-Sí, pero no tuve nada que ver con el incidente de ella.

— ¿Cómo sabes que hablaba de ese incidente?—Enarcó las cejas.

—Pues…todos hablen de ello. Creí que buscabas a los culpables. —Rió nervioso.

—Escucha, no intentes hacerme creer que no tuviste relación con los hechos. —Gruñó—Porqué no me harás cambiar de opinión al respecto, ya que sé lo que hiciste.

— ¡Yo sólo vigilé!—Gritó nervioso.

—Imaginé que se trataba de ti, por la descripción que me dieron. Pero eso no significa que quedas fuera de este caso, sigues siendo cómplice y otro de los que la humillaron esa noche. —Gruñó, tratando de controlar su ira. Debía hacerlo, pero no lo soportaba. —Ahora dime ¿Cuál es el nombre del otro?

— ¿Eh? N-No puedo decir eso.

—Lo ocultes o no, la verdad saldrá a la luz y sólo conseguirás meterte más en problemas. Así que es hora que hables.

"_Él es…" Señaló_ hacia atrás, logrando que el ambarino volteara para ver a quien se refería, sin embargo no había nadie. Sólo era una vil mentira para que escapara de él. Tenía ganas de perseguirlo, pero tras recordar las palabras de Hajime lo dejó ir, pronto pagaría por todo. Pero más que él, sentía odio contra el sujeto que había besado a la castaña. Debía encontrarlo cuanto antes, pero tendría que hacerlo después de clases, ya que ese día precisamente tenía un pequeño examen al que debía asistir. Así sin preámbulos, caminó a su salón para rendirlo.

Tardó menos de lo que imaginaba, esperaba más de ese examen. Pero gracias a que lo había terminado, ahora tendría más tiempo para encontrar al otro sujeto. Recorrió los jardines de la Universidad, pensando en cómo encontrarlo, sólo tenía como pista que pertenecía a la misma carrera que Kippei, salvo que era un año mayor. Según las sospechas de Hajime, no sólo ellos eran los responsables de lo sucedido, también había una tercera persona que los había contratado. Pero si no se trataba de cierto rubio que había vuelto hace unos días, se preguntaba quién más estaría involucrado. Se dejó caer sobre una banca para pensar en esa tercera persona. Entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al percatarse que las dos compañeras de la castaña se encontraban frente a él.

— ¿Cómo sigue Sakuno? —Preguntó Miyuki

—Está mejor.

—Ya veo, me alegra saberlo. —Sonrió Midori—Por cierto, éstos son los apuntes de hoy. — Le entregó una carpeta—Las clases de la tarde se suspendieron, así que fotocopiamos nuestros apuntes para que no se atrase en la materia.

—Gracias, se los entregaré. —Los guardó en su bolso para verlas partir.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos. Esperamos ver pronto a Sakuno, no fue lo mismo sin ella hoy. —Sonrió Miyuki.

—Si desean pueden ir a visitarla

—Lo haríamos con gusto, pero no queremos molestarla en estos momentos. —Susurró Midori entendiendo por lo que estaba pasando.

—No creo que les moleste su visita. Pero si desean pueden ir otro día. —Habló el ambarino, dejando sorprendidas a las compañeras de Sakuno que imaginaban que no era muy expresivo en ese tipo de cosas.

—Sí, lo haremos. —Sonrió Miyuki de oreja a oreja.

Se despidieron con una sonrisa y se marcharon. Ryoma se acomodó en la banca, pensando lo afortunada que era la castaña de tener tan buenas amigas tanto en Preparatoria como en la Universidad. Pensaba en proponerle que se cambiaran de universidad, si es lo que deseaba, la apoyaría en todo. Pero de seguro no estaría de acuerdo, luego de haber quedado maravillada por el campus en el que estudiaba, y la gente que había tenido el privilegio de conocer allí. Suspiró, quizás no era una buena decisión después de todo. _"Habrías visto su cara cuando la importuné en el pasillo" escuchó decir a un chico burlándose de una chica con otro chico que reía de la misma manera, al menos eso oía. _No debía importarle lo que hablaban, pero algo en su discurso lo había hecho reaccionar. Por lo mismo, se levantó sigilosamente tratando de encontrar al dueño de esa voz. Entonces los vio justo en el centro del parque dos sombras caminando en dirección contraria a la suya, teniendo la misma conversación que antes.

—En un comienzo planeábamos entrar al baño de mujeres y llevar a cabo todo. Pero en el preciso momento que lo íbamos a hacer, ella salió por su cuenta. —Se burló un chico alto de cabello negro.

— ¿Qué tan lejos planeaban llegar?—Preguntó curioso su acompañante.

Ya se encontraba a sólo pasos de ellos. Podía distinguirlos bien del resto.

—Es un secreto. —Sonrió

—Oh ¿realmente a ese nivel?—Enarcó una ceja

—Quien sabe, no pude avanzar demasiado. Ya que me golpeó en la entre pierna y aprovechó la oportunidad para huir.

Recordó el relato que le había contado la castaña, mencionando que gracias a Osakada había aprendido a defenderse y actuar en ese preciso momento. Entonces comprendió que las cosas que decían no era sólo una mera coincidencia, era la realidad. Sintió como su mandíbula se tensaba al escucharlos burlarse una vez más.

—Si no lo hubiera hecho, la habría explorado más. —Continuó— Porque hay que admitir que tiene lo suyo, a pesar de ser una chica tímida. Entiendo porque Echizen decidió estar con ella. —Rió a carcajadas.

—Ya veo, eso tiene sentido.

No podía soportarlo más, por mucho que Hajime le había pedido que se controlara y evitara meterse en problemas, ahora mismo su puño comenzaba a tensarse cada vez más, no soportaba ver su rostro burlándose de ella, al mismo tiempo el recuerdo de la castaña llorando invadía su mente. Por esos idiotas, ella estaba sufriendo ahora y no sentía deseos de salir de la casa.

—Pero no lo pude disfrutar como quería, porque estaba tan asustada. Aunque de igual manera lo habría hecho. Sí Kippei hubiese colaborado más, quizás podría haber sido de acuerdo a lo planeado.

—Por cierto, no la he vuelto a ver de nuevo ¿Se habrá asustado demasiado?

—De seguro está llorando en su casa ahora, porque engañó a Echizen. Y él como siempre, no debe estar al tanto de nada.

Esas palabras lo obligaron a dejarse llevar por los impulsos, Sakuno había sufrido por su causa y él no la había entendido. Eso era lo que precisamente tramaban esos chicos. Pero no permitiría que le siguieran haciendo daño de ese modo. Así que sin pensarlo, su puño golpeó la cara del sujeto de cabello negro, haciendo que cayera de rodillas derramando sangre de nariz. El otro que lo acompañaba huyó al ver de quien se trataba.

— ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para tratar así a Sakuno? —Gruñó el ambarino, viendo como ser reincorporaba limpiando la sangre con su ropa.

—No creas que el único culpable aquí soy yo. Tú también le diste la espalda a ella. Podrías haber creído en sus palabras, pero según he escuchado te dejaste llevar por tus impresiones en lugar de ello. Al igual que ahora mismo ¿Dónde está tu lado racional en todo esto? En lugar de resolver las cosas hablando, preferiste golpearme. Pero si eso prefieres, haremos eso.

—No actúes como si conocieras la lógica de las cosas. Alguien como tú jamás ha usado la racionalidad en su vida—Caminó a zancadas hacia él, dejando a un lado lo racional de su comportamiento. Pero entonces, el otro chico lo golpeó en la cara sin verlo venir.

—Eso es por el golpe reciente. —Sonrió—Y respecto a tus palabras, no tienen coherencia alguna. Tuve mis razones para acercarme a Sakuno. Quizás no de la mejor manera, pero no me arrepiento de ello. —Se burló pensando en la escena.

De pronto su pequeña pelea, había comenzado a ser presenciada por muchos de los estudiantes de la Universidad. Incluyendo compañeros de sus facultades.

—No permitiré que lo hagas de nuevo. —Gruñó, golpeándolo de tal manera que ambos cayeron al suelo.

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Me vas a golpear de nuevo?—Se aclaró la garganta mirándolo desde el suelo— Ahora mismo no puedes hacerlo, no con la reputación que tienes aquí. No tiene lógica alguna ¿Realmente abandonaras todo por ella?

—Por ella soy capaz de todo. Incluso de partirte la cara ahora mismo. La lógica termina siendo un estorbo para mi intelecto, cuando se trata de Sakuno.

—Echizen, detente. —Aparecieron Hajime y Smith a su lado.

—Te dije que no hicieras tonterías. —Suspiró Mizuki—Pero creo que he llegado demasiado tarde.

—Déjalo, Echizen. No debes rebajarte a su nivel. —Habló el rubio, obligando que lo soltara y se pusiera de pie.

— Lo sé…

—Una cosa más, Echizen. —Habló el chico de cabello negro sonriendo sin importar las lesiones que tenía. —Debo admitir que disfruté hacerlo. Y sabes, lo volvería a hacer… tal vez, de ese modo llegaría más lejos.

En un movimiento raudo, Mizuki logró interponerse entre ambos, antes que el ambarino volviera a pelear con él. _"No lo provoques más, Tadashi. " Le susurró Kippei_ apareciendo a su lado, pero parecía no escucharlo. _"Retira lo que dijiste" le ordenó_ el ambarino. Pero no hubo respuesta por su contrincante. Debido al caos que había en el campus, el centro estudiantil llegó justo a tiempo a intervenir en la pelea. Desde el punto de vista de todos los presentes, el causante de la pelea había sido el mismo ambarino, pero gracias a las declaraciones que había hecho Mizuki horas antes del incidente, había salido ileso de eso. Por ello, tal como estaba previsto, los dos estudiantes causantes de herir a la castaña, fueron expulsados de Today. Además de presentar futuros cargos contra el abuso estudiantil, el director de Today tomó otras medidas al caso.

Kevin se encontraba bebiendo una taza de café en una cafetería con Hajime, cansados por todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día. Sí bien el rubio no había tenido relación alguna con el abuso contra la castaña, Hajime seguía curioso por el odio que sentía contra ella.

—Al final, la que estuvo detrás de todo esto era precisamente una chica. —Revolvió su café para beber de él.

—Sí, he oído hablar mucho de lo que suelen hacer las fans de Echizen contra Sakuno. —Comentó Hajime—Uno de mis compañeros de Preparatoria, es el hermano mayor de uno de los integrantes de Seigaku. Él me habló de todas las cosas por las que ha tenido que pasar Sakuno. Debe ser muy duro para ella.

—Es verdad.

—Aquí tiene su vaso de agua. —Habló la camarera.

—Gracias. —Le respondió Kevin sin mirarla si quiera.

—A propósito de eso, he oído que tú también eras uno de los que quería destruirla ¿O me equivoco?

—No destruirla en ese sentido, quería que Echizen se diera cuenta que estaba equivocado respecto a ella. De abandonar el tenis por ella, sin embargo no he podido demostrarlo.

—Supongo que Sakuno es una caja llena de sorpresas.

—Disculpen que me meta en sus conversaciones, pero ¿están hablando de Sakuno Ryuzaki? —Preguntó la camarera.

—Sí, ella misma. —Asintió Hajime confuso— ¿La conoces?

—P-Pues sí, la conocí en Preparatoria.

— ¿Eran amigas?

—No, todo lo contrario. Como mencionaron antes, Sakuno tenía enemigas que eran precisamente las fans de Ryoma. Yo era un de esas, junto con otras compañeras. La líder de nuestro grupo, estaba tan enfadada por la noticia de que Ryoma-Sama y Sakuno vivían juntos que decidió hacer algo al respecto.

— ¿Qué cosa?—Preguntó Mizuki perturbado.

—Querían demostrarle a Ryoma-Sama que ella no era la indicada para él, por el mismo motivo decidió torturarla. Cada día, fuera durante los descansos o la salida, lo hacía. Amenazándola con que si no se iba de esa casa, la iban a destruir. Fue así durante semanas. Incluso hubo un momento que le exigimos que si no se olvidaba de él, también estaría en problemas. No obstante, no fue capaz de cumplir con eso. Así que la líder del grupo intentó cortarle el cabello, fue horrible. Sentí que la obsesión por una persona nos estaba enloqueciendo a todas. Por eso, decidí apartarme de ese grupo. Después me enteré que él mismo las encaró y les advirtió a toda la Preparatoria que no se acercaran a ella.

— ¿Por qué nos cuentas esto? —Preguntó Kevin.

—Escuché que uno de ustedes quería destruirla. Pienso que no hay manera de hacerlo, porque no importan lo que hagan contra Sakuno, ella siempre lo seguirá amando. No es de esas personas que se rinde tan fácilmente, con esto aprendí que ella interpone el bienestar de los demás por sobre el suyo. Así que jamás heriría a Ryoma-Sama ni lo traicionaría, me atrevería a decir que es la única que merece estar a su lado. Porque muchas fans lo mirábamos y lo queríamos en secreto, pero una vez que nos rechazaba nos rendíamos con el tiempo. Ella no, en ese sentido es una persona admirable. Ya que no sólo ha sido capaz de vivir con sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo, sino que también ha logrado conquistar el corazón de él.

—Tiene sentido, siempre me he preguntado por qué está con alguien tan frío como Echizen. —susurró Mizuki.

—Bueno, iré a hacerme cargo de los pedidos. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, me llaman.

—Lo haremos, gracias. —Bebió un sorbo de café— ¿Y bien, Smith? ¿Qué opinas de este relato?

— ¿Qué debería opinar?

— ¿Has cambiado de parecer ahora?

—En algunos aspectos sí, pero aún me quedan ciertas dudas con respecto a Ryuzaki.

— ¿Aún planeas destruirla?

—No he hablado de eso, Hajime. Más bien de otra cosa.

En la casa de los Echizen, la castaña de ojos carmesí se encontraba en el salón viendo la televisión, no había nada interesante que ver. Entonces se encontró con una nueva telenovela que transmitían en un canal nacional, se acomodó en el sofá y comenzó a verla. Con el paso de las horas, se volvió adicta a ella y se preguntó si habría otra forma de continuarla, porque no se sentía capaz de esperar hasta el otro día. De súbito, sintió el sonido de la puerta abrirse, quizás se trataba de Rinko. Esperó que apareciera frente a ella, pero para su sorpresa, Ryoma entraba por el pasillo llevando sus pantuflas azul marino y su bolso colgado en su brazo. "Ya llegué" lo escuchó decir, pero su atención no se centraba en su voz, sino en su aspecto físico. Estaba completamente herido.

— ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!—Preguntó la castaña corriendo hacía él. —Estás herido.

—Sólo tropecé, no es nada.

—Tampoco sabes mentir. Espera traeré el botiquín ahora—Corrió al segundo piso, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.

Al mirarse en el espejo de la sala, se percató que su rostro no se veía nada bien. Ya entendía porque le había dicho eso. Debía haber pensado en otra cosa, en lugar de haber dicho eso. Al subir las escaleras, se encontró con la castaña en el pasillo. Lo condujo hacia la habitación y se sentaron a la orilla de la cama. "Va a arder un poco" le advirtió, curándole el labio con desinfectante. Luego vio su rostro, el contorno de sus ojos parecía estar hinchado. Limpió su cara, por más que el ambarino le pidió que no lo hiciera, no lo escuchó.

—Si te duele, deberías descansar. —Susurró la castaña triste por verlo así— ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Qué ocurrió realmente?

—Es una larga historia.

—Tengo tiempo suficiente para oírla.

—Pero antes—Tomó su bolso y extrajo la carpeta. —Esto es para ti, lo han enviado tus compañeras.

— ¿Qué es?

—Apuntes de la clase de hoy, según mencionaron las suspendieron temprano, así que no perdiste mucho.

—Ya veo, gracias. —Sonrió caminando hacia su escritorio para dejarla junto a sus otros apuntes.

— ¿No prefieres cambiarte de Universidad?

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

—Por lo que pasó…ya sabes.

—No podría hacerlo por eso, estaría huyendo injustamente. Estudiamos mucho por entrar aquí, bueno yo más que tú. —Rió nerviosa, sabiendo que él no estudiaba. —Por lo mismo, no puedo rendirme ahora. Además en este lugar he conocido personas increíbles, por mucho que haya sucedido eso…quiero salir como Psiquiatra de Today.

— ¿Ese es tu sueño? —Le preguntó una vez regresó a su lado.

—Sí.

—Ya veo, entonces apoyaré tu decisión.

—Gracias. —Le dedicó una sonrisa—No me rendiré.

La escuchó hablando sobre todos los sueños que tenía y la observó más segura que antes. A pesar de lo que había vivido, se alegraba que ellos no la hubieran destruido por completo. Era más fuerte lo que creía. Ahí estaba hablando del futuro, cuando él sólo pensaba en el pasado. Apartó un mechón de su cabello para dejarlo tras su oreja, atreviéndose a besar sus labios. Ella se dejó llevar por la caricia, sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba más de lo normal cuando perdieron el control cayendo de espaldas en el colchón.

—No puedo hacerlo, Ryoma. —Habló nerviosa, reincorporándose en la almohada.

— ¿Porqué?

—No sé si pueda volver a hacerlo, después de eso. —Susurró triste—Incluso besándote siento que está mal lo que hice.

—No tienes la culpa de lo que ocurrió.

—Lo sé, pero de igual manera me siento así.

Recordó lo que le había dicho Tadashi, burlándose de todo lo que había ocurrido y sintió deseos de golpearlo otra vez. Pero debía controlarse, por ella precisamente. Se sentó a su lado, viendo como sus ojos se encontraban sin decir nada. _"Todo estará bien, no debes preocuparte por ello. No volverán a molestarte" le susurró, sintiendo como la castaña se apoyaba en su hombro angustiada. _

—Espera un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que no volverán a molestarme? —Lo miró asustada— ¿Acaso por eso tu rostro está así? ¿Te han hecho daño?

—Tiene relación con eso, pero no me refería a eso. Hoy fueron expulsados por el consejo del centro de estudiantes.

—P-Pero te hirieron por mi culpa.

—Esto no es nada, alado de lo que le hice.

— ¿Cómo que nada? Mírate. —Gruñó

—Esto tampoco es tu culpa, yo me lo busqué.

— ¿Tú comenzaste la pelea?—Preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí.

— ¿Y no estarás en problemas por eso?—Al verlo negar con la cabeza, continuó. —Aún así, no deberías pelear, pensé que no hacías ese tipo de cosas.

—No suelo hacerlas, porque no pensé con la razón, sólo me dejé llevar por los impulsos.

—Entiendo eso—Susurró, pensando lo que veían en clases. —Pero no debes volver a hacerlo.

—Lo intentaré. —Se burló.

—Promételo.

—Está bien, lo prometo. —Sonrió.

—Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Hoy no salías más tarde?

—Sí, pero me han dejado irme antes por las lesiones.

— Ya veo.

—Además de camino a casa, encontré una buena película que podemos ver.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Opuestos.

—N-No puedo creer que alquilaras una de romance.

—Tiene todo lo que nos gusta. —Suspiró—Sí fuera sólo de eso, no lo habría hecho.

—Es verdad, entonces vamos a verla al salón. Tus padres salieron a hacer unos trámites.

—Está bien. —Susurró el ambarino, temiendo que no hubiesen salido sólo por eso.

Cuando Rinko y Nanjiro giraron la manilla, anunciando su llegada. Se encontraron con que la castaña de ojos carmesí dormía profundamente en el hombro del ambarino, mientras él dormía de la misma manera apoyado en ella. Sobre ellos había una manta que infería que Sakura había puesto, porque de seguro estaba de vuelta a esas horas. Rinko corrió a traer la cámara y tomó una de otro de los momentos de su hijo. Se veía tan adorable, no sabía si era producto de la siesta que tenían, pero le daba la impresión que tenía la cara algo hinchada. Quizás sólo era su imaginación. Frente a ellos, el televisor estaba prendido, transmitiendo una película de una psiquiatra y medico que tenían un romance. Tal como los veía a ellos. Precisamente la película se llamaba Opuestos, sin duda era su película ideal.

Nanjiro se sentó en el jardín a leer la carta que le había llegado de América, nada menos que de su hijo mayor que anunciaba su regreso a Japón. Se preguntaba como Ryoma se tomaría la noticia, ya que su relación no era muy buena. Más ahora que Sakuno era una integrante más de la familia, a quién Ryoga quería conocer.

Continuará…..

_Hola! Lamento la demora y lo siento por escribir tan poco :( sólo 12 páginas, esto es debido a que la Universidad me consume y no tengo tiempo para actualizarlo. Ahora que se vienen las semanas estresantes, quería subir la continuación ahora. El capítulo siguiente lo tengo todo planeado, pero no sé cuándo podré publicarlo._

_Gracias por la espera y por comentar n_n_

_Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste y comenten de igual manera. Ya sea en fanfiction o la página oficial de Facebook que es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction._

_Saludos!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, precisamente era un jueves, cuando todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la mesa merendando, entonces inesperadamente Nanjiro se aclaró la garganta tras haber tomado un poco de agua y miró a todos con seriedad. Gran parte de los presentes le tomó atención, menos el ambarino que leía el periódico como si nada.

—Familia, les tengo que comunicar una gran noticia. He recibido una carta recientemente.

— ¿De dónde? —Preguntó interesada Sakura, mientras comía su pan tostado.

—De América. —Respondió sonriente.

— ¿Se trata de algún torneo de tenis? Tío —Habló Nanako

—No esta vez. Pero si tiene que ver con tenis de alguna manera.

—Cuéntanos, Nanjiro ¿Dé que se trata?—Preguntó impaciente Sumire, odiaba las sorpresas.

—De Ryoga—Dijo por fin, notando como su hijo fruncía el ceño tras su periódico. —Te he hablado de él antes ¿Verdad, Sumire?

—Por supuesto, como olvidarlo. Tu hijo mayor ¿Verdad?

—Así es, después de muchos años… volverá a casa por fin.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Al fin podremos verlo?—Esbozó una gran sonrisa Sakura, estaba complacida por la noticia.

— ¡Es una excelente noticia!—Exclamó Nanako— ¿Cuándo llega?

—Este sábado.

— ¡Queda tan poco! Al fin conocerás a Ryoga, Sakuno. Él es de quien te he hablado. —Sonrió Rinko.

— ¿Es el que se parece a Ryoma? —Preguntó Sakuno curiosa, recordando las fotografías.

—No se parece a mí. —Gruñó Ryoma, apartando el periódico de él para terminar su café. — ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?

— ¿Eh?

—De seguro te enteraste hace muchos días ¿no?

—P-Pues…hace algunos días —Tosió Nanjiro para ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Lo imaginé. Sueles decir ese tipo de cosas a última hora, precisamente ahora que quedan menos días ¿no?

—Iba a decírtelo antes, es sólo que no sabía cómo. Estaba un poco emocionado por la noticia, eso es todo.

— ¿Crees que te voy a creer eso? No sueles emocionarte de tal manera que ocultas todo. Lo hiciste a propósito. —Se levantó enfadado para dirigirse a las escaleras.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Rinko

—A buscar un libro que olvidé para poder irme.

—Las cosas nunca cambian, eh. —Suspiró Nanako, viendo como su primo se alejaba a zancadas.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué Ryoma-Kun actúa así?

—Es una larga historia, no creo que pueda contártela ahora. —Susurró Rinko triste. —Los hermanos tienen diferencias, ya sabes. Bueno el caso de ellos, es un poco más complejo.

—En resumidas cuentas, lo que mamá quiere decir es que…la relación entre Ryoga y Ryoma no es buena. Ellos eran muy unidos al comienzo, sin embargo algo pasó entre ellos que hizo cambiar a mi hermano de parecer y cortó el lazo que tenían antes.

—Ya veo…

El sonido de las escaleras los alertó a todos, obligándolos a dejar de mencionar el tema. Ryoma apareció en medio del pasillo, guardando su libro de medicina en su bolso para dirigir su mirada hacia el comedor. "¿Ya terminaste? Sakuno" Preguntó indiferente, ante dichas palabra la castaña agradeció por la comida a todos y se despidió para dirigirse a su lado para caminar hacia la Universidad.

Durante el camino, el chico de cabello negro permanecía en silencio dirigiendo su mirada quien sabía a dónde, ni siquiera ella podía saberlo. No parecía preocupado en sí del paisaje, sólo podía notar que estaba pensativo, o más bien molesto. Se preguntaba qué había pasado entre ellos que lo hiciera sentirse así. No podía entender la relación de hermanos que mencionaba Rinko, ya que ella no tenía, así que no podía imaginarse en esa situación. Sin embargo, recordaba lo que la familia Echizen le había contado antes, sobre el cambio que había tenido él con el paso de los años. Se preguntaba si lo que había ocurrido entre ellos en ese entonces, habría tenido relación con las consecuencias del presente.

—E-Esto…sobre lo que dijeron de tu hermano. —Habló la castaña nerviosa, notando como sus puños se cerraban al hablarle sobre eso. — ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes realmente? ¿Te hizo daño?

—No creas todo lo que digan sobre ello, ya que mi familia en verdad no sabe nada de lo que ocurrió.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Fue algo muy grave?

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

—Ya veo —Susurró triste.

—No es que no confíe en ti, es sólo que no es el momento para hacerlo. Aún estoy molesto con mi padre por no habérmelo comunicado antes, eso es todo.

— ¿Me lo dirás?

—Sí eso quieres… —Suspiró—Pero no ahora.

—Está bien, no hablemos de eso entonces. —Sonrió la castaña cambiando el tema, no quería presionarlo.

— ¿Qué harás hoy?

— ¿Eh? Nada especial, creo que estudiaré como siempre.

—Podríamos salir por el fin de semana. Pero irnos antes para aprovechar más los días.

—Pero este sábado…—Ese sábado precisamente llegaba Ryoga ¿Estaba pretendiendo huir?

—No me interesa lo que ocurra el sábado, podemos salir de igual manera.

—Sí, pero…no puedo irme hoy. —Rió nerviosa, era una decisión apresurada. —Mañana tengo clases.

—Podrás conseguírtelas.

— ¿Y qué hay de las tuyas?

—No tengo nada importante para mañana, puedo faltar sin problemas.

—Pero…

—Piénsalo.

—Está bien. —Se sonrojó al notar su mirada penetrante en la suya. Si bien extrañaba estar a solas con él, su persona favorita en el mundo, no podía descuidar sus deberes en momentos como esos.

Luego de unos minutos, se despidieron frente a la pileta como todas las mañanas. Sakuno caminó a zancadas a reencontrarse con sus compañeras que la esperaban en la entrada, mientras veía como él se perdía en el parque. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que su silueta desapareció por completo y siguió a las dos chicas que la acompañaban al interior de la facultad. "¿Oíste la noticia, Sakuno?" le había dicho Miyuki sorprendida, confundida negó con la cabeza, no había escuchado ninguna noticia referente a su carrera ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo malo?

Ryoma se encontraba cruzando el edificio de profesores, cuando inesperadamente uno de ellos salió comentando sobre un estudiante estrella que había decidido cambiarse de carrera. "¿Cómo puede irse a esa facultad? Creí que sería un estupendo medico" habló un hombre con anteojos y bata blanca, "Quien sabe lo que está pensando" le había respondido otro más joven. Haciendo caso omiso a sus opiniones, cruzó el pasillo por fin para dirigirse al salón donde tenía clases aquella mañana. Para su sorpresa, había el mismo alboroto que antes pero en ese lugar. Se ubicó en un asiento junto a Kevin, quien dejó escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Supiste lo de Mizuki?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Esta mañana ha ido al departamento de profesores para realizar un cambio. Al parecer no seguirá estudiando medicina, pero si seguirá en nuestra misma universidad.

—Ya veo.

—No luces sorprendido.

—No, imaginaba que Hajime tramaba algo hace algunos días. Incluso me había preguntado algunas cosas sobre la vocación.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?

—La verdad.

— ¿No lo veías estudiando medicina?

—No le dije eso, más bien le respondí lo que me preguntaba.

—Ah no creí que se cambiaría, a pesar de que es un idiota en ciertas cosas…era un genio en medicina.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero es su decisión supongo.

—Sí, claro que no esperaba que se cambiaría a esa carrera.

— ¿A cuál?—Preguntó sin mayor interés, sacando su cuaderno.

—Psiquiatría.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Será compañero de tu esposa.

Las palabras de Hajime volvieron a su memoria, haciéndole recordar aquella vez en que había perdido el juicio, dejándose llevar por el orgullo y enojo que sentía por la castaña en la fiesta de la Universidad, que había olvidado por completo lo realmente importante. Entonces Mizuki lo había encarado y le había dicho que se encargaría de separarlos si no le quedaba otra alternativa. Sabía que las palabras formuladas en aquella instancia eran producto del mismo enojo que sentía por él, sin embargo ¿Qué sucedería si todo cambiara ahora? Suspiró, no podía pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

Kevin guardó silencio cuando notó que un profesor entraba al salón, ya habría tiempo para hablar sobre ello. Pero incluso él estaba inquieto con respecto a su decisión, ¿realmente psiquiatría era lo suyo? ¿O había otro motivo?

Sakuno se encontraba merodeando por los pasillos, pensando en lo que Miyuki le había comentado antes que se separaran frente al salón para ir al baño. No podía creer que Hajime ahora fuera su compañero de carrera, sus calificaciones eran las mejores en medicina, por supuesto no superaban las del ambarino, pero no tenía porqué desistir de seguir estudiando aquello si le gustaba. O tal vez, simplemente se había dado cuenta que no era para él.

Luego de haber salido del baño, caminó de regreso a su salón, quedaban alrededor de diez minutos para entrar a clases, por lo que no tenía prisa. Entonces cuando cruzó el departamento de profesores lo vio, saliendo de allí con una sonrisa, charlando con el director de Psiquiatría diciéndole que no se preocupara por él. No entendía de qué hablaban realmente, pero tenía curiosidad sobre si era cierto lo del cambio. No fue necesario preguntarle sobre ello, porque una vez que sus miradas se encontraron en pleno pasillo, él la saludó animadamente contándole la noticia.

—Entonces es cierto, después de todo. —Susurró Sakuno incrédula.

—Así es, parece que los rumores vuelan ¿no?

—Ryuzaki-San, puedo pedirle un favor respecto a esto. —Intervino el director, viendo como la castaña asentía sin comprender. —Cómo el señor Hajime Mizuki acaba de cambiarse de carrera en esta época del año, quería pedirle como usted es un modelo a seguir en esta Universidad, si puede ayudarlo en todo lo que necesite.

— ¿Eh? Yo no soy la indicada, pero…—No creía que el propio director la tuviera como referente a un modelo a seguir. Pero al notar la mirada de ambos puesto en ella, asintió en silencio. —Está bien, lo haré con gusto.

—Muchas gracias por aceptarlo, ahora me retiro. Tengo asuntos que atender. —Se despidió el hombre de cuarenta años con un leve gesto sin antes recordarle a Hajime que cualquier cosa que necesitara podría atenderlo.

"_¿Qué clase tienes ahora?"_ preguntó la castaña, entonces recordó que debía tener la misma, considerando que no eran muchos los que estudiaban Psiquiatría en Japón, por ello las clases eran más reducidas que en otras facultades. Hajime le respondió lo mismo que había predicho, así que lo condujo por el pasillo para mostrarle el salón. En el camino, le habló sobre su decisión de haberse cambiado de carrera, al parecer medicina no era lo suyo, si bien tenía buenas calificaciones y le gustaba en algunos aspectos, no era lo que le apasionaba. Dichas palabras le recordaron al ambarino en el pasado, cuando había decidido estudiar arquitectura sólo por su padre y no por algo que realmente amara. _"¿Cómo se tomaron tus padre esto?"_ atinó a preguntar, creyendo que quizás no lo apoyarían como el caso de Ryoma, pero para su sorpresa no se lo tomaron mal. Había olvidado por completo que su esposo le había mencionado que Hajime no era un chico como cualquier otro que asistía a Today, su familia tenía mucho dinero, similar a la mansión que tenía Atobe, por ello sus padres solían trabajar en el extranjero y él debía valerse por sí mismo en Japón, aunque no era una molestia para él. Tenía un mayordomo que cuidaba de él, junto a otras personas que lo habían criado desde pequeño, por ese mismo motivo su acento era distinto al de otros, a veces solía hablar como si fuera extranjero, todo se debía a que tenía clases particulares con un profesor de elite como le dirían en esa época. Recordando aquello, pensó si alguna vez se sintió realmente solo por vivir de esa forma.

Cuando llegaron finalmente, inevitablemente todos posaron su mirada sobre ellos, no sabía si era porque se habían retrasado por dos minutos o por la llegada de él, un estudiante bien reconocido en Today. La castaña se ubicó a un lado de sus amigas y invitó a Hajime que se sentara a su lado, ya que había un asiento libre. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera hacerlo, el profesor lo llamó para verificar que se encontrara en la lista, ya que lo conocía muy bien. "He sido transferido hoy de medicina a psiquiatría" le explicó el chico de mirada oscura, notando como el profesor corroboraba lo que decía y le anunció que podía sentarse en su lugar.

El resto de la clase, Hajime dejó de ser el extraño o nuevo estudiante, volviéndose uno más en el aula. Sus ojos brillaban cuando el profesor hablaba, podía ver en ellos la emoción que todos los demás sentían por estar ahí, parecía divertirse con todo. Anotaba cuidadosamente y asentía en silencio, como si estuviera llevando una conversación con el profesor telepáticamente y comprendiera sus palabras. En cuestión de minutos, llevaba mucho más que ella escrito. Incluso siendo su primera clase, exponía sus inquietudes como si llevara la misma cantidad de tiempo que los demás.

Cuando fue la hora de descanso, Sakuno le explicó la malla en qué consistía y los ramos que tenían hasta ese momento. Además le explicó los trabajos que tenían hasta el momento y lo orientó un poco con ayuda de Nanase en la próxima clase que tenían.

Para la sorpresa de todos, la profesora de ese bloque les ordenó que hicieran grupos de cuatro, como eran tres siempre solían tener problemas con ese tipo de cosas, pero esta vez no hubo mayor problema con su presencia ahí. No obstante, el trabajo era más complejo de lo que imaginaban y debía ser enviado por correo electrónico al día siguiente, puntualmente a las 19:00 hrs sin retraso alguno. Lo que significaba que no podría ir de paseo con el ambarino, ya que no habría tiempo para ello. Según los cálculos de Nanase, para poder completarlo como se debía tendrían que dividirse cuidadosamente las partes, o tener que saltarse las clases que restaban. La última opción se descartó de inmediato al recordar que las clases que se aproximaban serían las últimas antes de las próximas pruebas. Suspiraron, no les quedaba otra alternativa que dividirse las partes aquel día y terminar con el resto al día siguiente, quedarse en la Universidad si era necesario.

Al llegar la hora de almuerzo, Miyuki se sentó junto a sus amigas a disfrutar de su delicioso almuerzo, mientras la castaña de ojos carmesí pensaba en cómo le hablaría a Ryoma sobre su respuesta. No había tenido ni tiempo para pensarlo en verdad, cuando la universidad se impuso en su camino una vez más. _"Mira, quien viene ahí"_ le sonrió Miyuki, entonces lo vio caminando con Kevin Smith por el jardín, iba a saludarlo, pero Hajime le ganó.

—Hajime, imaginé que estarías aquí. —Habló Kevin— ¿Has podido adaptarte a psiquiatría?

—Al parecer las noticias sobre mí vuelan, eh. —Se burló, apoyando su dedo índice en su barbilla para sonreír. —Pues sí, llevo tan solo un día y ya tengo trabajos para mañana.

—Así es la universidad. —Suspiró el ambarino, divisando a la castaña a la distancia.

—Es verdad, pero no ha sido tan difícil como pensé. Ya tengo mi grupo de trabajo.

—Qué rápido, no podía esperar menos de ti. —Habló Kevin siguiendo la mirada de su amigo.

—Y también tengo una delegada que me está orientando.

— ¿De verdad? No sabía que existieran ese tipo de personas en la universidad.

—Las hay, sólo cuando te transfieren de un momento a otro. Como es mi caso.

— ¿De quién se trata?

—Pues…nada menos que tu esposa. —Le cerró un ojo, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Qué coincidencia que fuera ella, precisamente. —Sonrió maliciosamente Kevin. — ¿Ella se ofreció?

—No, fue elegida por el director de Psiquiatría. La describió como la indicada para el puesto por ser un modelo a seguir. —La observó notando como se ponía nerviosa porque todos la observaban. —Tienes mucha suerte, Echizen.

—Lo sé.

Iba a hablar con la castaña, cuando Kevin le recordó que debían irse pronto porque debían ir a hablar con unos profesores. Frente a esto, asintió haciéndole un leve gesto a Sakuno de despedida y se marchó. Hajime lo observó con una sonrisa, parece que nuevamente sus palabras habían conseguido enfadarlo.

Al llegar la tarde, cuando Sakuno llegó a casa alrededor de las siete, debido a que estuvo organizando el trabajo con sus compañeros hasta tarde, se encontró con la noticia de que el vuelo de Ryoga se había adelantado, por lo que se estimaba que llegaría nada menos que a la mañana siguiente. Todos estaban encantados por la noticia, ya se encontraban planificando en el comedor que harían para recibirlo, salvo el chico de ojos ámbar que se encontraba jugando tenis en el jardín en solitario. "Sakuno, deberías ir a ver a mi hermano" le sugirió Sakura, sabiendo que su humor no era de lo mejor. Ante esto, asintió sin decir más y caminó hacia el jardín, llevando su bolso.

Lo encontró jugando contra la pared con la mirada perdida, al sentir su presencia volteo a confirmar que se trataba de ella.

— ¿Te puedo hacer compañía?

—Por supuesto. —Susurró, sentándose en una banca a beber un poco de agua.

—Imagino que estás así por lo del vuelo ¿Verdad?—Preguntó esperando una respuesta, pero él simplemente permaneció en silencio como si no la hubiera oído. —La verdad es que no tengo idea que ocurrió entre ustedes, así que no tengo derecho a juzgarte, pero es tu hermano después de todo ¿no?

—A veces desearía que no lo fuera.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿no irás mañana?

—Da igual si voy o no. Ya que tendré que tolerarlo de igual manera. Considerando que no podrás viajar.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso Hajime-Kun te lo contó?

—Sí, entiendo que es para mañana.

—Sí, ese es el problema. Quería ir contigo, pero no contaba con este trabajo.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. —Se levantó y tomó su raqueta para darle la espalda. —Entremos, se está poniendo fresco.

—Está bien… ¿Tú sabías lo de Hajime-Kun?

—No del todo. Sabía que tenía dudas sobre seguir estudiando medicina, pero jamás imaginé que sería psiquiatra.

—Ah ya veo.

—He oído que tú eres la encargada de orientarlo.

—S-Sí, fue idea del director. No soy la adecuada para ese tipo de cosas. —Rió nerviosa. —No entiendo porqué razón me lo pidió.

—Porque eres una buena estudiante, después de todo. No deberías sorprenderte de ello.

—Lo mismo me dijo Miyuki-Chan, pero…lo dudo en muchos aspectos.

—Sin embargo, cuando todo termine…no deberías seguir confiando en él.

—Esto…ya lo habías mencionado antes ¿Porqué no confías en él? Creí que se estaban llevando bien.

—Simplemente no lo hagas. —Susurró por última vez para desaparecer en la oscuridad.

A la mañana siguiente, todos salieron temprano de casa para recibir a Ryoga, salvo la castaña y el chico de ojos ámbar que debían asistir a la Universidad. No obstante, Sakuno creía que ese no es el único motivo por el que quería marcharse pronto, era por la llegada de él. Se preguntaba si algún día le diría lo que había pasado entre ellos. Estaba tan cansada, primera vez en mucho tiempo que no dormía prácticamente nada. Ya que luego de haberse dividido las partes, se dedicó a hacer lo que debía en la sala de estudio. Sólo supo que se había quedado dormida, cuando Karupin apareció frente a ella maullando. Entonces vio la hora, siendo pasadas las 3 am. Sintió su cuerpo frío y supo de inmediato que si no se levantaba en esos momentos, pescaría un resfriado. Así que decidió terminar lo que le restaba al día siguiente. Cuando volvió a su habitación, Ryoma dormía profundamente, su respiración era como una melodía para ella. A penas logró poner la cabeza en la almohada, se unió a los brazos de Morfeo para dormir con la misma intensidad que su amado.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, despidiéndose de ella como todas las mañanas. "Qué tengas un buen día" le dijo, esperando que sus palabras fueran de consuelo. Quería aliviarlo por una vez, aunque estaba tan cansada que no había hablado nada durante el camino a la Universidad, seguía preocupada por él. Cuando entró al salón, las caras de sus amigas se encontraban peor o incluso igual que ella. Midori temblaba de frío, mientras que Miyuki sostenía un termo con café luchando por mantenerse activa aquel día. Según los relatos de ésta última, no había dormido nada durante toda la noche, lo que mantenía alarmadas a sus amigas que no entendía como podía seguir ahí. A pesar del discurso de Miyuki, su relato no las sorprendió tanto como de Hajime, su rostro permanecía intacto. Sí bien no había dormido nada, no había rastros de ojeras en su rostro. Simplemente decía "Buenos días" con una sonrisa, controlando sus bostezos. Algo en su relato no resultaba concordante con todo eso.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto, Rinko con los demás esperaban expectantes a su hijo con una sonrisa. Nanako llevaba un cartel junto con Sakura, producto de que Rinko había insistido en que le dieran la bienvenida con algo llamativo. Sumire simplemente charlaba con Nanjiro sobre tenis, Ryoga al fin descansaría de eso por una temporada, ya había cumplido su deber en el extranjero, había triunfado en muchos torneos y había sido seleccionado para las finales, ahora era su turno de descansar.

Todos mantuvieron silencio cuando escucharon a una mujer desde el altavoz anunciando la llegada del vuelo de América, por lo mismo se agruparon junto al resto de la gente para recibir a los recién llegados. Muchas familias corrieron a ver a sus seres queridos, incluso Sakura admiraba como una madre lloraba abrazando a sus dos hijos, se preguntaba cómo podían trabajar esos padres en el extranjero teniendo que tolerar no ver a sus hijos en mucho tiempo. Ella precisamente entendía el dolor de sus hijos, ya que no veía hace alrededor de tres años a su hermano mayor y recién podrían reencontrarse en esos momentos.

"Ahí está" anunció Nanako con una enorme sonrisa y extendió sus manos para hacerle una señal. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia donde ella apuntaba, para ver que efectivamente era él…aunque había pasado mucho tiempo, ahí estaba con la misma sonrisa de siempre. Rinko sin soportarlo más, cortó la distancia que había entre ellos y abrazó con fuerza a un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos ámbar que llevaba unas maletas con él.

—Ryoga ¡¿Cuánto has crecido?!—Sonrió Rinko—Creo que hasta ya pasaste a tu padre.

—Mi padre ya está viejo, es obvio que algún día lo pasaría.

— ¡Más respeto, muchacho!—Bufó Nanjiro, había llegado hace unos minutos y ya hablaba mal de él. Sus hijos no tenían respeto.

—Mírate, estás tan guapo —Continuó su madre.

—Lo sé, las chicas de los cruceros opinaban lo mismo. —Rió

—En eso nunca cambias, eres igual a tu padre. —Rió Rinko. —De seguro tienes muchas admiradoras ahora.

—Ni te imaginas. —Sonrió—Oh no puedo creerlo ¿Eres Sakura-Chan?

—Por supuesto ¿acaso te olvidaste de mi? —Sonrió Sakura a su lado.

— ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? —Se abrió paso para llegar hasta ella. —No te veía hace tres años, pero no significa que te olvide. Algún día me alcanzarás, estoy seguro.

—No queda tanto.

—Es verdad. —Sonrió viendo lo alta que estaba. —Nanako, tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien ¿Y qué hay de ti? Por cierto me enteré de tu triunfo en el Open ¡Felicidades!

—Gracias, espero ganar muchos más.

—Estoy seguro que podrás lograrlo. Pero ahora olvidémonos del tenis y vamos a casa. —Habló Nanjiro. —Por cierto, no te he presentado a Sumire ¿Verdad?

Sakuno se encontraba en la biblioteca agotada, ya eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y sentía que el trabajo se volvía eterno, todas estaban cansadas, salvo Hajime que parecía emocionado con la información que tenían. Cada ciertos minutos comentaba algo que le había llamado la atención de lo que se desprendía de los textos. Envidiaba su energía, porque sentía que no era capaz de seguir avanzando.

"Hemos terminado" anunció Midori agotada, tras haber revisado por decima vez que todo estuviera en orden. Ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo enviaran y terminaran con aquello. Sakuno dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa para descansar, ignorando los comentarios de los demás, sólo se atrevió a dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana. No sabía si era producto del cansancio o otra cosa, pero le daba la impresión de que Ryoma recorría los jardines a esas horas ¿la estaría esperando? Al abrir más los ojos y enfocarse en esa persona, se percató que no era él, sino alguien que conocía muy bien por medio de fotografías, nadie menos que su hermano. Sí él estaba ahí, el ambarino se enfadaría si se enteraba, debía hablar con él de algún modo.

Por lo mismo, se despidió de todos inesperadamente y corrió por las escaleras para llegar al jardín. Ahí estaba, sentado sobre la pileta jugando con una naranja que utilizaba como pelota de tenis, ya que la subía y bajaba con excelentes reflejos con su raqueta que también llevaba una R, pero no le pertenecía a Ryoma por supuesto.

—T-Tú eres…Ryoga-Kun ¿Verdad?—Se atrevió a preguntar la castaña.

—Sí ¿Porqué lo preguntas? ¿Me conoces? —Se levantó confuso, tratando de recordar donde había visto esa mirada.

—Soy Sakuno Ryuzaki…es decir, ahora mi apellido es Echizen. —Se sonrojó, olvidaba que no podía presentarse así.

—Oh ya veo, eso quiere decir que tú eres…la esposa de Chibi-suke ¿no?

— ¿Chibisuke?

—De mi hermano menor, por supuesto. —Se burló, notando como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. —No había notado lo bella que eres, Sakuno-Chan ¿Puedo decirte así?

— ¿Eh? S-Sí, supongo que está bien.

—Mi hermano tiene buenos gustos, después de todo. De algún modo me recuerdas a mi madre. Quizás por eso se fijó en ti. —Se acercó a ella, cortando la distancia.

—Y-Yo…

De súbito, una pelota de tenis apareció frente a ellos, impidiendo que se acercara más a la castaña, sin embargo Ryoga con su agilidad fue capaz de detenerla a tiempo y hacer equilibrio con ella en la raqueta. Ryoma apareció en medio del parque, sosteniendo su raqueta.

—Tienes buenos reflejos al parecer. —Susurró, situándose a un lado de la castaña que murmuró su nombre confundida ¿Qué había sido eso?

—Por supuesto, debo tenerlos para triunfar en el tenis. Pero debo reconocer que ese tiro me ha sorprendido, haz mejorado mucho, chibisuke. —Sonrió maliciosamente. —Pero no deberías alterarte porque me acercara a tu esposa, sólo nos estábamos conociendo ¿Verdad, Sakuno-Chan?

—S-Sí, es verdad.

—Aunque sea verdad, sé cómo eres—Gruñó—Por el mismo motivo, no permitiré que te acerques a Sakuno.

La castaña lo miró temerosa, estaba malentendiendo toda la situación otra vez. Pero cuando dirigió su mirada a Ryoga, notó como sus labios se curvaban formaban un arco, como si disfrutara de aquel comentario o le hiciera gracia.

Continuará…..

_**Hola!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado la conti n.n y comenten **_

_**Los dejaré con este suspenso, Ryoma cada vez más celoso xD**_

_**Mi página de facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction**_

_**Cuídense!**_

_**Saludos : ) **_


	9. Chapter 9

"**Capítulo 9"**

Sakuno permaneció atrás del ambarino en silencio, mientras él miraba con odio a cierto chico de cabello negro que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Tranquilo hermanito, no le haré nada—Se burló Ryoga, haciendo notar lo celoso que también era ahora—Ya no eres un pequeño como aquella vez, sin duda has alcanzado a tu hermano mayor.

—Aquella vez fue hace mucho tiempo, así que es lógico que nuestra estatura sea distinta a la de antes.

La castaña pidió con todas sus fuerzas que aquella situación terminara pronto, quería detenerlo, pero no sabía cómo porque no parecía oírla. Seguía estando en la misma postura que hace unos minutos, haciendo una barrera entre ella y Ryoga como si fuera alguien peligroso. Iba a intentar hacerlo entrar en razón otra vez, cuando de súbito apareció Nanako caminando a zancadas hacia ellos, su salvadora.

—Aquí estaban, sospeché que vendrías a este lugar. —Suspiró Nanako cansada.

—Me has sorprendido otra vez, Nanako-Chan. —Sonrió Ryoga—Al igual que en el pasado, has descubierto mis planes otra vez.

—Por supuesto, te conozco mucho después de todo. En fin, volvamos a casa ahora. La tía espera por nosotros.

—Es verdad, es hora de irnos. Vamos, Ryoma. —Rió nerviosa Sakuno.

—Bueno, me rindo. Total podremos seguir hablando en casa más tranquilamente. —Le cerró un ojo a Ryoma. —Vamos, Nanako-chan.

Cuando Ryoga les dio la espalda, Nanako y Sakuno intercambiaron miradas de alivio, la chica de cabello negro se atrevió a caminar junto a él a zancadas. Mientras Sakuno se ubicaba a un lado del ambarino, que al fin parecía haberse olvidado de su enojo principal.

—Deberíamos ir también ¿no crees?

—Sí. —Susurró tratando de controlar lo exasperado que estaba en esos momentos.

Sakuno en un intento por desviar el asunto, le dio la espalda para dar la marcha primero, susurrando lo agotada que estaba de aquel día y lo ansiosa que estaba de volver a casa, pero entonces sintió como la mano de su esposo se aferraba a su muñeca, provocando que lo observara extrañada.

— ¿Qué hablaste con ese tipo específicamente?

— ¿Eh? No mucho, no habían pasado muchos minutos cuando habías llegado. Lo había visto hace un rato desde la biblioteca, en un comienzo creí que eras tú, después me percaté que se trataba de él. Como temí que te enfadarías si lo veías aquí, decidí ir a hablar con él.

— No debiste hacerlo. —Dejó ir su mano, cabizbajo.

—Creí que era lo mejor para que no se encontraran.

—De igual manera lo haríamos, tarde o temprano. No se puede evitar, lamentablemente.

—Lo sé.

—Esto no te concierne, no deberías haberlo hecho. Ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de visitas.

—Sé qué es algo entre hermanos y no debería interferir entre ustedes. Pero desde que mi nombre comenzó a llevar tu apellido y estamos juntos…todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me concierna. —Susurró triste—Y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viéndote de ésta manera. Has estado actuando extraño desde que te enteraste que Ryoga vendría, todos me dicen distintas hipótesis, pero nadie me dice la verdad. Por más que pretendas disimular lo que sientes, no puedes engañarme. Te conozco bien. Aunque a veces crea lo contrario, porque hay muchos aspectos de tu vida que desconozco por completo.

—Tienes razón, pero

— Quizás porque no estás acostumbrado a hacerlo o no confíes lo suficiente en mí, pero espero algún día saberlos…para poder entenderte y apoyarte. —Se apresuró a decir antes que interviniera una vez más—Porque de este modo, creo que no puedo —Sintió su mirada escrutadora sobre ella, penetrando sus ojos carmesí como si fueran imanes, provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. —N-No me mires así ¿te enfadaste? no pensaba decir esas cosas…creo que me he pasado otra vez.

—Al contrario, lo has hecho bien. Sí no me dices como te sientes, tampoco puedo entenderlo. Además me gusta que seas honesta en este tipo de cosas y segura cuando algo te preocupa.

Iba a disculparse por haber hablado demasiado, no obstante él no le dio tiempo para hablar, porque la envolvió en sus brazos, logrando que su corazón latiera como una locomotora otra vez. Sintió su delicioso aroma una vez más, dejándose llevar por dicho abrazo.

Tal vez eso era lo ambos requerían en aquellos momentos, necesitaban demostrarse lo importante que eran el uno para el otro, Sakuno debía ser honesta como mencionaba el ambarino, dando a conocer su opinión respecto al asunto y demostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Porque a él no le gustaba la chica insegura que era en ciertas ocasiones, le gustaba más aquella que era valiente y manifestaba lo que sentía. Como al mismo tiempo, Ryoma tenía que dar a entender a la castaña que no omitía cosas porque no confiara en ella, sino porque tal como ella había mencionado, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de tener que contarlo todo. En un comienzo su madre era la persona con la que podía decirlo todo, hasta que creció y comenzó a reprimir todo. En cambio ahora, había una chica similar a su madre físicamente, que había dejado de ser una simple compañera de Instituto y Preparatoria, ahora era mucho más importante que eso, era su esposa. Cuando se apartaron, se miraron fijamente, la castaña tenía sus mejillas coloridas como siempre. Se sentaron en la pileta en silencio, el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un fuerte color anaranjado, anunciando que una nueva tarde estaba terminando, pero no les importaba en absoluto dicha advertencia. La castaña se apoyó en su hombro un momento, sintiendo como el ambarino le acariciaba el cabello, provocando que sintiera un leve cosquilleo en el estómago por la cercanía de sus dedos. Sí bien habían pasado por muchas cosas y había comenzado a acostumbrarse a sus caricias, aún así sus manos siempre le generaban la misma sensación, como si las mariposas que vivían en su interior escogieran ese preciso momento para revolotear dentro de ella, provocando un leve cosquilleo que no podía definir. Más que todo, era como la sensación que tenía cuando sus labios sellaban los suyos, como de una calidez placentera.

—Es una hermosa tarde, creo que amo los atardeceres como éste. Desearía que nunca se extinguieran y duraran para siempre.

—Tienes razón, pero en general las cosas no son para siempre. La mañana tiene un período de tiempo único, al igual que la mañana y la tarde. Aunque hay lugares que no se distingue el amanecer.

—Es verdad, conozco algunos. En cada país además, el período de tiempo que tiene cada uno de esos acontecimientos es distinto. Cómo en nuestra luna de miel, la hora era distinta.

—Sí, depende el país.

—Lástima que no pueda durar para siempre. —Suspiró la castaña—Deberíamos irnos ahora que se está poniendo fresco.

—Es curioso que yo soy el que suele decirte eso, pero ahora tú eres la que desea volver.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quieres que nos quedemos más tiempo? Por mí no hay problema. .

—No importa, de todas maneras no podemos quedarnos en la Universidad todo el tiempo. —Se levantó en silencio y le extendió una mano. —Volvamos a casa.

Lo miró dudosa, pero entonces contempló que no se encontraba enfadado por ello, sino más bien sonreía. Cuando tomó su mano, sintió como sus dedos se acomodaban hasta entrelazarse, como si uniéndose dejaran de ser dos cuerpos completamente distintos y se volvieran uno solo. Caminó por los alrededores del jardín de la Universidad, sintiendo el aroma a tierra húmeda, de seguro los jardineros estaban regando el césped a esas horas aprovechando que el sol se despedía a la distancia. Al cruzar finalmente el umbral de la salida, charlaron sobre sus días, Sakuno le habló de lo duro que había sido terminar ese trabajo, mientras el ambarino le contaba de los trabajos que debía hacer durante el semestre, incluso de los libros que debía leer, pero para él no era un problema. Cómo debía pasar a una librería, precisamente en la búsqueda de uno de ellos, la castaña lo siguió hasta el centro comercial. Tardaron tan sólo unos minutos en comprarlo, ya que como el ambarino lo había cotizado antes. Salieron cuando la noche se había apoderado del cielo, tornando todo oscuro y siendo iluminado tan sólo por los faroles que había en el camino.

— ¿Cuándo comenzarás a leerlo?

—Esta noche.

—Ya veo, se ve interesante.

—Lo es, son algunas investigaciones que se han hecho en otros países sobre la cura del cáncer, dando a conocer los beneficios que genera y todo lo demás.

—Tienes razón que lo es, me gustaría aprender de ello también.

—Cuando lo termine puedes leerlo, si deseas.

— ¿De verdad? Me encantaría leerlo.

—Sí, puede que tarde algunos días.

—Está bien, lo esperaré con ansias. —Esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Por cierto, Sakuno. —Susurró apretando más su mano—Lo de mi hermano…

—Oh si no quieres decirlo ahora, no te preocupes. Lamento haberte presionado antes, pero debe ser difícil para ti expresarlo. Sí no quieres, puedo esperar.

—No te haré esperar más, considerando como te sientes. Sólo había pensado en mí y olvidé que esto también te concierne a ti. Por ello, es hora que lo sepas. —Dijo de una vez, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el camino.

—Está bien.

—Imagino que Sakura debe haberte hablado sobre algunas cosas.

—Sí, no sólo ella, también la tía y Nanako-Chan. Ustedes solían llevarse bien, pero algo cambió todo.

—Sí, ese algo fue su partida. Como bien sabes, mi familia ha sido reconocida en el mundo no sólo por el trabajo de mi padre, sino también por su carrera de tenis y sus habilidades en ello. Todos adquirimos su don, también el de mi madre. Pero a diferencia de Sakura, nosotros nos involucramos más con el tenis, dejamos de verlo como un simple juego y lo convertimos en nuestro pilar central. Es decir nuestra vida. —Suspiró—Ryoga y yo éramos unidos como cualquier otro hermano. Como era más pequeño, todos los días competía contra él para ser el mejor y poder derrotarlo. Ese era mi mayor sueño, porque creía que una vez estando a su nivel, sería capaz de derrotar a mi padre. Ya que solían estar en el mismo nivel según ellos. Nunca me rendí, me esforcé cada día por ser mejor que él. Considerando que no era tan bueno, pero entonces llegó un día que pude jugar contra él y nos olvidamos por un minuto de la competencia, para divertirnos de verdad.

—Pero entonces…

— En un principio el heredero de la organización que mi padre administraba, era Ryoga como su hijo mayor. Quien apoyaba la decisión de mi padre y se esmeraba por ser el mejor candidato, pero entonces se dio cuenta que no podía. Tenía un sueño más grande, quería convertirse en tenista profesional en lugar de ser arquitecto. Mi padre respetó su decisión, quizás porque se veía a él mismo tratando de conseguir aquello a lo que él había renunciado por otros planes. Así que lo entrenó y lo dejó competir en torneo internacionales. Solíamos ir a verlo, no todos, pero al menos mi padre y yo. Era tan bueno que calificó en individuales en el Open, gracias a esto un hombre de negocios se interesó en él y lo conquistó con su dinero. Como mi padre no podía entrenarlo y dedicarse a él, así que le preguntó a Ryoga que era lo que deseaba, quedarse con él y conseguirse contactos para ayudarlo, siguiendo en contacto con la familia. O si prefería irse con él y volverse un tenista profesional.

— ¿Eligió a ese hombre?

—Sí, pero más allá de cual haya sido su decisión, no fue eso lo que me molestó. Más bien que se marchó sin despedirse, desapareció de un día a otro sin decirme ni una palabra. Decían que como era pequeño no lo entendería, pero no era así. Hubiese preferido que me lo dijera personalmente.

—Ya veo…creí que se había despedido.

—No lo hizo, envío una carta unos meses más tarde pidiéndome disculpas. Intenté creer en él, apoyarlo y seguirme comunicando. Pero entonces pasaron alrededor de cinco años sin saber de él, volvió a Japón meses después que había nacido Sakura. Se quedó un tiempo, pero nada era lo mismo, él había cambiado. Solía jugar con los sentimientos de algunas personas, era un mujeriego. Todo el día hablaba por teléfono, parecía un adulto en lugar de ser un niño. Presumía sus competencias, todo.

—Sentías como si esa persona que había regresado…ya no fuera tu hermano.

—Sí, eso mismo. —Susurró.

Caminaron en silencio, la historia no había asimilado los kilómetros que habían recorrido hasta ahí, estaban a tan sólo minutos de llegar a casa. Las estrellas lucían radiantes ese día, iluminaban el cielo en distintos puntos de él, sin embargo la luna que se encontraba precisamente en el centro diminuta por la forma que tenía aquella noche, irradiaba mucho más que cualquier otra pequeña estrella. Pero eso no era lo que más sorprendía a la castaña, sino la historia en sí, imaginaba que habían tenido algún problema como cualquier otro conflicto que había escuchado en su vida, pero no de aquel tipo. Ryoma había sido abandonado por su hermano en teoría, precisamente cerca de la llegada de Sakura, teniendo en cuenta el mal ejemplo que tenía de Ryoga, él había querido ser mejor que eso y por lo mismo había cambiado su forma de ser. Le había demostrado a Sakura que siempre estaría ahí para ella y no la abandonaría, no de esa forma. Sin embargo, de igual manera se sintió influenciado en aquella época del jardín de infantes, en que había sido engañado por cierta chica, lo que había provocado que su personalidad se configurara de otra manera. Ryoma había pasado por tantas cosas que nadie imaginaba, sólo lo cuestionaban sin saber realmente quien era. Pero ella no, porque podía conocerlo en todas sus facetas. Lo escuchó susurrando que quizás era una tontería de niños, pero no era así. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, de decirle que lo entendía, que comprendía ahora el sufrimiento por el que había pasado, más considerando que su padre le había exigido a él que se hiciera cargo de arquitectura, tras haber perdido a su heredero principal, obligándolo prácticamente a ser tan exitoso como su hermano y cumplir su meta, sin pensar en él. Vivir a la sombra de otra persona que fue alguien importante para ti, pero cambió de un momento a otro, no es algo que sea fácil de contar. Ahora comprendía porque no podía decírselo, aún si quería hacerlo, era una historia larga y compleja. Pero ahí estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, contándole todo, confiando en ella al fin. Se sintió inútil en esos momentos, quería decirle muchas cosas, pero ninguna podía formular, todas invadían su mente, pero no salían a la luz. Y eso no era justo para él.

Se detuvieron frente al portón que separaba su casa del exterior, Ryoma cogió la llave y giró la cerradura, invitándola a pasar. Ella accedió en silencio, pero no podía seguir así. Antes que Ryoma se dirigiera a la otra cerradura que estaba a unos metros más del jardín, Sakuno se interpuso en su camino.

— ¿Algún problema?

—Ryoma yo…siento no haberte dicho nada hace unos minutos. Pero me sorprendí tanto con lo que me contaste que no sabía qué decir.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso ahora.

—Si me preocupo, porque entiendo lo importante que ha sido esto para ti. De la forma en que te marcó…

—Podemos hablar esto después…

No sabía qué decir ante sus silencios, seguro que no quería mencionar más el tema porque se sentía incomodo por ello. Lo entendía, pero aún así, quería demostrarle lo que sentía por él. Sintió sus manos en sus hombros, sus ojos la miraban pensativo, como si analizara la situación. Entonces recordó las palabras que alguna vez le había dicho el ambarino, que le gustaba cuando era segura de sí misma y se expresa imperiosamente. Incluso recordó lo que Ann le había dicho alguna vez, _"Cuando sientas deseos de besarlo o abrazarlo, no te sientas insegura, simplemente hazlo."_. Sintió un ardor en sus mejillas al recordar esas palabras, sin embargo cuando su rostro se acercó más a ella para susurrarle algo, se atrevió a mirar la comisura de su boca y presionó sus labios con los suyos, escuchando su gemido de sorpresa. Esperando que de esa manera entendiera lo que sentía en esos momentos, se liberara de ese dolor que había tenido que reprimir por tantos años y se sintiera apoyado. Quería que sus labios fueran capaces de comunicar aquello que ella no era capaz de pronunciar. Cuando se apartó de él sigilosamente, lo observó sonrojada. Él la miraba incrédulo, pero no molesto, era más bien una mirada de una grata sorpresa. "Sobre eso…yo" susurró la castaña, pero fue callada por otro beso que él le daba esta vez, menos delicado, podía sentir sus manos rodeándole la cintura, consiguiendo que la fuerza de sus labios, despertara un frenesí en ella que la hizo perder la noción del tiempo.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por el carraspeo de alguien, al mirar hacia atrás se percataron que algunos integrantes de la familia los miraban con una sonrisa maliciosa, salvo Ryoga que en esos instantes se daba una ducha caliente.

—Sí quieren hacer ese tipo de cosas, tienen una habitación arriba. —Se burló Sumire

— ¡Abuela!—Gritó Sakuno sonrojada

—Es verdad, si necesitan privacidad incluso podíamos salir. —Rió Nanako

—No creo que eso realmente les importe, por algo están en el jardín. —Sonrió Nanjiro.

—No es lo que creen.

— ¿Qué es entonces? —Habló Sumire confusa.

—Ya veo porque tardaron tanto. Pero están casados, no nos incumbe su vida privada. —Intervino Sakura, viendo como su hermano y su cuñada se volvían rojos.

—Es verdad, además están en plena juventud. Cosa que algunos perdimos ¿no?

—No hables por mí, sigo siendo joven. —Se aclaró la garganta Nanjiro.

—Están malentendiendo todo. Vamos, Sakuno. Dejemos aquí a todas estas personas mal pensadas—Habló por fin Ryoma, quien tomó de la mano a Sakuno y se abrió paso entre todos para ir al salón.

El corazón de Sakuno aún latía a mil, pero ya se encontraban todos en el comedor comiendo, las burlas sobre lo sucedido habían cesado, sin embargo ahora era Ryoga quien se reía de la situación, cuando Nanjiro le había comentado lo sucedido. Suspiró, no quería pensar en ello, no esperaba tomar la iniciativa y hacerlo por sí misma. Ni mucho menos esperaba que después él respondiera a ese beso, todo eso había sido vergonzoso si alguien más los había visto. Revolvió su té en silencio, escuchando como Rinko había tomado las tiendas del asunto y desviaba el tema para hablar sobre el día de cada uno, aunque nadie deseaba hablar sobre aquello. Así que se dispuso a cortar el pastel que había comprado por la llegada de Ryoga. Todos disfrutaron de él, era de fresas con crema el favorito de Sakura, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja por dicho consentimiento. Las miradas iban y venían, la castaña intentaba desviar la mirada del ambarino que se encontraba frente a ella, pero inevitablemente sus ojos se encontraban, sintiéndose igual de incomoda que en el pasado. A diferencia que ahora no eran sólo miradas sin sentido, sino que más bien tenían motivo. Rinko finalmente habla sobre sus carreras, diciendo lo orgullosa que está de tener a dos integrantes de su familia estudiando en las ramas de la medicina.

— ¿Qué estudias, Sakuno?—Preguntó Ryoga interesado.

—Psiquiatría.

—Oh ya veo, trabajaras con locos. —Se burló

—No hay sólo locos en la psiquiatría. —Habló el ambarino.

—Es verdad, también hay personas normales con problemas como todo el mundo.

—Lo sé, era una broma. Debido al estrés he tenido que consultar a algunos. —Susurró, viendo como todos se alarmaban. —Tranquilos, sólo medicamentos naturales.

—Pero ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Nanako preocupada.

—Sí, nada que no pueda curarse con la buena compañía de la familia.

—Tienes razón, aquí te vas a mejorar. —Le sonrió Rinko.

—Por cierto, Ryoma. —Habló Nanjiro tomando un sorbo de café. —Mañana jugaremos un partido con Ryoga ¿Quieres unirte?

—No se me da bien con dobles, prefiero singles.

—No es lo mismo claro. Te entiendo perfectamente. —Opinó Ryoga—Entonces ¿Qué tal si tenemos un partido los dos? ¿Por los viejos tiempos?

—Las cosas han cambiado a los viejos tiempos.

—Lo sé, por eso quiero ver como juegas ahora. He oído muchas cosas buenas de ti, además de ti en la televisión el año pasado. Haz mejorado bastante.

—Sí ya me viste, deberías conformarte con eso.

—Ryoma. —Lo regañó Rinko

—Además no tengo tiempo en estos momentos, debo hacerme cargo de un trabajo para la Universidad. Gracias por la comida. —Se levantó de la mesa y se marchó por las escaleras.

—Sigue enfadado ¿eh?—Preguntó Ryoga casi en un susurro.

—Pero lo del trabajo es verdad, tiene que quedarse estudiando hoy. Me lo comentó de camino. —Habló la castaña de ojos carmesí preocupada.

—Puede que sea cierto, pero no hay duda que sigue enfadado por el mismo tema.

—Sí, es verdad. Me habló sobre ello, pero tengo la esperanza que puedan resolverlo pronto.

—Ojalá Sakuno. —Suspiró Rinko

—Eso depende más de él. —Comentó Nanjiro

—No, depende de los dos. —Miró a Ryoga—Sé que es algo entre hermanos, pero deberían hablarlo en lugar de fingir como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Tienes razón, Sakuno. Pero no sé si él querrá hacerlo.

—Tal vez lo demuestra, pero siento que en el fondo si quiere hacerlo. Conozco a Ryoma-Kun tal como ustedes, quizás menos en algunos aspectos que en otros, pero con el tiempo he aprendido que sabe bien camuflar sus sentimientos, los esconde de los demás y pareciera que no están ahí, pero en verdad si están. Sólo hay que saber sentirlos. —Se levantó de la mesa—Gracias por la comida, iré a verlo. Con permiso.

Ryoga la observó marcharse por el corredor, hasta que terminó desapareciendo en la escalera. "_Confía en sus palabras, es una buena persona. Deberías intentarlo_" Le susurró Rinko en el oído y comenzó a recoger los platos, mientras su hijo mantenía la mirada perdida en el pasillo.

Un chico de cabello negro y ojos ámbar se encontraba en la sala de estar, sentado en el sofá tomando un café mientras revisaba unos papeles. Creía que haciéndose cargo de ese trabajo en esos momentos, conseguiría distraerse y dejar de pensar en lo irritante que se sentía cuando Ryoga estaba cerca. Pero eso era lo único amargo de aquel día, porque lo demás había estado bien. Claro que aún no podía sacar de su mente dicha escena con la castaña, le había sorprendido por completo, aunque había cientos de cosas que se podían predecir de su comportamiento, ese beso no lo había visto venir. No había estado mal, pero se sintió extraño al verlo desprevenido. Pero luego de abstenerse, había tomado el control de la situación y por unos míseros minutos había olvidado que se encontraban en el jardín.

— ¿Te puedo acompañar?—Le habló la dueña de sus pensamientos a su lado, sosteniendo una pila de libros en sus brazos.

—Sí.

—Tengo mucho que estudiar también, así que aprovecharé este momento para hacerlo.

— ¿Planeas amanecerte?

—Sí, es importante que estudie para este examen, ya que quiero dar lo mejor de mí.

—De seguro lo harás, pero deberías descansar también.

—Lo sé, pero esta noche quiero quedarme unas horas más, aprovechando que tú también lo estarás haciendo.

—Ah ya veo, bueno es mejor estudiar con compañía.

— ¿Eh? Pero sí tú antes decías que…preferías estudiar solo.

—Y sigue siendo así, pero no es lo mismo estudiar con cualquier compañero que contigo. Eso es distinto.

— ¿D-De verdad?

—Por supuesto. —Rodeó sus hombros cuando se sentó junto a él. —Por ello, debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros esta noche.

—Sí, hay que hacerlo—Sonrió la castaña.

Las primeras dos horas se dedicaron completamente al estudio, en algunas ocasiones Sakuno le pedía ayuda y en otras, hasta el mismísimo Ryoma Echizen necesitaba complementar algunas cosas con Psiquiatría, siendo una rama de la medicina, debía manejarla de igual manera. En otros tiempos, el intelecto como tal, el cerebro era más importante que los sentimientos, lo abstracto. Al menos para él, pero en verdad estaba todo conectado, la amígdala precisamente era un órgano que se hallaba en el interior del cerebro y manejaba las emociones. Por lo tanto, ambas eran necesarias para la vida en general. Desde lo más básico a lo más complejo que se pudiera hacer.

Para que el sueño no venciera, la chica de ojos carmesí tuvo que bajar alrededor de tres veces a la cocina para ir a buscar café para ambos, lo que tenía sus beneficios, en algunas instancias estaba activa en sus lecturas, pero en otras tenía que leer dos veces el mismo párrafo. Hasta que llegó una hora en que ambos comenzaban a sentir sueño, sin embargo Ryoma luchaba por quedarse despierto. Hojeó un par de páginas del manual de medicina, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Leyó en silencio, notando como las letras parecían verse borrosas en el papel, pero eso no importaba, ya que debía completar el trabajo. De súbito sintió un extraño peso en su hombro, al voltear se encontró con que Sakuno dormía profundamente, iban a ser alrededor de las tres de la mañana, tal vez era hora de terminar con el estudio e ir a dormir. La acomodó en el sofá un instante, mientras ordenaba los libros en la mesa, para finalmente tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a la habitación, era tan ligera como recordaba. La depositó sobre el colchón y le sacó las pantuflas que protegían sus delicados pies, como ya llevaba pijama fue fácil. Suspiró, estaba demasiado cansado para seguir, después de todo era sábado, aún tendría tiempo para dedicarse a asuntos universitarios. Se acostó a su lado y se dejó contagiar por su sueño profundo para unirse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Sakuno despertó con los primeros rayos de sol invadiendo su ventana, no sabía qué horas eran. A su lado dormía profundamente el ambarino, sin duda su parte favorita del día era cuando podía verlo por las mañanas. Sintió su respiración a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella, pero no era sólo eso lo que le llamaba la atención, también su nariz perfecta, su cabello negro despeinado, su aroma, la comisura de sus labios, todo lo que era él. Sí una cosa sabía, era que jamás podría cansarse de admirarlo tal como lo hacía en esos momentos…era hermoso. Su mano subió sigilosamente hasta su cabello, estaba algo despeinado, pero le encantaba. Su piel era tan cálida, se sentía como si estuviera conociendo una obra de arte por primera vez, sus dedos descendieron tímidamente hasta sus mejillas. Pensar que ese rostro que tenía sólo a centímetros, alguna vez había estado a metros, incluso kilómetros de ella, pero ahora podía tocarlo y apreciarlo con claridad. Por más que pasaba el tiempo, sentía que más se enamoraba de él. Retiró su mano con la misma agilidad que antes, no obstante la mano de él la detuvo a centímetros de sus mejillas. _"¿Estabas despierto?"_ preguntó nerviosa y vio como asentía. Pero no era eso lo que hacía su corazón latir, era la calidez que la mantenía. Tomó su mano y la besó en los nudillos, provocando que la castaña se sonrojara levemente. Entonces la abrazó, aprisionándola en su pecho, encajó su cara a un lado de su cuello y pudo sentir otro corazón latir, no era sólo el suyo que latía, también estaba podía escuchar el suyo.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—No lo sé—Dijo la castaña, dirigiendo su mano hacia el velador. Cuando tomó su celular se percató que eran más allá de las diez, eran nada menos que medio día. —S-Son las 12.

— ¿Eh? ¿En qué momento?—Se apartó las frazadas que lo acobijaban para caminar a su celular, efectivamente estaba en lo cierto. Sus alarmas habían sonado, pero al parecer no las habían sentido. —Dormimos más de la cuenta, pero es sábado.

—Oh es verdad, juré que era día de semana. —Rió nerviosa—Es un alivio que sea sábado.

—Sí, iré a darme una ducha.

— ¿No bajarás a comer?

—A estas alturas del día…creo que almorzaremos, no valdría la pena tomar desayuno.

—mmm tienes razón. —Apartó sus sabanas para levantarse. —R-Ryoma…sobre lo que pasó anoche

—si hablas del beso, no te disculpes.

— ¿Eh? P-Pero…lo hice en un mal momento.

—No es cierto, además tienes derecho a hacerlo también.

—C-Creí que no te había agradado. —Se sonrojó, notando como se acercaba a ella en silencio. —Es decir, no quise decir eso…pero lucías incómodo.

—Me sorprendiste… Pero eso no significa no me haya agradado. —Susurró nervioso, ahora ella estaba intimidándolo.

—Entonces… ¿realmente puedo hacerlo?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—T-Tocarte…cuando yo quiera. Es decir no en ese sentido…sino que me refiero —Su rostro se volvió de un tono rojo ardiente.

—Sé lo que te refieres. Puedes hacerlo—Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, logrando que estuviera más nerviosa. —Cómo yo puedo acercarme a ti, cuando desee hacerlo—Besó sus labios con dulzura y se apartó para seguirla observando—También tienes ese derecho.

—Entiendo…

Observó como Ryoma le dio la espalda para caminar al baño, ella también tenía cosas qué hacer en su ausencia. Bajó las escaleras, pensativa, sintiendo su corazón frenético aún por aquel inesperado beso, pero no quería pensar en ello. En cierto modo, Ann tenía razón no debía durar sobre abrazarlo, besarlo o acariciarlo, porque era su esposo. Ya que desde que habían aceptado estar juntos y su apellido se volvió el suyo, él se había vuelto de alguna manera en esa persona que le pertenecía, al igual como ella le pertenecía. Se pertenecían mutuamente, por ello era normal que tuvieran ese tipo de derechos. Pero más que la palabra derecho en sí, que sonaba mal casi como si fuera dominante, consideraba que al haber firmado el acuerdo de amarse y respetarse, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe…era una especie de contrato en que sus vidas habían cambiado, ya no eran esos compañeros de Instituto y Preparatoria que alguna vez habían sido, ahora eran un matrimonio que debían demostrar el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Se habían unido bajo esa consigna "amarse y respetarse", pero quizás ella se había tomado demasiado en serio la palabra "Respetar" en lugar de sólo amar, porque se había dado cuenta que tan sólo la noche anterior y aquella mañana por primera vez sentía que podía tocar a Ryoma sin miedos, porque él le había permitido que así fuera en dicho contrato, pero no se había atrevido hasta ese instante. Suspiró, sentía sus mejillas tan rojas que era como si el salón se hubiera vuelto un horno por la temperatura que tenía. Caminó a zancadas hacia la cocina y se encontró con Nanako que cocinaba el almuerzo, mientras Rinko fregaba los platos.

—Oh, Sakuno has despertado. —Le sonrió la mujer de cabello castaño

—Sí, ayer nos quedamos hasta tarde con Ryoma estudiando. Por eso, nos quedamos dormidos.

—Lo imaginé, los sentí hasta tarde. Además, cuando desperté vi que en la sala de estar me percaté que había dos tazas que aún contenían café.

—Sí, tuve que bajar en tres ocasiones para preparar más. Teníamos que mantenernos de alguna forma.

—Ya veo, entonces tuvieron una dura noche de estudios. Los entiendo, he pasado por lo mismo en otras ocasiones —Suspiró Nanako.

—Sakuno, aprovechando el momento. Quería hablarte sobre algo.

— ¿sí? ¿Qué es? Tía

—Pues como has notado, Ryoga y Ryoma no se llevan muy bien por lo sucedido hace unos años. Es por ese mismo motivo que hoy hemos organizado un paseo. Considerando que el lunes es feriado.

—Oh es cierto, lo había olvidado.

—Por lo mismo, queríamos invitarlos a ambos que participen. Así podremos unirnos más como familia, sé lo mucho que a Ryoma le incomoda este tipo de cosas, pero pienso que si tú hablas con él podrías convencerlo.

—L-Lo intentaré, pero en estos momentos no sé si debería…

—Confíanos en ti, Sakuno. —Nanako le tomó las manos para animarla. —Por favor.

—Está bien.

Una hora después, subió las escaleras decidida para hablarle, pero temía no tener una respuesta afirmativa de aquel paseo, sabía cómo se ponía con ese tipo de cosas. Cuando entró a su habitación, Ryoma lucía su ropa casual y leía una revista de tenis, la nueva de dicho mes. Tomó aire y cerró la puerta tras de ella, para sentarse junto a él. No sabía cómo decírselo, quizás no volvería a confiar en ella si le tendía ese tipo de trampa para arreglarse con su hermano, pero tampoco podía fallarle a Nanako y Rinko. Así que sin siquiera planear lo que iba a decir, se atrevió a anunciarlo.

—La tía ha organizado un paseo por el fin de semana, tomando en cuenta que el lunes es feriado. Por ello, nos ha invitado para que vayamos también.

— ¿Irán todos?

—Sí, incluso mi abuela.

—Ya veo. No nos vendría mal tomarnos un descanso, sin embargo…

—Sé que no te gusta este tipo de actividades, es mejor planearlas que improvisarlas como en este caso. Pero tu madre se ha esmerado mucho con ello, desea que compartas con la familia como en los viejos tiempos.

—Los viejos tiempos, eh. De eso no queda mucho.

—Lo sé, pero al menos si no puedes hacerlo por ella…hazlo por mí.

Al escuchar dichas palabras, dejó de un lado la revista para mirarla a los ojos, notando suplica en su mirada. Suspiró, había hecho muchas cosas por su madre en su vida, pero con el paso de tiempo había dejado de importarle aquello y había comenzado a preocuparse lo que era importante para él. Pero he aquí un nuevo obstáculo, no podía decirle que no a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos carmesí que estaba frente a él. Desde que la había conocido, muchas cosas habían cambiado y ahora su prioridad era hacerla feliz a ella. _"De acuerdo iré" Susurró por fin_, provocando que la castaña esbozara una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aquella sonrisa era una de las cosas que amaba de ella, parecía que cuando sonreía el tiempo se detenía, logrando que todo lo desagradable de su vida, se volviera todo lo contrario. Era como cuando un niño comenzaba a conocer los colores, al principio sólo creía que existían los primarios, pero después se daba cuenta que había mucho más que eso. Era como si la gente que solía percibir el mundo frío y gris, ahora descubría que no era tan malo después de todo, que en ocasiones se volvía alegre y de múltiples colores. Así se sentía estando con Sakuno, ella era la que irradiaba colores en su mundo oscuro y gris. Logrando volver todo más agradable.

Continuará….

_**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien**_

_**Lamento la demora, seré franca estaba leyendo una saga xD Se llama "Oscuros" la conocen? *-* había leído el libro 1 como hace cinco años, pero no podía encontrar el dos, tardé una eternidad en encontrarlo, pero antes de ello llegaron todos los demás. Así que ahora sí pude leerlos de corrido xDDD En fin, volviendo al tema central :D este capítulo tiene 15 páginas, debido a que esta madrugada sufrí un ataque de inspiración incontrolable xD Este es el resultado de esto, hay cosas que tenía planeadas, pero hay otras que llegaron a mí solas.**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Estuve en paro universitario 1 mes y dos semanas, pero ahora finalmente regresaré a clases el día martes. Es altamente probable que no tenga vacaciones, por ello me daré el tiempo de actualizar antes que se vengan la avalancha de exámenes :( porque más allá de mis estudios, no sé si les he mencionado, pero cuando llega este tipo de inspiración no puedo ignorarla, aunque esté en exámenes o lo que sea, tengo que escribir. Es como una necesidad. Así que eso, les aviso cualquier cosa :)**_

_**Mi página de facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction ahí los mantendré informados sobre cualquier cambio en esto.**_

_**Gracias por leer, comentar y apoyar n_n me anima muchos leerlos**_

_**Saludos!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"**Capítulo 10"**

Se habían puesto en marcha a las dos de la tarde, llevaban cerca de dos horas en la carretera, toda la familia disfrutaba del viaje, salvo cierto ambarino de cabellos negro que miraba por la ventana aburrido. En la primera cabina del furgón, conducía Nanjiro junto a Ryoga. Mientras en la siguiente hilera, se encontraban Rinko, Nanako y Sumire. Hasta que finalmente en la última se encontraba Sakura, Sakuno y Ryoma. Sakuno charlaba animadamente con ella, hablando sobre una pequeña celebración que se realizaría en su antigua Preparatoria, conocía bien dicho Festival, ya que ella también había participado en él alguna vez. Sakura estaba a cargo de algunos de los preparativos, aún si las maid habían sido populares en la época de la castaña de ojos carmesí, ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Ya que, la moda era vestir kimonos primaverales en los salones de comida. Imaginaba que los chicos se impresionarían de verla, Sakura había crecido mucho, su cabello castaño lacio caía sobre sus hombros, formando algunas ondas. Además de su estatura tan peculiar, ya estaba alcanzándola de hecho. Pero más allá de lo que pensara Sakuno de ella, Sakura parecía no tener mucha autoestima a diferencia del resto de los integrantes de la familia Echizen. Rinko decía que estaba en la edad que no se conformaba con nada, que debido a esto se sentía tan desdichada. Pero no era ese el único motivo, Sakuno lo sabía muy bien. Esa inseguridad tenía nombre "Aoi", el chico del que estaba enamorada en el Instituto, habían logrado ser amigos después de un tiempo, sin embargo la relación entre ellos había cambiado. Aoi, el mismo chico que había asistido a su fiesta de cumpleaños pasado, ya no se encontraba en la misma clase que ella, por lo que no se veían como antes. Sakura le había mencionado lo triste que se sentía por ello, pero también porque cuando intentaba acercarse a saludarlo, siempre se percataba que había una chica de cabello ambarino y ojos grises asechándolo. Era alta, hermosa y según tenía entendido, la mejor de la clase. Debido a esto, su autoestima fue disminuyendo. Solía verla desde el pasillo de la casa, mirándose en el espejo triste, tornando las manos a su cintura, creyendo que era demasiado delgada. Cuando en verdad, no era así. Tenía deseos de intervenir y hacer algo por ella, como cuando la había ayudado con su hermano, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada…porque no conocía a Aoi.

Precisamente de eso hablaban, Ryoma escuchaba música mirando por la ventana, por lo que no podía oírlas en absoluto. Sakura le comentó que Aoi tenía una banda, la cual cerraría la noche del festival, no sabía si ir o no, pero en su interior escuchaba como alguien a gritos ansiaba que llegara ese día.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Y si le molesta mi presencia?—Susurró.

—No creo que le moleste, de seguro estará feliz de verte. —La animó la castaña—Tú puedes, Sakura.

— ¿T-Tú crees…que debería declararme?—Bajó la voz, para que no la escuchara su madre

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Q-Quieres hacerlo? —Preguntó sorprendida, creía que sólo ella cometía ese tipo de locuras.

—S-Sí, creía que era lo mejor…tal vez así podría dejar de hacerme falsas ilusiones y escuchar una respuesta de él. Antes no encontraba que fuera buena idea declararse, pero tú…lograste muchas cosas. —Dirigieron su mirada al ambarino.

—P-Pero no es lo mismo, yo tardé mucho tiempo en obtener una respuesta. Además cuando la recibí…fui rechazada, bueno en más de una ocasión. No soy un buen ejemplo a seguir, lo hice de la peor manera. No fui capaz de decírselo en persona, tuve que acudir a una carta.

—Lo sé, pero al final lograste conquistarlo. Sí tú fuiste capaz de que él se enamorara, considerando lo frío que es. De seguro podrás ayudarme. —Habló con devoción.

— ¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo?

—En el festival. Precisamente esa misma noche.

—Sé que no te haré cambiar de parecer, pero a veces me arrepiento de haberme declarado. Sin embargo, si tu deseas hacerlo…te apoyaré, sea cual sea tu decisión.

—S-Sobre eso… ¿podrías asistir al festival?

— ¿Eh? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Más que eso, necesito tu apoyo presencial. Sea cual sea la respuesta, no quiero estar sola ese día.

—Ya veo…si mi presencia te anima, ahí estaré. —Le sonrió.

— ¿Lo harías en serio?

—Por supuesto, Sakura-Chan.

—Gracias, Sakuno. —Esbozó una gran sonrisa y la abrazó.

Cuando la furgoneta se detuvo en una tienda, todos bajaron para estirar los pies antes de seguir con el camino. "Vamos, Sakuno" la animó Sakura, extendiendo su mano hacia ella, asintió y decidió tomarla, pero entonces algo la jaló de regreso al asiento. Al voltear, se percató que se trataba de Ryoma ¿Sería por Ryoga que no quería bajar? ¿O era otro motivo? Confundida se encontró con su mirada penetrando en la suya, sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia Sakura para informarle que no podrían ir. La pequeña castaña asintió, prometiendo traerle algo delicioso para comer en su ausencia. Los observó desde la ventana como se perdían a la distancia.

—Se han ido. —Suspiró Sakuno, sintiendo como su mano la liberaba por fin. — ¿Porqué no quisiste bajar? Creí que te molestaba estar mucho tiempo encerrado.

—Porque no tengo deseos de hacerlo ahora.

— Es por Ryoga ¿Verdad?

—En parte sí.

—Ya veo, pero no podrás evitarlo todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero al menos ahora evitaré compartir un momento con él.

— ¿Y si él desea arreglar las cosas…? ¿Qué harías?

— ¿Arreglar las cosas? Eso es cosa del pasado, además no creo que a él le importe mucho su relación conmigo.

—Te equivocas—Declaró, notando como sus ojos ámbar se dirigían a ella. —Y-Yo…ayer lo oí, cuando te levantaste de la mesa para leer. Sonaba triste, quizás deberían hablar.

—Hablar no cambiaría nada.

—Lo sé, no pueden fingir como si nada hubiese pasado. Sin embargo, tampoco deberían seguir manteniendo distancia, deberían hablar las cosas y reconocer sus errores. En su caso, el suyo principalmente.

—No es tan fácil como se ve.

—Pero…

—No hablemos de eso ahora.

—Está bien.

— ¿Qué tanto hablaban con Sakura?

—Es un secreto, no puedo decírtelo. —Rió nerviosa.

—Imaginé que dirías eso

Sabía bien que algún día tendría que enfrentarlo, pero no era el momento para hacerlo. Notó como su mirada se dirigía a la ventana, murmurando que tal vez deberían haber salido a estirar las piernas. Entonces recordó algo con dichas palabras, era como si estuviera viviendo una especie de deja vú. Pero no, no era eso, estaba segura que lo había vivido. Buscó en el interior de su mente, explorando sus recuerdos pasados, y logró encontrarlo. Ellos habían vivido una situación similar antes, aquella vez que ella se había dormido en el auto, lo que había impedido que él bajara con los demás. Pensar que ahora todo era tan distinto, porque ya no se sentía intimidada con su mirada, ni mucho menos con su presencia, más bien le encantaba estar cerca de él y sentir su cálida mano. Lo miró en silencio, había cambiado en algunos aspectos, su cabello negro había crecido, sus ojos ámbar parecían estar más deslumbrantes, la línea recta de su boca, se volvía una curva ascendente cuando se miraban, porque en esos precisos momentos no eran los de antes. Algo en ellos había cambiado.

— ¿En qué piensas?

—Recordaba aquella vez…cuando me dormí en el auto y no te dejé salir—Río nerviosa —De seguro estabas muy enfadado.

—No, de hecho...aquella vez preferí no despertarte. —Se dirigió hacia ella, notando sus mejillas sonrojadas—Aunque mi madre y los demás decían que lo hiciera, te veías tan tranquila. Que preferí quedarme.

—C-Creí que te estorbaba.

— Sakuno, tú no me estorbas.

Sintió su corazón latir al oír aquellas palabras, creía que en más de una ocasión lo había hecho, siendo una molestia para él, por lo mismo entendía porque actuaba tan fríamente de vez en cuando, pero lo que le decía en esas instancias, le sorprendía sinceramente. Sintió sus manos sobre las suyas, al igual que aquella vez, pero ahora en lugar de un simple roce entre ellos, las sostuvo. "¿Tienes frío?" le preguntó, notando sus manos frías, ella asintió nerviosa, entonces sin verlo venir, él se acercó más a ella para abrazarla. Estaba tan cálido, no sabía si era él en sí o su ropa, pero se sentía bien de esa forma. Ryoma le había rodeado los hombros, envolviéndola en sus brazos para que dejara de temblar.

—Gracias…

—Para eso estoy.

—Lo sé, pero

—Sakuno, sobre las cosas que te dije en el pasado…no las tomes en cuenta.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Todas esas veces que dije que me estorbabas, olvídalas. Porque no es así. Sólo lo decía porque no quería admitir…lo que me estaba pasando.

—Ya veo, aunque es inevitable pensar en ellas.

—Lo sé, pero ya no soy el de antes. He cambiado.

—Es verdad, ahora eres más sincero. Siento que de algún modo, no sólo tú cambiaste, también yo. La que soy ahora, es distinta a la que alguna vez fui.

—Tienes razón, los dos hemos cambiado. Somos más maduros ahora y somos capaces de darnos cuenta de cosas que ignorábamos. Pero hay cosas de ti…que no quiero que cambien.

— ¿Cómo cuales?—Preguntó nerviosa.

—Tu honestidad, perseverancia y coraje en algunas situaciones. Podré ser honesto en algunos momentos, pero no siempre tengo la misma valentía que tú en aspectos de mi vida.

—Eso no es verdad, yo no enfrento todo…hay cosas que prefiero no hacerlas.

— ¿Podrías nombrar alguna? Cuando estábamos en Preparatoria te declaraste, aún si yo no correspondía tus sentimientos. Incluso has sido capaz de decir cosas que jamás pensé que dirías, sobre lo que quería estudiar. Siempre te has atrevido a enfrentar tus miedos, no como yo. Ya que, simplemente me alejo de ellos. Como en este caso..Con mi hermano.

—P-Pero tú también tienes coraje, como todas esas veces que me has obligado a entrar en razón, incluso cuando yo no confiaba en mi misma. Como también, cuando te atreviste a irte de casa y trabajar en algo que no te gustaba, eso fue realmente admirable. Haz tenido mucho valor para enfrentar cosas, como cuando me dijiste todo en el baile de graduación…es uno de los recuerdos que permanecen en mi mente todo el tiempo. —Sonrió nostálgica—Qué no tengas el coraje suficiente para enfrentar a Ryoga en estos momentos, no te hace una persona más débil, al contrario eres tan fuerte que has tenido que lidiar con todos esos pensamientos toda la vida, lo has reprimido de tal manera que te has sentido solo. Es obvio que no puedas perdonar a alguien de la noche a la mañana, considerando que te destruyó hace años. Va a tomar tiempo, lo sé. Pero, eso no quiere decir que seas débil, porque eres fuerte, Ryoma. Así que no te rindas.

—Lo has hecho de nuevo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

—Has tenido el valor necesario para decirme todo eso, eres capaz de conectarte con tus emociones a ese nivel, de modo que puedes enfrentar lo que sientes o piensas sobre esto, para manifestarlo sin preámbulos. Serás una buena psiquiatra, algún día.

— ¿L-Lo crees? —Se sonrojó

—Estoy seguro de ello.

Sakuno se dejó llevar por la calidez de sus brazos, mientras esperaban que los demás regresaran. Se apoyó en su hombro un momento, sintiendo su delicioso aroma cerca de ella. Cuando tenían momentos como aquellos en el pasado, temía que no duraran para siempre, por lo mismo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que jamás se terminara. Ahora que todo era distinto, y podía manifestar su amor por él en actos como aquellos, atesoraba mucho más su compañía, ya no se sentía en la necesidad ansiosa de quedarse así por siempre, como los días antes de su boda, sino que se sentía eterna cuando estaba junto a él, sabiendo que no sería la primera y última vez que estarían de ese modo, sino una de muchas.

—Yo también estoy segura que te convertirás en gran doctor, sin duda el mejor de Japón —Sonrió la castaña.

—Tú también lo serás, ya que no hay muchos que se dedican a la Psiquiatría, podrás inspirar a otros que entren.

—Ojalá pudiera… deberían haber más psiquiatras en Japón, todos los necesitan de algún modo.

—Confío en que podrás hacerlo.

—Yo también confío en ti, pero te conviertes en el mejor doctor de Japón y el más guapo…muchas chicas se enamoraran de ti.

—Tienes razón, es altamente probable encontrarme en una situación así. Dadas las circunstancias de mi vida, podría volver a ocurrir como en Preparatoria—Se burló, notando como la castaña inflaba los pómulos por enfado.

—Qué narciso eres.

—Pero, aunque fuera el caso. Sólo serían pacientes.

— ¿Y-Y si fueran guapas?

—No importaría, porque ya tengo alguien más.

Susurró su nombre sonrojada, ese tipo de frases provocaban que su corazón saltara de tal manera, que creía que podría morir de un infarto. Sin duda, tras ese chico frío y desagradable, había alguien totalmente diferente. Se miraron con una sonrisa, Sakuno le recordó lo cruel que era por haberla engañado, mientras que él sólo se reía por ello. Sus labios se unieron por un minuto, no fue un beso largo como cualquier otro, pero fue suficiente para hacerla entender que su amor era mutuo.

—Sí llegan chicos a tu consulta con otras intenciones, no me importará si son pacientes, los trataré del mismo modo que a cualquier otro.

—No creo que lleguen chicos con otras intenciones, al menos que estén pasando por algún problema psicológico. Sí ese es el caso, no podrías acabar con ellos. Además perdería pacientes de ese modo —Rió, imaginándose la escena. Ryoma ya solía hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—No acabaría con ellos, máximo les generaría algún tipo de trauma, con eso bastará. Así podrán seguir siendo atendidos.

Ambos rieron al imaginar eso, Ryoma en algunas cosas era un sádico. No le bastaba con que trabajaría con pacientes que tenían ya problemas con sus ajetreadas vidas, sino que también quería complicarles aún más su existencia. Pero aunque llegara a suceder, ella haría lo mismo por él, no amaría a ningún otro chico que no fuese su esposo. Lo había amado por muchos años y lo seguiría haciendo.

La puerta se abrió inesperadamente, todos habían regresado. Sakura les traía algo para comer y beber, mientras Rinko había aprovechado de comprar todo tipo de cosas para el viaje, parte de su tardanza había sido por su causa. Sumire llevaba unos lentes de sol, lo que no era adecuado para esa época y Nanako disfrutaba de unas revistas de moda que había encontrado en oferta. Ryoga simplemente reía de las locuras de su madre.

Media hora después, se encontraban en la Prefectura de Gunma, ubicada en la región Kantó. Nanjiro solía llevar a sus hijos cuando eran pequeños, por ello conocía diversos atajos para llegar hasta las montañas. Aunque según revistas de turismo, la gente solía tardar alrededor de 1 hora con 57 minutos aproximadamente desde Tokio. El automóvil cruzó un camino de tierra, flanqueado de hermosos árboles que guiaban su camino, incluso podían ver las imponentes montañas que se veían a la distancia. Honshú, es la isla principal del archipiélago de Japón, se caracteriza por ser montañosa y con gran actividad volcánica, en consecuencia de esto, han ocurrido algunos sismos a lo largo de su historia. Sin embargo, los turistas aún se interesan en visitarla, dado que gracias a las montañas que la enriquecen, los visitantes pueden realizar excursiones en familia, dejándose deleitar por la belleza de sus paisajes. Además de poseer un clima variado.

Mientras subían, Rinko les hablaba a los demás de sus excursiones en el pasado, la primera vez que había visitado dicho lugar, había sido cuando Ryoma tenía alrededor de dos años y medio. Ryoga comentaba anécdotas de ese día, no recordaba muchas cosas, pero lo que jamás había olvidado, fue cuando Nanjiro tropezó con los juguetes de Ryoma y cayó a la orilla de un río. Ryoma en cambio, no decía ni una sola palabra de lo sucedido. Si en ese entonces, él tenía cinco años y Ryoma era menor, quería decir que en ese entonces aún se llevaban bien.

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado, bajaron todos los implementos necesarios para pasar la noche en las montañas al aire libre. Mientras Rinko con Sakuno ordenaban algunas cosas. Nanjiro y sus hijos levantaban las carpas. Al igual que otras veces, las carpas se habían distribuido del mismo modo que antes, Sumire dormiría con Sakura y Nanako, Rinko con Nanjiro, Sakuno con Ryoma, y Ryoga tendría una para él solamente. Les habían sugerido en un comienzo, que por esta vez Ryoma durmiera con su hermano, para que las cuatro mujeres se distribuyeran de mejor manera en las carpas. No obstante, el hijo del medio no estaba de acuerdo con sus propuestas, no quería dormir con él como si nada hubiera pasado. Por más que lo pensaran, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado hace mucho tiempo, y ningún paseo arreglaría aquel conflicto.

El clima se encontraba templado, si bien la primavera terminaría en cuestión de días, considerando que ya se encontraban en mayo, el clima se mantenía igual de agradable que en otras ocasiones, no había ningún síntoma de que se aproximaran la temporada de calor.

Sus vacaciones no coincidirían con las de Sakura este año, ya que las Universidades cumplían con otro sistema. Sus clases habían comenzado en abril, producto de que habían realizado el proceso de postulación en Diciembre, lo que era normal en los estudiantes japoneses. Rara vez, se encontraban con una Universidad que ingresaba en Junio a sus clases, pero todo dependía del periodo de postulación.

Luego de haberse instalado, se sentaron a comer en unas mesas de maderas que estaban reservadas para los turistas. Aunque todos disfrutaban de la deliciosa comida que Rinko había preparado, la relación entre Ryoma y Ryoga seguía estando de la misma manera, quienes se encontraban sentados juntos al azar. Nanjiro aprovechó de intervenir entre ellos, preguntándole a Ryoga cómo le había ido en los torneos internacionales, él sonrió comentando lo interesante que habían estado, dado que había conocido a todo tipo de oponentes y había entablado conversaciones con ellos. La gran mayoría pertenecían a las ligas de tenis Europeas, incluso le habían ofrecido hospedarse en algunos lugares cuando deseara viajar. Esbozó una gran sonrisa, anunciando que todos estaban invitados por supuesto. Incluso si Sakuno y Ryoma deseaban viajar solos, tenía algunos contactos que le podrían conseguir lugares magníficos. El ambarino no dijo nada ante su propuesta, mientras que la castaña le agradeció con una sonrisa, pero creía que aún no era el momento, considerando que estaban recién comenzando las clases en la Universidad. Sakuno podía sentir la mirada de decepción de Ryoga, no por sus palabras, sino más bien por su relación con su hermano, se veía como una persona nostálgica que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver al pasado y cambiar las cosas. Pero había cosas que simplemente no se podían cambiar, pero la castaña era de la idea que aún si el daño estuviese hecho, aún se podían enmendar los errores. Además, le daba la sensación de que ellos querían hacerlo, pero no sabían cómo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Rinko propuso que fueran a explorar las montañas. Nanjiro estaba de acuerdo, sosteniendo un viejo mapa que cuidaba como un tesoro. Sumire agotada por el viaje, prefirió quedarse durmiendo una siesta. Mientras que Nanako, se quedaría leyendo. Por ello, irían sólo Padres e hijos, salvo por Sakuno que sí bien pertenecía a la familia, se sentía incomoda por esa situación. Había pensado en la idea de quedarse, dado que así podrían Ryoga y Ryoga poder hablar un momento, pero el chico de ojos ámbar la detuvo. Había olvidado por completo que le había prometido que si ella no iba, él no iría tampoco. Suspiró, tenía que ir por ellos, tenía que lograr que de algún modo volvieran a unirse.

Según Nanjiro, Gunma era reconocido por poseer 3 montes característicos, entre ellos se encontraba el monte Haruna, Akagi y Myogi. En esos momentos, se encontraban más cercanos al Monte Myogi, ya que para llegar al Monte Haruna era recomendable viajar en auto, porque no estaba al alcance de todos. Rinko sugirió que podrían visitarlo al día siguiente, dado que muchos visitantes practicaban deportes en ese lugar, además de poder recorrer el lago en remo. Sakuno había leído sobre la historia de esos Montes en el Instituto, pero jamás había tenido el privilegio de visitarlo.

El monte Myogi era más visitado en temporada de otoño, ya que permitía a los turistas deleitarse con sus coloridos paisajes. En general, muchos excursionistas se dedicaban a caminar por las montañas, deseando encontrar los cuatro arcos de rocas que los dirigían a otros puntos de atracciones.

Sin embargo, no sólo en otoño el monte Myogi maravillaba a las personas, sino también en primavera. Rinko les relataba que en esa época, florecerían más de 15000 árboles de diversas especies de cerezo. Muchos decían que caminar por las praderas de Myogi en esos meses, era realmente agradable, ya que la paz que emitían los árboles meciendo sus ramas era tranquilizante. Y más bello aún, era poder apreciar como los pétalos de los árboles de cerezo danzaban con el viento.

Rinko sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras relataba las historias de dicho Monte, Nanjiro incluso apoyaba sus palabras, complementando la historia con recuerdos del pasado. Parecían enamorados de la misma manera de ese lugar nostálgico, lleno de recuerdos. Sakura tomaba fotografías, ya que no estaba prestando mucha atención a los relatos de sus padres, más bien parecía encandilada por las montañas que los flanqueaban. Ryoga caminaba a su lado, señalando lo relajante que era caminar por dichas praderas. Sakuno en cambio, estaba emocionada por tanta belleza a su alrededor, al fin podía conocer todos esos lugares que había leído. Pero no tenía tanta energía como los demás, debía reconocer que estaba exhausta de recorrer tantos caminos empinados. Incluso, cuando se percató que debían subir un arco de rocas, retrocedió inconscientemente, viendo como los demás subían sin problemas.

—N-No sé si pueda subir esto. —Susurró nerviosa.

—Si podrás, sólo debes confiar en ti misma. —Le dijo Ryoma a su lado, no había notado que estaba ahí, creía que hablaba sola.

—Pero…es muy alto ¿Y si los espero aquí?

—Vamos, confía en mí. —Tomó su mano.

—No es que no confíe en ti, sino que no confío en mí. —Rió nerviosa.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Sakuno. —Le gritó Rinko desde la cima, notando como todos la miraban.

— ¡Sí, no es nada!—Le respondió Sakuno nerviosa.

— ¡Iremos en un minuto, avancen mientras!—Habló el ambarino ésta vez.

Todos asintieron confusos para seguir su camino, todos menos Ryoga que se quedó observando atónito la escena, su hermano realmente había cambiado. Observó como el ambarino le susurraba algunas cosas a la castaña, ella al principio no decía nada, pero después de unos minutos la vio asentir. Entonces los vio subir a la colina, ya podía oír las inseguridades de Sakuno, pero él permanecía de la misma manera, hasta que finalmente lograron alcanzarlos. "¿Sucede algo? Ryoga" Le preguntó su hermana, notando como la pareja seguía su camino. Sólo se atrevió a negar con la cabeza y la siguió. Estaba realmente sorprendido de la relación que tenían esos dos, jamás imaginaba que vería a su hermano menor actuar tan pacientemente con una chica, consentirla y apoyarla como lo hacía en esos momentos.

Durante todo el viaje, los hermanos Echizen mantuvieron la misma distancia que en un comienzo, Sakura era la única que interactuaba con ambos, pero se sentía incomoda cuando el silencio los invadía por causa de la presencia del otro. Sakuno no sabía qué hacer al respecto, no había manera de unirlos. Rinko los animó a que se sacaran fotografías, de modo que estaban obligados por su madre a fingir que eran hermanos con una buena relación frente a la cámara, al menos podrían engañar a quienes vieran las fotografías en el futuro.

Después de una larga tarde de caminata, regresaron al campamento a descansar. Nanako los esperaba con una deliciosa limonada que había hecho hace unos minutos. Todos aceptaron sentarse a su alrededor para beber de la jarra de jugo que les ofrecía, todos menos Ryoma que sin siquiera anunciarlo había entrado a la carpa para descansar. Lo común de él, es que fuese a jugar tenis para distraerse y no pensar en ciertas cosas, no obstante en esos momentos no podía ir a jugar tenis, debido a que sabía que se encontraría con su hermano si aceptaba hacerlo. Sakuno intentó convencerlo de que fueran a jugar tenis, pero no obtuvo resultado. Sólo observó como el ambarino apoyaba su cabeza entre sus manos para cerrar los ojos. Sí bien solía dormirse temprano, eran recién las 7 no podía dormirse a esas horas, eso tampoco era propio de él.

Cuando la castaña salió al exterior, vio como Rinko, Sumire, Nanako y Sakura se reunían en la larga mesa de campo para jugar a las cartas. Su abuela la llamó apenas la vio, invitándola a unirse a ellas, dado que los otros dos se habían ido a jugar tenis. Ella asintió encantada, no tenía nada más que hacer. Se ubicó al lado derecho de Nanako, la observó como extendía las cartas en la mesa para mezclarlas cuidadosamente, hasta que finalmente las repartió. "¿Cómo estuvo la caminata? ¿Algún avanza con Ryoma-Kun y Ryoga?" Preguntó Nanako interesada, todas las presentes salvo Sumire, negaron con la cabeza, nada había cambiado en ese tramo que habían recorrido.

—Debí imaginarlo. —Suspiró Nanako—Comienza tú, Sakura-Chan.

—Sí, por un momento tuve la esperanza que algo cambiaría entre ellos. —Tomó una carta y la dejó en el centro de la mesa. —Pero no fue el caso, actuaron igual que siempre.

—Yo también tenía la esperanza de eso. —Opinó Sakuno, analizando las cartas que tenía. —Pero no hubo caso.

—Quizás necesitan tiempo para hablar. —Susurró Sumire lanzando su carta.

—Tal vez, pero llevan demasiado tiempo enfadados. —Habló Rinko triste. —Me pregunto hasta cuando planean seguir así.

—Quien sabe…pareciera que ambos quisieran terminar con todo de una vez, pero al mismo tiempo no hacen nada para llegar concretarlo. —Susurró Sakuno, esta vez era su turno.

Sí bien Ryoga quería hacer las paces con él, no veía ningún esfuerzo por parte suyo de querer hablar del pasado, sólo hablaba del presente, ignorando el daño que le había hecho a su hermano menor. Pero no era el único culpable, Ryoma tampoco abría las puertas de su corazón para perdonarlo, ni mucho menos para darle una oportunidad para enmendarlo. Ambos se mantenían quietos, esperando que algo increíble interviniera por ellos, pero eso no iba a ocurrir, no si ellos lo impedían.

Al pasar las horas, la familia Echizen se sentó alrededor de una fogata, mientras disfrutaban de deliciosos malvaviscos y Nanjiro contaba historias de terror, muchas de sus historias ya habían sido contadas en otras ocasiones familiares, por lo que ninguno de ellos se inmutó al oírlos, salvo la chica de ojos carmesí, quien no quería oír más de dichos relatos aterradores.

—Ya es suficiente, Nanjiro. No queremos que Sakuno tenga pesadillas ¿Verdad?—Intervino Rinko—Yo tengo otra historia que contar, la cual no es de terror. Más bien es de amor. —Le cerró un ojo a Sakuno para calmarla.

—Me encantaría oírla. —Sonrió Sakuno, prefería escuchar una historia más agradable que las que relataba Nanjiro.

—Es una hermosa historia. —Le aseguró Rinko mirando a sus hijos. —Hace muchos años, cuando las historias de Nanjiro no eran aburridas como ahora, él se las ingeniaba para entretener a sus hijos. Sakura en ese entonces, aún no existía, pero si estaban Ryoma y Ryoga, por supuesto. Nos encontrábamos reunidos alrededor de una fogata como ahora, cuando Nanjiro contó una de sus historias de terror y logró asustar a Ryoma. Era tan pequeño, no entendía que su padre mentía en sus relatos. Pero entonces, Nanjiro orgulloso del efecto que había logrado en él, se disfrazó de un atemorizante oso y apareció en la habitación de Ryoma, nunca he entendido cual era el motivo de dicha broma. —Miró a su esposo en desaprobación.

—Sólo quería que nos divirtiéramos. —Bufó Nanjiro

—Pero era sólo un niño, era obvio que se asustaría. —Suspiró—En fin, Ryoma dormía profundamente en su tienda de campaña, cuando Nanjiro interrumpió su sueño disfrazado de este oso, fue tanto el miedo que tuvo Ryoma que gritó asustado, Ryoga que dormía precisamente a su lado en esos momentos, despertó producto de éste escándalo. Ryoma se había ubicado a un lado de él asustado, no era capaz de avanzar, estaba completamente paralizado. Ryoga en su rol de hermano mayor, tomó una raqueta de tenis que tenía en su bolso y amenazó al oso con que se alejara de ellos, justo cuando Nanjiro creía que la broma había terminado. No fue capaz de revelar su identidad siquiera, porque Ryoga ya lo había golpeado en la cabeza con la raqueta y lo había dejado inconsciente. Entonces tomó de la mano a Ryoma y corrió hacia el exterior, hasta que finalmente los encontré en mi carpa a los dos temblando, Ryoga tranquilizaba a Ryoma con que siempre estaría ahí para él y no permitiría que nada le pasara. Fue tan conmovedora dicha escena que caminé a zancadas hacia ellos para preguntar qué sucedía, entonces vi a su padre desmayado y lo comprendí todo. —Sonrió, dirigiendo una mirada a Nanjiro. —No podría castigarlos, porque te merecías dicho castigo. Es un padre cruel.

—Sólo estaba jugando, mujer. Pero debo admitir…que ese golpe no lo vi venir. Estuve semanas con dolor de cabeza debido a eso.

—Lo siento, viejo. —Rió Ryoga— ¿Qué más podía hacer si veía un oso gigante a un metro de nosotros? Tenía que pensar en la seguridad del chibisuke, primero que todo lo demás.

—Lo sé...actuaste como deberías haberlo hecho.

— ¿Sobre qué hecho viene esa historia? —Interrogó Ryoma a su madre. —No tiene caso recordarlo ahora.

— ¿Por qué no? Es una historia conmovedora, además Sakuno no la sabía y…

—Es una tontería hablar de estas cosas. El pasado quedó atrás, no tiene caso hablar de ello en el presente.

— ¡No le hables así a tu madre!—Gruñó Nanjiro enfadado.

—Ella es la que está diciendo cosas sin base. —Suspiró Ryoma.

—No son cosas sin base, está contando esa historia porque lo recordó simplemente. —Gruñó Sakura—Onii-chan ¿Cuándo vas a madurar? Entiendo que aún estés enfadado con nuestro hermano mayor por lo que sucedió en el pasado, pero ¿podrías no herir los sentimientos de los demás por ello?

—Ya maduré hace tiempo, por eso cambie. Si no actuaría como si nada hubiera pasado, tal vez es lo que todos quieren ¿no? —Gruñó Ryoma levantándose, dirigiendo su mirada a todos. —Tú ni siquiera sabes el verdadero motivo de mi enfado, Sakura. Así que no tienes nada que ver en esto.

—Espera—Habló Ryoga esta vez, quién lo cogió del brazo. —Sé que estás molesto por lo que pasó hace un tiempo y me disculpo por ello, pero no permitiré que trates a los demás así por mi causa. Si estás enfadado conmigo, desquítate conmigo. No debes tratar a nuestra madre así, ni mucho menos a Sakura-Chan.

—Suéltame. —Gruñó Ryoma liberándose de su brazo. — ¿Ahora te importa la familia? Antes no parecías interesado en nosotros cuando te marchaste.

— ¡Ya es suficiente!—Gruñó Nanjiro contra su hijo. Se estaba pasando de la raya.

—Sí, tienes razón. Creo que he hablado de más. Me iré a dormir ahora, mientras ustedes pueden quedarse aquí recordando los viejos tiempos, porque no volverán a ocurrir—Declaró el ambarino caminando hacia su tienda de campaña.

Todos lo observaron marcharse, incluso Sakuno que no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos. Todos a su alrededor permanecían en silencio. Rinko finalmente fingió una sonrisa y anunció que se iría a fregar los platos en el fregadero de barro que tenían a cierta distancia, pero no fue capaz de engañar a Nanako que vio sus lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Sumire también se sumó a ambas, mientras Nanjiro se disculpaba con Ryoga por lo que había dicho Ryoma. Sakura simplemente permanecía sentada en el mismo tronco que antes, mirando por el camino que su hermano se había marchado, como si se encontrara perdida en sus pensamientos. "Sakura-Chan ¿Te encuentras bien?" le había preguntado Sakuno sentándose a su lado, pero entonces la pequeña castaña se levantó con tanta prisa que no fue capaz de detenerla, la vio correr hacia el interior del bosque llorando, no sabía a dónde iba, pero debía detenerla cuanto antes. "Sakura-Chan, espera" le gritó, la oscuridad de la noche se había apoderado por completo de las montañas, apenas podía distinguir las pequeñas rocas que había en su camino. Sólo sabía que estaba corriendo, pero no pensaba en nada más, ni siquiera podía asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo escuchaba su corazón latir frenéticamente, mientras luchaba por alcanzarla. No podía abandonarla, sabía cómo se sentía en esos momentos, aún si no tenía tiempo para memorizar el camino que estaban siguiendo, su voz no se cansaba de gritar su nombre. De súbito, sintió como sus pies chocaban por algo que no podía distinguir, logrando hacer que cayera de rodillas sobre un terreno de barro. Sin embargo, ninguna caída haría que se detuviera en esos momentos, así que volvió a levantarse con la misma rapidez en que había decidido seguir a la pequeña castaña y siguió corriendo para no perder su rastro.

Al abrir los ojos, el ambarino se percató que a su lado no se encontraba la castaña, miró la pantalla de su celular un momento, tratando de comprender cuanto tiempo había pasado. Exactamente dos horas, quizás se encontraba con los demás afuera, actuando como mediadora entre todos. Pero entonces, la carpa se abrió de improvisto, dejando ver a cierto sujeto de cabello negro y ojos similares a los suyos, al que alguna vez había llamado "hermano". Ahí estaba mirándolo serenamente, precisamente la última persona que quería ver en esas circunstancias.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Sakuno y Sakura han desaparecido.

— ¿Qué?—Preguntó atónito, notando la seriedad en su mirada, no se trataba de ninguna broma.

—Hace un momento, Sakura había huido tras presenciar nuestra disputa, entonces Sakuno la había seguido. Creíamos que regresarían en cualquier momento y no irían demasiado lejos, pero no han vuelto en dos horas. Las buscamos por los alrededores, pero no podemos encontrarlas.

Sin pensarlo, Ryoma subió la cremallera de su chaqueta y salió al exterior, llevando su mochila. No fue necesario mirar la expresión de los integrantes de su familia, para poder creer en las palabras de su hermano. Ya lo había hecho y tenía una misión por cumplir. Iba a entrar en las profundidades del bosque, cuando alguien lo sostuvo del brazo con una fuerza tan increíble que logró inmovilizarlo. Al voltear se encontró con Ryoga otra vez, quien también llevaba una mochila en su hombro izquierdo.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Debo ir a buscarlas.

—Lo sé, pero no irás solo.

— No necesito tu ayuda.

—Sakura también es mi hermana menor y Sakuno mi única cuñada, no permitiré que les pase nada malo.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

—Sí la necesitas, no duraras mucho si vas solo…Además sé algunas cosas de sobrevivencia. Así que te guste o no, tendremos que trabajar en equipo para encontrarlas.

—Está bien. —Suspiró—Pero no me estorbes.

—No lo haré. Después de todo, soy tu hermano mayor ¿no?

—No responderé a eso, vamos ahora o las perderemos.

—Tienes razón…debemos irnos cuanto antes, chibisuke.

Continuará….

_**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, ahora mismo debo seguir estudiando :( así que no diré mucho. Lo que sí, no les diré con exactitud cuándo actualizaré, pero pienso hacerlo pronto.**_

_**Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y dejen su comentario n.n los dejaré en suspenso otra vez xD**_

_**Mi página de facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction**_

_**Gracias a todos por pasarse y comentar!**_

_**Cuídense! Saludos :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Por más que le rogara a Sakura que se detuviese, ella parecía no oírla. No sólo estaba cansada de seguirla, sino también sus piernas ardían por haber caído en su búsqueda. Hace más de una hora que creía haberla perdido, por más que gritaba su nombre, no podía encontrarla. Quería llamar a los demás, pero había sido tan repentino que ni siquiera había llevado su celular con ella.

De súbito escuchó un sollozo a lo lejos, en medio de la oscuridad del bosque, se preguntaba si tendría relación con ella. La llamó una vez más, esperando que fuese ella y caminó en búsqueda de la dueña de ese llanto. Entonces la vio en la cima de una colina, ahí se encontraba tan sólo a unos metros de ella, sentada en una roca abrazando sus rodillas, mientras apreciaba el cielo estrellado con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Sakura, al fin te encuentro. —Le habló Sakuno cansada.

—Sakuno…creí que te había perdido. —Susurró triste.

— ¿Me puedo sentar?

—Sí, puedes hacerlo.

—Sé que preferirías estar sola en estos momentos, pero no podía dejarte ir en ese estado. —Se disculpó la castaña—Lamento lo que ocurrió con Ryoma-Kun…

—Lo sé, pero no puedes disculparte por causa de mi hermano.

— Sé que no cambiará nada, pero Ryoma no hablaba en serio cuando mencionó todas esas cosas. Sólo está pasando por un mal momento y

—Sakuno ¿sabes el verdadero motivo por el cual está enfadado con Ryoga?

—Sí, me lo ha dicho todo.

— ¿No es porque se marchó?

—En parte sí, pero…no es sólo por eso.

—Sé que no puedes decirme, pero quisiera saber el verdadero motivo de su disputa…para poder entenderlo. Siento que si no me lo dicen, jamás podré hacerlo. Y quiero entenderlo, de verdad.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, me sucedió lo mismo. En un principio no quería decirme, diciendo que eran asuntos del pasado, olvidando por completo que también tenía que ver conmigo…desde que estamos juntos. Entonces me lo contó. Creí que eran problemas menores, subestimé lo que había sucedido, pero una vez que lo escuché…no sabía qué decirle. Me sentía inútil, ya que no tengo hermanos…y no entiendo la relación que tienen, por eso te envidio por poder tener la oportunidad de tenerlos. Sin embargo, él más que todo no necesitaba palabras, necesitaba apoyo y se lo di.

—También me gustaría dárselo. Pero…como sucedió mucho antes de que yo naciera, no he podido entenderlo. Ryoga siempre ha estado ahí para mí, ya sea por una carta o una llamada a la distancia, pero no puedo quejarme de él. Y Ryoma, ha estado presencialmente siempre conmigo en todas mis etapas, me ha apoyado en todo, incluso me ha enseñado muchas cosas. Tal vez no me ha demostrado su amor por mí como lo ha hecho Ryoga, eso puede diferenciarlos qué mi hermano mayor es más expresivo. Pero eso no cambia nada, ambos son mis hermanos y los quiero por igual. Por eso me gustaría saber que les sucede, porque así no puedo entenderlos.

—Me gustaría decírtelo, Sakura.

—Sé que no puedes, pero ¿No podrías al menos darme una pista?

—Te lo diré, sólo porque entiendo lo que estás pasando. Pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie, si quiera a la tía.

—Lo prometo.

—Está bien—Suspiró—En parte está relacionado con su partida, porque en primer lugar no se despidió, se marchó de un momento a otro. Pero también tiene que ver con el cambio que tuvo en su retorno a Japón, tanto en su relación entre hermanos, como él en personalidad y otros aspectos.

—Ahora que lo mencionas…mamá también opinaba lo mismo de su regreso, decía que había cambiado demasiado en poco tiempo. Incluso sentía como que el hijo que había despedido no era el mismo que había regresado. Pero como yo no lo conocí en ese entonces, ya que aún no existía, no podía hacer esa diferencia como los demás. Lo que sí, las fotografías que he visto de ellos, reflejan la relación que tenían antes versus a como es ahora.

—Es verdad, también he visto esas fotografías. Es como si fueran personas distintas.

—Sí, ahora que me dices todo esto. —Susurró triste, sintiendo como su voz se quebraba otra vez—Siento que en verdad no debí interferir entre ellos, porque no tenía base alguna para decir que no había madurado. Hablé sin pensarlo…sin duda me merecía su enfado. Pero no soportaba que hablara mal de mi madre. Por eso yo…hablé más de la cuenta. —Sus puños se encogieron, tratando de reprimir lo que sentía.

—Eso no es cierto, no eres la culpable de lo sucedido…Ryoma simplemente no midió sus palabras, las mencionó sin siquiera pensarlas antes. Sí bien es alguien que se inclina siempre en lo racional para tomar sus decisiones, esta vez no pensó…sólo se dejó llevar por sus impulsos.

—Lo sé, pero no debí haberle gritado así. Sí Ryoga me hubiera hecho lo mismo, me sentiría de la misma forma. No debí tratarlo así.

—No te culpes, Sakura-Chan. No sabías lo que realmente sucedía, así que no podrías actuar de manera distinta. Además actuaste en defensa de tu madre, fuiste muy valiente de enfrentarlo en circunstancias así. —Le sonrió, viendo como sus ojos se abrían de par en par en forma de sorpresa, incluso sus lágrimas habían cesado— Admiro la fortaleza que tuviste, yo debí haber actuado de igual manera en defensa de la tía, pero no me atreví a hacerlo. En cambio tú, demostraste que ya no eres una niña pequeña que no puede intervenir entre adultos, sino que ya eres toda una chica de Preparatoria, con los mismos derechos que cualquier otra persona. Ryoma no debió decirte esas cosas, eres su hermana te concierne lo que les suceda, incluso aún más que a mí porque llevan la misma sangre. Así que no llores, Sakura.

De súbito, Sakura se aferró a sus brazos y lloró desconsoladamente agradeciéndole por sus palabras, Sakuno sólo se atrevió a aceptar el abrazo y consolarla de que todo estaría bien. Era normal sentirse así, considerando lo culposa que debe haberse sentido cuando escuchó los verdaderos motivos del conflicto entre sus hermanos, sabiendo que ella toda su vida creía que se trataba de un conflicto menor.

Sakura lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas, entonces Sakuno le limpió las restantes que caían en su rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa, le alegraba haber sido de ayuda en esas circunstancias. La castaña solía reprimir demasiadas cosas, lo sabía desde el comienzo, era similar al ambarino en algunos aspectos, actuaba como un adulto en algunas ocasiones, creyendo que si reía o actuaba como otras chicas, sería catalogada como una niña inocente, volviendo a ocurrir lo que siempre sucedía en su familia, que todos la veían como una niña que no podía tomar decisiones por sí misma. Sakura había tenido que adaptarse a ese mundo, donde sus dos hermanos mayores habían cambiado a temprana edad y ya no podía seguir actuando como una niña, debía actuar como tal a su edad. En ese sentido, había cierta contradicción en lo que le sucedía, por un lado quería actuar como una persona madura, escondiendo sus gustos por los mangas, evitando juntarse con algunas chicas, además de verse como una chica fuerte que no debía depender de sus hermanos para surgir. Mientras por el otro lado, aún si trataba de actuar con madurez, absteniéndose a algunas cosas, en la toma de decisiones que se generaban a nivel familiar, debía mantenerse en silencio e intervenir en lo que sucedía, porque aún no se encontraba en la edad para discutir. Lo que era más frustrante. Pero ahora había llegado a una edad que todo era distinto, le había dejado de importar lo que los demás pensaran de ella, se había abierto con personas que jamás había imaginado que hablaría, había seguido su amor por los mangas, salía con sus amigas en lugar de enfocarse sólo en los estudios, vivía el día a día y nada importaba, porque podría ser tal cual era sin ser catalogada como inmadura o madura. Sakuno había notado los cambios que había tenido desde que vivían bajo el mismo techo, antes sólo se enfadaba con ella por amar a su hermano, pero en cuanto a órdenes no decía nada, aceptaba todas las cosas por igual, sin dar su opinión sobre ello. Pero ahora, la Sakura que veía era autentica y no era para nada conformista, sino que la libertad de decirlo todo, si estaba de acuerdo o en desacuerdo, aún si se generaran disputas sobre ello, podía expresar sus sentimientos.

—Gracias, Sakuno. Sí no me hubieras seguido, no sé qué sería de mí ahora. Creo que sólo me sentiría más culpable por lo sucedido, habría seguido odiando a mi hermano y no habría aprendido nada de esto.

—Por nada, Sakura-Chan. Siempre estaré para ti, cuando lo necesites.

—Lo sé, eres como la hermana que no tuve…sin duda. —Le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Tú también lo eres, como mi hermana pequeña.

—Ahora las dos tenemos el apellido Echizen, así que podríamos serlo ¿Puedo llamarte onee-chan? —Rió

—Es verdad…si puedes hacerlo, nunca nadie me ha llamado así—Sonrió—Está comenzando a hacer frío, deberíamos volver se está haciendo tarde.

—Tienes razón, volvamos.

Caminaron por los alrededores del bosque, tratando de encontrar el camino de regreso, no obstante todo el camino era similar, por lo que no podían rastrear el campamento de los Echizen. Sakura comenzaba a perder el control, habían pasado el mismo letrero más de una vez, sentía que caminaban en círculos, en un comienzo creía que Sakuno tenía idea de donde era, pero después de escuchar su explicación, comprendió el motivo de ello, estaba tan preocupada por ella, que no se había preocupado de ver donde pisaba. Se aferró al brazo de la castaña, no quería admitirlo, pero le temía a la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué haremos? ¿No tienes tu celular contigo?

—No, lo olvidé.

—Estamos perdidas, todo es mi culpa.

—No es así, Sakura-Chan. Yo debí prestar atención al camino. —Se disculpó la castaña de ojos carmesí.

—Sí no hubiera sido por mí, no estarías aquí.

—No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, jamás me perdonaría si te hubieras perdido sola. Pero no es momento para culparnos por lo sucedido, debemos encontrar a los demás. De seguro ellos también han notado nuestra ausencia y deben estarnos buscando.

—Tienes razón, no podemos rendirnos todavía. Debemos encontrarlos.

Sakuno extendió su mano hacia a ella, para animarla a que caminaran juntas, años anteriores Sakura no habría sido capaz de tomar esa mano, pero ahora que la relación entre ellos había cambiado, confiaba en ella como si se tratara de una hermana.

Al otro lado del bosque, dos chicos de cabello negro caminaban exhaustos de gritar los nombres de las chicas de cabello castaño, iban a ser cerca de las once de la noche y no habían rastros de ellas. Ryoga encontraba innecesario seguir buscándolas en esas condiciones, pronto sería media noche y la escasa luz que tenían, no les favorecía para encontrarlas, necesitaban luz de día antes de seguir buscando por los alrededores del bosque sin ninguna pista alguna.

—Hey, Chibisuke. Deberíamos detenernos. Lo mejor sería descansar, pasar la noche en este lugar y continuar mañana.

— No puedo.

—A este ritmo jamás las encontraremos, no están las condiciones ambientales para seguir con la búsqueda.

—Sí tú quieres hacer eso, adelante...hazlo. Pero yo no podré dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que en algún sitio de este bosque, se encuentran ambas perdidas.

—Chibisuke, entiendo que estés preocupado por ellas, yo también lo estoy. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a seguir ahora.

—No intentes simular que me entiendes, porque eres el menor indicado para comprenderme.

—Chibisuke, espera. —Tocó su hombro, pero él lo esquivó. —Sé que sigues molesto por lo que sucedió en el pasado, pero si quieres encontrarlas, deberías confiar más en mí.

— ¿Confiar en ti?—Se burló—No es tan sencillo como parece. Confíe en ti antes, no volveré a caer en tus juegos.

—No estoy jugando, hablo en serio. Ya no somos unos niños, es hora de aclarar nuestros problemas.

—No es el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo, además no hay nada que aclarar, tengo claro los acontecimientos y no cambiaré de opinión sobre ello. —Le dio la espalda para caminar de regreso al bosque—Sí quieres rendirte ahora, tendremos que tomar caminos separados, porque debo encontrarlas.

—Sí este no es el momento, según tú ¿Cuándo lo será? —Gruñó, viendo como su hermano se detenía sin mirarlo. —También quiero encontrarlas, sí bien estoy preocupada por Sakura, por ser mi hermana menor, además estoy preocupado por Sakuno, no sólo es mi cuñada, sino también es la persona más importante en tu vida ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de la esposa de mi hermano menor?

— ¿A qué quieres llegar?

—Quiero arreglar las cosas, Chibisuke.

—Ya veo…

—Sé que el pasado ya está escrito, pero al menos…quiero que volvamos a ser hermanos en el presente. Por eso, dame una oportunidad de explicarte todo.

—Está bien…

—Entonces ¿Descansaremos esta noche?

—Sí, pero mañana despertaremos a primera hora y las buscaremos.

—Por supuesto.

Armaron la tienda de campaña, extendiéndola en el centro del bosque, Ryoga encendió una fogata y calentó unos malvaviscos, realmente tenía en su mochila todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en las montañas. Aceptó beber un sorbo de café, tratando de controlar sus deseos por abandonar a Ryoga y correr a buscarla, pero entonces la voz de Sakuno sonó en sus oídos, recordándole por medio de recuerdos, que debía arreglar sus problemas con su hermano, porque sabía que en el fondo él también quería hacerlo.

— Thank You—Susurró Ryoma, una vez apartó el café de sus labios.

—Por nada, chibisuke.

—No me enfadé por tu partida…—Se atrevió a decir.

—Lo sé, fue porque no te lo mencioné antes ¿Verdad?

—En parte sí.

—Fue todo tan inesperado, que no tuve tiempo si quiera para despedirme de ustedes como debería haberlo hecho. Apenas me ofrecieron ser tenista profesional, me dejé llevar por ese sueño iluso y olvidé lo más importante…mi familia, pero más que todo mi hermano menor. —Suspiró—Quería hablarte sobre eso, días antes de marcharme, pero lucías tan emocionado porque me convertiría en tenista, que no fui capaz de destruir tus ilusiones. Sé que fue egoísta de mi parte, pero no pensé en nada en esos momentos.

—Así fue como te marchaste sin despedirte, eh. Hubiera preferido que me hubieras dicho por ti mismo, en lugar de enterarme por otras personas, precisamente ajenas a nuestra familia.

—Lo sé, por lo mismo te escribí una carta después.

—Y la leí, recuerdo haberme sentido feliz por tus logros, quería ser como tú en el futuro. Pero mi perspectiva cambió, en el preciso momento en que regresaste a Japón.

— ¿Te refieres para el nacimiento de Sakura-Chan…?

—Sí, estaba feliz de que regresarías. —Comenzó a quemar otro malvavisco—Pero él que llegó ese día, no era mi hermano. —Bostezó y se levantó para darle la espalda. —Iré a dormir. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

Sin saber qué responder, sólo asintió pensando en sus palabras, Ryoma no era el único que le había dicho que había cambiado en su retorno a Japón, también Nanako y su madre, pero él no les había prestado atención. Miró el fuego por última vez y lo apagó para seguir los consejos de su hermano menor, tenían que descansar si querían seguir buscando a las demás.

Estaban tan cansadas y hambrientas, que Sakuno decidió buscar un lugar donde podían pasar la noche, para seguir su camino por la madrugada. Entonces percibió una cueva a lo lejos, debía de estar relacionada con las termas que había en esa localidad, leyó el letrero que estaba en la entrada y invitó a Sakura a entrar, según la información señalada estaba en mantención para un proyecto a futuro, lo que significaba que estaba vacía y podrían pasar la noche ahí. Se sentaron frente a una fogata, gracias a las clases que había asistido Sakura en verano, sabía cómo sobrevivir en un bosque. Podrían hacerlo, el problema era la comida, considerando que ninguna de las dos había traído algo, Sakuno buscó en sus bolsillos tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa, solía guardar allí muchas cosas, entonces encontró unas pequeñas galletas de nuez. Le ofreció a la castaña y se prepararon para pasar la noche. Sakura se durmió a los minutos después, apoyada en su hombro. Mientras que la chica de ojos carmesí no podía conciliar el sueño, por ello se había dedicado a contemplar las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo nocturno, se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Ryoma en esos momentos ¿Se habría enfadado con ella por desaparecer? ¿O estaría buscándola? Sea lo que estuviese haciendo, lo extrañaba. Las estrellas parecían estar tan cerca que se unían entre sí, formando figuras que Sakuno podía unir, pero al igual que esas estrellas que se unían en el manto de la oscuridad, esperaba encontrar a Ryoma cuanto antes.

Despertó cerca de la 1 am, aún si estaba cansado, los ronquidos de su hermano no lo dejaban dormir, suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, las estrellas brillaban en la oscuridad, aún si permanecían distantes unas de otras, eran capaces de unirse a través de su resplandor, siendo inseparables. No sabía por qué, pero en esos momentos, ver esas estrellas le había recordado a Sakuno ¿Estaría bien? Esperaba que no estuviera herida otra vez, con lo distraída que era. No quería pensar en ese tipo de cosas, debía dejarse llevar por los brazos de morfeo para dormir y prepararse para seguir con su búsqueda a la mañana siguiente.

Continuará….

_Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, pretendo subir la continuación pronto, ya que el lunes entro a clases :( no había podido actualizar, porque estoy re-editando Say You love me tanto aquí en fanfiction como en wattpad. Por si desean verlo, está disponible en ambos sitios._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo_

_Gracias por sus comentarios n.n mi página de facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction_

_Saludos!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Los primeros rayos de luz, iluminaron la cueva en la que dormían, Sakuno se levantó con un ligero dolor de espalda, pero Sakura permanecía en la misma postura, durmiendo como un ángel apoyada en el sólido muro. Extendió los brazos para estirarlos, sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía, pero no volverían a dormir en ese lugar, debían encontrar a los demás cuanto antes. Pero primero que todo, debía buscar la manera de encontrar comida, sabía que las provisiones que tenía Sakura no serían suficiente, por lo que decidió caminar por el bosque para buscar algún árbol con frutos frescos, si en esa época era cuando los árboles de cerezo florecían, significaba que era altamente probable encontrar algo comestible en ese lugar.

Para cuando regresó, Sakura se encontraba junto a la cueva alarmada, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla. Cuando la vio venir, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, temía que la había abandonado o había tenido algún accidente. No obstante, Sakuno le explicó el motivo por el que había salido y le enseñó algunas manzanas dulces que había arrancado de unos grandes árboles, luego de comprobar que eran aptas para comer, las devoraron en cuestión de minutos, ya que morían de hambre. Decían siempre que un desayuno nutritivo era aquel que era acompañado de frutas, así que al menos estaban alimentándose bien. El día estaba más claro que el anterior, ya no se veía neblina, ni mucho menos sentía frío. Por ello, decidieron continuar con su búsqueda. Sakuno no era la mejor en orientación, por lo que trató de seguir su intuición y guío a Sakura hacia el norte, o al menos eso creía ella que era. Ascendieron por las montañas, ignorando por completo un letrero caído que había bajo sus pies, indicándoles que estaban saliendo del Monte Myogi.

Dos horas más tarde, dos chicos de cabello negro y ojos ámbar caminaban por los alrededores del bosque, siguiendo con su búsqueda. No había rastros de ellas y Ryoma comenzaba a perder la calma que siempre solía tener, Ryoga lo tranquilizaba diciendo que pronto las encontrarían, pero Ryoma no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por el paradero de su esposa y su hermana menor. Sólo esperaba que nada malo les ocurriese. Gracias a que llevaban sus celulares con ellos, estaban en contacto directo con el resto de los integrantes de su familia, quienes les informarían si tenían alguna noticia sobre ellas, pero habían podido notificarles nada todavía.

"¿Dónde están?" Se preguntaba Ryoma, tratando de encontrar alguna pista, entonces Ryoga lo tomó del hombro y le enseñó unos pasos que permanecían marcados en el barro en dirección hacia el centro de Gunma ¿Acaso eran de ellas? Si seguían por ese camino, de seguro se desviarían del campamento por completo, ya que tanto Ryoma como Ryoga sabían que en esa dirección llegarían al Monte Akagi, que era otro de los tres montes que destacaban en esa región. Lo recordaban perfectamente, porque cuando eran pequeños se habían perdido también en condiciones similares y habían llegado a allí sin siquiera sospecharlo. Gracias a que Nanjiro preguntó por ellos, lograron encontrarlos antes que se perdieran aún más en las montañas, siendo tan pequeños.

No fue necesario decir una palabra más, porque como si Ryoga hubiera leído sus pensamientos, simplemente asintió a sus palabras y decidió caminar por allí Tenían que encontrarlas antes que fuera demasiado tarde y perdieran su rastro por completo.

—Las marcas están frescas, significa que deben estar cerca. Pronto las alcanzaremos. —Se atrevió a decir Ryoga.

—Sí.

—Sobre Sakuno ¿Realmente estás enamorado de ella? —Se atrevió a preguntar, viendo su cara de pocos amigos. —No te estoy juzgando ni nada parecido, es sólo que me sorprendí mucho cuando me enteré que te habías casado. Siendo honesto, creí que nunca te darías la oportunidad de estar con alguien.

—Sí, tampoco estaba dentro de mis planes casarme. —Subió a zancadas una colina—Pero simplemente sucedió.

—Sakura me mencionó que eran compañeros desde el Instituto.

—Sí, imagino que te contó los detalles de ello ¿no?

—Así es, no podría tratarse de Sakura sin detalles. Me comentó que ella siempre había estado enamorada de ti, pero no se rendía. Incluso ella misma no entendía el motivo y en un comienzo no se llevaban muy bien.

—Sí, en un principio era una chica más tanto para Sakura como para mí, pero entonces sucedió lo del meteorito. No esperaba que la persona de la que tanto solía hablar mi padre, se tratara precisamente de Ryuzaki-Sensei, la abuela de ella. Por lo que fue una sorpresa, saber que teníamos que recibirlas en nuestra casa.

—Imagino que no estabas muy contento con la idea.

—En un principio no, establecí reglas que debía cumplir, nadie podía enterarse que estábamos viviendo juntos. Pero entonces, dejó de ser una chica más de la que no sabía absolutamente nada y me di cuenta que no era así…era distinta a como imaginaba.

—Infiero que tuvo que pasar un tiempo para que lo reconocieras ¿O me equívoco? Considerando que fue hace algún tiempo.

—Sí, no sé exactamente en qué momento sucedió…porque aunque me sentía extraño estando con ella, no quería reconocer lo que me estaba pasando.

—Me imagino, debe haber sido difícil para ti…admitirlo. —Suspiró, estaba agotado, pero había conseguido hablar bien con él por unos minutos. —Quizás llevabas más tiempo interesado en ella del que te imaginas, porque tanto nuestra madre como Sakura decían tener sus sospechas al respecto. Pero habían perdido la esperanza en un momento, imagino que fue cuando estaban los dos saliendo por separado.

—Veo que realmente te contaron la historia completa. Típico de ellas.

—Sí, no me dejaron ningún cabo suelto. Sin embargo, quería escuchar tu punto de vista a como lo veían los demás.

—Quizás sea lo mejor, escuchar todas las partes para obtener una idea más exacta de ello. —Tomó un sorbo de agua—Puede que ellas tengan razón, incluso me estaban sucediendo cosas mucho antes que pudiera aceptarlo, porque no entendía el motivo por el que ocurrían, pero hubo un momento en que también creí haberla perdido, creía que ya no importaba lo que sentía, era tarde para dejar de lado el orgullo.

— ¿Y entonces qué pasó…?

—Gracias a algunas personas, me di cuenta que no quería perderla por completo, aún podía hacer algo al respecto. Entonces dejé la razón de lado y me dejé llevar por los impulsos.

—Lo que es raro de ti.

—Sí, pero en ese momento no había que pensar nada, si bien los sentimientos son un estorbo para el intelecto, a veces es preferible dejarse llevar por ellos y actuar de una vez por todas, en lugar de quedarte sumido en la razón, donde simplemente te dedicas a pensar en la lógica de la vida y nunca te atreves a hacer algo.

—Entonces… ¿Sakuno te hizo perder la razón, literalmente?

—Sí, me obligó a ignorarlo todo, incluso no tomar en cuenta las posibilidades. Creo que simplemente me hizo reaccionar en lugar de seguir pensando.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿Incluso el tenis?

—De algún modo me ayudó a darme cuenta que no todo en la vida es el tenis y ser el mejor en todo por alguien más, si ignoras tus propios sentimientos y no decides lo que realmente deseas ser, la vida pierde el sentido.

—Tienes razón, me alegro que hayas encontrado el verdadero sentido en tu vida. Me gustaría también encontrarlo, pero creo que me tomará tiempo. —Fingió una sonrisa—Sobre eso, Chibisuke. Sé que quizás no es el momento para hablar de esto, porque tenemos que encontrar pronto a Sakuno y Sakura-Chan, pero necesito hablarte de algo.

— ¿De qué se trata? —Preguntó sin más, ignorando su deseo de terminar la conversación, tal vez Sakuno tenía razón y realmente si tenía algo que decir.

—No regresé a Japón sólo por querer tomarme unas vacaciones. No he hablado con nadie de la familia sobre esto, pero…voy a dejar el tenis por un tiempo. —Sentenció, mientras subía a zancadas una parte alta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejarlo? —Preguntó incrédulo ¿Había escuchado bien? No podía creerlo.

—Sí, ya disfruté demasiado de ello, es hora de encontrarle un sentido a mí vida, como tú la has encontrado.

—Pero…creí que el tenis era el motor que le generaba sentido a tu vida.

—Yo también lo creí, pero no es suficiente. No pensé bien las cosas cuando decidí marcharme, sólo me dejé levar por sueños ilusos. Como tú mencionaste, me olvidé de la familia por completo y preferí elegir mi sueño en lugar de permanecer con ustedes. En un principio no me arrepentía de ello, amaba el tenis y me sentía orgulloso de la trayectoria que llevaba, tal vez todo lo que eso marcó en mi vida, me hizo perder el juicio.

—Eso explicaría tu cambio.

—Sí, pero entonces…cuando volví a irme a América, me di cuenta del error que había cometido. Vi familias completas apoyando a sus hijos en las competencias, incluso oí como algunos prometían volver en esa temporada, pero yo no era como ellos. No planeaba volver, mi meta era convertirme en el mejor tenista de todos y ser reconocido a nivel mundial. No obstante, con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que aún logrando ser el mejor y ser aclamado por muchos, entre esas personas no se encontraban las personas que realmente quería que estuvieran en mi vida, las que había dejado atrás y rara vez recordaba, mi familia. Además había conseguido perder a la persona que siempre había estado para mí en el pasado, quien me había animado a jugar tenis y seguir mis sueños, quien también deseaba derrotarme cada día, pero no lo conseguía. Sí, hablo de ti. Así fue como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo había perdido todo sin darme cuenta de ello, porque no sólo yo había cambiado, también tú lo habías hecho y por más que deseara volver a los viejos tiempos, como mencionabas ayer no se podía hacer nada porque no iban a volver, ya se habían ido. —Notó como la mirada de su hermano por primera vez en muchos años, dejaba de ser fría y lo miraba con extrañeza. —Fue así como comencé a sentirme vacío y no encontré el modo de llenarlo con nada. Intenté distraerme con chicas, jugué con sus sentimientos, aunque sabía que había algunas que estaban siendo honestas con lo que sentían, pero no me importaba nada. Entonces sin verlo venir, todo se vino abajo.

—Ahí fue cuando comenzaste a tomar medicamentos ¿no?

—Sí, no quería preocuparlos por eso no les escribí nada. Tuve que ir a terapia en un par de ocasiones, según el terapeuta tenía depresión. Pero no lo creí, hasta que no pude resistirlo más.

—Creí que sólo se trataba de estrés, pero ahora que pienso en cómo es mamá entiendo porque dijiste eso.

—Sí, no podía decirles la verdad.

— ¿C-Cómo te sientes ahora?—Preguntó sin preámbulos, desviando su mirada de la suya.

—Estoy mejor, supongo. —Fingió una sonrisa—Tengo muchos planes ahora.

— ¿Cómo cuales?

—Pienso entrar a la Universidad. —Susurró, notando como su hermano se detenía perplejo. —Después de todo, tengo los medios para hacerlo y el tiempo para ocuparme de ello.

— ¿Qué piensas estudiar?

—Arquitectura. —Sonrió.

—Creí que no te gustaba…

—Sí me gustaba, de hecho siempre me ha gustado, pero no estudie en la Universidad porque pensaba en otras cosas. Pero ahora, descubrí que es lo que realmente quiero hacer. Una vez que termine, me haré cargo de la empresa de mi padre.

—Ya veo.

—Me enteré del problema que hubo entre ustedes por ello, siento que en parte es mi culpa, porque tras haberlo ilusionado con que seguiría sus pasos, lo abandoné y te dejé esa carga a ti. Cuando supe por medio de Sakura, con quien hablaba por cartas, lo que estaba ocurriendo, sentí deseos de volver y decirle que no manipulara tu vida así, pero me alegro que hayas podido solucionarlo. Fue gracias a Sakuno ¿no?

—Sí, sin ella no me habría dado cuenta que estaba interesado en la medicina.

—Ya veo, sin duda Sakuno-Chan te ha ayudado a darte cuenta de muchas cosas.

—Sí.

—Yo también espero algún día encontrar a alguien así.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero no hay nadie como ella. —Susurró—Pero espero que también encuentres a alguien.

—Sí es así, creo que ya sé dónde está Sakuno. —Se burló

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sí es tan única como dices, creo que acabo de ver a alguien similar a ella en ese árbol.

— ¿Eh?—Al mirar hacia donde señalaba, se dio cuenta que efectivamente había alguien sentada en uno de los brazos del árbol.

Sin pensarlo, caminó a zancadas hacia allí, siendo seguido por su hermano mayor que sonreía, al fin la habían encontrado. Entonces se percataron que no se encontraba sólo Sakuno, también estaba Sakura junto a ella mirando por los alrededores, quizás buscando desde ese lugar ver donde se encontraban.

"_Las encontré" Susurró Ryoma a su lado_, ambas voltearon emocionadas al percatarse que estaban ahí, esperándolas bajo el árbol. Sakura estaba tan feliz de verlos, que se apresuró tanto en bajar, que contagio a Sakuno con su adrenalina de hacerlo, estaba tan feliz de volver a verlo. Sakura fue la primera en bajar, siendo recibida por los brazos de Ryoma, quien extrañamente la estrelló contra él, dejándola pasmada, dado que no solían tener ese tipo de cercanía hace mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento por lo que dije—Lo escuchó susurrar en su oído, no sabía que le sorprendía más sus palabras o el tipo de demostración de cariño que le había entregado.

—Yo también lo siento, no debí intervenir sin base alguna. —Susurró triste, viendo como sus miradas se encontraban.

—Al contrario, lo hiciste bien. Estaba hablando mal de nuestra madre, así que estuvo bien que intervinieras. Por eso…perdóname, Sakura.

—Por supuesto que te perdono, onii—chan— Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Sakuno los contempló a la distancia con una sonrisa, al fin se habían reconciliado y Ryoma comenzaba a mostrar sus sentimientos por su hermana menor. Ahora era su turno de bajar, su esposo la esperaba extendiendo su mano, mientras Sakura abrazaba a Ryoga con fuerza esta vez. Se desplazó sigilosamente por las ramas, tratando de controlar su ansiedad por envolverse en los brazos de Ryoma y sentir su aroma cerca de ella otra vez, pero entonces de súbito sintió como su cuerpo perdía el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas al vacío. Su corazón pareció latir en sincronía con sus movimientos, vio el rostro de los demás aterrados, pero no pudo afirmarse, ya no podía ver mano de Ryoma, sólo podía sentir como su cuerpo se estrellaba en un pequeño río que estaba junto a ellos. _"¡Sakuno!"Sintió el grito de Ryoma y Sakura, _pero no fue capaz de reaccionar a cierto llamado, porque una vez se encontró en el agua su cuerpo se paralizo, siendo llevado por la corriente a toda velocidad. Sin pensarlo, Ryoga se lanzó al agua a salvarla antes que la perdiera de vista por completo. Nadie se había percatado de la existencia de ese río, quizás porque estaban tan emocionados por encontrarse, que olvidaron ese mismísimo detalle. Si no fuese por ello, no habrían subido ahí en primer lugar. Una vez que logró sostener a la castaña, Ryoga se apoderó de una gran roca que estaba a la cercana a la orilla, para intentar estabilizarse. "¿_Estás bien? Sakuno__–__Chan?" Le preguntó Ryoga_, al verla asentir temblando, se impulsó con cuidado para ayudarla a subir, hasta que finalmente logró dejarla en tierra. Sakura fue la primera en recibirla, quien la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas asustada, estaba tan preocupada, creía que la perderían. Antes que Ryoma pudiera decirle algo con respecto a su seguridad, Sakuno pronunció el nombre de su hermano alarmada. Al dirigir su mirada hacia allí, se percató que la corriente era tan fuerte que no sería capaz de sostenerse en dicha roca por mucho tiempo. _"Sostén mi mano" Habló Ryoma,_ notando como su hermano mayor lo miraba vacilante, considerando la relación actual que tenían. Entonces se atrevió a tomarla, una vez que sus manos se encontraron, lo tomó con todas sus fuerzas y logró sacarlo en cuestión de segundos.

—Hermano ¿Te encuentras bien?—Le preguntó Sakura preocupada, viendo como Ryoga tosía.

—Sí… lo estoy. Gracias a Chibisuke.

—Me alegra saberlo, por un momento pensé que…—Susurró Sakura con los ojos nublados—Te pasaría algo.

—Tranquila, estoy bien. —Le acarició la cabeza—Hemos venido por ustedes. —Sonrió, notando como la pareja que estaba a unos metros de ellos se abrazaban.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—Habló Ryoma, envolviendo sus hombros con su chaqueta.

—Sí, lo estoy…Gracias. —Tembló Sakuno producto del frío.

—Volvamos al campamento. —Tomó su mano.

—Sí, mejor volvamos o pescaras un resfriado. —Esta vez era Ryoga que se dirigía a ella.

Cuando regresaron al campamento, Rinko abrazó con fuerza a su hija, mencionándole lo mucho que se había preocupado por ella, después de todo era la menor de sus hermanos. Sumire al mismo tiempo se aferraba a su nieta, ignorando que producto de dicho abrazo el agua comenzaba a impregnarse también en su ropa, una vez que ambas mujeres cercioraron que todo se encontrara en calma, enviaron a Sakuno a cambiarse y se encargaron de agradecerle a los dos hermanos Echizen que percibían la escena a la distancia. Algo en ellos había cambiado, Rinko podía notarlo, de alguna manera las dos castañas habían conseguido volver a unirlos por medio de un accidente, quien lo diría.

Entonces como si hubieran olvidado todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, disfrutaron de la buena comida en la mesa, Rinko parecía igual de animada que el otro día, incluso los obligó prácticamente a que hicieran juegos de mesas en familia, como un modo de distraerse. El clima entre todos era más estable, por lo que no costó demasiado trabajo que accedieran a ello. Como Sakuno y Sakura se habían perdido la noche del sábado, aún tenían dos días para disfrutar, ya que planeaban marcharse la tarde del Lunes.

Sakuno se encontraba por los alrededores del bosque, tomando fotografías de todo aquello que contemplaba a la distancia, tanto los fuertes árboles, como los hermosos árboles floreciendo, todo era realmente encantador. De súbito se sintió observada, al voltear pensaba que se trataría de Sakura una vez más, pero no se trataba de ella, sino del chico de ojos ámbar en quien había pensado la noche anterior.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Aprovecho de tomar fotografías, el día está hermoso.

—Es verdad, es un gran día. Por la mañana no se veía así.

—Tienes razón. Por la mañana no me importaba lo despejado que estuviera el día, porque sólo pensaba en encontrarte pronto. Incluso pensé en ti anoche, cuando miraba las estrellas. Puede sonar tonto, pero a veces me gusta fantasear que cuando una persona aprecia el cielo y mira las estrellas, en otra parte del mundo puede haber otra persona haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Sé que no tiene sentido, pero me preguntaba qué sería de ti en esos momentos.

—Es curioso, pero anoche cuando miré el cielo pensé exactamente lo mismo, no en la teoría de que alguien más esté mirando la misma luna que yo en otra parte del mundo, sino que me pregunté cómo estarías.

— ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? — Preguntó sorprendida, creía que era la única que había pensado en ello. —Tal vez fue en el mismo momento, quién sabe. Pero sea en qué momento haya sido, aún así pensamos el uno en el otro. —Sonrió un momento, sintiendo como los labios del ambarino le rozaban el cabello, que luego fue acariciado por su mano hasta finalmente sus dedos se detuvieron en su rostro se apoderaron de sus labios.

Sakuno se dejó llevar por el beso, sintiendo solamente el sonido del viento en dicho paisaje, jugando con sus cabellos, volviendo sus mejillas carmín. Entonces las mariposas que alguna vez la habían perturbado, ahora estaban ahí danzando en su estómago cuando él se acercaba. Cuando se apartaron para mirarse en silencio. Observó al chico que estaba frente a ella, el mismo que ahora se aferraba a su cintura y la abrazaba, era la misma persona que solía adueñarse de sus pensamientos y de su corazón. A pesar de haber estado separados una noche, sentía como si hubiera pasado más tiempo, extrañaba su aroma y sus caricias. Sus manos se entrelazaron y pudo sentir como encajaban nuevamente, llenando ese vacío que había sentido tan sólo por una noche, ahí estaba la parte que le faltaba para sentirse completa, el amor de su vida.

— ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas con Sakura? —Preguntó Ryoma por fin. —Debe haberme odiado, supongo.

—No es así, sólo estaba enfadada por ese momento. Ella realmente te quiere mucho y se preocupa por ti, de la misma manera como se preocupa por Ryoga. Sí bien estaba enfadada en un comienzo, en el fondo lo que más sentía era culpa por haber intervenido entre ustedes y no saber cómo apoyarlos.

—Ya veo...yo debería sentirme así en lugar de ella.

—Deberían hablar, aunque Sakura logra captar gran parte de tus sentimientos, en estos momentos se sentía frustrada por no poder entenderte. La entiendo de algún modo, porque quieras o no a ambas, tanto ella como tu hermana como yo...nos concierne lo que suceda contigo.

—Olvidaste decir tú como mi esposa.

—Sí, no sabía cómo decirlo. —Se sonrojó, aún decir eso le costaba. —Pero lo que quería decir es que...es normal que Sakura se preocupe por ello.

—Lo sé, debo hablar con ella.

—Y-Y sobre Ryoga..¿Pudiste hablar con él?

—Sí.

— ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Sólo hablamos. Tanto del pasado como del presente. -Suspiró-Quizás todo este tiempo me concentré demasiado en mí y no pensé en los demás.

—¿Lo dices por su estrés? ¿O es por Sakura-Chan?

—Por ambos.

—Sí no quieres hablar de eso...

—No te lo estaría diciendo si no fuera así, pero quizás tienes razón que aún no me acostumbro a la idea de poder confiar en alguien más, es decir que a alguien más le importe lo que pienso.

—Estoy aquí para escucharte. —Se atrevió a decir por fin. -Sí te sientes incómodo, triste, molesto o crees que están siendo injusto contigo, quiero oírlo. Sé que no me tienes que contar todo, ya que hay cosas que preferimos omitir en lugar de contar hasta el más mínimo detalle de nuestros pensamientos, pero si quieres o necesitas hacerlo, lo haré.

—Gracias—Dijo por fin, necesitaba decirlo o más bien quería confiarle todo a la chica que estaba frente a él-Sobre mi hermano, me pidió disculpas por todo, pero más allá de eso, lo que me sorprendió fue escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir respecto al pasado y el presente. —No sabía cómo explicarlo, ni siquiera como formularlo, sus pensamientos invadían su mente, recordando las conversaciones que había tenido con él, pero a pesar de estar consciente de lo que sentía, no encontraba las palabras indicadas para hacerlo. — Dejará el tenis, después de haber conocido ese mundo se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba. Piensa estudiar Arquitectura en alguna Universidad de aquí y así poder tener una verdadera vida.

-Ya veo, imagino lo sorprendido que debes de haber estado.

-Sí...sé que el tenis no lo es todo en la vida, ya que también me di cuenta de ello estando contigo. No obstante, era su sueño, no creí que tras haber aceptado jugar y volverse el mejor tenista desearía desistir de ello alguna vez.

—Tal vez...se sentía sólo, ser el mejor tenista no te garantiza la felicidad.

—Es verdad, pero creí que jamás abandonaría el tenis. Tiene sus razones, claro.

— ¿Y qué piensas sobre ello?

—No lo sé, si eso lo hace sentirse mejor...supongo que está bien.

—Es la primera vez que te escucho dudar tanto sobre tus planteamientos.

—No es que dude...

—No tiene nada de malo dudar en algunos aspectos. Además es normal que te sientas así, si todo el tiempo pensaste que tu hermano era otra persona y ahora te das cuenta que...no es tan engreído como parece.

—Acabas de decir aquello que no podía pronunciar. Pero tienes razón en todo, Sakuno. Creí que mi hermano había cambiado y no volvería a ser el mismo jamás, pero ahora que hemos hablado, creo que mi perspectiva ha cambiado.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no? Ahora que lo veremos más seguido, podrán darse el tiempo de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sí bien no pueden retroceder en el tiempo, por lo menos pueden tener una relación más estable en la actualidad.

—Sí, sería lo mejor para todos.

—Recuerda que no sólo te tiene que importar lo mejor para todos, también lo que es bueno para ti. — Le sonrió la castaña—Tu opinión también debe ser tomada en cuenta.

La miró un momento, Sakuno tenía razón en todo lo que decía. Nuevamente había sido capaz de interpretar todo lo que sentía, darle un nuevo significado y devolvérselo. Tras la discusión de la otra noche, había pensado mucho en la disputa, tanto hacia su madre, como con Sakura y contra su familia en sí, tratando de analizar cada acontecimiento y el modo en cómo había actuado. Sin duda, no había pensado las cosas antes de decirlas, lo que no era común en él, sólo se dejaba llevar por los impulsos en todo lo relacionado con Sakuno, pero también en esos momentos de impotencia, solía usar una coraza de indiferencia con su familia, como un mecanismo de defensa. Aparentando de esa manera ser fuerte en lugar de mostrar sus sentimientos. Pero jamás se había percatado que con eso dañaba a los demás, Sakuno le hizo entender eso, qué para comprender las cosas tenía que ver todos los puntos de vista. Sí bien, su hermano solía aparentar ser fuerte sin mostrar sus debilidades, en el fondo también era como él y reprimía muchas cosas para no preocupar a los demás, en eso le recordaba a su esposa.

Había aprendido que ninguna persona, podía librarse de sus sentimientos por completo, ya que de una u otra forma no podría deshacerse por completo de ellos, porque tarde o temprano aparecerían contra su voluntad.

El tiempo restante que les quedaba, se dedicaron a pasar gratos momentos familiares, entre ellos jugar tenis. Cuando Nanjiro retó a Ryoma a un partido de dobles, teniendo como aliado a Ryoga en su equipo, decidió elegir Sakuno como su pareja, porque confiaba en sus habilidades. Sumire actúo como árbitro y dirigió el partido. Luego se unieron Rinko y Sakura al juego, siendo apoyadas por Nanako a la distancia. Tras haber jugado gran parte de la mañana tenis, Rinko los dirigió a unas termas para que descansaran de su arduo trabajo. Entonces partieron la tarde del lunes, tras haber comido y descansado, contemplaron desde la ventana del vehículo como el viento impulsaba a los árboles de cerezo a despedirse de ellos, liberando gran parte de sus flores que flotaban en el aire.

Continuará...

Hola! ¿Cómo están? espero que les haya gustado la continuación. Lamento la eterna demora, pero había perdido la inspiración de un momento a otro, pero ahora ya ha regresado y planeo no tardarme tanto ahora con la continuación, aunque no prometo nada xD no puedo dar una fecha exacta, debido a que con mis estudios en la u, nunca se sabe nada xd Pero les avisaré por mi página de facebook Hinata Sakuno fanfiction

Cuídense! Saludos :D


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Tras el paseo familiar, la relación entre Ryoma y Ryoga había cambiado bastante, ni la misma Sakura podía reconocer a sus propios hermanos. Sí bien Ryoga solía burlarse de él como siempre, Ryoma no parecía molestarse con ello, incluso bromeaba con él.

Después de que su hermano mayor había hablado con su padre sobre sus planes, se atrevió a informarles a los demás. Sakura estaba igual de sorprendida que todos los demás, pero al mismo tiempo le alegraba la noticia, no sólo por el hecho de que podría verlo más seguido desde ese momento, sino también porque al fin había descubierto cual era su verdadera pasión, la cual no debía estar necesariamente inclinada hacia el tenis. Por ello, luego de haber investigado con Nanako algunas universidades, había postulado a muchas por medio de exámenes y en esos días esperaba la respuesta. Una de ellas era la que Nanjiro había soñado que alguna vez su otro hijo estudiaría, la cual estaba ubicada en otra ciudad, pero a Ryoga no le importaba tener que viajar seguido, podría quedarse allá durante la semana y los finés de semana volver a casa. Sí no hubiera sido por Ryoma, Sakuno quizás habría tenido que hacer lo mismo cuando no creía que podía postular a la Universidad de su ciudad.

Cuando la semana de exámenes terminó, tanto el ambarino como la castaña obtuvieron buenas calificaciones en sus correspondientes carreras, quizás Sakuno no al nivel que había alcanzado a tener en Preparatoria, pero sí un buen rendimiento para su primer año en Psiquiatría.

Sakuno se encontraba caminando con sus amigas por los jardines de la Universidad, cuando Miyuki comenzó a comentar el nuevo manga yaoi que había leído, Midori también lo había leído, Sakuno en ese tipo de momentos no sabía de qué hablar, ya que no le gustaba el yaoi, ni mucho menos podía interesarse en el tema o tratar de entenderlas, porque no las comprendía. En un intento por huir de esa conversación, anunció que iría a comprar antes que comenzaran las clases. Cruzó los jardines, aprovechando el momento para respirar aire fresco, no se cansaba de apreciar ese lugar, transitar por él era como caminar en un bosque mágico, rodeado de personas que apenas conocía, pero todas con un mismo objetivo…ser profesionales y obtener un título ¿Qué se sentiría al momento de recibirlo? ¿Estaría nerviosa o ansiosa? Aún le faltaba mucho para ese día, ya que estaba recién comenzando sus estudios, no obstante tenía cierta curiosidad, claramente no sería la misma sensación que tuvo cuando se graduó del Instituto ni mucho menos cuando terminó sus estudios en Preparatoria, sin duda sería distinto, porque no era como cuando simplemente se graduaba y avanzaba un nivel más, sino que después de recibir su título tendría que ejercer su profesión en el mundo exterior, es decir ya estaría apta para poder ser psiquiatra con estudios en Psicología, sin tener que depender de sus maestros, sólo ella misma tendría que saber manejar todo sola. De modo que, ahora ella no fuera la que dependiera de los demás, más bien tendría personas que dependerían de ella, como era el caso de los pacientes, qué deberían luchar contra sus problemas, teniendo a la castaña como guía. En relación a eso, sin saber porqué, recordó cuando escuchó como el ex capitán Tezuka, le decía a Ryoma que él sería el pilar central de Seigaku, estuviese donde estuviese, quizás qué hubiera experimentado su esposo cuando le dijeron esas palabras. Sí bien, ser el pilar de un equipo no podría compararse con ser la psiquiatra de un paciente, pensaba que de algún modo tenían algo de relación, considerando que al situar a Ryoma como el pilar central del equipo, quería decir que él permitía que los demás avanzaran, pero más que todo, sus propios logros moverían a los demás. Sí lo pensaba mejor, era parecido a un líder. Se preguntaba si ella algún día, podría volverse una persona digna para liderar a sus pacientes.

Luego de haber comprado lo que deseaba, Miyuki y Nanase ya habían cambiado el tema, al fin parecían estar hablando cosas en las que ella también podía opinar, con respecto a que por primera vez desde que habían entrado a la Universidad, podrían descansar por un fin de semana, ya que no tenían que estudiar para evaluaciones ni mucho menos tenían trabajos de los cuales encargarse. Miyuki comentaba que al fin volvería a retomar los mangas que había dejado abandonados, Nanase concordaba con sus palabras, dado que haría lo mismo, pero además tenía pensando salir con un chico a ver una película, curiosamente el mismo que se había encontrado en la fiesta de la Universidad. Ambas se escuchaban ansiosas porque fuese viernes.

Sí bien, Sakuno no tenía grandes planes como sus amigas, asistiría al evento tan esperado por su cuñada, nada menos que el Festival del Instituto Seishun, como Sakura se encontraba en su último año antes de ingresar a la Preparatoria, estaba participando en los preparativos que se realizaban cada año en honor al día en qué Seishun había sido fundada. Recordaba bien esa fecha, solían unirse todos los establecimientos y abrían una gran feria, donde todos vestían kimonos, había concursos de talentos musicales, otros mostraban sus habilidades artísticas preparando homenajes, entre otros. Como la Preparatoria había sido inaugurada dos años después, pero en Junio, no solían celebrarla el mismo día, pero si podían asistir a la fiesta del instituto.

Sin embargo, más allá del estrés que tenía Sakura siendo la encargada de dirigir los preparativos, también se sentía nerviosa por la decisión que había tomado después de mucho tiempo, relacionado con declararse. Sakuno le había dicho que lo pensara mejor, incluso había intentado persuadirla, recordando su experiencia, no obstante ya había tomado la decisión, por lo que sólo debía prepararse para hacerlo. Y por supuesto, Sakuno estaría ahí apoyándola, fuera cual fuera la respuesta.

No obstante, aunque Sakuno no tenía grandes cosas de las cuales ocuparse el fin de semana de la Universidad, Ryoma no corría la misma suerte, teniendo que incluso estudiar más de lo que lo había hecho en el pasado, debido a que Medicina se encontraba en el período de evaluaciones, tanto de pruebas como de entrega de trabajos, por lo que solía quedarse hasta tarde leyendo en la sala de estar o llegaba más tarde de lo común, teniendo que pasar horas extras en la Universidad. Sakuno notaba la presión que tenía, por primera vez parecía verse exhausto y estresado por todo lo que debía hacer, aunque había intentado animarlo de diversas maneras, no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer, después de todo sus carreras no giraban en torno a lo mismo, por ello no podía ayudarlo tanto como quisiera hacerlo. Sólo podía permanecer a su lado y brindarle apoyo cuando más la necesitara.

Por éste motivo, no sabía con quien asistir al Festival, Sakura le había sugerido que lo invitara, pero se veía tan agobiado los últimos días que no quería molestarlo. Nanako al igual que Sakura, insistía que debía preguntarle, ya que si lo invitaba, podría ayudarlo a distraerse un momento, que era lo que más necesitaba. Por ello, tras pensarlo bien durante toda la semana, se atrevió a hablarle dos días antes del festival.

Era un día jueves por la noche, Sakuno se encontraba leyendo un libro en su habitación, cuando sintió unos pasos que podía identificar bien, caminando hacia allí. Cuando la puerta se abrió, se encontró con los ojos que tanto quería admirar, los de su esposo. Se veía cansado, bajo sus ojos podía reconocer rastros de ojeras, incluso su cabello lucía despeinado. Lo observó en silencio, viendo como dejaba su bolso en una mesa cercana y caminaba hacia ella.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Luces cansado.

—Lo estoy, el día ha sido igual que los anteriores…con muchos trabajos.

—Ya veo—Susurró preocupada, incorporándose de la cama para sentarse a su lado— ¿Quieres comer?

—No, ya lo he hecho. Además tengo otras cosas de qué ocuparme. —Suspiró— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bien, no hemos tenido evaluaciones.

—Qué bueno, así podrás descansar.

— ¿Piensas amanecerte hoy también?

—No lo sé, sí es necesario…tal vez.

—Ojalá no sea necesario, deberías descansar.

—Lo sé, pero se aproxima el fin de semana después de todo.

—Es verdad—Susurró—Por cierto… ¿Tienes que planes para este sábado?

—Debo hacer un trabajo de investigación—Susurró, ni siquiera quería pensar en eso—Sobre cómo las nuevas tecnologías médicas, facilitan a los pacientes en relación a su enfermedad determinada. Voy a tener que leer algunos artículos en línea y apoyarme en los libros obligatorios. Es un largo trabajo. —Suspiró— Por cierto ¿Qué me decías sobre el fin de semana?

—P-Pues…saldré con Ann, Suzuki y Tomo-Chan.

—Qué bueno que puedas hacerlo, así te sirve para distraerte.

—Sí, eso mismo pensaba—Rió nerviosa, iba a tener que hablar con ellas primero. No le gustaba mentirle al ambarino, pero tenía que hacerlo en esos momentos.

— ¿Irán al cine?

—No, iremos al Festival de Seishun. Sakura-Chan nos ha invitado.

—Ya veo, la fundación de Seishun ¿no?

—Así es, de hecho ella está encargada de algunas actividades. Así que iré a apoyarla.

—Ahora entiendo de lo que hablaban el otro día... —Se levantó de la cama para caminar al baño—Iré a darme una ducha.

—Está bien.

Lo vio desaparecer en la puerta final y dejó caer su espalda sobre el suave colchón, se sentía triste por no poder asistir con él nuevamente a ese tipo de celebraciones que tenía Sakura—Chan, de seguro quería también ver a su hermano como partícipe de todo del mismo modo que ella iba a sus celebraciones en su tiempo, pero más que todo, quería que se sintiera orgullosa de ella. Además ahora no sólo estaría Ryoma en casa, también estaría Ryoga, es decir contaría con sus dos hermanos cuando fuera la graduación de Instituto.

Tomó el celular que estaba junto a la mesa y le escribió a sus amigas, Tomoka le respondió a los pocos minutos, diciéndole que estaría encantada de asistir que incluso tenía un kimono para la ocasión. Ann por su parte, les preguntó si les molestaría que asistiera con Momo, dado que ese día tenían acordado pasarlo juntos, así podrían compartir momentos juntos, frente a lo cual sus amigas estuvieron de acuerdo, ya que también les agradaba Momo. No fue necesario preguntarle a Suzuki por su presencia, dado que la misma pequeña castaña le había comentado que asistiría para ir a brindarles apoyo a sus dos hermanas, sólo faltaba coordinar donde se juntarían para caminar en conjunto.

Finalmente el sábado tan esperado había llegado, Sakura lucía un hermoso kimono de flores moradas que trepaban por su abdomen, apoderándose de todo su cuerpo. Se veía tan hermosa que Rinko le tomaba fotografías y le recordaba todo el tiempo lo bien que lucía. Sakuno no quería usar kimonos como había mencionado Osakada, no obstante antes que pudiera anunciar que no lo haría, Rinko nuevamente la había sorprendido comprándole uno nuevo. Ahora las dos se encontraban en el salón, siendo fotografiadas por su fan número 1, nadie menos que la misma Rinko. Sakura sostenía su cabello en dos coletas que caían en su hombro sigilosamente y Sakuno por su parte, mantenía su cabello atado a una sola trenza que se deslizaba por su espalda. Una vez que se encontraron listas, se despidieron de los presentes y caminaron rumbo al Instituto, donde Sakuno se encontraría con sus amigas.

—Estoy nerviosa…—Admitió Sakura, apretando su cartera.

— ¿Por él o por la presentación?

—Por ambas, pero quizás más por la declaración—Suspiró—Nunca antes he hecho esto, por lo que he pensado mucho en lo que le quiero decir, pero no sé si seré capaz de utilizar las palabras correctas o…tal vez él no pueda entenderlo.

—Entiendo a lo qué te refieres—Susurró Sakuno—Cuando lo hice también estaba nerviosa, sí bien no es del mismo modo, porque yo le escribí una carta en un principio, comprendo lo que estás sintiendo. Por ello, recuerdo que esa misma noche que me decidí a escribirle, el cesto de basura se llenó de papeles que reflejaban la inseguridad que tenía. —Rió nerviosa al recordar la escena—Por un momento, creí que no podría conformarme con ninguna carta, pero cuando noté que era la última hoja que me quedaba, tuve que darme el valor para hacerlo.

—Me imagino lo complejo que debe haber sido de eso, más considerando que mi hermano en ese entonces transmitía inseguridad a cualquiera por su frío carácter. —Sonrió.

—Sí, creo que era lo que más me aterraba. Sin embargo, decidí escribirle esa carta porque no éramos cercanos, apenas hablaba con él, por lo mismo una carta era lo mejor en que podía pensar. En cambio ustedes…si hablan, así que en ese sentido no creo que tus palabras causarían malentendidos. Así que es mejor no ensayar antes lo que vas a decir, simplemente decir lo que sientes.

—Tienes razón, pero aunque me decidí hacerlo, temo escuchar su respuesta…no sé si será positiva o negativa. Lo más probable es que sea esta última ¿no?

—No podemos constatar que será negativa, porque no sabemos qué es lo que piensa realmente. Pero sí tu decisión ha sido decirle lo que sientes, debes estar preparada para todo.

—Lo sé. —Susurró triste.

—Pero no estarás sola, Sakura-Chan—Le sonrió—Estaré contigo pase lo que pase, sea para felicitarte como para consolarte.

—Es verdad, gracias Sakuno. —Susurró—Sí no estuvieras aquí ahora, no sé qué haría.

—No me lo agradezcas, para eso estoy.

—Aún así, gracias.

Una vez que cruzaron el umbral del Instituto, se encontraron rodeadas de majestuosos árboles de cerezo movían sus ramas acorde el viento que los envolvía. Pero no sólo los árboles era hermosos, también la decoración y todo lo que había allí lo era, logrando que la castaña de ojos carmesí recordara cuando asistía a ese mismo establecimiento. En la entrada se encontraban unas estudiantes de la edad de Sakura, llevando bellos kimonos con diseños florales, las cuales esbozaban una hermosa sonrisa mientras invitaban a los recién llegados a recorrer la feria y divertirse en ella.

Había una gran variedad de puestos, con comida de todos los tipos, incluyendo dulces de la época. En otros puestos se encontraban estudiantes haciendo concursos, juegos y vendiendo algunos recuerdos de la fundación. Cada puesto cumplía una función en particular y cada encargado se tomaba en serio su papel, esforzándose por ser el mejor de la clase, no sólo para satisfacer a los clientes, sino también para demostrarles a todos la importancia que había tenido la fundación del Instituto en sus vidas.

— ¡Sakuno, Sakura—Chan! Por aquí— Escucharon una voz gritarle a lo lejos, al mirar se percataron que era Ann con Momo. —Qué bellas se ven—Comentó Tachibana cuando se encontró con ellas.

—Gracias— Dijeron ambas nerviosas.

— ¿Y Tomo-Chan?

—Tenía algunas cosas de las que ocuparse antes, pero vendrá en media hora. Lo más seguro es que tendrá que venir con sus hermanos—Rió Ann—Ya sabes, ellos también querían venir.

—Es verdad, me había olvidado de ese detalle. Pero entre más personas mejor.

— ¿Y qué hay de Echizen? —Intervino Momo confuso, no lo veía por ninguna parte.

—Ha estado muy ocupado con los estudios. —Susurró Sakuno— De hecho hoy tenía que hacer un trabajo de investigación, por lo mismo no pudo asistir.

—Ya veo, la universidad le ha cambiado su rutina al parecer.

—Sí, ahora está en la obligación de estudiar a diferencia de antes. —Comentó Sakura.

— ¿Echizen estudiando? —Se burló Momo— Definitivamente le cambió la vida.

—Debo irme a preparar algunos eventos, espero que disfruten del festival. —Se despidió Sakura haciendo una leve reverencia antes de irse, tenía muchas cosas de las cuales ocuparse.

—Está bien, qué te vaya bien. —La ánimo Sakuno a la distancia.

—Sakura ha crecido mucho—Comentó Ann— Antes era tan pequeña, incluso parece haber madurado, quien imaginaría que ahora estuviese a punto de entrar a la Preparatoria.

—Sí, ha crecido bastante—Sonrió Sakuno—Y su forma de ver las cosas ha cambiado.

— ¿No es Suzuki la que viene ahí? —La interrumpió Ann, señalando a una persona que caminaba en medio de la multitud.

—Sí, es ella. Sakura me comentó que vendría a ver a sus hermanas, ya que también tenían una presentación.

—Ya veo, entonces podremos divertirnos juntos— Sonrió Tachibaba y comenzó a hacerle señas.

Sí bien cada clase había sido designada a una función en particular, Sakura no sólo había organizado todos los preparativos para el festival, también participaría en una presentación de talento musical, el mismo en que participaría Aoi en representación de su propia clase. Aún si tenía que competir contra él de algún modo, también deseaba por medio de dicha actividad expresar sus sentimientos. Sólo Sakuno sabía en qué consistiría todo, no había querido comentarle a su familia, porque temía que Rinko con sus deseos de animarla, arruinara todo. No era porque no amara a su madre, más bien era porque la conocía bastante y creía que si se enteraba de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no la apoyaría.

Tal como había mencionado Ann, Tomoka asistió alrededor de una hora después de su llegada, llevando un hermoso kimono color verde limón como había prometido, pero no venía sola como había creído que iría, ya que sus hermanos habían llorado tanto en su partida, qué su madre había tenido que pedirle que regresara y los llevara. Al fin del cabo habían crecido, ya no serían tan problemáticos a como habían sido alguna vez, Ann y Sakuno conocían muy bien esas historias, ahora sus hermanos ya tenían 10 años por lo que podían tener más autocontrol que a los cinco, sin duda.

Como Sakuno aún tenía tiempo libre antes de ver las presentaciones de Sakura, se dedicaron a recorrer el Festival tranquilamente, dándose un modo de distraerse de sus propias ocupaciones, ya que no sólo la castaña de ojos carmesí estaba agotada por sus estudios, también lo estaba Ann, como también Suzuki y Tomoka con sus respectivos roles en su vida. Así que por una vez en mucho tiempo, decidieron volver a actuar como chicas de Instituto y se dieron la libertad para compartir en las actividades propuestas en el cronograma, ya sea viendo la exposición de retratos, como participando en los concursos, animando en la carrera de relevos, comprando algodón azúcar para festejar y una serie de golosinas, que anhelaban disfrutar. Hace tiempo que ninguno comía tanto en su vida, salvo Momoshiro por supuesto, él ya estaba acostumbrado a comer semejante cantidad o incluso más, pero podía eliminar sus calorías con el tenis, así que no tenía problema alguno con ello.

Pronto serían las cinco de la tarde, hora exacta en que comenzarían las presentaciones de talento por clase. A los de primer año en secundaria les había tocado como tema la actuación, así que se habían preparado para ello siguiendo los diálogos de una obra de Shakespeare que interpretarían, como los de segundo año debían presentar el arte y finalmente los tercero y cuarto, es decir de último año del Instituto les había tocado la música. Por ello, después de ver todas las presentaciones programas, fue el turno de la clase 3, nada menos que la correspondiente a Aoi, Sakuno lo sabía muy bien. Sí Rinko estuviera ahí, quizás ya habría traído una cámara para poder recordar todos esos maravillosos momentos, pero sabía que Sakura no se sentiría a gusto con su madre ahí. Así que simplemente se dedicó a observar la presentación de cierto chico que tanto amaba Sakura y qué ese mismo día confesaría su amor. Aoi se encontraba acompañado de otros tres integrantes, todos lucían el mismo atuendo del JRock. Antes que comenzara toda la banda a tocar, Aoi fue el primero en presentarse y después señalar a los demás, hasta que finalmente sostuvo su guitarra con sus manos y comenzó a cantar bajo los focos que lo iluminaban. Tenía una voz tan varonil, le recordaba en algunos aspectos a Ryoma por la seguridad que demostraba tener. Para ser una canción con una melodía como aquella, no imaginaba que la letra expresara tanto, parecía estar dirigida a una chica a la que él no quería perder, esperaba que sólo se tratara de una canción inventada por ellos y no fuera la misma chica de quien sospechaba Sakura, si era así, le rompería el corazón.

Cuando la banda terminó, Aoi y sus compañeros se despidieron del público para caminar de regreso a los camarines, no obstante antes que Aoi fuera capaz de abandonar el escenario por completo, se encontró con los ojos ambarinos de Sakura, quien iba en dirección contraria a la suya.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Aoi-Kun—Sonrió Sakura, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. —Me ha gustado la canción.

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió.

—Sí, ha significado mucho para mí.

—Qué bueno que te haya identificado, porque…

"_Sakura Echizen cantará en representación de su clase" Se escuchó la voz de la profesora en el altavoz, era su turno de cantar. _

—Es hora de irme—Rió nerviosa.

—Es verdad. —Susurró— ¡Buena suerte, Sakura!

—Gracias, Aoi-Kun— Sonrió caminando a su lugar— Espero que esta canción también logre expresar todo lo que siento desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Antes de que pudiera responder su respuesta, Sakura ya se había marchado. Suspiró, pensando en sus palabras, tratando de descifrar a qué se refería con ello.

Sí bien estaba nerviosa, no podía rendirse en esos momentos. Por ello, respiró profundo y trató de tranquilizarse. En el público no sólo habían personas extrañas admirándola, también había podido localizar a Sakuno sonriéndole a la distancia, dándole ánimos para que no se rindiera. Pero además de ella, se sorprendió al distinguir entre el público a alguien más, Aoi se encontraba mirándola, la persona a la cual le había dedicado esa canción. Tenía que hacerlo, no podía retrasarse más. Tomó el micrófono en sus manos y la música se comenzó a oír en los parlantes, cantaría "Eternal Snow" una de las canciones con las cuales se había identificado antes y parecía demostrar todos los sentimientos que tenía por él en una sola melodía. Entonces intentó concentrarse en la canción y ser capaz de expresar todo lo que sentía en esos instantes. _"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me enamoré de ti…? Mis sentimientos siguen aumentando cada vez más."_

Ahora entendía Sakuno a qué se refería su cuñada con lo de la canción, ya que a través de ella podía expresar lo que sentía por Aoi. Más allá del significado de dicha melodía, todos los presentes parecían admirados por oír a Sakura, incluso uno de los hermanos de Tomoka comentaba lo hermoso que cantaba. En cambio, ella no parecía sorprendida, porque la había escuchado cantar antes y reconocía el talento que tenía, pero sí era la primera vez que podía presenciarla en un escenario. Todos parecían tan hipnotizados con la canción, que por un momento habían olvidado que se encontraban en el Festival del Instituto escuchándola y creían que estaban en pleno invierno, viendo como los copos de nieve desfilaban para ellos.

Cuando Sakura terminó, todos le aplaudieron, incluso él. Hizo una reverencia al público en forma de despedida y agradecimiento para finalmente desaparecer tras la cortina. Sakuno fue la primera en aparecer junto a ella para felicitarla "Lo has hecho muy bien, Sakura-Chan", la segunda en felicitarla fue Ann quien le propuso que debería ser cantante, porque lo hacía de maravilla. Tomoka y sus hermanos también la felicitaron, incluso Suzuki y sus amigas. Sakura se sentía halaga por las palabras de todos, pero aún se seguía sintiendo avergonzada por la mirada que le había dedicado Aoi durante la presentación. Se preguntaba si habría podido identificar sus sentimientos por él.

La noche se apoderó del cielo y lo tiño de oscuridad, sin embargo aún todos celebraban el triunfo de sus respectivas clases y bailaban alrededor de la gran fogata que había sido preparada para ellos, como era el caso de Ann y Momo. Tomoka ya se había marchado con sus hermanos y Suzuki celebraba con su familia.

Sakuno simplemente se encontraba sentada en el césped apreciando la danza de los demás, mientras Sakura a su lado mantenía silencio.

— ¿Habrá entendido el mensaje? —Susurró. —Tal vez ahora no quiere hablarme por ello.

—Sakura, no hables así. De seguro está ocupado en estos momentos.

—No lo sé, temo que ya no quiera seguir siendo mi amigo por mis sentimientos.

—No lo creo, Aoi-Kun no parece ser ese tipo de personas.

—Lo sé, pero quien sabe…tal vez está molesto.

No sabía cómo consolar a Sakura en esos momentos, ni mucho menos que decirle, pero Aoi no se veía del tipo de persona arrogante que se burlaría de ella así, como fue su esposo en algún momento, sin embargo si no le daba una respuesta pronto o no hubiera entendido el mensaje, la pequeña castaña seguiría en agonía por ello. Pero entonces, sintió como unos pasos se aproximaban al voltear, se encontraron con quien menos esperaban ver.

—Sakura ¿Podemos hablar? —Le preguntó Aoi nervioso.

—S-Sí…—Susurró aún más nerviosa y le dirigió una mirada a su cuñada—Volveré enseguida.

—No te preocupes, ve tranquila. —Le sonrió Sakuno.

Los observó caminar hacia el centro del jardín, Sakura aún lucía un Kimono, por lo que sentía su cuerpo temblar al no estar en contacto con la fogata, pero no era sólo por ese único motivo, él estaba ahí frente a ella mirándola con determinación. Temía escuchar su respuesta, no sabía si estaba lista aún para ser rechazada, o más bien nunca nadie estaría preparado para estarlo.

—Con respecto a la canción, sobre el motivo por el que decías que querías expresar tus sentimientos…

—Era por ti. —Se atrevió a decir sonrojada.

—Eso quiere decir que tú…

—Así es, estoy enamorada de ti— Se atrevió a decir, sintiendo como sus mejillas se volvían cada vez más rojas, deseaba evaporarse y desaparecer. —Siempre lo he estado, pero no sabía cómo decirlo.

— Sobre eso…—Tomó aire, no sabía cómo expresarlo.

—No es necesario que me des una respuesta, ya sé que estás interesado en alguien más.

— ¿eh? ¿De quién hablas?

—De la compañera que suele estar contigo en todos los descansos.

—Esto es un malentendido, Sakura. Ella no es mi novia ni mucho menos estaría interesado en estar con ella, porque…es mi prima.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú prima? Pero yo creí que…—Su rostro ardió de vergüenza.

—Por ese mismo motivo me cambiaron de clase, porque tenía que ayudarla a adaptarse mejor. Lo lamento si te di motivos para pensar en eso.

—No te disculpes, Aoi-Kun. Yo debería disculparme, además si tú estuvieras enamorado de alguien, no deberías darme explicaciones.

—Sí tengo que dártelas, porque…la persona de la que estoy enamorado eres tú.

— ¿Eh?

—Siempre lo he estado, desde el comienzo, pero pensé que no sentías lo mismo por mí. Por lo mismo intenté alejarme, porque creí que te molestaba o algo parecido estas últimas semanas. Sin embargo, cuando apareciste hoy después de mi presentación, me sorprendió que me hablaras. Más ahora que he escuchado esa canción, me he dado cuenta que he sido un idiota estos últimos meses.

—No es así, Aoi-Kun. Yo también he sido distraída, no creí que sentirías lo mismo.

—En ese sentido, los dos somos culpables— Rió nervioso y tomó sus manos—Pero ahora que ambos sabemos nuestros sentimientos ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Sakura?

—Y-Yo…acepto—Dijo por fin, esbozando una gran sonrisa. Antes que pudiera formular algo más, Aoi besó sus labios sorprendiéndola por completo.

Sakuno observaba la escena a la distancia, se sentía tan feliz por Sakura, al fin lo había conseguido. Aoi era un buen chico, se alegraba que pudiera hacerla feliz correspondiendo sus sentimientos de ese modo. "Creí que estarías con las demás" escuchó a alguien susurrándole en su oído, producto de dicho comentario su corazón se aceleró y volteó a ver de quien se trataba asustada, no podía creerlo.

— Ryoma, me asustaste. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Momo me comentó que estarías aquí. —Suspiró— ¿Acaso no te alegra verme?

—Sí, es sólo que creí que estarías ocupado con tu proyecto.

—Ya lo terminé, sólo me falta revisar algunos detalles. Iba a salir a caminar para encontrar inspiración, hasta que el me llamó.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Y ese Kimono?

—Me lo compró la tía— Rió nerviosa—Como todas vendrían así, decidí usarlo.

—Te queda bien.

—Gracias.

—Por cierto ¿A quién espiabas? —La interrogó mirando por los arbustos— ¿Ella no es…Sakura?

—Sí, es ella.

— ¿Quién es ese mocoso? —Gruñó, viendo lo cerca que estaban.

—Es Aoi, el chico que fue a su cumpleaños. Al parecer sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos.

— ¿Están saliendo…?

—Eso parece.

—No puedo creer que se besaran tan rápido. —Bufó— Es demasiado pronto.

— ¿Porqué lo dices? Si son novios, es normal que sucede ¿no?

—No siempre es así.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

— ¿Estás diciendo que es así por lo que te sucedió con Taichi?

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué recordaste eso?

—Eran novios ¿no?

—Sí, pero…nos tomamos nuestro tiempo.

—No recuerdo que se lo hayan tomado, también fue demasiado pronto.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti con Yui…? —Bufó, no quería hablar del pasado, pero él había querido hacerlo. — ¿Cuánto tiempo tuvieron que esperar para que sucediera?

—Nunca fue suficiente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Jamás nos besamos.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó incrédula— Creí que lo habían hecho.

—No quería jugar con ella.

—Ah siempre creí que ustedes…bueno, no importa.

—Eres a la única persona que he besado en mi vida. —Sentenció, provocando que el corazón de la castaña comenzara a golpear su pecho, pero no era sólo el estruendo de su interior, también los fuegos artificiales habían estallado en el cielo en sincronía con sus palabras, proyectando formas con miles de colores sobre ellos.

—Entonces yo… ¿También fui tu primer beso?

— ¿Qué esperabas? No había estado con ninguna chica antes.

—Ya veo.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí ¿Quieres bailar?

— ¿Eh? ¿T-Te refieres junto a la fogata?

—Pronto terminará el Festival de Seishun y tendremos que regresar a casa.

—Tienes razón…—Tomó la mano que él le ofrecía— Aprovechemos lo que queda.

No sabía si era producto del fuego que sentía un ardor apoderarse de todo su cuerpo o eran las mariposas que solían recorrer su estómago, pero sentía un placentero cosquilleo cuando sus manos se habían encontrado y podía ver sus ojos reflejados en los suyos. Pensar que en ese mismo lugar, habían estado hace algunos años, pero él no era más que un desconocido del que permanecía enamorada, en cambio en esos momentos era mucho más que eso, el pilar central de su vida. Ahora que sabía que Ryoma nunca antes había besado a otra chica que no fuera ella, se sentía extrañamente aliviada y a la vez culpable porque ella si había besado a Dan antes, pero eran otras circunstancias distintas a las que se encontraban ahora, danzando frente a la fogata, sintiendo el cálido contacto de sus cuerpos. Respecto a lo que había dicho de Sakura, sabía que en el fondo eran los típicos celos de los hermanos, porque sí lo pensaba mejor él tampoco había sido de los chicos que se había sentado a esperar que su relación fuera más cercana para besarse, porque Ryoma lo había hecho apenas había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, incluso si antes no fueran novios, parecía que nada de lo que había dicho tenía sentido con sus acciones pasadas. Pero aún así, amaba al Ryoma paciente que aparentaba ser en la Universidad y al impulsivo que era cuando estaban juntos, lo amaba en todas sus facetas y lo seguiría haciendo por el resto de su vida.

Continuará

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, lamento la eterna demora, pero he estado ocupada con mis estudios :( He querido actualizar todo este tiempo, pero tenía muchas evaluaciones. Así que no puedo prometer nada de cuándo será el próximo capítulo, pero les avisaré en mi página Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction de facebook, cualquier cosa :)

Con respecto a este capítulo, la canción que canta Sakura es "Eternal Snow" del anime Full moon wo sagashite, así que debo dar los respectivos créditos a sus autores. Porque la canción no me pertenece, pero la letra sentía que estaba más acorde a sus sentimientos, considerando que es una canción que existe, pienso que si la escuchan podrán sentir más real la historia. No sé, son ideas mías xD

Gracias a todos por comentar y seguir esta historia :D

Cuídense! Saludos


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde que Sakura había comenzado a salir con Aoi, en un principio su relación había sido mantenida en secreto durante la primera semana, no obstante todo terminó cuando Rinko los sorprendió en el supermercado, Sakura intentó negarlo, pero su madre no podía creer en sus palabras tras haberlos visto de la mano con sus propios ojos. Por ello, tal como solía actuar Rinko en situaciones como aquellas decidió invitar a Aoi a comer. Nanjiro era el más sorprendido de todos, jamás había pensado en el día que su hija menor traería un novio a la casa, estaba igual de sorprendido que aquel día en que Ryoma había declarado estar enamorado de Sakuno en frente de todos.

Sakuno recordaba ese día, Nanako y Rinko preparaban todo en la cocina, mientras Sakura había recibido órdenes estrictas de ir a comprar algunos víveres, la castaña sabía que no era necesario eso, pero su padre se lo había pedido y no podía negarse, ni siquiera le permitía ser acompañada por su novio. Aoi se encontraba en la mesa, apenas había tocado su gaseosa, debido a qué se sentía tan intimidado por los hombres de la casa que no era capaz de hacerlo, Nanjiro estaba sentado justo al frente de él, analizándolo tras su diario, mientras que Ryoma se encontraba a su lado mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, el único que aparentaba ser amable era Ryoga, quien de vez en cuando hacía bromas sobre la situación en la que se encontraban.

—¿A qué te dedicas, Aoi? —Lo había interrogado Nanjiro por fin.

—Pues...tengo una banda de JRock y practico algunos deportes.

— ¿Juegas tenis? —Habló esta vez Ryoma.

—No...me dedico a otros deportes.

—¿Cómo cuales?

—Era bateador en beisbol.

—Sí eras bateador, eso quiere decir que eres capaz de manipular una raqueta ¿no? —Sonrió maliciosamente Nanjiro.

—No lo he intentado.

—¿Quieres intentarlo ahora? —Le preguntó el ambarino, cogiendo su raqueta.

—Yo...

—Ryoma-Kun ¿Puedes venir un momento? —Intervino Sakuno enfadada, le había prometido a Sakura que cuidaría a Aoi.

—Estoy ocupado.

—Necesito que vengas ahora. —Susurró Sakuno, tratando de controlar su enfado.

—Lo mejor es que vayas, chibisuke. Sakuno-Chan se ve molesta.

No fue necesario esperar una tercera llamada de su esposa, porque Sakuno ya se encontraba en la sala cruzada de brazos mirándolo impaciente. Suspiró, quería enfrentar a ese mocoso, aún no había aprobado ese compromiso.

Sakuno lo dirigió al jardín, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. "¿Qué sucede?" Le había preguntado impaciente, tenía asuntos de los que encargarse. Entonces sin preámbulos lo había regañado por sus actos, ignorando los argumentos racionales que creía tener como base en contra de sus acusaciones, le pidió que pensara en la felicidad de su hermana y se olvidara de todo lo demás, porque al fin del cabo ese chico que se encontraba a su lado en esos momentos y la amaba, más allá de los celos que tuviera de hermano mayor, debía aceptar lo que sentía y dejarla crecer. Ya no era una niña, no necesitaba ser mimada con helados y regalos, ahora estaba interesada en algo más, o más bien en una persona.

Luego de escuchar las palabras de su esposa, la aceptó y decidió no entrometerse más en sus asuntos, salvo que fuera necesario, porque de una cosa estaba seguro sí él lastimaba a su hermana no tendría piedad.  
Así fue como aquella noche todos aceptaron a su novio dando como advertencia que sabían todo sobre él y le encontraría cómo fuera.

En la actualidad, Ryoga y Nanako se encontraban de viaje buscando una universidad adecuada para el chico de cabello negro, quién estaba interesado en estudiar cuanto antes, ya habían hecho algunas postulaciones, no obstante aún debían ir a reconocer la infraestructura, por lo que habían decidido darse un plazo de 3 semanas para decidirlo.

Para el aniversario de bodas de Rinko y Nanjiro, todos habían organizado para tener una sorpresa. Antes del viaje de los primos, se encargaron de organizar la fiesta lo que sería un gran evento como a la mujer de cabello castaño le gustaba. Nanako se las arregló para conseguir la canción de su boda además de hacerse cargo del menú, buscaría el lugar adecuado y cotizaría algunos precios, Sakura contaba con la decoración y Aoi por supuesto tocaría música en vivo. En cambio sakuno y ryoma serían cargo de lo más importante el regalo. Ryoma pensaba en algo relacionado con el tenis, mientras que sakuno tenía una idea distinta porque no se trataba de un cumpleaños ni otra cosa, era la celebración de aniversario de los tíos, por ello más allá del evento que realizarían , merecían compartir un regalo que disfrutarán ambos. Ante esto, propuso como idea regalarles pasajes para viajar en un crucero todo pagado y todos estuvieron de acuerdo era lo menos que podía recibir.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo en el corazón de Tokio, Rinko era la más emocionada y Nanjiro el más sorprendido por dicho evento. No sólo la música le recordaba a su época ,sino que también la decoración le traía recuerdos. Entonces al final de la noche, después de haber bebido, bailado y disfrutado, la familia Echizen se acercó a ellos para otorgarles su regalo. Rinko pegó un grito al cielo, preguntando cuanto había salido y si su esposo tenía alguna idea de eso. Pero su esposo mantenía la misma expresión que ella, examinando cuidadosamente los papeles que les entregaban. " no les daremos detalles del costo" había dicho Ryoga.

—Así es, no lo haremos. Por qué es un obsequio por parte nuestra. —Habló Sakura.

—Sólo queremos que lo disfruten. —Sonrió Nanako. —ya que hace tiempo no disfrutan un viaje juntos.

—Apoyo a los demás, ya que necesitan su tiempo su tiempo a solas. —Habló Ryoma. —No había pensado en eso antes hasta que sakuno lo propuso. Por ello es a ella a quién tienen que darle las gracias.

—¿De verdad? Sakuno—Sonrió Rinko entre lágrimas.

—Es verdad que yo propuse la idea, sin embargo todos preparamos esto pensando en ustedes, ya que sabemos lo mucho que se han esforzado por dar todo por nosotros incluyendo esta casa. Es por eso que merecen esto, disfrutar un tiempo a solas y desconectarse del mundo un momento.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Sakuno. —Sonrió Nanako— tío, tía deben descansar.

—Les agradezco por todo lo que han hecho tanto por este evento maravilloso que han preparado para nosotros y este gran obsequio. Habló Rinko expresando su emoción.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ella, gracias a todos por lo que hicieron hoy. Me han dejado sin palabras, chicos. -Sonrió Nanjiro.

—Sin embargo ¿estarán bien sin nosotros este tiempo? Digo sí nos vamos en pronto y

—No se preocupe por nosotros, tía. Estaremos bien, todos somos adultos.

—Tienes razón, Nanako. No deberíamos preocuparnos por ellos, mujer. No obstante tengo entendido que pronto se irán de viaje a conocer las universidades, por lo que sólo ustedes 3 se quedarían en casa. —Miró a su hija menor, su nuera y su hijo. —Confió que ustedes cuidarán muy bien la casa, aún así... tengo una advertencia muchacho. —Se dirigió a Aoi— Sólo podrás ver a Sakura fuera de la casa, no pienses que permitiré que te quedes este tiempo.

—¡Padre!—Se sonrojó Sakura

—Lo sé, señor. Quiero que sepa que respeto mucho a su hija y lo seguiré haciendo. Por lo que no estaba dentro de mis planes hacer tal cosa.

—Está bien, creeré en tus palabras.

—Cumpliré bien, señor.

—Nanjiro no seas tan duro. —Gruñó Rinko.

—No te preocupes, viejo. Yo haré que cumpla.

—¡Ryoma!—Sakuno le pegó un codazo.

—No nos saltaremos ninguna norma, padre. Pero no soporto que lo traten así, él no es una mala persona. Aoi-Kun ha venido hoy para ayudarnos, no deberían ser tan injustos con él. —Gruñó Sakura, dirigiendo una mirada con odio a su hermano y su padre.

—Sakura, no te preocupes por eso. Estoy bien. —Aoi le tomó la mano  
—No te molestes con ellos, sólo lo hacen porque te quieren y se preocupan por ti.

—Pero Aoi-Kun...

—Aoi tiene razón, hija. —Habló Nanjiro serenamente. —Lo hacemos porque te amamos y quizás porque olvidamos que ya no eres una niña. Pero eso no nos da derecho a tratarlo así. Te debo una disculpa, muchacho.

—Yo también me disculpo. —Suspiró Ryoma, viendo como Sakuno se enfadaba por sus actos. —Se nos pasó la mano y Sakura está en todo su derecho de enojarse.

—No se disculpen, entiendo porque lo hacen. —Sonrió Aoi. —Si estuviera en la misma situación haría lo mismo. Pero les prometo que no lastimaré a Sakura, ni seré irrespetuoso con ella, porque es también los más importante para mi y al igual que ustedes, quiero que sea feliz.

Aun quedaba un mes para el viaje de Rinko y Nanjiro, por ello la mujer de cabello castaño trataba de consentirlos lo más que podía, incluso le daba nuevas recetas de Sakuno sobre los desayunos y comidas que debía preparar para su hija, en ausencia de Nanako, quien ya estaba investigando y postulando a Universidades locales, pero requerían aún más información de otras que se adaptaran a los gustos de su primo, por eso había decidido orientarlo.

Mientras tanto, Ryoma y Sakuno asistían a clases como siempre, ambos tenían un buen rendimiento y no requerían de ayuda adicional para ello. El ambarino comenzaba a entender cada vez más sobre enfermedades, cómo se producían y qué efectos tenía, de algún modo ya estaba dudando sobre qué tipo de médico se podría convertir, si sería uno dedicado a todas las áreas, sólo enfocado en adultos y mayor, en niños o en general. Al igual como deseaba especializarse en otro grado más, lo que quizás sonaba algo apresurado para otros, pero Sakuno confiaba tanto en sus conocimientos que estaba segura que podría especializarse en lo que deseara. De ese modo, tendría más acceso a las enfermedades en general y podría ayudar también en un área específica, como era el caso de los kinesiólogos, que sería lo que más estaría vinculado al tenis y sus aficiones en general.

Su esposa también tenía sueños y aspiraciones, aún si tendría título de psiquiatra y especialización en Psicología, quería dedicarse principalmente al área de niños, parecían tener una mente fascinante, pero muchos lo ignoraban. O más bien, la misma mente era increíble, podía verlo reflejado en las patologías que le enseñaban y el origen de la Psiquiatría en sí.

Un día, se encontraba en clases tomando apuntes, cuando inesperadamente el director de su carrera apareció frente a ellos, pensaba levantarse como solía hacerlo en el colegio, pero Miyuki la detuvo de un tirón en su ropa, ya que la universidad era muy distinta en cuanto a modales estudiantiles, por lo que sólo aguardaron en silencio en sus pupitres. Lo observó y se percató como le susurraba en el oído a la maestra sobre un anuncio que debía dar, no estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlo. Se ubicó en el centro del salón y los saludó formalmente, se aclaró la garganta y finalmente lo anunció. Todos asistirían a una especie de campamento de verano (al menos eso había oído Sakuno al principio, pero después sus amigas le aclararon que eran cabañas equipadas), donde se reunirían todos los estudiantes del área de la salud, incluyendo medicina. No obstante, antes que las chicas de atrás comenzaran a emocionarse de poder estar cerca de los guapos estudiantes de medicina, el director les informó que no estarían completamente juntos. Porque si bien, asistirán al mismo recinto, todo lo relacionado con la medicina sería apartado por una cerca, ya que habrán pacientes de verdad en ambas áreas y por mayor seguridad, debían permanecer apartados. Salvo, por supuesto a la hora de comer, donde podrán compartir con sus otros compañeros. El paseo emocionó a muchas, incluso a la misma Sakuno al saber que podría compartir sus descubrimientos con él durante el almuerzo, no obstante extrañaría dormir a su lado, aunque se tratara de tan sólo un par de días, cinco para ser precisos, ya que volverían un fin de semana.

Todavía quedaban algunos días para el viaje de Rinko y Nanjiro, por ello la mujer de cabello castaño trataba de consentirlos lo más que podía, incluso le daba nuevas recetas de Sakuno sobre los desayunos y comidas que debía preparar para su hija, en ausencia de Nanako, quien ya estaba investigando y postulando a Universidades locales, pero requerían aún más información de otras que se adaptaran a los gustos de su primo, por eso había decidido orientarlo.

Mientras tanto, Ryoma y Sakuno asistían a clases como siempre, ambos tenían un buen rendimiento y no requerían de ayuda adicional para ello. El ambarino comenzaba a entender cada vez más sobre enfermedades, cómo se producían y qué efectos tenía, de algún modo ya estaba dudando sobre qué tipo de médico se podría convertir, si sería uno dedicado a todas las áreas, sólo enfocado en adultos y mayor, en niños o en general. Al igual como deseaba especializarse en otro grado más, lo que quizás sonaba algo apresurado para otros, pero Sakuno confiaba tanto en sus conocimientos que estaba segura que podría especializarse en lo que deseara. De ese modo, tendría más acceso a las enfermedades en general y podría ayudar también en un área específica, como era el caso de los kinesiólogos, que sería lo que más estaría vinculado al tenis y sus aficiones en general.

Su esposa también tenía sueños y aspiraciones, aún si tendría título de psiquiatra y especialización en Psicología, quería dedicarse principalmente al área de niños, parecían tener una mente fascinante, pero muchos lo ignoraban. O más bien, la misma mente era increíble, podía verlo reflejado en las patologías que le enseñaban y el origen de la Psiquiatría en sí.

Un día, se encontraba en clases tomando apuntes, cuando inesperadamente el director de su carrera apareció frente a ellos, pensaba levantarse como solía hacerlo en el colegio, pero Miyuki la detuvo de un tirón en su ropa, ya que la universidad era muy distinta en cuanto a modales estudiantiles, por lo que sólo aguardaron en silencio en sus pupitres. Lo observó y se percató como le susurraba en el oído a la maestra sobre un anuncio que debía dar, no estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlo. Se ubicó en el centro del salón y los saludó formalmente, se aclaró la garganta y finalmente lo anunció. Todos asistirían a una especie de campamento de verano (al menos eso había oído Sakuno al principio, pero después sus amigas le aclararon que eran cabañas equipadas), donde se reunirían todos los estudiantes del área de la salud, incluyendo medicina.

No obstante, antes que las chicas de atrás comenzaron a emocionarse de poder estar cerca de los guapos estudiantes de medicina, el director les informó que no estarían completamente juntos. Porque si bien, asistirán al mismo recinto, todo lo relacionado con la medicina sería apartado por una cerca, ya que habrán pacientes de verdad en ambas áreas y por mayor seguridad, debían permanecer apartados. Salvo, por supuesto a la hora de comer, donde podrán compartir con sus otros compañeros. El paseo emocionó a muchas, incluso a la misma Sakuno al saber que podría compartir sus descubrimientos con él durante el almuerzo, no obstante extrañaría dormir a su lado, aunque se tratara de tan sólo un par de días, cinco para ser precisos, ya que volverían un fin de semana. Pero aún tenían que prepararse para ello, por lo que les habían dado como tarea leerse un manual de psicopatología, para que estuvieran informados sobre los pacientes con los que tratarían.

Se encontraban en la sala de estar, Ryoma veía algunas cosas en su computador, mientras Sakuno hablaba con sus amigas por medio de su celular en un grupo que tenían. Se escuchaban igual de emocionadas que ella por lo del viaje, estaba tan ansiosa que su sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro. Ryoma en cambio, aunque estaba informado de todo, lucía tranquilo y inexpresivo como siempre solía ser. Una vez que acabó de hablar con sus amigas, se dirigió a él y bebió un poco de café.

—¿No estás ansioso por el viaje?

-—No, ya estaba enterado de esto a principio de año. Es interesante, pero...

— Lo único malo es que...estaremos separados por una cerca. —Susurró, leyendo el folleto.

— Tienes razón, pero de igual manera podremos vernos durante el almuerzo. — Rodeó sus hombros. — Será sólo por unos días.

—Lo sé, pero no será lo mismo.

—Aún así, podemos pensar en otro modo de vernos.

— ¿Cómo cuál?

— Ya veremos cuando llegue el momento.

—Sí, tienes razón. Lo bueno es que coincide precisamente con la fecha en que Ryoga y Nanako estarán de regreso, así podrán hacerse cargo de Sakura-Chan. Aunque Sakura ya es una adulta.

— Todavía no lo es, pero es bueno ellos regresen en esa fecha, porque estaremos fueras algunos días.

— Por cierto, Ryoma— Sonrió, cogiendo un libro que tenía en sus piernas. —¿A ti también te pidieron que leyeras un libro para estar preparado para el viaje? tengo que leer este de psicopatología, nos dieron 3 semanas para hacerlo, siento que es demasiado.

—Coincido contigo, pero sí es necesario, deberías hacerlo.

—Sí, lo haré. Pretendo comenzar precisamente esta noche.

—Sobre mi manual, tengo uno que nos recomendaron que utilizaremos para el viaje, pero no es necesario de leer, no lo dieron como obligatorio. —Suspiró—Sin embargo, coincidentemente es el mismo libro que me regalaste una vez. Así que ya lo he terminado.

—¿Eh? Te refieres a esa navidad en que...

—Sí, la que te hice llorar.

—Ah, si lo recuerdo. Antes decías que no tenías buena memoria para gestos tan insignificantes como esos, me extraña que lo recuerdes. —Se burló.

— No deberías creer en todo lo que te digo, más en ese tiempo. Además ¿Cómo podría olvidar el día que Sakura me gritó como nunca? En ese momento comprendí muchas cosas, supongo que debo agradecerle por haberlo hecho.

— ¿Descubriste que nos estábamos haciendo más cercanas?

— No sólo eso, también que no valoraba bien a las personas, como mi familia y la gente que tenía alrededor. Pero me dejé llevar por los...

— ¿Los impulsos?

—Sí, pero también debo admitir que por los celos. No toleraba verte salir con Taichi por un lado y por el otro, encontrarme que me tenías un regalo.

— Ya lo recuerdo. Creíste que yo era una de esas chicas...

—No lo creí, sólo lo dije por enfado. Jamás creería eso, pero tampoco imaginé que tus encuentros con él se debían a mi. Como que de algún modo, yo mismo conseguí que ustedes se hicieran más cercanos.

— Pues...

—No lo niegues, lo sé. No obstante, no volveré a permitir que ocurra.

—Ryoma...— Susurró, aún tenía resentimientos por Dan, se notaba, pero ahora todo era distinto ella estaba con él.

—Volviendo al tema original, ese libro me sirvió bastante para darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sueños y mi camino hacia la medicina. Además ahora fue de gran ayuda para la Universidad.

— Me alegro que te haya sido de tanta utilidad. — Sonrió.

—Cuando termines de leer el instructivo, puedo dejar que lo veas, como te había prometido.

—Oh es verdad, gracias. Creo que esta semana daré lo mejor de mi para terminar el de psicopatología y estar preparada para ver pacientes.

—De seguro lo estarás, pero debes tener cuidado ¿Tienes idea de que tipo de pacientes son o no?

— Pues...eso creo.

— Algunos están en estado crítico, por lo mismo debes tener cuidado si intentan atacarte o creen que eres parte de sus alucinaciones.

—Ah sí me han hablado de eso, tendré cuidado.

—Hablo en serio, ten cuidado.

—Confía en mí, nada me pasará. — Sonrió.

—Siempre dices lo mismo. —Bufó.

—Tú también debes cuidarte, no de los pacientes, sino también de todo lo que te vas a enfrentar. Sí quieres podemos hablar cada tarde sobre eso.

—Está bien, así podremos contrastar los dos mundos, me refiero al de la medicina y la psiquiatría, por supuesto.

— Sí, sería divertido.

Sakuno llevaba alrededor de dos semanas estudiando el libro, a pesar de tener el tamaño de una enciclopedia, estaba tan interesante que era incapaz de dejarlo, incluso tomaba notas sobre algunas patologías que le llamaban la atención para verlas durante las clases y analizarlas con sus profesores, ya que todos tenían que estar leyendo en paralelo. No obstante, era tanta su afición por querer avanzar que solía sobre exigirse más de lo común, incluso el mismo Ryoma iba a dormir antes que ella, porque se quedaba analizando cada palabra en la sala de estar. Rinko que aún no se marchaba, se preocupaba de llevarle dulces como en los viejos tiempos, para animarla a que siguiera, recordando siempre por supuesto que debía descansar.

Miyuki y Nanase solían recibir todas las mañana sorprendidas, aunque en el fondo sonreía, su rostro ya tenía rastros de ojeras, parecía haberse tomado muy en serio el cometido que le habían ordenado. De vez en cuando se reunían a cuestionarlo en la biblioteca, otras veces realizaban resúmenes.

Sin embargo, un día Sakuno tuvo que acostumbrarse a la idea de ir sola a la biblioteca, porque sus amigas estaban ocupadas. Por ello, se levantó temprano un día que tenía libre y caminó rumbo a la biblioteca, sin antes avisar a Rinko que llegaría tarde. Miró el libro que llevaba entre sus brazos y sonrió orgullosa de su trabajo, habían avanzado bastante en pocos días, considerando que aún quedaban algunas semanas para que se fueran de viaje, así que estaría más que preparada para ello. Aquel día había amanecido nublado, pero eso no evitaría que fuera a la Universidad a hacerse cargo de sus deberes. Cruzó el umbral de la entrada a paso lento, Ryoma había salido más temprano que ella, debido a que debía reunirse con su grupo de estudio, por lo que no era de esperarse que no recibiría su compañía esa mañana.

Prácticamente inauguró la biblioteca, lo que le sorprendió, porque solía entrar en ella rodeada de estudiantes y ahora sólo podía divisar a la encargada ordenando algunos estantes. La saludó con un leve gesto y se ubicó en su asiento junto a la ventana, aprecio el hermoso paisaje que se veía por el vidrio, pensando que jamás había soñado que estaría en nada menos que la Universidad más reconocida de Tokio, qué más que eso era también la más destacada a lo largo del mundo. Suspiró, era un gran día para estudiar, no le importaba el clima, tenía que esforzarse al máximo para cumplir con su meta.

Y así fue como se dedicó todo el día a esa misión, se dio algunas horas para ir al comedor más cercano a descansar y aprovechar de ingerir alimentos, para luego retornar a la biblioteca y seguir con lo suyo.

***  
Había sido un día agotador para Ryoma, pero finalmente se había librado de todas sus ocupaciones, ahora sólo quería llegar a casa a descansar y quizás jugar tenis. Las nubes comienzan a tornarse oscuras a momentos, el viento es tan frío que consigue mecer las hojas de los árboles, alborotando su cabello negro. Sin duda se avecinaba una tormenta, pero aún así tenían deseos de jugar, solía jugar con Momo y los ex titulares de Seigaku bajo la lluvia, tanto en partidos amistosos como por duros entrenamientos de Inui.

No quería admitirlo, pero extrañaba jugar contra ellos. Un leve cosquilleo en su nariz lo obligó a estornudar, recordándole que el día anterior se había desvelado haciendo un trabajo. Quizás sólo debía descansar, aunque no solía resfriarse a menudo, curiosamente cuando se desvelaba el resfriado se apoderaba de su cuerpo como aprovechándose de su debilidad ante noches como esas. Recordaba perfectamente aquella noche en que el resfriado lo había atacado, teniendo a Sakuno como testigo. Suspiró, no quería volver a sentir esos horribles síntomas, pero comenzaba a sentirse débil, lo asociaba a la noche anterior y pedía con todas sus fuerzas que fuese eso.

El sonido de su celular lo hizo reaccionar, se trataba de su madre "Ya voy en camino" Declaró antes de escucharla, pero entonces sus palabras lo obligaron a cambiar de ruta, Sakuno aún no regresaba a casa y eran ya cerca de las 19 hrs, la Universidad cerraba a las 20 hrs ese día, de seguro seguía estudiando en la biblioteca, eso esperaba tras oír que no estaba con sus amigas y no contestaba su teléfono.

***  
Despertó de golpe por el sonido de un trueno que la dejó desconcertada por haberse dormido en el escritorio de la biblioteca. El reloj indicaba que pronto cerrarían la biblioteca, y lo peor es que no había avanzado tanto como había acordado.  
Se levantó bostezando, debía irse cuanto antes, considerando que no había ido preparada para la lluvia y no tenía nada con que protegerse de la tormenta que envolvía el cielo en esos instantes. Guardó sus cosas en su bolso y salió del pasillo a zancadas, pensando en qué debía hacer para no pescar un resfriado ¿Y si esperaba hasta que la tormenta cesara? Quizás se haría tarde y no dejaría de llover, además pronto cerrarían la Universidad por ser viernes. Suspiró, no tenía otra alternativa más que arriesgarse a salir al exterior, antes que se hiciera más tarde y no fuese capaz de salir del recinto.

Sintió unos pasos aproximarse en el pasillo, imaginaba que pertenecían a algún guardia que estaba de turno que venía a verificar que no quedara nadie en el edificio antes de cerrarlo.  
No obstante, dicha persona no le dio tiempo siquiera para inventar una buena excusa, porque al doblar por el pasillo chocó con él. "Imagine que te encontrabas aquí" Le Susurró el sujeto, haciendo su corazón latir, encontrándose con la mirada de su esposo, quien tenía el cabello algo húmedo producto de la lluvia.

—Ryoma...pensé que se trataba de un guardia o algo así que venía a sacarme.

—No lo soy, pero tengo el mismo propósito, he venido a buscarte.

—Gracias, no sabía como salir. —Sonrió— ¿Haz traído paraguas?

—No, iba camino a casa cuando mi madre me llamó. Sin embargo, puedes protegerte con mi chaqueta.

—¿Eh? ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—No te preocupes por mi. —Envolvió sus hombros con su chaqueta y extrajo su gorra de su bolso para ponérsela. —Con esto bastará.

—Pero ¿No tienes frío?

—Traje mi chaqueta del club, por si iba a jugar tenis, así que puedo cubrirme con esa. —Susurró, tomando su mano. —Es hora de irnos, creo que ya has estudiado suficiente ¿No?

—No del todo, me faltaron algunas cosas.

—Ah ya veo. Mientras más pronto salgamos, más tiempo tendrás para seguir leyendo.

—Tienes razón, vamos.

Sintió el aroma delicioso del perfume de Ryoma impregnándose en su piel, su chaqueta la envolvía cálidamente, pero era tan grande que inevitablemente una de sus manos estaba cubierta por una manga, mientras la otra se aferraba a su mano. La gorra la protegía de la lluvia, lo suficiente para que su cabello no se empapara por completo.  
Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino más bien el hecho de que él no se protegiera demasiado, aunque no solía resfriarse demasiado, como mencionaba su madre, la noche anterior se había desvelado de tal manera que temía que ocurriera lo mismo de la otra vez. Ya había pasado un año desde eso, pero sentía

Cuando llegaron a casa, Rinko los recibió con ropa seca para que se cambiaran, temiendo que ambos se enfermaran y les dio un poco de té.

A la mañana siguiente, Rinko y Nanjiro se preparaban para marcharse, la mujer de cabello castaño no se cansaba de decirles que se cuidaran bien, que no olvidaran tener cuidado con el gas, entre otras cosas que Sakura creía que era sólo sentido común. Pero su nuera entendía que se preocupaba tanto por ellos que a veces olvidaba que eran adultos. Ryoma no decía nada, conocía a su madre y estaba acostumbrado a su constante preocupación por ellos al igual que Nanjiro. Una vez que empacaron todas sus cosas en el taxi, Rinko los abrazo a todos y les agradeció por el gran obsequio que les habían dado, Nanako y Ryoga ya se encontraban de viaje, por lo que no había podido despedirse como correspondía.

—¿Están todos bien si me voy? ¿No hay nadie enfermo o algo?

—Estamos todos bien ¿Verdad, Sakuno?—Anunció Ryoma, viendo como ella dudaba.

—Sí, es verdad. —Fingió una sonrisa.

—Es hora de irnos, Rinko. —Suspiró Nanjiro. —Estaran bien.

—Lo sé, creo que he exagerado un poco. —Rió. —A veces olvido que son todos mayores, bueno ahora si debemos irnos.

Los tres se despidieron de la pareja en el jardín, mientras veían como el taxi se perdía en la calle. "Yo también me voy, me quedaré en casa de la Familia Toyo hoy" Sonrió la castaña de ojos ámbar, despidiéndose a lo lejos. "dale mis saludos a Yuzuki-Chan de mi parte" Le gritó Sakuno.

—Vamos adentro.

—Espera ¿Porqué no le dijiste la verdad?

—No quería arruinar su viaje, además no es para tanto. —Estornudó.

—¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!—Exclamó la castaña tocando su frente, obligándolo a entrar. — Ve a la cama, ahora.

—No exageres, es un simple resfriado. —Susurró, era igual a su madre. —Ya se pasará.

—Lo sé, pero puede empeorar si no tomamos las precauciones necesarias. Ve a dormir, te prepararé algo.

—¿Vas a ser mi enfermera el día de hoy? —Se burló, acorralándola en la puerta.

—P-Por supuesto, tengo que hacerlo. Es mi deber como esposa.

—No te preocupes por ello, es la primera vez que estamos solos en mucho tiempo. —Sonrió, abrazándola con fuerza. —Podemos hacer otras cosas.

—¿Cómo cuales? Tiene que bajar tu fiebre primero. —Refutó, viendo como su rostro estaba rojo.

—Sí eres mi esposa, deberías saber de qué hablo ¿No?—Susurró, dejando caer su cabeza en su hombro.

—Ryoma, estas sudando. Ven, debes ir a acostarte. —Respondió sonrojada, sintiendo su corazón saltar, parecía que el resfriado no lo dejaba controlar sus impulsos.

—Lo haré, si vienés conmigo. —Declaró, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Eh? No puedo, debo preparar la comida. Además necesito buscar la medicina para

—Tú eres mi única medicina, Sakuno.-Susurró, tomando su rostro.

—Ryoma-Kun...estás actuando extraño. —Se ruborizó. —Lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir. Yo iré enseguida.

—Está bien. —Musitó, sintiéndose débil, debía admitir que tenía que acostarse o se desmayaría. Conocía a la perfección esos síntomas. —Pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Cuando termines, no volverás a bajar.

—¿Eh? Pero debo fregar los platos y leer.

—Olvidate de los platos. Y sobre leer puedes hacerlo arriba. En caso contrario de que no quieras, me quedaré aquí.

—L-Lo haré. —Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo ¿Qué tipo de cosas quería hacer? Además ¿Desde cuando admitía que la necesitaba? Su voz juguetona sonó en sus oídos al momento que repasaba la misma escena otra vez y su corazón saltó aún más. No sabía que era peor, Ryoma ebrio o Ryoma resfriado. Fuese lo que fuese, tenía que cuidarlo.

Continuará...


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Tras muchos intentos, finalmente consiguió llevar al ambarino a la planta alta de la casa, pero aún seguía insistiendo que no se marchara. Por ello, le tomó la temperatura durante unos minutos y se percató que sus sospechas eran ciertas, tenía cerca de 38,9 lo que podría explicar su repentino comportamiento.

—Estás ardiendo, si no mejoras tendremos que llamar a un doctor. —Susurró preocupada.

—Lo sospechaba, comenzaba a sentir más calor de lo normal. —Suspiró, desabotonándose la camisa hasta dejar su torso desnudo. —Así está mejor ¿No crees?

—N-No lo creo. —Se sonrojó, aunque lo veía todos los días, seguía sintiéndose apenada frente a su cuerpo desnudo. —Si haces eso, te vas a resfriar más. Traeré agua.

—Espera. —Tomó su mano y la obligó a sentarse a su lado, provocando que la castaña sintiera su traspiración. —En cuestión de minutos la fiebre se irá, no te preocupes por ello ¿Porqué mejor no te quedas y nos olvidamos de esto?

—No puedo. —Se sonrojó, alejándose de él. Otra vez estaba actuando extraño. —Dejé la cocina encendida, estoy haciendo sopa, por lo que debo ocuparme de ella. Eso te hará sentir bien, así que lo mejor será que te abrigues y te sientes. Te la traeré en unos minutos.

—Está bien, sin embargo… ¿Sabes lo que me haría realmente sentir mejor?

— ¿Eh? No lo sé.

—Qué no estuvieras constantemente huyendo de mí. Creí que ya no hacías eso.

—No estoy huyendo, es sólo que debo ocuparme de tu bienestar.

—Mi bienestar está contigo, además te conozco.

—No es eso, hablo en serio. Pero ahora debo ir a apagar la cocina y te prometo que vuelvo enseguida.

Dicho esto, se marchó sintiendo su corazón latir, siempre había sido un pervertido, pero hace mucho tiempo que no lo oía hablar así. No obstante, más que un pervertido, su voz sonaba como si realmente estuviese dolido porque huía de él ¿Realmente lo hacía? Quizás eso estaba demostrando, pero no era así. Jamás huiría de él, quería estar siempre a su lado. Pero el hecho de que se comportara de ese modo de repente, la había desconcertado por completo. Suspiró, mientras servía la sopa y la colocaba en una bandeja. Lo que menos quería hacer, era que él se sintiera dolido por sus acciones.

Al llegar a la habitación, Ryoma la esperaba en silencio sentado en la cama, leyendo un libro que había visto cientos de veces, cuando la vio, lo dejó a un lado y se acomodó para que depositara la bandeja en su regazo.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Aún no me he servido, pero también comeré.

— ¿Planeas hacerlo en el comedor? Creí que lo haríamos juntos.

—Por supuesto, es sólo que aún tengo que encargarme de otras cosas.

— ¿Tenías planes para hoy?

—No hablo de ese tipo de cosas, me refería a buscar una cubeta para que te bajara la fiebre y algunos medicamentos.

—Aunque hagas eso por mí, no bajará por ahora. Ya que tomaré sopa, después me haré cargo yo mismo. Después de todo, estudio medicina. —Se burló—Por lo mismo, quiero que me acompañes ahora.

—Tienes razón, no había pensado en la sopa. —Rió nerviosa— Bueno, iré por mi bandeja.

Como le había prometido, se sentó a su lado y comió junto a él. Había calculado mal la porción de sal que necesitaba, en otros tiempos él no se lo habría aceptado y de seguro se habría quejado de sus habilidades culinarias, pero en esos momentos no era así, más bien decía que estaba bien así. Aunque ella sentía deseos de agregarle más sal, respetó su decisión y lo dejó tal cual estaba. Luego de retirar los platos y dejarlos en una mesa cercana. Planeaba ir a fregar los platos, pero su mirada la contuvo. Por lo que aceptó ver una película que fuera de su agrado o sí quería un partido de tenis, después de todo estaban solos y no había apuro por hacerse cargo de la cocina. Su rostro comenzaba a recuperar el color natural que tenía, ya no parecía un fantasma como en un principio, eso la hizo sonreír.

—Me alegro que te hiciera sentir mejor la comida. —Sonrió la castaña, tocando sus mejillas, aún estaban cálidas, pero al menos el color había regresado.

—No creo que sea sólo efecto de la comida. Más bien, es gracias a ti. —Tomó su rostro y besó su frente. — No quiero contagiarte, así que no me acercaré tanto, si es lo que te preocupa.

— ¿Eh? No es eso, no me preocupa contagiarme. —Lo miró a los ojos, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, había malentendido todo. —No es así, Ryoma. No me importaría contagiarme, además no creo que sea viral. Pero ese no es el motivo…

—No importa cuál sea el motivo, lo entiendo. —Suspiró, refregando uno de sus ojos, se sentía cansado. —Así que si te quieres marchar lo entenderé.

¿Estaba llorando? ¿Por qué ocultaba su mirada de ella? Sí lo había hecho sentir mal, se odiaría el resto de su vida. "Ryoma" lo llamó, pero el ambarino no respondió a su llamado mantuvo la mirada fija en el televisor sin prestarle atención. _"no me ignores" habló otra vez, _pero esta vez encendió la televisión sin decir nada ¿Lo había hecho enfadar? ¿Por qué no le respondía? Él no solía jugar a la ley del hielo, ya que sus principios decían que era un juego inmaduro para gente de su edad ¿Y si realmente estaba molesto? Sin pensarlo, tomó el control remoto y silenció el televisor. Una vez que logró conseguir su atención, se acercó más a él y le pidió que lo escuchara.

—Estaba viendo eso.

—Lo sé, pero yo también te estaba hablando. —Susurró triste— ¿Por qué me ignoras?

—No te ignoro, sólo te estoy dejando en paz. Si tanto miedo tienes de…

—No temo contagiarme, Ryoma. —Lo miró decidida— ¿Por qué crees eso? No me importa en absoluto si tuvieras ahora con enfermedad terminal o con el virus más peligroso del mundo.

—Eso sí que es extremo.

—Sea cual sea, aunque claramente no es lo que tienes ahora, jamás me alejaría de ti.

—Bien, si estás tan segura…demuéstramelo. —Declaró, mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No es prueba suficiente de que estoy aquí? —Susurró sonrojada.

—No es suficiente, ahora mismo has retrocedido ¿Sí no temes contagiarte, porque te alejas?

— ¡No estoy huyendo! —Se sonrojó al notar su camisa abierta. —Es sólo que…no entiendo qué quieres que haga para demostrártelo. —Susurró triste.

Entonces se percató que volvía a ocultar su rostro de ella, lo que la impulsó a dejar sus miedos y acercarse a él asustada, _¿Estás bien?_ Le preguntó, consiguiendo que él se volteara a verla tan velozmente a su llamado, que se sorprendió al sentirse aprisionada por sus labios ardientes que se depositaron en los suyos sin cautela. ¿Era ese tipo de demostración la que quería? Era tan tonta, había vuelto a caer en los mismos juegos del pasado. Sentía deseos de regañarlo por haberla asustado, pero no podía, porque quizás extrañaba ese tipo de caricias. No sabía si era por su resfriado o por otro motivo, pero le parecía que cuando sus manos se apoderaban de sus mejillas para seguirla besando, se volvían tan cálidas como si el mismo fuego ardiera sobre ellas. Parecía que su interior volvía a ser dominado por la misma fuerza mística que había sido liberada durante la luna de miel y comenzaba a perder el control. Pero entonces, Ryoma se detuvo y se apartó de ella para toser. Estaba resfriado, era normal que se sintiera así, lo había olvidado. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, lo escuchó decir que comenzaba a empeorar su resfriado y no se sentía bien. Por lo mismo, se acomodó en la cama y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, tocándose su frente para ver si había subido y estaba en lo cierto. La castaña sin pensarlo, volvió por la cubeta que había dejado en el baño y comenzó a untar toallas en ella para depositarlas en su frente. Pero antes de eso, le había dado la medicina correspondiente para esas situaciones.

—Deberías descansar para que la medicina haga efecto.

—Tienes razón. —Susurró con debilidad, comenzaba a traspirar.

—Yo me quedaré a tu lado y me encargaré de la fiebre.

—Gracias, tengo que admitir que en estas circunstancias más allá de un capricho, te necesito más que nunca.

—Lo sé, por lo mismo me haré cargo de todo. Puedes dormir tranquilo.

—Con que estés aquí es más que suficiente.

Al decir esas palabras, lo observó como cerraba los ojos y sus mejillas por primera vez parecían tener aquel rojo característico que las suyas solían tener, como si se hubiera sonrojado. Pero eso era imposible, más bien parecía ser un síntoma de su enfermedad. Aún así, su corazón pareció alterarse con sus palabras y con todo lo acontecido aquel día. Le sorprendió verlo en ese estado de vulnerabilidad en el que era capaz de admitir que necesitaba ayuda de alguien más, principalmente necesitaba de ella.

Tal como había prometido, se dedicó a velar por sus sueños dicha tarde, por lo mismo en su afán por mantenerse despierta retomó una de sus lecturas complementarias para quedarse a su lado. Al escuchar su profunda respiración, sonrió al percatarse que ya estaba en los brazos de morfeo. Examinó su rostro con la mirada, aunque lo veía a diario y en esos momentos había perdido algunos colores de su casa, seguía siendo atractivo para ella. Tenía deseos de jugar con su cabello y acariciar sus mejillas, pero no podía si quería que descansara y por supuesto, aliviara su condición.

Cada cierto minuto se preocupaba de cambiar su toalla, procurando remojarla lo suficiente para que cumpliera su función de disminuirle la fiebre. Con el paso de las horas, le daba la impresión que sus tonalidades naturales regresaban poco a poco a su rostro, lo que era un buen indicador. Una vez que corroboró que la fiebre había bajado, cerró su libro con cautela y se escabulló en el pasillo, cerrando con delicadeza la puerta de su habitación.

Rinko le había mencionado que cuando sus hijos solían estar enfermos, ella se encargaba no sólo de su bienestar físico en cuanto a las precauciones que debía tomar con los medicamentos y otros cuidados, sino que también se preocupaba por mantener su estado anímico estable, ya que sabía muy bien que sí no estaba bien psicológicamente, las defensas podían bajar y entrarían infecciones libremente. Por lo mismo, siguiendo los consejos de su suegra, tomó el libro de recetas que le había dejado y buscó en él algunos postres. Pensaba hacer algo saludable como con fruta. No obstante, se detuvo al recordar que Ryoma no solía amar lo dulce del mismo modo que ella, así que descartó esa opción sin más hasta que se detuvo finalmente en la página 35, correspondiente a los queques que se podían hacer.

Una vez que tuvo todos los materiales al alcance, se preocupó de seguir las porciones a pie de la letra, ya que nunca había seguido una receta como aquella, parecía haber sido creada por una cocinera especializada en dulces, porque sabía explicar con lujo de detalle. Obteniendo como resultado que su delantal blanco se tiñera aún más de harina y algunas cosas ensuciaran el resto de la cocina. Suspiró, se suponía que había terminado o eso esperaba. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar el resultado de todos sus esfuerzos. Esperaba que estuviese comestible para su esposo, aunque no amaba lo dulce, en su condición actual no era consciente de sí comía o no algo de su disgusto, pero aún así sabía detectar cuando las masas estaban crudas o necesitaban algo más_. "Espero que le guste"_ pensó, mientras secaba la vajilla de la cocina.

"_¿Qué haces?" Escuchó el susurro atrás de ella, tomando sus hombros por sorpresa, provocando que dejara caer el vaso que secaba accidentalmente por la impresión de ello. El sonido del impacto la hizo percatarse que se trataba de él, quien no había sido capaz de rescatar el objeto antes que se estrellara. _

—Lo siento si te sorprendí. —Suspiró apartándose de ella. —Sentí un aroma en particular que me hizo creer que Sakura había regresado. No pensé que reaccionarías así.

—Me asustaste, creí que dormías. —Susurró—No deberías haberte levantado ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor, gracias. Voy a hacerme cargo de esto.

—No te preocupes, yo lo haré. —Se hincó a inspeccionar los pedazos.

—Espera, traeré una escoba. No te muevas o te cortarás.

—Está bien.

Luego de recoger juntos los restos del vaso, comen juntos en el salón, Ryoma ha recuperado el color de su rostro, incluso su temperatura parece estar bien, lo que la alegra. _"Podríamos ver una película aquí" Le propone su esposo, sacándola de sus pensamientos. _Ella asiente encantada, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacen. No obstante, en su deseo por mantener estable la salud del ambarino, trae una sabana para ambos y se sientan en el sofá. La película comparte los gustos de ambos, amor y drama, por lo que una vez que han seleccionado la que desean ver, se instalan a disfrutar de ella. El inicio parecía aburrido para Ryoma, tenía el mismo comienzo que todas las películas de Romance que amaba la castaña, lentos y con argumentos irracionales, pero más allá de sentir eso por las películas de ese tipo, tenía deseos de estar con ella, ya que hacía tiempo que no estaban a solas sin ningún buitre como su padre o su hermano rondando cerca de ellos.

Mientras sentía como Ryoma le rodeaba los hombros, ella se acomodó en él para suspirar por el buen argumento que tenía la película, aunque sabía bien que no eran del tipo de inicios que le gustaban al ambarino, porque podía identificar sus movimientos de incomodidad y aburrimiento frente a ello, dado que disfrutaba más de películas de alto impacto, historias que si tenían una trama interesante, principalmente aquellas que lograron sorprenderlo incluso a él y no fueran tan "obvias" como siempre mencionaba. Por lo mismo, busca su mano libre para cogerla bajo la sabana para hacerlo sentir mejor, entonces siente como él corresponde su gesto y la posa sobre la suya, acariciándola en la oscuridad. Finalmente, la película tiene ese giro inesperado que la paraliza, pero a Ryoma le entretiene. Quien hubiera imaginado que se trataría una historia de amor entre un shinigami y una humana.

Con el pasar de las horas, Ryoma disfruta de la trama interesante que propone la película, jamás hubiera imaginado que tendría un giro tan sorprendente, quizás por eso le gustaban los demás. Sin embargo, considera que los efectos especiales que posee no son tan reales como deberían ser, lo que es una gran desventaja considerando que la calidad y los efectos son lo más importante al momento de presentarla a otras personas. Cuando quiere comentarle a Sakuno sobre ello, se percata que la castaña cubre sus ojos con la sabana y tiembla ¿Acaso estaba asustada por esos efectos sin sentido? Intento ver su rostro, pero ella volvía a ocultarlo. No se había percatado de que tenía miedo a las cosas sobrenaturales, aunque debería haberlo inferido con los miedos irracionales que tenía cuando estaban en Preparatoria. _"Sakuno, es sólo una película"_ Le susurró una vez que logró dar con su rostro, ahora apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro asustada. _"Lo sé, es sólo que…me dan miedo" La escuchó decir triste. _Suspiró, no podía creer que fuera tan miedosa, ni siquiera su hermana o su madre lo eran por ese tipo de efectos y ella sí. Aún había muchas cosas que le faltaban descubrir de ella. Sin pensarlo, alargó su mano al control y le puso pause en una escena en que no había nada que temer, al menos según su opinión.

—Ya está, no salen más los fantasmas ¿Contenta?

—S-Sí, lo siento.

— ¿Quieres que busque otra película?

—No podría pedirte eso, si precisamente ahora estás disfrutando de ella ¿no?

—No exactamente, porque considero que los efectos son…bueno no importa. Sí deseas la cambiaré.

—N-No, espera. —Susurró, reincorporándose en el sofá. —Sólo necesito tranquilizarme unos minutos y

— ¿Tranquilizarte? ¿Qué consigues haciendo eso, teniendo en cuenta que el resto de la película no la disfrutarás?

—Pues…sí tú eres capaz de ver esta película por mí, sabiendo que no es totalmente de tu gusto. Yo soy capaz de hacer lo mismo.

—No porque esté enfermo, tienes que complacerme todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero aún así

— ¿Quieres verla? —La interrogó— ¿Sí o no?

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Yo pregunté primero.

—Tienes razón, bueno…creo que no por ahora.

—Bien, eso es todo lo que quería escuchar. —Respondió, apagando el televisor.

— ¿Estás molesto?

—No ¿Por qué lo estaría?

—Ya sabes, porque este fue tu idea y la he arruinado.

—No es verdad, era sólo una idea. Podemos hacer otras cosas, ya sabes.

—Otras cosas… ¿Te refieres a…? —Su rostro se volvió rojo y desvió su mirada— Ya sabes, eso.

— ¿Qué es "eso" exactamente? —Hizo una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí sabes de lo que hablo, lo que estábamos haciendo antes…—Se sonrojó aún más.

—No era eso exactamente —Se rió, divertido por su reacción. —Pero sí eso quieres…

— ¡No! No he dicho eso. No es que sea una pervertida, ni nada de eso, es sólo que pensé que te referías a eso.

—Lo sé. —Se burló, rodeando sus hombros una vez más.

—Te burlas de mí, otra vez. —Gruñó, inflando los pómulos.

—Era sólo una broma. Pero a lo que me refería era salir a pasear.

— ¿Jugar tenis? Pero estás resfriado todavía.

—Sí hiciera eso, moriría de un ataque de tos. Así que tampoco me refería al tenis esta vez. Sólo salir a caminar.

— ¿Ahora? Es que no me he arreglado y

—Luces bien así, no tienes qué hacer nada. Pero no me refería a hoy, porque es cerca de la media noche. Podría ser mañana, si lo deseas.

— ¡Es verdad! ¿En qué momento se hizo tan tarde? —Exclamó, viendo su celular.

—En el preciso momento que comenzamos a ver la película.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿Ya iba a terminar?

—Sí, le quedaba cerca de media hora ¿Por qué?

—Sí es así, veámosla.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, lo estoy. Si estás aquí, soy capaz de soportar unos minutos.

—Pero más que eso ¿Quieres ver el final? Ya veo que esta noche no seas capaz de dormir.

—Sí, me gustaría saber si el shinigami se queda o no con ella.

—Está bien.

La película estaba intacto en la misma escena en que había quedado, Ryoma esperaba que no aparecieran más, considerando que era el desenlace.

Cuando se reanudó, se acomodó a su lado preparada para continuarla, pero esta vez sintió como su mano se acercaba a la suya bajo a la sabana. "¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó la voz masculina, ella sólo asintió sintiéndose segura de lo que sentía, porque sabía que mientras sostenía esa mano, no volvería a temerle a nada.

Continuará….


	16. Ying y yang

**Capítulo 16**

Después de un sinfín de pesadillas, la castaña finalmente había podido conciliar el sueño y permitir que Ryoma descansara a su lado, era la última vez que verían una película de ese tipo, lo había decidido por mucho que ella insistiera en que podía hacerlo, sólo lo decía para que no se sintiera mal.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, cuando el sonido de su estómago comenzó a molestarlo, no sabía porque tenía mucha hambre, imaginaba que se debía a que su resfriado se había ido, pero después de una larga noche como aquella le daba cierta pereza levantarse a desayunar, por lo que decidió ignorarlo unos minutos. No obstante, su estómago crujió de tal modo que sonó como si estuviera molesto. Suspiró y se reincorporó en la cama para levantarse, Sakuno llevaba algunos minutos moviéndose más de lo común, se preguntaba si se debía a lo mismo o si seguía con problemas para dormir. La observó un minuto antes de levantarse, su rostro no tenía expresión alguna, no parecía asustada ni nada parecido. Tomó uno de sus mechones rebeldes y lo puso en su lugar para verla mejor, podía escuchar su respiración profunda como si se encontrara en un sueño en niveles, porque ni siquiera sus propias manos podían despertarla. Acarició su mejilla y encontró rastros de leves lágrimas. De seguro eran producto de todo ese tipo de pesadillas que tuvo antes. Las limpió con delicadeza y se estiró para levantarse. De súbito su mano lo detuvo aferrándose a su pijama, _"Ryoma...no me dejes" Murmuró entre dormida. _Cogió su mano y sonrió, dicho gesto le recordó a aquella vez que estaba con fiebre y no quería apartarse de él, en ese momento deseaba lo mismo, pero no quería admitirlo. En cambio en esos instantes era distinto, quería y podía hacerlo. "Jamás te dejaré, Sakuno" musitó cerca de su rostro.

—Ryoma…—Se sonrojó al verlo cerca de ella.

— ¿Soñabas que te dejaba? —Se burló.

—P-Pues…no en ese sentido. —Rió nerviosa. —Soñé con la película de anoche.

—Otra vez. Esta es la última vez que veremos ese tipo de cosas.

—Oh tienes ojeras. —Examinó su rostro preocupada. —Lo siento.

—No me preocupo sólo por mí, también es por ti. —Se acomodó otra vez para acariciar su cabeza. —Yo sólo vi como reaccionabas, tú viviste la experiencia de la maratón de pesadillas.

—Entonces por el bien de ambos no debemos ver esas películas. —Sonrió.

—Así es. Y por el bien de mi estómago, debemos ir ahora mismo.

Tras haber desayunado huevos revueltos, Ryoma propuso que salieran a pasear del mismo modo que había sugerido el día anterior. Era un bonito día para salir a caminar, quizás él hubiera preferido salir a jugar tenis, pero su esposa no se lo permitió recordándole que estaba saliendo de una gripe. Así que después de haberse dado una ducha caliente por separado y dedicarle el tiempo requerido para vestir decentes, finalmente habían salido al exterior.

Se sentía extraño sin llevar su bolso deportivo en su hombro, por lo que no le quedaba otra alternativa que esconder sus manos en sus bolsillos, en cambio la castaña lucía complacida con el simple hecho de caminar en su compañía. El sol irradiaba luz en lo alto del cielo, obligándola a cubrir sus ojos con sus manos. Sí bien no se encontraban en la época adecuada para vestir ropa de verano, el clima en lo general era impredecible, por lo que habían decidido dejarse influenciar por la intuición de ambos.

Su cabello castaño parecía volverse rojizo al ser iluminado por la brillante luz que se proyectaba en él. Sakuno esbozaba una gran sonrisa, murmurando lo agradable que estaba el día, a pesar de que habían dormido poco, el clima la animaba a sonreír._ "Oh mira eso" señaló una caja musical en forma de castillo que se encontraba en una vitrina de vidrio. _Sin que escuchara su opinión sobre ello, la vio entrar decidida a la tienda para preguntar por ella. Suspiró, típico de ella no escucharlo. La siguió sin decir una palabra, entonces la observó tomar la pequeña caja musical que la empleada le otorgaba, atreviéndose a darle cuerda. El majestuoso castillo abrió sus puertas, dejando en libertad una pequeña bailarina que danzaba por el salón exterior, emitiendo la dulce melodía del cascanueces. Sakuno miraba ensimismada dicha acción, volteando a verlo con emoción para que se uniera a ella. Claramente él no se emocionaría por dicho objeto, pero sí se dedicó a observarla, lo que más le gustaba hacer era verla sonreír. De un momento a otro, salió un nuevo individuo correspondiente a un soldadito de plomo que danzaba hacia ella y la tomaba por la cintura para unirse a ella.

Sakuno escuchó la hermosa melodía, ensimismándose en ambos individuos, imaginando que se trataba de ellos. Ryoma luciendo un traje de soldado y ella luciendo un largo vestido rosa que la hacía sentirse realmente feliz, perdiéndose en los ojos ámbar de su esposo. _"Mira eso…es hermosa" Murmuró un chico señalando a la castaña junto a otro chico que asentía sorprendido. _

— ¿Quieres llevarlo? —Le susurró Ryoma, rodeando sus hombros.

— ¿Eh? Sólo lo estaba viendo. Además cuesta mucho dinero.

—Sí es lo que quieres, puedo dártelo.

—No te preocupes ¿Vamos?

—Está bien. —Le tomó la mano sorprendiéndola. —Salgamos de aquí.

Lo siguió notando como dos chicos la observaban, no entendía el motivo ¿Acaso estaba hablando demasiado fuerte? ¿O era otro motivo? Antes que pudiera comprenderlo, ellos se habían perdido en el pasillo. Cuando salieron, recorrieron el centro comercial sin separarse un instante, Sakuno sonreía con frecuencia dejándose sorprender con todo lo que veía como una niña pequeña.

Almorzaron en un pequeño Restaurante, donde disfrutaron platos tradicionales que hace tiempo no probaban en casa y vivieron un grato momento al aire libre. Ambos merecían un descanso de sus actividades de la Universidad y distraerse más seguido. Por lo que Sakuno aprovechó la ocasión para tomar fotografías de ellos, incluso dando paseos en los botes en forma de cisne que los turistas acostumbraban a utilizar para recorrer algunos lugares por vía marítima. Como era domingo, muchos aprovechaban aquella ocasión para distanciarse de sus problemas. En su caso, se sentían como la cita que nunca habían podido acordar en un principio, porque en lugar de las parejas normales que primero decidían salir y luego casarse, ellos habían decidido de un segundo a otro contraer matrimonio.

Ryoma se detuvo al reconocer la silueta del ex capitán de Seigaku, Tezuka se encontraba en una cafetería hablando por su celular mientras revolvía un café. No lo veía desde su boda, había viajado por él a Japón y luego había regresado a Alemania para hacerse un tratamiento al hombro que sería el último que tendría en su vida. No podría volver a jugar tenis como antes, pero sí podría ocuparlo que era lo importante.

"_Lo sé, he estado revisando ese documento ahora"_ Habló el hombre de cabello castaño, explicándole lo fundamental que era, su colega no parecía entenderlo. Gracias al liderazgo que poseía, le habían permitido ser el encargado de dirigir una gran empresa perteneciente a su familia. Cuando colgó su teléfono, dejó escapar un suspiro por lo agotado que estaba y tomó su taza de café para tomar un sorbo, pero se detuvo al notar que alguien lo observaba. Nadie menos que la nieta de su entrenadora Sumire Ryuzaki y precisamente a su lado estaba uno de los mejores titulares de Seigaku, Ryoma Echizen quien esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Mucho trabajo?

—Sí, algunos problemas de la compañía. Pueden sentarse.

—Gracias. —Sonrió Sakuno sentándose frente a él. —Se nota que está agotado.

—No he dormido bien los últimos días. —Carraspeó. — ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Cómo han estado?

—Bien. —Habló Ryoma— Ahora dábamos un paseo.

—Es bueno que se distraigan de ese modo. Más considerando que está en su primer año de Universidad.

—Sí, es uno de los motivos por los que hemos decidido salir.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido en los estudios? Echizen.

—Ha sido complejo en un principio, pero poco a poco comienzo a acostumbrarme, supongo.

—Aún así, le ha ido excelente. —Habló orgullosa la castaña.

—Me alegra saberlo. —Sonrió Tezuka, sorprendiendo a ambos. —Tienes que dar lo mejor de ti, Echizen. Estudiar medicina no se compara con el tenis, me atrevería a decir que es más complejo de lo que parece.

—Tienes razón, lo he notado.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? Ryuzaki-San. —Habló siempre con respeto. — ¿O debería decirle…Señorita Echizen?

—En la Universidad ha decidido no usarlo y utilizar su apellido de soltera.

—Así es, debido a que quiero dar mi mayor esfuerzo por ser la mejor psiquiatra, en lugar de estar a la sombra del apellido Echizen.

—Ya veo, tiene lógica.

—Y con respecto a mis estudios, ha sido complejo de igual manera, porque el ritmo no es el mismo que la Preparatoria. —Se sonrojó.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haber estudiado eso?

—No, al contrario siento que cada día más amo más lo que estudio. —Sonrió.

—Además le ha ido bien. —Habló Ryoma, rodeando sus hombros. —Gracias a su propio esfuerzo.

—Ryoma-Kun. —Susurró sonrojada, le sorprendía oír eso de él.

Observó a ambos, era increíble lo bien que se llevaban, ahora podía ver la combinación perfecta que había entre ellos, precisamente de la que hablaba Ryuzaki-Sensei. Aunque el ambarino era más centrado en lo racional y le costaba expresar sus emociones, parecía encajar bien con la personalidad humilde y emocional de la castaña.

—Ustedes dos…

— ¿Eh? —Lo observaron ambos.

—Hacen una buena pareja. —Declaró Tezuka, bebiendo lo que quedaba de su café. —Ahora entiendo a qué se referían los demás.

— ¿Porqué lo menciona? —Preguntó Sakuno sorprendida ¿Qué decían los demás de ellos?

—Porque se nota que hacen una buena combinación entre ustedes, a pesar de lo distinto que son. Me recuerdan a la leyenda del Ying y el Yang ¿La conoce?

—Sí. —Susurró Ryoma, había sido inesperado ese comentario por parte de Tezuka.

—Es similar a la metáfora de los dobles en tenis para poder congeniar necesitan

—Unir sus fuerzas y complementarse con las fortalezas del otro. —Respondió Ryoma como monólogo.

—Así es.

— Sobre eso, capitán —Preguntó Sakuno nerviosa. — ¿Ha encontrado a alguien que lo complemente?

—Pues…—Susurró nervioso, viendo como ambos lo observaban en silencio. —Sí te refieres a encontrar a una pareja, no. Pero si he encontrado a alguien que me complementa en habilidades.

— ¿Te refieres a mí o no? — Habló una voz a su lado.

— ¡¿Eh? ¿Fuji-Sempai?! —Exclamó la pareja nerviosa, notando como el castaño lucía ropa casual y llevaba una carpeta en sus manos. ¿De dónde había aparecido?

—Tal vez.

— ¿De dónde apareciste? —Preguntó Ryoma exasperado.

—Los vi hace un rato conversando, por lo mismo quería sorprenderlos. —Sonrió inocentemente.

—Lo has hecho. —Rió nerviosa Sakuno.

— ¿Trajiste los papeles que te pedí?

—Por supuesto, aquí están. —Se los ofreció.

—Gracias.

— ¿Están trabajando juntos? —Preguntó Sakuno curiosa, entonces las ideas de sus amigas brotaron en su mente sobre el yaoi.

—Sí, hace algunos meses. —Sonrió Fuji.

—Ya veo, por un momento creí que ustedes estaban…—Susurró nerviosa, viendo como Ryoma se alarmaba, sabía a dónde iba a terminar la conversación.

—Es hora de irnos, Sakuno. —La interrumpió, levantándose. —Tenemos cosas qué hacer.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosas? —Preguntó incrédula.

—Debemos ir al supermercado a comprar cosas para el viaje.

— ¿Se irán de excursión? —Preguntó Tezuka confuso.

—Iremos a un campamento de nuestras facultades.

—Ya veo, qué interesante. —Sonrió Fuji. —Deben aprovechar ese tipo de oportunidades ¿No es así, Tezuka?

—Así es, deben esforzarse al máximo.

—Lo haremos. —Sonrió Sakuno levantándose, Ryoma ya le cogía la mano.

—Nos vemos en otra oportunidad, saludos a los demás si se contactan con ellos. —Anunció Ryoma y se marchó.

"_Se ve que se llevan bien" Susurró Fuji curioso y su amigo asintió, estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras, ya que él también lo creían. _

Ryoma caminó a zancadas hasta perderlos de vista, deteniéndose en un parque para charlar. Sakuno estaba agotada ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Porqué habían prácticamente huido de ellos? ¿O realmente debían ir al mercado?

—No vuelvas a insinuar eso. — Bufó el ambarino por fin.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sé bien lo que estabas pensando sobre el capitán y Fuji-Sempai.

—Ah te referías a eso. —Rió nerviosa. —Pues era lo que parecía.

—Aún así, no deberías haberlo dicho.

—Quizás me dejé llevar por las ideas de Miyuki-Chan…—Reconoció nerviosa. —Es que como habían dicho lo del ying y el yang.

—No hablaba de eso, se refería a qué había alguien que lo complementaba, como es el caso de los dobles con Fuji-Sempai en tenis.

—Ah ya veo, siempre he oído hablar de ella, pero supongo que no sé bien en qué consiste.

— ¿Entonces porque pensaste en eso? —Suspiró. —Está bien…te la contaré camino a casa, para no generar malos entendidos nuevamente.

—Bueno. —Sonrió victoriosa. —Por cierto ¿Iremos realmente de compras?

—Por el momento no, pensaba que podríamos ir mañana después de clases.

Caminaron de regreso a casa y Ryoma comenzó a relatarle la historia, sí bien habían muchas historias que giraban en torno a lo mismo, Sakuno necesitaba comprender lo fundamental a qué se refería el Ying y qué era el Yang. Le habló de cómo el mundo fue constituido según una teoría, donde un hombre la mantenía segura en una bola de cristal, pero cuando este hombre falleció el ying y el yang crean la tierra. Ying por su lado habla del lado femenino, es decir se vincula con la oscuridad, la absorción. Mientras que el Yang es lo masculino, la luz, cielo y la penetración. Es así como se crea el Universo a partir de la unión de éstas dos grandes fuerzas, diferentes entre sí y completamente opuestas, las cuales aún así son capaces de complementarse.

Sakuno comenzó a reflexionar sobre ello, sí eran como el ying y el yang, a pesar de sus diferencias hacía la combinación perfecta, eran la fuente de la creación del universo según las leyendas de China. Ahora que sus manos permanecían unidas, le encontraba sentido a lo que decía Ryoma sobre de que el ying y el yang forman un equilibrio a partir de sus propias diferencias. Era como cuando hablaban de la importancia de lo racional y lo emocional en el cerebro, aunque eran ideas contrarias estaban conectadas del mismo modo que en el ying siempre habría parte del yang y así simultáneamente. De tal modo que no podían existir uno sin el otro. Sí lo pensaba bien, no se imaginaba un mundo sin Ryoma a su lado, quizás en el pasado había intentado hacerlo, pero ahora que estaban juntos sentía que él era tan fundamental en su vida, como el mismo aire que todos necesitan. Se preguntaba si él se sentiría del mismo modo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Ryoma se dejó caer sobre el sofá, mientras la castaña preparaba limonada para ambos, eran exhaustos. "¿Crees realmente en el ying y el yang?" Le preguntó Sakuno al sentarse a su lado. Antes de responder, el ambarino se tomó toda la limonada que había preparado hasta no dejar ningún rastro, necesitaba liquido después de esa gran caminata.

—En algunos aspectos sí ¿Y tú?

—Creo que sí. —Suspiró. — ¿Q-Qué harías si desapareciera?

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

—Porque siento que si algo te llegara a pasar, no sabría qué hacer. Sí tú no existes, yo tampoco.

— ¿A qué viene ese pensamiento ahora? ¿Es por la existencia de ambas fuerzas? —Al verla asentir prosiguió. —No me he hecho esa pregunta antes, pero si lo pienso en el caso hipotético como sucedió en el bosque…creo que me desesperaría. Al igual como el día no puede existir sin la noche.

— ¿De verdad? —Al verlo asentir prosiguió. —Aún así, pienso que si algún día fuese a desaparecer sea cual sea el motivo, no me gustaría que dejarás de existir por mí. Aunque claro no puede existir el día sin la noche, del mismo modo que la luna para brillar necesita de un sol, deberías ser capaz de seguir adelante con el tiempo.

— ¿Porqué lo dices como si fuera a pasar? No quiero ni imaginarlo, pero si sucede inversamente supongo que tampoco desearía que fuera el único en tu vida. Deberías salir adelante. —Habló con sinceridad. —Pero como ahora es el caso, ya te lo he dicho antes, no pienso dejarte. —Tomó su rostro para verla de cerca. —Como dicen, lo haré sobre mi cadáver.

—No digas eso. —Rió por lo que había dicho. —No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo haré jamás.

Sus labios se unieron con pasión, luchando contra los cojines que había entre ellos, estorbaban en un momento como ese. En cuestión de segundos, Ryoma se encontraba sobre ella a lo largo del sofá, sintiendo su aliento junto al suyo. Sakuno respiraba profundo, sentía que de pronto el calor se apoderaba de la sala, provocando que incluso la vestimenta que llevaba fuera molesta. El ambarino se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo sigilosamente, descendiendo poco a poco hasta su clavícula, acelerando el pulso de ambos. _"R-Ryoma…espera" _le susurró con dificultad la castaña.

— ¿No quieres hacerlo?

—No es eso, es que...no podemos hacerlo aquí.

— ¿Porqué?

—Sakura-Chan llega esta noche. —Se sonrojó, no quería que los viera en el living.

—Es verdad, lo había olvidado. —Se apartó de ella para ayudarla a levantarse. —Vamos.

Una vez que se encontraron en su habitación y aseguraron la puerta, Ryoma le bloqueó la salida para besarla otra vez con fuerza, Sakuno se aferró a su cuello y se dejó llevar por sus brazos que comenzaron a rodearle la cintura hasta sentir como sus pies dejaban de tocar la tierra y empezaba a volar por los aires como si estuviera flotando en amor, hasta finalmente aterrizar en el suave colchón que le dio la sensación de caer sobre las nubes con un hermoso ángel a su lado. Ryoma retomó su lugar en su cuello y comenzó a besarlo otra vez con ternura, mientras ella desabotonaba su chaqueta y la lanzaba lejos, deslizó sus manos sobre su cintura y se afirmó de él. Los besos del ambarino se detuvieron en su clavícula, sintiéndose tan ardiente que soltó un respiro desesperado, Ryoma en su deseo de aliviarla le desabotonó la blusa verde con cautela, dejando a la vista sus sostenes para proseguir con sus maniobras. Sakuno se atrevió a hacer lo mismo, deteniéndose a apreciar su torso desnudo que la hipnotizaba._"¿Quieres que siga?" Le susurró en el oído, ella asintió respirando profundo._Sus besos descendieron por su pecho hasta llegar al final de su abdomen. La castaña tomó la iniciativa esta vez y desabrochó su cinturón con su corazón martillando en su pecho mientras su short salía, apareciendo sus sexys boxers de color negro. _"Es mi turno"_ declaró él, expulsando la falda de sus caderas, ahora estaban al mismo nivel. Estaban frente a frente respirando con dificultad, pero aún así no querían detenerse. Ryoma la aprisionó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente, hasta que la ropa interior de abajo fue innecesaria.

_"¿Estás lista?" Le susurró Ryoma, ella asintió preparada para que sus cuerpos se unieran una vez más, pero esta vez en lugar de sentirse temerosa y curiosa de lo que significaba ello, ahora se sentía distinta, más bien estaba ansiosa y consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. "Te amo, Ryoma" Le susurró al oído, cuando él comenzó a acercarse a su cuello otra vez, lo que fue correspondido casi en un suspiro ahogado. Y a_sí fue como el ying y el yang, dos fuerzas tan opuestas como la luz y la oscuridad se fusionaron gracias al poder del amor, demostrando que en el amor las diferencias no son un obstáculo entre ellos, sino más bien es lo que permite crear una energía tan poderosa que es capaz de unirlos y complementarlos. Del mismo modo que el día y la noche son necesarios, ellos lo eran. No se imaginaban un mundo sin el otro, además sentían que a partir del amor que tenían el uno por el otro podían crear un equilibrio dinámico, es decir sí Sakuno sufría, Ryoma haría todo lo posible por hacerla feliz. Eran dos polos opuestos, pero al mismo tiempo eran tan necesarios como el mismo oxígeno en la tierra. Su amor era tan fuerte que nadie ni nada podría separarlos.

Continuará….

_Pensé en la canción de Aerosmith "I dont wanna miss a thing" porque para escribir este capítulo y bueno en algunos aspectos siento que la historia de ellos con sus sentimientos tienen que ver con esta canción, es como lo que expresan y en todo los sentidos._


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Era un nuevo día, aunque las nubes aparentaban intervenir en sus planes por la mañana, ahora comenzaban poco a poco a dispersarse por los cielos, permitiendo que el sol se ubicara al centro del cielo resplandeciendo con fuerza. Precisamente esa mañana habían emprendido su viaje al campamento de sus respectivas carreras. Por ello, se habían levantado y salido temprano de su casa para poder ubicarse en sus lugares junto a sus compañeros. Sakuno como siempre lucía ansiosa y nerviosa por conocer las instalaciones, en cambio él parecía tranquilo, quizás teniendo algo de curiosidad con lo que se encontrarían, pero no lucía tan ansioso como su esposa. Una vez que llegaron a la Universidad, se separaron frente a la facultad de humanidades, Ryoma le depositó un beso en los labios y le deseó un buen día. Se encontrarían apartados por una división entre el campo de medicina y el de Psiquiatría, no obstante podrían encontrarse de vez en cuando durante el almuerzo, ya que en esas instancias estaba permitido que ambos campus se unieran. Aunque no se sintiera conforme con ello, la castaña sabía que no debía sentirse apenada por ello, dado que sería por algunos días. Sus amigas le habían dicho que de ese modo su amor se fortalecería más, pero más que eso, anhelaría compartir la misma cama que su amado, sentir su delicioso aroma por las tardes y presenciar sus bostezos por las mañanas.

Habían transcurrido algunas horas desde su partida, ya en esos momentos todos se encontraban formados como solían hacerlo en Preparatoria en hileras para organizar las cabañas. Aún no traspasaban la cerca, por lo que los estudiantes de Medicina se encontraban formados cerca de ellos, pero lo que le extrañaba a la castaña era distinguir entre ellos no sólo a los de su clase, sino también parecía haber otra especialidad en una tercera hilera. Ante su sorpresa, Miyuki le comentó que se trataban de unos estudiantes del campo de medicina veterinaria correspondientes a la Universidad de Hokkaido. Inevitablemente sus pensamientos giraron en torno a Dan Taichi, su ex novio que deseaba inclinarse por dicha carrera, se preguntaba sí lo habría logrado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al identificar a Ryoma en medio de la multitud, su cabello ya se encontraba despeinado, pero eso no lo hacía lucir mal, de seguro se había dormido de camino al campus. Pero sus ojos permanecían fijos en el profesor que les explicaba que harían en el interior de las instalaciones, sabía que ella también debía prestar atención, pero no podría dejar de admirarlo. Al encontrarse de esa manera, le recordaba tanto al pasado cuando se encontraban en el Instituto y posteriormente en Preparatoria, ya que el permanecía de la misma manera, destacando entre los demás, su cabello negro resplandecía con los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana y aunque se sentía cansada, al mirarlo surgía la necesidad de mantener los ojos abiertos para contemplarlo. Cada mañana era de la misma forma, parecía estar dentro de una rutina aburrida para los demás, pero para ella verlo cada día la hacía sentirse diferente, porque su amor por él incrementaba cada vez más. Entonces cuando nadie podía notarlo, sus ojos se encontraban con los suyos por un momento en medio de la multitud y sonreía, entonces ella sentía sus mejillas teñirse de rojo. Era un ritual que seguían cada día, pero ahora era distinto por supuesto, porque estaban casados. No obstante, aún cuando él se detenía a mirarla su corazón latía del mismo modo que en el pasado.

—Sakuno-Chan…—Habló Nanase

—Lamentamos interrumpir el dialogo de miradas que tienen con Echizen-kun, pero es hora de irnos. —Se burló Miyuki, señalándole que el resto de sus compañeros había avanzado.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿En qué momento? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

—Lo hicimos, pero no nos oías. —Susurró Naomi.

—Así es, pero estabas en las nubes.

—L-Lo siento, vamos ahora.

—Sí, debemos apresurarnos.

Miró a Ryoma por última vez a la distancia, en lugar de permanecer serio como siempre, sus labios ampliaron una sonrisa burlona por la situación qué había presenciado, quería decirle algo antes de irse, pero no había tiempo. Por lo que tuvo que resignarse a irse sin despedirse, después de todo ya le había deseado suerte por la mañana.

Una vez que se reunieron con sus compañeros, uno de los encargados de las instalaciones les enseñaron sus respectivas habitaciones, por un momento había pensado que dormiría con sus amigas, pero se sorprendió al oír que lo haría sola, ya que las habitaciones eran tan amplias que conseguían refugiar a todos los de Psiquiatría de primer año, así que tenía su propia habitación. Le parecía que hubiera pasado una década desde que no dormía en compañía de Ryoma, aunque sin duda era una exageración, porque había pasado un año. Pero ahí estaba en una habitación cálida con una amplia ventana que le permitía mirar las majestuosas mañanas que rodeaban el campus. No era una gran habitación, pero contaba con todo lo que necesitaba para pasar tiempo a solas o bajo las estrellas. Se preguntaba si Ryoma también contaría con una habitación así o sí debería compartirla con alguien más, pensar que ahora se encontraban separados por una cerca eléctrica que sólo abría sus puertas durante los períodos de descanso que se conectaba con un jardín común en que podían compartir con su facultad. Se sentía como Julieta queriendo alcanzar a Romeo. Sin embargo, se aliviaba de poder encontrarse con él en el horario de almuerzo, sin duda esa sería su parte favorita del día. La esperaría con ansias.

Como era el primer día, les enseñaron el campus en donde estarían los próximos días, Sakuno se sorprendió con lo maravilloso que era ese lugar, no sólo contaba con un laboratorio experimental, un gimnasio con implementos para controlar el estrés, un enorme comedor con cafetería incluida y había un gran invernadero que se encontraba en medio del bosque que contenía todo tipo de plantas medicinales para finés terapéuticos y hermosas flores. Además había salas espejo, donde observaban a algunos pacientes que eran atendidos en algunos psiquiátricos tras un cristal, como otros que estaban en sectores vulnerables y necesitaban sus servicios. Dichos espacios le recordaban a los interrogatorios en los que los policías veían a criminales, pero sabía que esas salas no se comparaban, eran completamente distintas.

Con el pasar las horas, finalmente llegó el momento que más esperaba, el instante en que los portones se habrían y permitían conectarse con otras facultades. Ya quería ver a Ryoma para saber cómo le había ido. Miyuki y Midori caminaron a su lado, comentando con alegría las impresiones que habían tenido durante las clases. Cuando de repente, una figura familiar apareció frente a ella, provocando que su corazón latiera desesperadamente, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto. "¿No vienes, Sakuno?" Le preguntó Midori confusa, ella sólo se atrevió a asentir nerviosa. "Las alcanzo enseguida" Susurró tan bajo que le sorprendió que Miyuki la oyera. No podía ignorarlo, Dan no había hecho nada malo y menos ahora que ya se encontraba caminando hacia a ella.

—Dan-Kun… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido al campamento de medicina veterinaria con la Universidad de Hokkaido. —Sonrió. —Cuando supe que vendríamos a Tokio, pensé en ti…pero no pensé que nos encontraríamos precisamente aquí. —Se sonrojó.

—Ya veo…Yo también pensé en ti hace unos minutos, cuando mencionaron lo de Medicina Veterinaria. —Quizás no debió decir eso.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido? Finalmente cumpliste tu sueño de estudiar Psiquiatría.

—Sí...me ha ido bien. —No sabía qué decir, era extraño hablar con él de esa manera después de lo que había pasado.

—Me alegro, también me ha ido bien. —No veía a Sakuno desde la fiesta de graduación, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, pero sabía que ya no podía hacerlo con la misma familiaridad que antes. — ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Echizen-Kun? Supe lo de la boda…por cierto, felicidades.

—G-Gracias…—Era incomodo que hablaran de eso. —Hemos estado bien, de hecho entramos a la misma Universidad y…él también

— Debí imaginarlo, Echizen-Kun siempre había aspirado a la Universidad de Tokio. Pero me alegro más que tú lo hayas conseguido.

—Gracias por tus palabras, yo también estoy feliz de que hayas cumplido tu sueño.

—Te lo agradezco también, pero no cumplí todos mis sueños…quería ser veterinario y tener mi propio apartamento.

— ¿Y no lo has conseguido?

—No, ya no tiene sentido vivir solo. —Bajó la mirada, no debía haber dicho eso.

—P-Pero de seguro encontraras a alguien.

—He intentado hacerlo, pero…nadie es como tú.

—Dan-Kun yo…lo lamento, pero estoy con Ryoma-Kun ahora.

—Lo sé. —La miró a los ojos avergonzado, pensaba que la había superado, pero no podía hacerlo aún.

—De seguro la encontraras y…

—Sakuno, así que aquí estabas. —Habló la voz masculina que solía erizarle la piel. Ryoma se encontraba a su lado.

—Ryoma…creí que estarías con tus compañeros.

—Prefiero tu compañía, más considerando que no dormiremos juntos esta noche. —Envolvió sus hombros en sus brazos. — ¿Vamos?

— ¿E-Eh? Sí, es sólo que…—Dirigió una mirada hacia su ex novio que los miraba incrédulo.

—Oh Taichi, no me había percatado de tu presencia ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido por mi Universidad.

—Ya veo, así que tú eres de la Universidad de Hokkaido.

—Así es. —Fingió una sonrisa. —Bueno, iré a reunirme con mis compañeros. Fue un gusto saber de ti, Sakuno.

—El mío también, espero que sigas siendo exitoso en los estudios y…espero que encuentres eso que estás buscando. —Al decir eso, notó como Dan se sorprendía, pero esas palabras parecieron hacerlo feliz por un momento.

—Gracias, Sakuno. También espero que te sigas esforzando del mismo modo en tus estudios y creo que no necesitas buscar nada más, porque ya lo encontraste ¿no? —Sonrió al ver como el chico de ojos ámbar la abrazaba, observando sus movimientos en silencio.

—Sí, espero que así mismo tú la encuentres.

Observó como Dan se alejaba a la distancia, sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho por lo que le había mencionado, creía que había encontrado a alguien en ese tiempo, no esperaba que le dijera esas palabras. Pero Dan era así, tan honesto con sus sentimientos que a veces le sorprendía la valentía que tenía por hacerlo. "¿De qué hablaron?" Intervino Ryoma sus pensamientos y entonces recordó que estaba a su lado_. "No es nada, vamos a comer. " Susurró sonrojada._ No esperaba comer con Ryoma, aunque reconocía que esperaba con ansias verlo, imaginaba que comería con sus compañeros, pero ahí estaba caminando a su lado, sosteniendo su mano con calidez. Cuando se encontró con sus amigas a la distancia, como si ellas hubieran leído sus pensamientos, le mencionaron que la verían más tarde y que disfrutara el descanso con su amado. Y así lo hizo.

En lugar de dirigirse al banquete que los esperaba en el centro del jardín, prefirieron disfrutar de los almuerzos que Rinko y Nanako les habían preparado para su viaje. Por ello, caminaron en medio del bosque para dejar atrás a todos todas las facultades, Sakuno no sabía a dónde se dirigían, pero confiaba en Ryoma. Entonces se detuvieron en un camino flanqueado de árboles de cerezo que aguardaban por ellos. Ryoma extendió un mantel con cuidado y ambos se sentaron en él. Ahora entendía la castaña porque Rinko les había entregado una canasta en lugar de un obento más pequeño, ella sí que pensaba en todo. La brisa estaba perfecta ¿O es que la compañía de Ryoma lo hacía todo más perfecto?

— ¿Sabías lo de la manta?

—Sí, cuando me la pasó me lo susurró. —Suspiró Ryoma. —Ya sabes cómo es mi madre.

— Lo sé, la conozco muy bien. —Sonrió, tomando el obento que estaba al interior de la canasta. — Por cierto ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Como es el primer día, sólo nos hicieron recorrer las instalaciones.

—Ya veo, nosotros también seguimos ese procedimiento. —Estaba deliciosa la comida, no podía evitar sonreía mientras la probaba. — ¿Y cómo es el interior?

—Parece un hospital privado, tiene todo lo necesario para nosotros. Desde pabellones con cuerpos donados para fines de la Universidad, como salas equipadas con medicamentos para tratar a pacientes internados. Por supuesto aún no podemos tratarlos, ya que somos de primer año, pero si nos mostrarán cómo lo hacen, veremos pacientes y algunos estudios que se han hecho.

— ¿Abrirás cuerpos? —De pronto no tenía deseos de comer. — ¿Hablas en serio?

—Al parecer dejaste de oírme cuando te mencioné eso, porque te acabo de decir que no podemos hacer mucho siendo de primer año. Pero algún día tendré que hacerlo, si quiero ser médico debo estar familiarizado con ese tipo de procedimientos.

—Definitivamente no podría ser enfermera ni nada conectado con Medicina biológica. —Susurró negando con la cabeza, no podría soportar eso.

—Estoy de acuerdo, serías un peligro para todos. —Se burló. —Sí no puedes ver un cuerpo en ese estado, significa que mucho menos serías capaz de ver sangre.

— ¿Quién dice que no podría? —Bufó inflando los pómulos. — Sólo digo que es inhumano abrir un cuerpo que alguna vez estuvo vivo ¿Qué clase de personas dona su cuerpo para la ciencia?

—Personas que están interesados en la medicina, por supuesto. Estudiantes de medicina que quieren ser un aporte para la ciencia.

—Entonces… ¿tú lo harías? —Lo miró con preocupación.

—He pensado en eso, pero

— ¿Realmente lo harías? —Preguntó nerviosa, no podía imaginar a Ryoma siendo expuesto en una clase como si fuera un animal disecado y miles de estudiantes tuvieran el derecho de insertar un bisturí en su piel. —No podría soportarlo…

—No me dejaste terminar, como siempre. He pensado en donar mis órganos para ayudar a personas que lo requieran, pero donar mi cuerpo a la ciencia no está dentro de mis posibilidades. Más teniendo una madre como la mía.

— Yo tampoco lo permitiría. —Susurró triste, apoyándose en su hombro para sentir su aroma.

—Lo sé, no lo haré. —Besó su frente para tranquilizarla. —Por cierto ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Viste algo interesante?

—Oh es verdad, eso debía contarte. —Esbozó una gran sonrisa— Entre las habitaciones que vimos, había una con un espejo como esas salas de interrogatorio de los policías.

— ¿Una sala espejo?

—Sí, es increíble…nunca había visto algo así.

Estuvieron durante horas charlando sobre lo que habían visto en sus respectivas carreras. Sin notar que las horas avanzaban fugazmente. Aún si el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de naranjo, no sentían deseos de volver, sabiendo que pasarían la primera noche separados y no estaban preparados. Sakuno había vivido una situación similar en el pasado, precisamente cuando no tenían ninguna relación y sucedían cosas entre ellos, temía que todo se acabara. Sí lo pensaba bien, no habían tenido esa sensación antes, porque no habían sido novios, simplemente habían pasado de ser nada a serlo todo, por lo que era la primera vez que entendía lo difícil que era separarse de los novios, como lo expresaba Ann siempre. Ahora se encontraba en esa situación, pero no iban a ser separados por vivir en lugares diferentes, sino que porque los destinos que habían tomado eran distintos en cuanto a sus carreras. Era divertido pensar que estaban actuando como adolescentes, realmente tenía ese temor de que no se volverían a ver nunca más, aunque era una tontería, porque se verían los próximos días, pero se sentían así.

—Ya casi es hora. —Suspiró Ryoma, jugando con su cabello castaño.

— Lo sé, sólo quiero quedarme un momento más así. —Susurró, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

—Sólo será por unos días, después volveremos a casa. —Rodeó sus hombros, encontrándose con su mirada carmesí. —Tampoco es fácil para mí, pero debemos hacerlo.

—Tienes razón, se apartó de su hombro para levantarse. —Se apoyó en el árbol un momento para estirar las piernas ¿A quién quería engañar? No quería irse.

—Bien, ya he guardado todo. —Habló el ambarino, notando como la castaña permanecía mirándolo en silencio sin moverse si quiera un centímetro. — ¿Estás lista?

—P-Por supuesto…—Se sonrojó, tenía que madurar.

Entonces se acercó a él para que tomara su mano otra vez. Caminaron en silencio, admirando el paisaje, reprimiendo los deseos que sentían por fugarse aquella noche, pero no podían. Teniendo en cuenta que si no llegaban a cierta hora, estarían en problemas. Ya no se encontraban en la Preparatoria, eran lo suficientemente maduros para tomar sus propias decisiones, pero no podían faltar a las normas que le establecían sus carreras, porque eso obstaculizaría la buena impresión que tenían con respecto a sus conocimientos.

El césped era tan esponjoso que sentían que caminaban en medio de nubes, pero al mismo tiempo, el cielo cada vez se tornaba más oscuro, por lo que no podían disfrutar del camino como otras ocasiones y ese era el mayor problema, que no querían llegar pronto, querían más bien quedarse ahí una eternidad. Después de algunos minutos, finalmente llegaron al campamento, entonces oyeron a lo lejos los bullicios de sus compañeros que estaban al parecer reuniéndose para entrar a sus respectivos campus. No obstante, aún quedaban unos minutos para entrar. Se detuvieron tras unos árboles.

—Hemos llegado. —Fingió una sonrisa Sakuno. —Es hora de despedirse, supongo.

—Sí, ten. —Le entregó la canasta. —Puedes comerte mi postre, si lo deseas.

—Pero ¿Qué hay de ti?

—No lo quiero.

—Oh está bien, gracias. —Sonrió. —Lo disfrutaré en tu ausencia.

—Bien, es hora de despedirse. —Habló Ryoma ésta vez, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Así es, espero que tengas una buena noche. —Comenzó Sakuno. —Descansa y no te quedes leyendo.

—Lo haré, tú tampoco debes dormirte tarde.

—Lo intentaré. —Rió nerviosa, no sabía cómo despedirse. —Bueno, creo que ahora si debo irme. Nos vemos mañana, Ryoma.

—Espera.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Aún tenemos unos minutos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Sus manos se posaron en sus mejillas y besaron sus labios apasionadamente, Sakuno dejó caer la canasta por el impacto, atreviéndose a sostenerse de su cuello y atraerlo más hacia ella. No esperaba un beso de tal magnitud, pero no le importaba, si no podría dormir con él esa noche, al menos quería tener algo con qué recordarlo.

Kevin divisó a lo lejos el cabello del ambarino, finalmente había aparecido, pensaba que se había perdido en el bosque, aunque eso no era probable viniendo de él. Tenía que hablarle sobre las cosas qué se había enterado que realizarían, así que caminó hacia él sin preámbulos, ignorando que se encontraba con alguien más. _"Echi…" no alcanzó a terminar su apellido, cuando se encontró con una escena que jamás había presenciado, _Ryoma besando a su novia. Sintiéndose fuera de lugar, decidió alejarse discretamente de ellos, pero chocó con una chica de lentes que conocía perfectamente, era la compañera y amiga de cierta castaña.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó con una sonrisa.

—Miyuki, debemos irnos.

—Estoy segura que he distinguido la voz de Sakuno en este lugar. —Insistió Miyuki.

—Pues ella…—Comenzó a hablar Smith, no sabía cómo decirlo. De súbito no tuvo que decir nada más, porque ambas chicas presenciaron la escena justo tras él. La pareja se encontraba besándose sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia.

—Oh ya veo. —Sonrió maliciosamente Miyuki. —Éstos dos en cualquier momento van a…

— ¡Miyuki! No pienses eso. —La regañó Midori avergonzada.

—Pero si es verdad. —Se burló. — ¡Hey, chicos! ¿No deberían buscarse un lugar más apartado?

Al escuchar dichas voces, ambos se apartaron nerviosos, entonces se ruborizaron por completo cuando vieron a los demás presentes. Miyuki los miraba fijamente, mientras Midori intentaba alejarla de la escena y Smith se encontraba de brazos cruzados con un leve rubor en las mejillas, observando a lo lejos.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo están aquí?

—No mucho, al parecer él lleva más tiempo. —Se burló Miyuki.

—No es así. —Gruñó Smith. —Como sea, Echizen tenemos que irnos.

—Tienes razón. —Apartó su mirada Ryoma para dirigirse a ella. —Ahora si debo irme, Sakuno.

—Lo sé, yo también debo hacerlo.

—Entonces, hasta mañana. —Le sonrió por última vez para caminar alado del rubio que aparentaba no querer estar ahí un minuto más.

"_Hasta mañana, Ryoma. " Sonrió la castaña,_ viendo como su esposo se alejaba a lo lejos, su corazón latía a mil por lo sucedido, no tenía deseos de soltarlo, pero él tenía razón sería sólo por unos días. Así que caminó con las demás a la cabaña, tratando de no pensar en el tipo de despedida que habían tenido, pero Miyuki no se cansaba de burlarse de ella.

Continuará…


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Eran cerca de las once de la noche, Sakuno se había despedido de sus amigas hace una hora en el pasillo, estaba cansada y había llegado el momento de que todos fueran a dormir. Sin embargo, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. No era por encontrarse en una habitación ajena a la suya, ni mucho menos por el clima que había, la cama era tan cómoda que no necesitaba contar ovejas para dormir plácidamente, más bien el problema era que le faltaba alguien a su lado. Hace mucho tiempo que no dormía sola, era divertido considerar eso posible, teniendo en cuenta que no estuvieron casados toda la vida, hubo instancias en que dormían en camas separadas bajo el mismo techo, cuando su amor no era certero que llegara a consumarse. No obstante, una vez que se acostumbró a la calidez de los brazos del ambarino, el aroma que desprendían sus cabellos, la respiración que emitía por las noches y esa manía suya de atraerla a su cuerpo como si fueran imanes cada vez que dormían, la hacía sentirse vacía en esos momentos.

Sus manos encuentran el celular que hay junto a la mesita y se encuentra con una fotografía que tiene junto a Ryoma de hace unos días antes de irse al campamento, en la cita que habían tenido. Sus dedos se detienen en su rostro y siente deseos de que la imagen del ambarino cobre vida y salga del teléfono, por muy fantasioso que sonara eso, Ryoma solía causaba ese efecto en ella desde que lo había conocido, sobre delirar cosas inexistentes. Desviando ese pensamiento irracional, miró los últimos mensajes que habían tenido, examino fotografías de su luna de miel, miró videos en los que escuchó su voz y se deleitó con su sonrisa, hasta finalmente conciliar el sueño con los recuerdos de él en su cabeza...

Mientras tanto en el campo de Medicina, Ryoma en su lugar no corría la misma suerte de poder conciliar el sueño en un par de horas, porque llevaba precisamente dos horas intentando dormir y simplemente no podía. Aunque intentaba ser optimista con respecto a la situación en la que se encontraba, teniendo en cuenta que tenía toda una cama para él solo, la cual contaba con todas las comodidades que podía exigir. Pero no era suficiente para poder dormir plácidamente como otro en su lugar. Escuchaba los ronquidos a lo lejos de sus compañeros, todos parecían dormir profundamente y los envidiaba por no poder ser como ellos.

Apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos y miró hacia el cielo, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto, flanqueando la hermosa luna menguante que resplandecía a lo lejos como si se tratara de un diamante. Se preguntó qué sería de ellos sin la luna, sin esa esfera preciosa que los vigilaba todo el tiempo y más en la noche que irradiaba luz, guiando a todos al mundo de los sueños. Suspiró, era precisamente cómo se sentiría él sin Sakuno. Era ridículo pensar que se sintiera tan vacío sin ella, no es como si se hubieran separado de verdad y se encontraran a miles de kilómetros a la redonda, simplemente estaban separados a unos metros por así decirlo y podrían verse en el día. No obstante, quería que fuera suya también por las noches como siempre lo era.

No podía simplemente tomar una almohada y unirse al sueño como los demás, porque el simple hecho de tener todo ese espacio para él solo, lo incomodaba. Necesitaba estar con ella para sentirse completo. Deseaba atraerla hacia él, jugar con sus largos cabellos castaños, sintiendo el dulce aroma que se desprendía de él por su shampo. Quería ver su rostro dormido y sentir su respiración sigilosa, como si se tratara de un ángel. Anhelaba aproximarse a sus labios y besarla bajo las sabanas. Anhelaba perderse en sus bellos ojos carmesí y acariciarla. Escuchar esa voz que le causaba ternura. No podía entender porque tenía esa clase de pensamientos, era sólo una noche, bueno, la primera de muchas ¿Y ya sentía como si el mundo se fuera a acabar sólo porque no podía tenerla en sus brazos?

Miró su celular en silencio, iban a ser cerca de las 1 am, no podía seguir así, necesitaba dormir bien para estar atento a las próximas clases. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una fotografía que tenía junto a ella, creía que mirándola podría ser como su amuleto para dormir bien, pero no era así. Porque mirando dicha imagen, sentía más deseos de estar con ella._ "¿Y si ella también se encuentra en la misma situación?" pensó, _dirigiéndose inconscientemente a los contactos para encontrarse con su número y escuchar su voz otra vez. Pero entonces se detiene, imaginando lo posesivo que sería eso de llamarla la primera noche que permanecían separados. Negó con la cabeza, debía ser racional y respetar su espacio, no podía invadir su vida siempre que deseara, aunque en estricto rigor tenía el derecho de hacerlo desde que se habían casado, sin embargo no era el momento para hacerlo. Apartó el celular de él, dejándolo a una distancia prudente y se acomodó en la cama para no llamarla a esas horas. Debía dormir, cerró los ojos y pensó en ella una última vez para dormir en brazos de Morfeo.

Sí bien es capaz de dormir unas cuantas horas, se ve así mismo buscando inconscientemente a la castaña, extendiendo sus manos hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama buscando su silueta o deseando sentir sus cabellos castaños, pero no hay nada, sólo está él en medio de la oscuridad.

A la mañana siguiente, despierta asustado al darse cuenta que el bulto que dormía con él se escapa de sus manos y cae al suelo, al mirar al suelo, se siente aliviado al ver que sólo se trataba de una almohada, pero al mismo tiempo se siente tonto por haber alucinado que se trataba de ella. Finalmente, se levanta y toma su toalla para ir a darse una ducha, el sol resplandece en su ventana, dando inicio a un nuevo día.

Sakuno ya se ha levantado y camina con sus compañeros al laboratorio, Miyuki les habla sobre el sueño que ha tenido en que el instructor (Un chico de unos veintiocho años, cabello negro, ojos miel y una mirada deslumbrante) tenía un amorío con el profesor de su clase. Midori le dice que baje la voz, porque los demás la pueden escuchar y entonces añade que ella también considera que harían una buena pareja por cómo se miraban. La castaña ríe por lo bajo por las locuras de sus amigas.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? Sakuno-Chan, luces cansada. —Observó Midori preocupada.

—P-Pues…no dormí muy bien anoche. —Rió nerviosa.

—Deja adivinar… ¿Extrañabas a alguien? —Se burló Miyuki.

—Sí, hace mucho que no dormimos separados.

—Ya veo, además imagino que no sólo extrañabas dormir específicamente ¿Verdad? —Le susurró maliciosamente.

— ¡Miyu-Chan! —Exclamó Midori, mientras Sakuno estaba completamente roja.

—Es una broma, sólo quería ver su reacción. —Se encogió de hombros— Pero es bueno que no se vean tan seguido ahora, sí lo piensas bien.

— ¿Porqué? —Preguntó Sakuno confusa.

—Porque este obstáculo va a fortalecer más su relación, eso he leído al menos en los mangas. —Le cerró un ojo. —Además teniendo en cuenta que se extrañan constantemente, cuando vuelvan a reunirse, habrá más pasión por las noches.

— ¿Pasión?

—Sí es que sabes a lo que me refiero. —Le cerró un ojo.

—Miyu, no puedes evitar ser pervertida al parecer. —Rió Midori.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan? No entendí.

—No es nada. —Se rió Miyuki, hasta Nanase era menos inocente que ella o quizás las historias que leían permitían entender a lo que se refería. —Ya experimentarás los cambios tú misma.

Guardaron silencio para escuchar la clase, el instructor hablaba sobre los efectos que los fármacos pueden lograr, tanto sus ventajas como desventajas. Lo que no sólo dependía de las dosis adecuadas, también los efectos adversos que pueden provocar, dependiendo de cada persona. Dando como ejemplo, casos clínicos en los que han aparecido cambios de humor, temblores, sarpullidos, etc. Como debían leer un libro de Psicopatología para ese día, debían tener al menos los conocimientos previos para poder entrar en el mundo de la Psiquiatría.

Ryoma recorría los pasillos en compañía de Kevin tras haber salido de la clase teórica, este último le menciona que estaba sorprendido por haberlo visto llegar tarde a una clase, considerando que nunca lo hacía. El ambarino llevaba ojeras notorias, sin duda no había dormido bien. Pero no tenía deseos de hacer comentarios sobre ello y prefería guardarse todo, más sabiendo que el rubio no lo entendería. Así que se dirige a la clase práctica en la que otros instructores van a abrir cuerpos para enseñarles como se hace una autopsia y las ventajas de dicho procedimiento. Identifican un cuerpo de una mujer con el pecho abierto, se trataba de una muerte por ingesta de sustancias, se podía ver claramente la diferencia entre una muerte natural y una alterada, les informan que se trata de un suicidio. Al escuchar eso, Sakuno vuelve a su mente, teniendo en cuenta que ella tendrá que hacerse cargo de pacientes de ese tipo, se pregunta si tendrá el valor para hacerlo, más si ella es sensible ante algunos testimonios. Suspira, descartando esa idea, ya que sabe que la castaña hará un gran trabajo cuando llegue el momento. Estaba seguro de ello, no la ve en otro sitio que no sea ese.

Al salir del hospital, camina junto al rubio a ver el menú del día, ya que ambos habían olvidado comprarse algo antes de entrar a clases, por lo que necesitaban comer o morirían en el intento, era una exageración por supuesto, no morirían, pero quizás andarían como zombis. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se encuentran con la silueta de la castaña, el hambre cambia de prioridades para ese día. Sakuno caminaba con sus amigas sonriendo, comentando lo interesante que habían estado las lecciones ese día. Su cabello castaño parecía que brillaba producto del sol y su rostro se veía más angelical que de costumbre, necesitaba estar con ella, sentía como si no la hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. "Necesito hacer algo, nos vemos luego" Le anuncia a Kevin y desaparece en el pasillo.

— ¿Qué habrá de comer hoy? —Le comenta Miyuki ansiosa. —Muero de hambre.

—Creo que había arroz con…mmm curry. —Habla pensativa Midori. —No estoy segura.

—Por cierto, Sakuno. —Sonríe Miyuki al sentir la presencia del ambarino cerca de ellas. — ¿Almorzarás con nosotras o irás a buscar a tu esposo?

— ¿Eh? No lo había pensado. —Se tocó la barbilla pensativa. —Me gustaría estar con él, pero debe estar ocupado.

—No lo creo, tengo el leve presentimiento que ahora mismo está deseando comer contigo. —Se burló, notando que él ahora se detenía tras ellas. —Oh miren, esa chica.

Ambas dirigieron la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la persona que señalaba, entonces Ryoma aprovechó el momento de verlas distraída para tomarla del brazo y atraerla hacia el pasillo. Sakuno se sonrojó al distinguir su mirada penetrando en la suya, iba a pronunciar su nombre, cuando él la jaló hacia el jardín.

— ¿Qué hay con esa chica? —Preguntó Midori.

—Creo que llevaba un manga yaoi, deberíamos hablarle.

— ¿En serio? Deberíamos, es sólo que Sakuno de seguro se sentirá incomoda ¿Verdad? —Sonrió a la castaña que estaba tras ella, pero al voltear se percató que no estaba. — ¿Dónde está, Sakuno-Chan? Estaba aquí hace un minuto.

—Ni idea. —Se encogió de hombros. —Quizás fue al baño o alguien se la raptó. —Susurró maliciosamente.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué lo dices tan tranquilamente? ¿Y sí le sucede algo?

—No le sucederá nada. —Agitó la mano para calmar la situación. —No creo que se resista a los encantos del secuestrador, más que se desveló pensando en él. —Le cerró un ojo.

— ¿Hablas de Echizen-Kun?

—Así es.

—Ah, qué alivio. —Suspiró. —Me lo hubieras dicho antes.

—Lo habría hecho, pero quería sorprender a Sakuno.

Recorrieron todo el campus buscando el lugar indicado para hablar, aunque Sakuno tenía muchos en la mente, Ryoma no parecía tomarlos en cuenta, teniendo planeado hacia dónde dirigirse, exactamente el mismo lugar en el que habían estado la noche anterior. No entendía porque la había apartado así de sus amigas, pero no estaba enfadada por ello, más bien emocionada, ya que anhelaba estar con él a solas.

Al detenerse, la castaña tuvo que mantener el equilibrio en sus pies para descansar, mientras inhalaba y exhalaba, estaba agotada por la maratón que habían tenido. Mientras Ryoma buscaba apoyo en el árbol para recuperarse. Entonces de pronto, sin poder evitarlo la castaña se río al ver el estado en el que se encontraban, mencionando que ya no estaban en forma cómo antes y Ryoma también se unió a ella, porque estaba pensando lo mismo. Cuando se sentaron bajo el árbol a descansar, Sakuno se percató que no tenían nada que comer, porque no había alcanzado a comprar algo. Lo único que veía a la vista, eran unas moras silvestres en el centro del campo.

—No deberías comerlas. —La tomó de la mano. —Son venenosas.

— ¿Eh? Creí que se podían comer.

—No, hay todo tipo de frutos en este lugar y esos precisamente son los que no se pueden comer. Sin embargo, las bayas rojas de ahí son comestibles. —Se levantó para acercarse a ellas y tomarlas. No tardó mucho en regresar y le ofreció algunas.

—Gracias. —Sonrió y comió una. —Son dulces.

—Sí, lo son.

—Por cierto, no teníamos que correr, habríamos ido alcanzado a comer.

—Tienes razón. —Susurró avergonzado, no había pensado con la razón.

—Era una broma. —Se burló, notando lo preocupado que estaba, se veía cansado además.

—Aún así, no me arrepiento del todo. —La miró a los ojos. —Quería tenerte sólo para mí.

Sus mejillas se volvieron de color carmín al escuchar dichas palabras, pero entendía a lo que se refería, ella también quería tenerlo sólo para ella, porque había anhelado su compañía por la noche. _"Yo también quería verte."_ Le susurró ampliando una enorme sonrisa, mientras posaba sus manos frías en su rostro, de modo que al sentir su contacto se estremeció.

—Tengo las manos frías hora. —Rió nerviosa y quiso apartarlas.

—No importa, quería sentirlas. —Posó sus manos sobre las suyas. —Te extrañé, Sakuno.

—Y-Yo también, Ryoma-Kun. —Se sonrojó aún más. —De hecho me desvelé anoche, como nunca. —Al ver su rostro de sorpresa, continúo. —No me digas que ¿Tú también?

—No te imaginas cuanto me costó dormir. —Admitió incomodo.

—Oh te entiendo tanto. No tienes de que avergonzarte. —Lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo. —Hace mucho que no estamos separados, debe ser eso.

Pensar que ahora ella era quien lo estaba consolando, diciéndole que no tenía de que avergonzarse y él era el que se sentía fuera de lugar. Cuando ella se apartó de él, le confesó que había tenido pesadillas incluso que algo le había pasado y quería llamarlo a las 4 de la madrugada. Hora exacta en que él aún no podía conciliar el sueño, porque también había despertado de una pesadilla. Lo que sentían era una locura, quizás desde el punto de vista de otros, pero ahora que ella podía entenderlo, no lo consideraba así. Era como si las parejas tuvieran telepatía, como si sintieran lo mismo que el otro, pensaran las mismas locuras y no fueran capaces de hacer otra cosa sin estar en compañía del otro. Claro que habían momentos que la telepatía se terminaba, como todas las parejas, pero él no creía que eso les llegara a suceder de nuevo.

De súbito, la tomó de los hombros para besarla, Sakuno se dejó llevar por las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago para corresponderlo, aferrándose de su cuello. Se había sorprendido al escuchar que él también se había desvelado como ella, incluso le costaba creer que eso fuera posible, no obstante con los sentimientos que le transmitía con ese beso, se daba cuenta que tenía razón, provocando que se manifestara un regocijo en su interior tan ostensible que no sabía cómo podría apartarse de él más tarde.

Se quedaron contemplando el atardecer abrazados, aunque sólo habían comido algunas bayas, se sentían satisfechos. Deseando sólo estar en compañía del otro el tiempo que les quedaba.

—No sé qué haré esta noche sin ti, otra vez. —Confesó la castaña.

—Yo tampoco. Será difícil.

— ¿Y sí…? —Murmuró pensando en una estrategia. — ¿Hablamos por teléfono antes de dormir? De ese modo, podemos al menos estar juntos a la distancia.

—Es buena idea, podríamos hacer eso. —Habló Ryoma, quería estar con ella de manera presencial, pero con el sólo hecho de escuchar su voz bastaría para sentirse tranquilo.

—Al menos nuestra estancia aquí.

—Tienes razón, después de aquí…las cosas volverán a ser como antes.

—Sí.

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, se detuvieron frente al hall principal en que todos se reunían para comer, sus edificios estaban flanqueando este lugar y debían apartarse. Ryoma la besó por última vez y la dejó ir, aunque no deseaba hacerlo, sabía que sólo sería por una noche. La observó alejarse a la distancia, Miyuki y Midori la esperaban en la entrada deseando interrogarla, conocía esa mirada en sus rostros, similar a los que le dedicaban Osakada y Tachibana en sus tiempos. Cuando ella desapareció en la puerta principal, decidió hacer lo mismo. Para su sorpresa, Kevin lo esperaba apoyado en un árbol con sus tan característicos lentes de sol en su cabeza.

—Tardaste, Echizen. Por un momento, creí que no dormirías aquí esta noche.

—No estaba dentro de mis planes. —Suspiró, aunque no era mala idea. —Vamos adentro.

—Todo el mundo se preguntaba dónde estabas, pero yo infería que se trataba de ella.

— ¿Inferías? —Enarcó una ceja. —No debería sorprenderte, Sakuno es mi esposa.

—Lo sé. —Le dio la espalda para caminar rumbo al edificio, siendo seguido por el ambarino.

—Aún no lo entiendes ¿Verdad?

—No, no logro entender tu interés por ella.

— ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

—No. —Gruñó ¿Acaso él en serio estaba enamorado? —Y no pienso hacerlo, no está dentro de mis planes de vida. Sólo medicina y el tenis es lo más importante para mí.

—Antes yo decía lo mismo. —Reprimió una sonrisa. —Pero no puedes controlar todo, simplemente suceden y ya está.

—En mi caso no será así, no quiero distracciones.

—No puedes saberlo, sucederá cuando menos lo esperes. —Se encogió de hombros.

Kevin hizo caso omiso a sus palabras para adelantarse en el pasillo, Ryoma sintió deseos de reír, Smith parecía entenderlo, pero no quería hacerlo. Ahora que lo recordaba, había una chica en América con la que siempre hablaba, con la que incluso llegó a pensar que tenían algo más, no podía recordar su nombre. Caminó hacia el edificio siendo observado por muchas chicas que lo llamaban por su nombre sin honoríficos, no obstante no estaba interesado en nadie más que la castaña, así que las ignoró para seguir su camino. Comenzaba a tener hambre y no quería perderse el banquete que había.

Sakuno por otro lado, se encontraba en su habitación charlando con sus amigas sobre lo sucedido, Miyuki había pensado en su apetito, por lo que había comprado comida para que se alimentara. Además le comentó que ella ya había visto al ambarino antes que se diera cuenta, en cambio Midori se había sorprendido por su extraña desaparición. "Considerando que tardaron demasiado en volver, debo imaginar que el secuestrador te trató muy bien ¿no?" Se burló de oreja a oreja, Sakuno sólo se atrevió a asentir apenada, escuchando como Nanase la regañaba por burlarse de ella otra vez.

—Mañana será un largo día con el examen de fármacos y los trabajos que debemos realizar. —Comentó Miyuki.

—Sí, tienes razón. Será agotador, pero me encantó la clase de fármacos de hoy. Es decir, es tan interesante saber los efectos de todo.

—Eso lo dices, porque te gustó el instructor. —Sonrió Miyuki, haciendo sonrojar a Midori.

—No es así, la clase en sí estaba entretenida.

—Midori tiene razón, aunque sea agotadora, en sí estuvo interesante. —La apoyó Sakuno.

Miyuki tan sólo negró con la cabeza, diciendo no estar de acuerdo con ellas, ya que a pesar de estar estudiando psiquiatría, la clase de fármacos de ese día no habían sido tan dinámicas como mencionaban y lo peor de todo, debían aprenderse un montón de dichos medicamentos para el día siguiente.

"Bueno, me iré a dormir. Buenas noches" Anunció Miyuki agotada y Midori se levantó también para seguirla, considerando que debían levantarse temprano. Sakuno las fue a dejar a la puerta y volvió a estar en su habitación a solas, aún no se acostumbraba a ese lugar en el que debía dormir y no creía que fuera hacerlo. No obstante, aquella noche sería distinta a la anterior, porque podría hablar con él antes de dormir. Como aún tenía tiempo de darse un baño antes de recibir su llamada, ordenó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño. No podía darse un relajo en la tina, pero al menos podía disfrutar de una ducha caliente.

Cuando salió llevando una toalla en su cabello, eran cerca de las 11pm, se había tardado más de lo común, pero no tenía ninguna llamada del ambarino. Así que aún tenía tiempo para lucir su nuevo pijama, secar su cabello y cepillarlo a la vez. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, la canción tan característica de su celular sonó en la habitación. Al ver la pantalla, se trataba de él.

—Hola, lamento haberme tardado. —Suspiró Ryoma al otro lado de la línea. — ¿Cómo estás?

—No te preocupes, yo también tuve algunas cosas qué hacer. Estoy bien ¿Y tú?

—Cansado, mañana será un largo día.

—Te entiendo, yo también lo estoy. De hecho tengo examen.

— ¿De qué?

—Fármacos, lo que vimos hoy.

—Ya veo ¿Haz estudiado?

—Sí, me he juntado con Midori y Miyuki a hacerlo.

—Entonces te irá bien. Confía en ti misma.

—Lo sé, lo haré. —Sonrió. — ¿Y tú que harás mañana?

—También tengo muchas actividades con mi facultad, es probable que esté todo el día ocupado.

—Los dos lo estaremos, quizás no nos podremos mañana.

—Me daré el tiempo. —Declaró Ryoma. —Aunque sean unos minutos, quiero verte.

—Yo también…es sólo que es probable que estemos cansados o no tengamos un tiempo para vernos.

—Sí eso sucede, encontraré otro modo.

Sakuno se quedó un minuto en silencio, Ryoma estaba actuando más aprehensivo que lo normal, ella no decía que fuera malo que no se vieran un día, porque eso podría suceder estando o no dentro del campus, no obstante no era un problema para ella. Lo extrañaría, por supuesto. Pero no era el fin del mundo, o al menos eso creía. Parecía como si se hubieran cambiado los roles, ahora él se preocupaba constantemente de las cosas y pensaba más en ello.

— ¿Estás ahí?

— ¿Eh? Sí, lo estoy.

—Pensé que te habías dormido.

—No lo haré aún, sólo estaba pensando en lo que decías. —Admitió sonrojada.

—¿Qué hay con eso?

—¿No sientes que el campamento nos está poniendo a prueba de algún modo?

—Ese es su trabajo, ponernos a prueba para ser mejores profesionales.

—No me refiero a eso, sino a lo nuestro. —Rió. —Ahora que no nos veremos tan seguido como quisiéramos.

—Ah es verdad, no lo había pensado así.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir. —Bostezó. —Lo siento, estoy algo cansada.

—No te disculpes, te he escuchado bostezar antes. —Se burló. — ¿Acaso olvidaste quién soy?

—Jamás podría. —Rió ¿Cómo decía eso? —E-Eres mi esposo, por supuesto.

—Sí, así que no deberías disculparte por cosas triviales.

—Es verdad, lamento hacerlo otra vez.

—Nuevamente te estás disculpando, Sakuno. —Suspiró.

—Lo sé. —Rió nerviosa. —No puedo evitarlo.

—Sí estuvieras aquí en estos momentos, te recordaría porque no debes hacerlo.

Esas palabras le hicieron erizar su piel, imaginándose todas las cosas que podrían estar haciendo en esos momentos. Podría acariciar su rostro, despeinar su cabello negro, encandilarse con sus ojos ámbar, sentir su aliento cerca de ella. Quería abrazarlo y encontrarse con sus labios.

—También me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, Ryoma-Kun.

—Pronto volveremos a estar juntos por las noches.

—Ansío ese día, me siento como en los programas de televisión o en los amores medievales. —Rió. —De seguro estás pensando que soy melodramática.

—No es así. Creo que me siento del mismo modo.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí.

— Es decir que los dos somos dramáticos. —Rió. —Sí la tía y Sakura se enteraran, se burlarían de la situación.

—No es necesario que se enteren.

—Es verdad. —Dejó libre un gran bostezo. — L-Lo…

—No lo digas, sé que estás cansada. Nos vemos mañana, qué descanses.

—Gracias, tú también descansa. —Susurró. —Y una cosa más, Ryoma.

—Dime.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Sakuno.

Tras colgar, Ryoma fue capaz de cerrar los ojos y dormir plácidamente a diferencia de la noche anterior.

_*****Continuará*****_

_**Hola! Lamento la eterna demora, sé que me demore mucho, pero debo aclararles que nunca dejaré esta historia y voy a continuarla. Tardé por otros motivos. Espero que les guste y comenten! :)**_

_**Mi página de facebook es hinata-sakuno fanfiction/locaescritora93**_

_**Qué estén bien!**_

_**Saludos**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Si bien los dos sabían que sería un día agitado por los exámenes que tenían en el campus, no creían que no tendrían siquiera un minuto para encontrarse ni mucho menos para comer. Gracias a Miyuki, la castaña había comido algunos bocadillos antes de seguir trabajando en el caso de un paciente con psicosis que le habían asignado, siguiendo los manuales que habían estudiado toda la noche.

El curso de medicina por su lado, no sólo habían tenido exámenes escritos y orales, también tenían que hacerse cargo de un trabajo practico. Ryoma no dudaba de sus capacidades, sin embargo no era el tipo de persona que podía socializar con otros para hacerse cargo de un proyecto. Como no quedaba otra alternativa, tuvo que aceptar hacerlo. Smith siempre permanecía a su lado, por lo que no fue necesario preguntarle si lo haría con él, parecía simplemente haber asumido que participaría con él. Mientras que los otros dos integrantes, no sabía mucho de ellos a diferencia del resto de la clase. Esperaba que no fueran del tipo de estudiantes mediocres que se hacían llamar genios, dado que sabía que eso sería un verdadero problema.

Fue un día tan infinito y abrumador que tanto para el ambarino como para la castaña fue un alivio que llegara a su fin. No obstante, no habían tenido contacto durante todo el día y eso les provocaba una sensación extraña, como si se sintiesen incompletos por el sólo hecho de no escuchar la voz de su ser amado. Y no podrían verse hasta el día siguiente por las órdenes estrictas del campus de que no podían salir después de cierta hora.

Ryoma y Kevin caminaron por los pasillos del edificio agotados, el rubio avanzaba con las manos oculta en sus bolsillos concluyendo lo largo que había sido ese día y no se cansaba de hablar mal de los chicos con los que trabajaron. Si bien no habían sido un gran aporte para el proyecto, al menos no se habían quedado ahí alardeando sobre sus habilidades sin ayudar en nada. Ryoma se detuvo al final del pasillo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las majestuosas puertas que lo separaban del otro campus, aun que no se lograba distinguir mucho desde esa distancia, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la enorme infraestructura que había frente a ellos, la torre donde se encontraba la castaña. Aunque había estado ocupado durante todo el día, debía admitir que ella había permanecido en su mente en todo momento ¿Le habría ido bien en el examen? ¿Había tenido tiempo de comer?

— ¿Me estás escuchando? —Alzó la voz el rubio.

—No, lo siento ¿Qué decías?

—Olvídalo. —Suspiró. —Piensas en ella ¿Verdad?

—Sí, no he hablado con ella.

—Debe estar ocupada. —Se encogió de hombros, no podía entender porqué enloqueció por no verla en un par de horas.

—Es posible. —Desvió su mirada para caminar por el pasillo, notando como unas chicas lo miraban con una sonrisa como siempre, pero no le importaba.

— ¿Vas a llamarla?

—Sí.

Tras un largo día como aquel, cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar se iría directo a la cama, pero Sakuno necesitaba darse un baño antes de eso. Por lo mismo, decidió llenar la bañera y desnudarse una vez que se encontrara a la medida. Tenía frío y todo lo que deseaba era cerrar los ojos para dormir profundamente. Pero también, necesitaba distraerse o en su caso quitar el estrés de su cuerpo. Miró su celular una última vez, no tenía ningún mensaje, quizás él estaba cansado después de tener tanto trabajo como ella. Tocó el agua con su dedo índice para comprobar su temperatura y se dejó seducir por el agua caliente que la envolvía para soltar suspiros de satisfacción. Se jabonó los brazos, mientras pensaba en él ¿Cómo habría estado su día? No hablar con él era extraño...tan sólo era un día y ya anhelaba verlo. Quizás por el hecho que muchas de sus amigas le recalcan de que nunca antes se habían separado. Frotó su cabello castaño en espuma, esparciendo su shampoo pensando en lo positivo que tenía todo eso. Miyuki le había mencionado que si no se veían tan seguido, él aprendería a extrañarla y también su relación sería más intensa frente a la necesidad de estar juntos. Se sonrojó ante la ocurrencia de que la deseará más a la distancia. Negó con la cabeza rechazando esa idea ¿En qué pensaba? No extrañaba verlo desnudo, más bien se había acostumbrado tanto a verlo seguido que ahora no tenerlo era como si una parte esencial de ella misma no estaba. Cerró los ojos, preguntándose si él se sentía de la misma manera, cuando lo habían hablado el otro día, se había sorprendido de su respuesta, pero ahora quizás ella era la única que pensaba en eso.

Ya en su habitación, Ryoma se deja caer sobre la cama aturdido por no poder comunicarse con ella ¿Y si Smith tenía razón y ya estaba dormida? No, no podía imaginarlo. Sakuno solía hacer otras cosas antes de irse a la cama, recordaba que se daba tantas vueltas en casa que solía juzgarla por ello. No obstante, ese día había sido largo para ambos, tal vez realmente estaba cansada y se había quedado dormida apenas había tenido la oportunidad. Con lo distraída que era, le preocupaba que se hubiera dormido por ahí. No quería acostarse teniendo esos pensamientos en su mente, volvería a sufrir insomnio si lo hacía. Apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos para inclinarse hacia atrás y mirar las estrellas. Realmente Sakuno le había cambiado la vida, antes no se inmutaba por un mensaje, pero ahora que llevaban tan sólo unas noches separados, comenzaba a actuar como Momo cuando se emocionaba con los mensajes de Tachibana, antes lo creía tan infantil por ser feliz con algo tan mísero y ahora lo estaba viviendo. Lo había notado cuando su madre le escribía a menudo para preguntarles cómo les iba y se veía así mismo esperanzado que no se tratara de Rinko, sino de Sakuno hablándole en plena noche o con los primeros rayos de luz en su día. Él no era así ¿En qué momento había cambiado? Parecía que Smith tenía razón, efectivamente no era el mismo de antes, había perdido la cabeza por ella ¿Quién lo diría?

El sonido del teléfono lo alertó y volvió a pensar en que podía tratarse de cualquier persona, menos su esposa. Sin embargo al ver su nombre en la pantalla, se encontró así mismo cogiendo el celular desesperado. _"Hola, creí que estabas dormido, por eso no quería hablarte a estas horas y despertarte. Estaba dándome un baño y no sentí el celular ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" le había escrito Sakuno._Aunque tenía dinero para responderle, quería llamarla y oír todo lo que tenía que decir en lugar de conformarse con mensajes de texto. A los minutos contestó y escuchó su voz cansada, tal como imaginó que estaría.

—Hola ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —Le preguntó él sin pensarlo. —Te escuchas cansada.

—Agotador, fue un largo día ¿Y el tuyo? —Inquirió curiosa, también se oía cansado.

—Fue del mismo modo. Agobiante.

—Entonces nos entendemos perfectamente. —Rió imaginando lo que debía sentir.

—Sí, pero no sólo fue la carga académica. —Susurró. —También lo fue porque no pude verte.

—...Es verdad. -Se había quedado sin palabras, realmente pensaban lo mismo ahora, era como si estuvieran en la misma sintonía. —Nada fue lo mismo sin ti, de hecho me sentía extraña.

—Yo también, me hacías falta. —Sonrió aunque nadie podía verlo.

—Tú también y mucho.

— ¿Qué harás mañana?

— ¿Eh? Veremos pacientes. —Bostezó, estaba realmente cansada. — ¿Y tú?

—También, entraremos a cuidados intensivos. —Murmuró, pensando en qué momento verla. —Podemos encontrarnos durante el descanso del almuerzo.

—Tienes razón, creo que nos darán esta vez. O eso espero.

—Veámonos donde siempre, bajo el árbol. —Declaró. —Te esperaré ahí, así que ve sola.

—Está bien, ahí estaré. —Sonrió, se sentía como si estuviera viviendo el tipo de relación previa que no había tenido con él. —Lo prometo...Por cierto, estoy tan cansada que temo dormirme en este minuto ¿Podemos hablar mañana?

—Por supuesto. —Él también estaba cansado y con haberla escuchado, estaba más tranquilo. —Hasta mañana, Sakuno. Descansa.

—Nos vemos, buenas noches Ryoma. —Se imaginó abrazándolo y sintiendo su aroma seductor. Ya quería que pasaran las horas para encontrarse con él.

Al día siguiente, Sakuno se levantó más entusiasta que antes por sus deseos de dar lo mejor de sí y al final del día encontrarse con el ambarino. Saludó a sus compañeras con una gran sonrisa anunciando que era un buen día, Miyuki como siempre que analizaba todo y no se le escapaba nada, se burló de ella, insinuando que tenía que ver con él. Y estaba en lo cierto. Una vez que todos sus compañeros se reunieron en el primer pabellón para encontrarse con un asistente caminaron rumbo a las habitaciones de pacientes con alteraciones anímicas para enseñarles el lugar y posteriormente revisar alguno de los informes. Por supuesto ellos no entrevistaron a los pacientes, no podían hacerlo, pero si otros estudiantes de un grado mayor que ellos lo hicieron. De pronto sintió nervios ¿Algún día ella estaría preparada también para hacerlo? Suspiró, gran parte de ellos se encontraban en un estado de embotamiento afectivo en el que no eran conscientes de como se mostraban a otros tanto por sus problemas personales como por estar bajo antidepresivos, pero aún así cualquier error que alguien cometiera, generaría una consecuencia en el paciente y lo descompensaria. Tragó saliva, esperaba no ser ella quien gatillara ese tipo de efectos a futuro.

En el campus de medicina, Kevin leía los manuales de medicina con atención mientras esperaba que llegara el guía. Ryoma en cambio, sólo observaba la infraestructura de dicho edificio ¿Cumplía realmente con todo lo necesario para los pacientes internados? Aunque se hubiera cruzado con muchos de ellos en silla de ruedas, si su padre se encontrara ahí también pensaría en el modo en como estaba organizado todo, sin duda no cumplía con los recursos necesarios para cubrir la calidad de vida de esas personas. Si bien era un hospital de gran prestigio en el que todos ellos como estudiantes debían sentirse orgullosos de estar ahí, ya que no sólo tenían la oportunidad de ver a grandes rasgos como sería su futuro profesional, sino que también tenían excelentes guías para entrenarlos, creía que aún con todas las comodidades que una Universidad podía ofrecer, había algo que se les escapaba de las manos más allá de los lujos y el prestigio, lo que más importaba en un hospital eran los pacientes ¿Realmente se sentían cómodos ahí? ¿Estaban de acuerdo con ser observados o por su estado se aprovechaban de ellos? Antes que siguiera discriminando esas posibilidades, el maestro guía apareció ante ellos anunciando que estaban de suerte porque podrían entrevistar a algunos pacientes por ellos mismos, recolectar síntomas y tratar de formular hipótesis. Aunque eran de primer año, se les daba la oportunidad para medir sus habilidades frente a un caso real.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que la mayoría de las pacientes que se encontraban en su sección asignada eran de su edad y ya habían comenzado a manifestar con ímpetu lo que sentían por él sin siquiera conocerlo. A Kevin no le sorprendía, ya que si con sus compañeras le ocurría con frecuencia, no era de extrañar que ahora sucediera lo mismo en el hospital. Una ventaja de todo, era el hecho de que podían acceder a los síntomas sin tener que dialogar demasiado con ellas para establecer una relación de confianza que les permitiera hablar con más armonía. Las desventajas eran que ellas se volvían impetuosas a la hora de ser examinadas, diciendo lo que sentían a toda voz, pero él hacía caso omiso a sus comentarios. Smith se admiraba por su poder de liderazgo para mantener la situación.

—Cuando salga de aquí, podríamos ir a tomar algo. —Le propuso una chica de cabello negro que jugaba con sus mechones para coquetearle.

—No deberías beber, considerando tu salud. —Suspiró Ryoma, anotando algunas cosas en su carpeta sobre su pulso y poniendo en práctica todo lo que había leído.

—No hablo sólo de tomar, después de todo tenemos la misma edad ¿no? Ya sabes podemos hacer otras cosas. —Le susurró una vez que Smith se alejó para tomarle el pulso a otra.

—Lo único que tenemos que pensar es en tu condición biológica, entender porque te sucedió y que procedimientos hay que seguir.

—Procedimientos, eh. —Sonrió juguetona. —Me gusta cómo suena eso.

—Pero yo no me haré cargo de ello, lo verá el equipo médico. Mi trabajo es otro, siendo estudiante.

—Ah ya veo, si quieres puedes practicar conmigo. —Le cerró un ojo. —Jugando al doctor, ya sabes.

—No es necesario, ya he terminado con todo. Es hora de irme, espero que te mejores pronto. —Volteó para caminar a ver a las demás sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

—Espera, Ryoma-sama. —Lo tomó del brazo. — ¿No quieres que nos conozcamos más? Ya sabes, en otros términos.

—No. Sólo debo involucrarme con una paciente profesionalmente, respetando la ética de todo médico. Además ya estoy casado con alguien.

— ¿Eh? Tan joven... ¿Y cómo es ella? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

-No hablaré de mi vida privada ahora. Pero lo siento, no puedo pensar en nadie más que no sea ella. -Tomó sus cosas y se liberó de sus manos con cuidado.

Ryoma se marchó dejando a la chica decepcionada, no solía ser entrevistada por hombres tan guapos como él y ahora que había tenido la oportunidad la rechazaba así. Kevin lo siguió en silencio, pensando en sus palabras, nadie iba a cambiarlo de opinión después de todo. Para él, sólo existía Sakuno y ninguna otra podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Cuando entregaron el diagnóstico, eran ya cerca de las dos de la tarde, por lo que Ryoma se perdió en el pasillo anunciando que tenía algo que hacer, al fin podría verla. Pero entonces, Kevin lo tomo del hombro de imprevisto.

—Eso iba a decirte, hoy no podremos salir a comer. Han anunciado que el día de hoy, no nos reuniremos con las otras facultades, porque habrá asambleas informativas.

—No deberían ser obligatorias, además ya tenía planes para hoy. —Gruñó.

-Lo sé, pero ella tampoco podrá salir...se encontrara en la misma situación. Las puertas permanecerán cerradas el día de hoy.

—Ya veo. —Susurró para seguir avanzando, no podía quedarse así de nuevo. —Thank You.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire, porque Ryoma ya habían desaparecido en el pasillo...

Sakuno no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban oyendo, no podría verlo otra vez. Además no estaba interesada en una asamblea informativa que según Nanase se trataba de una bienvenida al campus, ella quería verlo, era la motivación que había tenido todo el día. Caminó abrumada a su habitación, tenía que llamarlo y con todo el alboroto que había en ese lugar no podría hacerlo.

Antes de siquiera poder girar la manilla de su habitación, su celular vibró en su bolsillo con el nombre de su amado en la pantalla. Abrió la puerta como si se encontrara en una misión secreta y contestó su llamada.

—Ryoma...justo iba a llamarte. No podré ir hoy. —Susurró triste.

—Lo sé, al parecer nadie podrá salir hoy. —Suspiró. —Por esas asambleas sin sentido.

—Lamento tanto que esté pasando esto, quería verte hoy. -Controló sus impulsos de decirle cuánto deseaba tenerlo a su lado. —Pero supongo que tendremos que conformarnos con llamadas ¿no? —Fingió una sonrisa para sí misma.

—No quiero conformarme con eso. —Declaró enfadado. —Tengo un plan.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué tipo de plan?

—Ya lo verás. No puedo explicarlo ahora, están desalojando las habitaciones ahora. Te diré más tarde.

—Está bien.

—Nos vemos, Sakuno.

Se quedó pensando un momento en ese plan aunque ya había colgado, no sabía en qué pensaba exactamente, Ryoma no era del tipo de personas que iba en contra de las normas, por lo mismo le sorprendía que ahora hiciera lo contrario.

Sus palabras la preocuparon el resto del día, incluso durante el almuerzo estaba más ida que otras veces. Frente a cualquier mensaje que recibía, se estremecía pensando que se tratara de él. Estaba ansiosa por descubrir a que se refería y al mismo tiempo, temerosa. Confiaba en Ryoma, pero al mismo tiempo dudaba si su plan era saltarse las reglas o no.

Finalmente recibió mensajes cerca de la madrugada, creía que se trataba de un sueño o que ella no estaba leyendo bien lo que le decía, porque le preguntaba cosas extrañas. Y entonces, cuando volvió a caer rendida en la almohada, el sonido de una piedra golpeó su ventana, provocando que saltara con taquicardia. De seguro era un gato, esperaba que no se tratara de un ladrón. Hizo caso omiso a sus temores y se acomodó otra vez, sin embargo llegó un mensaje en ese preciso momento que la hizo caminar hacia la ventana. "Estoy afuera. " Decía Ryoma. Eso era imposible, las cercas eléctricas que los separaban eran demasiado grandes para saltarlas. Así que abrió el ventanal, se envolvió en su Bata y camino con cuidado hacia el balcón rogando porque no fuera verdad. Pero ahí estaba, llevaba unos jeans negros y una capucha oscuras como si se tratara de un ladrón.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —Preguntó confusa.

—Como no salías, escale. No eres la única buena que trepa árboles. —Se burló.

—Esto es una locura. —Lo miró nerviosa, casi como si no lo reconociera.

—Lo sé, pero no quedaba otra alternativa. —Susurró. — ¿Me dejarás entrar o quieres que pasemos la noche entera discutiendo aquí?

—Oh es verdad. —Rió nerviosa y lo invitó a su habitación para finalmente cerrar su ventana, esperando que nadie los hubiera oído.

Ryoma examinaba su habitación sonriendo, llevaba tan sólo unas noches ahí y ya le recordaba a la habitación que tenía antes de que se casarán, era similar. Salvo porque no era rosa.

—No puedo creer que esté pasando esto.

—Es real, te prometí que vendría. —Cruzó la distancia que había entre ellos para abrazarla. -¿Piensas que soy un fantasma otra vez?

—Algo así. —Rió, dejándose llevar por sus cálidos brazos. Su rostro estaba helado, pero aún permanecían sus manos cálidas como siempre. —No imaginé que harías cosas como éstas.

—Yo tampoco. Quizás tú me has hecho cambiar. —Admitió.

—Es posible, pero... ¿Si te descubren no estarás en problemas?

—No me descubrirán. Además no estamos haciendo nada malo, estamos casados ¿no?

—Sí, pero...

—Da igual lo que pase. Asumiré la responsabilidad de mis actos. —Jugó con su cabello, mientras volvía a abrazarla.

—Está bien, yo también asumiré la responsabilidad. Me hacías falta, Ryoma-kun. —Lo abrazo con la misma intensidad, sintiendo su piel erizarse al contacto de sus labios en su oreja. —No estarás pensando en... ¿Qué intenciones tienes, Ryoma-kun? —Se sonrojó.

—No son buenas. —Sonrió maliciosamente, susurrando al oído sus planes. —Quiero dormir contigo esta noche, Sakuno.

-Y-Yo también, pero...podrían oír...Ya sabes. —Su rostro estaba ardiendo.

—Tienes razón. —Reprimió sus deseos de reírse, notando lo roja que estaba. —Por eso hablaba de dormir contigo, sino habría sido más directo.

—Ah...tú realmente querías dormir. —Susurró aliviada, pero al mismo tiempo avergonzada. -Lo siento...estaba pensando en otra cosa.

"Podemos dejar eso para otra noche." Le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
Una vez que se instalaron en la cama para acurrucarse, comenzaron a hablar entre susurros y caricias sobre sus días. Ryoma envolvía sus hombros, mientras ella se acomodaba en su pecho sintiendo el tintineo de su corazón. Extrañaba sus fuertes brazos, sus caricias, el sonido de su voz, el aroma que se desprendía de sus cabellos y la mirada que le dedicaba todo el tiempo. Aunque sólo sería una noche y no podría verlo durante el desayuno, porque había acordado marcharse al amanecer, se conformaba con tenerlo así. Luchando contra su cansancio para no dormir y simplemente quedarse ahí disfrutando de su compañía.

Continuará...


	20. A escondidas

Capítulo 20

Al abrir los ojos producto de la fría brisa \que entraba por la ventana, se encontró con un chico cerca de ella, sólo podía ver su sonrisa en la oscuridad que la hacía sentirse enamorada. Por un momento la miró y sus ojos se encontraron en silencio, quiso pronunciar su nombre, pero de pronto ya no estaba y todo se había vuelto negro otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó sintiendo el sol entrar por su ventana cegándole la vista. Ignorando el hermoso día que había tras las cortinas, se acomodó otra vez en la almohada para cerrar los ojos unos minutos más, inconscientemente sus manos recorrieron las sabanas buscando algo a lo que aferrarse o más bien alguien. Entonces abrió los ojos de súbito, pensando en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior... ¿Realmente había sido real? ¿O soñó que la noche anterior él había entrado por la ventana? Le costaba creerlo, ahora que todo se había desvanecido con el sol. Se acurrucó en las sabanas tratando de reprimir sus deseos de volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos, no podía haber desaparecido de ese modo. Aunque se habían quedado horas charlando y acariciándose, seguía sintiendo que deseaba más de él. Su almohada aún desprendía su aroma que permanecía impregnado en ella, quería absolverlo para llevarlo con ella el resto del día. De pronto, su celular vibró y se giró hacia él como si se tratara de una bomba, al ver en la pantalla notó que él le había escrito un mensaje en el que aparentaba presumir sus habilidades para leer la mente, porque respondía precisamente a todas sus inquietudes "Extrañaba dormir contigo, me habría quedado más tiempo, pero tenía que marcharme. Me fui por la mañana. Por un momento creí que me habías visto, pero seguías dormida. Espero verte de nuevo." Al leer dichas palabras, tuvo una pequeña visión que creía haber soñado en el que un chico de cabello negro aparecía en su ventana. Claro...había sido él, su rostro parecía de un verdadero ángel le había costado creer que realmente había sucedido. Dio un brinco fuera de la cama, tenía que levantarse, ya había amanecido y si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde. Se dio una ducha corta y se vistió para salir al pasillo a la media hora.

En su camino al auditorio principal, escuchó como sus compañeras gritaban emocionadas que ese día visitarían la facultad de medicina, debido a que habían unos pacientes que se encontraban en cuidados intensivos que sufrían enfermedades mentales, por lo que tendrían una clase con los estudiantes de medicina. No sabía si era el destino o más que una mera coincidencia. Pero le sorprendía que volvería a verlo después de lo que había sucedido y estaría en su facultad, ahora conocería esos pasillos que él detallaba que parecían ser distintos a los suyos.

Ryoma se encontraba bebiendo una ponta frente a la maquina dispensadora que se encontraba en el jardín trasero, cuando Kevin se agachó para coger una también. Pensaba ignorar su presencia y marcharse, pero entonces él le tocó el hombro en silencio. "Los de Psiquiatría vendrán hoy a nuestra facultad."

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó confuso.

—Oí que tendremos una clase juntos, ya que tendremos pacientes en común. Así que...podrás verla.

—Es curioso que lo menciones, creí que no te agradaba ella. —Se burló.

—S—Sigue siendo así. No me agrada... —Declaró avergonzado. —Sólo pensé que te alegraría saberlo.

—Sí, me hace feliz. —Sonrió.

—Además...supe lo que hiciste anoche. —Susurró.

—Lo sé, noté tu presencia en la oscuridad. —Tomó un sorbo de Ponta. — ¿Vas a delatarme?

Sabía que no había pasado desapercibido, porque incluso en el momento que se había ido rumbo a la facultad de Psiquiatría, notó que alguien lo miraba desde el segundo piso.

—Sí hubiera querido hacerlo, ya lo habría hecho. —Abrió su gaseosa, escuchando como el gas salía de la lata, como un breve susurro. —Nunca estuvo en mis opciones.

—Thank You por lo que hiciste.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

—Tú fuiste quien puso las almohadas bajo mis sabanas durante la inspección para hacer pensar a los profesores que estaba ahí. —Notó su rostro sorprendido, Kevin estaba cambiando. —De alguna manera u otra, pareciera que si estás aceptando mi relación con ella.

—N—No he dicho eso, aún no puedo aceptar que estés con una chica tan en serio, considerando que cuando te conocí no te interesaba salir con alguien. Pero... —Lo había descubierto ¿En qué momento?

— ¿Pero?

—Sabía que no lo estabas pasando bien sin verla. —Se atrevió a decirlo, desviando su mirada.

— ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? —Quiso reír, Kevin no parecía admitir lo que realmente sucedía, inconscientemente estaba aceptando la relación que tenía con Sakuno.

— ¡No es así! —Gruñó, avergonzado. —Me preocupé de que no rindieras bien en los exámenes, eso es todo.

—Sea cual haya sido la razón, gracias. —Sonrió.

—No es nada...—Susurró nervioso.

En el salón principal aguardaban todos los estudiantes de Psiquiatría admirando el lugar en el que se encontraban, entre ellos se encontraba Hajime pensando en que si él no se hubiera cambiado de carrera, estaría instalado en ese lugar, no obstante no se lamentaba por lo que había hecho, hasta el momento le fascinaba Psiquiatría y no lo cambiaría por nada. Escuchó un murmullo a su lado de voces familiares, al mirar a su lado, se percató que se encontraba Sakuno con sus amigas charlando sobre la clase que tendrían, la castaña parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, como si realmente no estuviera escuchando lo que ellas decían y se encontrara inconscientemente buscando en el vacío a alguien más, sabía a quién. "Sakuno ¿Estás ahí?" Le preguntó Miyuki, tocando su brazo. Entonces ella pareció reaccionar y asintió, anunciando que estaba cansada. Como siempre, su amiga adivinó sus sentimientos y habló de cierta persona en la que pensaba, insinuando si había pasado algo entre ellos que ese día estaba tan misteriosa. De pronto, el chico de cabello negro recordó por breves instantes un incidente del qué había sido testigo la noche anterior, pero no había indagado en él producto de que estaba cansado. Se encontraba en su habitación terminando de leer unos apuntes, cuando inesperadamente sintió un ruido proveniente de la ventana, cuando salió al balcón se percató que no había nadie, sin embargo podía distinguir una sombra en la oscuridad perteneciente al edificio del frente en el que se encontraban las chicas de Psiquiatría, como le gustaba observar en general todo, tomó unos binoculares que tenía en su mesa y logró identificar a un chico charlando con alguien en la oscuridad, iba a reportarlo si se trataba de un ladrón, pero estaba tan cansado que al ver que la chica lo invitaba a entrar, decidió olvidarlo, de seguro era su novio.

—Hajime-Kun ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien...—Respondió Hajime reaccionando ante la voz de Sakuno, quizás se trataba de ella y Echizen lo que había visto la noche anterior o quizás sólo era una mera coincidencia.

—Luces pensativo. —Observó Miyuki. —En la luna como Sakuno hace un rato.

—Es normal, recuerda que antes estudiaba Medicina. —Comentó Nanase. —Debe sentirse nostálgico.

—Oh es verdad ¿Te sientes así, Hajime—kun? —Preguntó Sakuno preocupada.

—Sí, un poco. —Rió nervioso. —En cuanto a ti, supongo que estabas en la luna pensando en Echizen ¿no?

—P—Pues...sí. —Se sonrojó. —No lo he visto aún.

—De seguro aparecerá pronto. —Sonrió Miyuki.

Mizuki identificó a muchos de sus compañeros acercarse con curiosidad e incluso divisó a algunos profesores de planta, entonces entre la multitud encontró a Echizen y Smith caminando hacia el auditorio, el ambarino al igual que la castaña no parecía disimular sus deseos por ver a su esposa, por ello decidió hacerle un favor. "Hablando del rey de Roma" Susurró Mizuki sonriente, antes que Sakuno lograra codificar a qué se refería, su compañero rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y llamó a Ryoma que se encontraba al otro lado de la multitud. Dicho acto, consiguió que todas las chicas voltearan a verlo admiradas por su presencia como si fuera un diamante que todas desearan, pero ella más que todas. "Echizen ¿La buscabas?" Preguntó con una sonrisa. Entonces sus miradas se encontraron y sintió su corazón latir como si fuera la primera vez que se vieran. Susurró su nombre, mientras todos desaparecían a su alrededor y se dedicaba sólo a sonreír a él.

Reprimió sus deseos de asesinar a Hajime ante ese atrevimiento de abrazarla de ese modo y decidió cortar camino para encontrarse con ella, porque tan sólo estaban a metros. Sin embargo, uno de sus profesores lo detuvo anunciando que era hora de entrar al pabellón por lo que debían ordenarse para no inquietar a los pacientes y no hacer ruido. Suspiró, sabiendo lo que eso significaba. Sus miradas se encontraron una última vez y fueron separados por la muchedumbre. "Te veré pronto, Sakuno. " Pensó, viendo como ella desaparecía con su grupo. Gracias a que se había decidido entrar en grupos de 15 personas de ambas profesiones, logró quedar en el suyo, así que al menos estarían en el mismo salón. Recorrieron los pasillos en silencio, escuchando como el guía les explicaba lo que harían durante la entrevista en sala espejo. Se trataba de un paciente de 60 años con Síndrome Orgánico Cerebral, producto de una lesión cerebral. No dio detalles sobre cómo fue diagnosticado, dado que mencionaba que eso debían averiguarlos ellos mismos durante la entrevista, siendo capaces de tomar notas y generar hipótesis con respecto a lo señalado. Claramente siendo estudiantes de Primer año en la Universidad no iban a ser capaces de generar un diagnostico correcto, por lo que se proponía sólo formular hipótesis con respecto a lo que sucedía tanto a nivel orgánico en sí como psicológico. Con ese tipo de pacientes, se generaban buenas instancias para realizar un debate entre lo biológico y lo mental, qué era qué y cómo detectarlo. En este caso más allá de un accidente, habían otras cosas que debían preguntarse en cuanto a lo que habían leído y cómo llevarlo a la práctica.

Cuando se sentaron en la oscuridad, Sakuno observó como un hombre de cabello blanco se sentaba en un sillón de cuero tras haberle dado con dificultad la mano al guía. A simple vista se veía un hombre normal, salvo por el lenguaje que utilizaba que llamaba la atención, ya que era tan lento que le costaba entender lo que decía, pero después de escuchar los motivos por el que había sido internado y sus síntomas cambio de parecer radicalmente. Tomó nota de todo comportamiento que le pareciera extraño, incluyó tanto verbalizaciones como movimientos para después formar bien las hipótesis.

Al finalizar la sesión, el guía les pidió que llenaran unas hojas con sus primeras impresiones para poder revisar posteriormente el cuadro más a fondo. Sakuno se unió a sus amigas y discutió sobre lo que le había parecido todo para profundizar sobre su perfil. Mientras que los estudiantes de Medicina por su lado, escribían sus propias conclusiones sin preguntarle a nadie, parecían seguros de sí mismo. Aún así, Sakuno fue capaz de entender las dos perspectivas gracias a que Hajime le enseñó sus apuntes y le mencionó lo que había aprendido en Medicina las primeras clases. Luego de terminar con el informe y entregarlo, el guía encendió la luz para hacer una clase dirigida sobre ello, dictaminando los dos polos del caso, por un lado lo orgánico sobre cómo había afectado la lesión en el hemisferio Izquierdo y las consecuencias que tenía, versus sus aspectos más psicológicos sobre la gravedad del asunto. Para explicar mejor el caso, dio algunos ejemplos sobre otros pacientes con demencia que había examinado, haciendo una clara diferencia entre ellos.

Después de toda la jornada de clases, Sakuno salió cansada al jardín siendo acompañada por sus amigas, era la hora del almuerzo y podrían comer en el casino de Medicina, pero no estaba emocionada por descansar, sino más bien porque era su oportunidad para verlo y las demás lo sabían. Ryoma se dirigió a ella sin poder advertirlo, siendo seguido por Smith que seguía observándola sin expresión alguna.

—Ryoma ¿Qué te pareció la clase? —Sonrió.

—Estuvo interesante a mi parecer.

—Yo también la encontré interesante. Me gustaría ver más casos de pacientes.

—Podríamos ir a una charla de estudios clínicos. —Sugirió Ryoma. —La van a hacer el otro mes.

—¿En serio? Me encantaría.

—¿Porqué hablan como si no estuviéramos aquí? —Intervino Mizuki.

—No lo sé. —Suspiró Miyuki. —Además mencionan lo de la charla como si fuera una cita y viven juntos. —Se burló.

—No porque estén casados no pueden tener una cita. —Habló Nanase.

—Tienes razón. —Concordaron los dos.

—L—Lo siento, creí que estaban comiendo. —Se sonrojó la castaña, cuando estaba con él se olvidaba que existía el resto.

—Vayan a comer juntos, nosotros estaremos bien. —Propuso Miyuki con una sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad? Pero podemos comer juntos...—Susurró Sakuno mirando a Ryoma que aparentaba no sentirse cómodo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, vamos a otro lugar.

—Está bien. Nos vemos más tarde. —Se despidió la castaña avergonzada.

—Nos vemos, disfruten su momento.

Hajime sonrió viendo como la pareja se perdía en los pasillos y descubrió a Smith apoyado en un árbol junto a ellos sin decir nada. Se preguntaba si aún repudiaba a Sakuno o se había cansado de ello. "Hey Smith ¿No quieres comer con nosotros?" Sugirió aprovechando que se encontraba ahí.

—Ya sabes...por los viejos tiempos.

—No ha pasado tanto tiempo para que lo digas de esa forma. —Reprimió una sonrisa.

— ¿Aceptas o no? —Se burló. Smith se encogió de hombros sin poder resistirse a su propuesta, ya que no tenía otra alternativa que sentarse junto a él.

Siguió a Ryoma en las profundidades del edificio, le sorprendía lo grande que era, tenía una infinidad de pisos que no se atrevía a calcular cuántos eran. Compraron algunos sándwiches en el camino y tomaron un elevador transparente para ir a un lugar más tranquilo. Por un momento, sintió vértigo en la medida que subían, temiendo que en cualquier instante el edificio cayese, pero entonces Ryoma la cogió de la mano leyendo sus pensamientos otra vez y volvió a sentirse segura, como si se tratara de un ave en pleno vuelo que estaba a punto de saltar en la nada y no tenía miedo, es más quería hacerlo para cruzar el mundo, mientras él estaba a su lado sabía que podría hacerlo. Se veía tan guapo aquel día, por primera vez su cabello no parecía alborotado, sino que más bien estaba peinado de un modo que la volvía loca, su mirada era la misma encantadora de siempre y sus labios quería unirlos con los suyos. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, la luz entró impetuosamente, cegando su vista. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con una hermosa terraza rodeada por lo que parecía ser un jardín bien cuidado.

Ryoma la observó caminar emocionada a inspeccionar el lugar, se veía tan tierna cuando algo le sorprendía, era como observar una estrella que brillaba con todo su esplendor. "¿Y este lugar?" Preguntó la castaña emocionada, una vez que se sentó.

—Antes lo utilizaban para cultivar plantas medicinales, sin embargo eso fue mucho antes de la creación del invernadero. —Se sentó en el césped con ella, rodeándo su figura con sus piernas para que estuvieran más cómodos. —Después de eso, este lugar perdió sentido.

—Ah ya veo. —Susurró sonrojada. —Pero sigue siendo hermoso, quizás hasta puede permitir que los estudiantes de medicina se distraigan ¿no?

—Es posible, suelo venir a leer cuando necesito concentrarme. —Comió su sándwich de un bocado. Estaba hambriento.

—Es perfecto éste lugar para leer y reflexionar. —Sonrió, sintiendo como sus manos acariciaban su cabeza y la invitaban a apoyarse en él.

—Sí, por eso pensé en este lugar. —Musitó, permitiendo que la castaña se apoyara en su hombro derecho para poder contemplarla.

—Estaba pensando...se aproxima el cumpleaños de Momo—Sempai ¿no?

—Creo que si, la próxima semana. Aunque suele pasarlo con Tachibana.

—Es verdad, sin embargo...Ahora que lo pienso, Ann—chan mencionó la última vez que quería hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. Quizás va a contactar a los demás pronto. —Se acomodó en él, tras haber acabado con sandwich. — Sería divertido verlos a todos, hace tiempo que no hacemos una reunión.

—Es cierto.

—De seguro Momo—Sempai estaría feliz. —Sonrió.

—Es posible. —Sonrió, imaginando la escena. —Hablando de reuniones, disfrutemos este momento a solas. —Besó su mejilla, rozando su oreja que provocó que la castaña se apartara nerviosa. —¿Qué sucede?

—N—Nada...Es sólo que si alguien viene y...

—Nadie vendrá a este sitio, ya me aseguré de ello. —Tomó su nuca para atraer su rostro al suyo y la besó de esa manera que lograba encender a la castaña.

—R—Ryoma...dentro de unos días regresaremos a casa. —Su rostro ardía y su corazón latía como nunca, pero al mismo tiempo extrañaba esas caricias.

—Lo sé, pero ahora si podemos estar a solas por primera vez. —La besó con ímpetu, introduciendo su lengua en su boca para encontrarse con la suya que permanecía escondida en su interior. Producto de la fuerza que ejerció en ello, Sakuno cayó de espaldas sobre el césped, mientras él se ponía sobre ella para seguirla besando en cada parte de su cuerpo, explorando sus curvas.

La hierba que crecía a su alrededor, era la única testigo del modo en que deseaban. Ryoma tenía esa mirada que derretia a cualquiera y sus caricias eran prueba suficiente de lo que quería de ella. Se aferró a su cuello para sostenerse y besar el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que él gimiera de placer. Lo que hacían era una locura, apenas luz del día y en una terraza abandonada, lo que la excitaba aún más por hacerlo en un lugar prohibido.

Antes que pudiera seguir explorando sus curvas con la yema de sus dedos, el teléfono de la castaña sonó, ocasionando que ambos se separaron avergonzados. Al ver en la pantalla, se trataba de Miyuki que les informaba que la hora de colación había terminado y todos los de Psiquiatría debían volver a su campus.

"D-Debo irme..."Susurró triste, ordenando su ropa para ponerse de pie. Entonces el teléfono de Ryoma sonaba ahora, con un mensaje de Kevin preguntándole donde se encontraba.

Sakuno salió al pasillo para poder controlar su corazón que latía tan fuerte que se sentía cansada. Ryoma apareció a los minutos después, tras haber colgado una llamada telefónica. Se preguntaba con quien habría hablado que lucia más estable que en un comienzo.

Mientras el elevador descendía, ambos permanecían en silencio, como si ninguno de ellos quisiera hablar de lo que había pasado y reprimieran sus deseos de volverse a besar. Suspiró, no quería apartarse de él otra vez, pero no podían pasar otra noche juntos burlando el sistema de la Universidad ni podían fiarse de las habilidades de Ryoma para salir de noche sin ser descubierto.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo, caminó con él hacia el exterior, preparada para enfrentarse a la realidad. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa no se encontraban en el primer piso sino en otra planta del edificio que no conocía. Quizás había cometido un error, pero Ryoma jamás lo hacía...algo raro sucedía.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche. —Le susurró cabizbajo.

— ¿Eh?—Susurró nerviosa.

—Quiero estar esta noche contigo, otra vez.

—Pero...

—Una no es suficiente. Quiero tenerte en mis brazos. —La miró a los ojos. —Sí no quieres hacerlo, lo entenderé. Pero si es por otro motivo, necesito escucharlo.

—Y-Yo...no es que no quiera. —Se sonrojó. — Pero, no quiero meterte en problemas.

—Eso no sucederá. —Tomó su chaqueta y la cubrió con ella para que no la distinguieran, colocando su gorra sobre su cabeza. —Con esto bastará. —Se encontró con su mano para conducirla por los pasillos de los dormitorio de los chicos, para su sorpresa no había nadie a su alrededor, estaba el pasillo desierto, como si el destino deseara hacerse a un lado y permitir que se arriesgara.

Se detuvieron en la habitación del fondo, exactamente la 305 que llevaba en la puerta su nombre. Se sintió como aquella vez que se había encontrado con su habitación por primera vez en la casa de los Echizen, sentía curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba temerosa, tal como en esos momentos. Ryoma giró la manilla y la invitó a entrar, era una habitación oscura producto de que las cortinas permanecían cerradas, como si se tratara de un dormitorio secreto. Todas sus inquietudes desaparecieron al encender la luz, notando que en verdad era como cualquier otra, tenía una cama grande similar a la suya, una mesita que sostenía una lámpara de color verde agua y un escritorio que se encontraba al centro de la habitación que tenía una pila de libros de Medicina. Se quitó la gorra para dejar libre su cabello castaño y recorrió cada centímetro de la habitación, podía sentir el aroma del ambarino a su alrededor.

—Qué grande es. —Comentó.

—Sí, lo es.

—Haz leído todo esto? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Sí. —Suspiró. —Principalmente en mis noches de insomnio.

—Ya veo, yo simplemente me he desvelado, pero no he hecho nada productivo en el intento.

—Pero hoy será distinto. —Sonrió.

—Sobre eso...debo alertar a Miyuki, sobre mi ausencia. Sino va a enloquecer.

—Ya me hice cargo de eso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Más bien, Kevin se hizo cargo.

—¿El le avisó? Creí que me odiaba.

—Yo también, pero al parecer ha comenzado a aceptar lo nuestro.

Permanecieron toda la tarde charlando, dado que Sakuno aun no se sentía completamente a gusto en ese lugar por haberse escapado de su campus, por ello no dejaba de preguntarle a Miyuki por mensaje como iba todo, ella actuaba normal, no le preocupaba en absoluto la situación, mas bien estaba emocionada y le deseaba lo mejor sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería, además estaban casados y no tenia nada de malo pasar una noche juntos. Cuando el manto de la noche se apodero de todo el cielo, se sintió aun mas nerviosa por todo lo que estaba pasando. Se sintió mas aun en los eternos minutos de ausencia que el estuvo fuera para ir a buscar comida para ambos, fantaseando con que había sido interrogado o algo así. Pero cuando regreso y comieron, volvió a sentirse mas tranquila.

—¿Sigues preocupada?

—N—No es eso, solo pensaba que no traje pijama. —Mintió.

—No te preocupes por eso, no lo necesitaras. —Sonrió maliciosamente.

Sin embargo al ver su rostro de perplejidad dejo escapar una risita para aclararle que bromeaba y le entrego una camiseta tan grande que serviría de pijama.

—Gracias, aprovecharé de ir al baño.

Ryoma se acomodó en la cama, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos para mirar al techo, aun después de casados le encantaba burlarse de ella, porque sabía que solía pensar demasiado las cosas y hablarle de ese modo, dispararía más fantasías. No obstante, no estaba tan equivocada, no solo quería dormir con ella, también deseaba algo más, pero no podía presionarla todo el tiempo. Admitía que la noche anterior también lo deseaba, pero con lo temerosa que estaba, no podría estar tranquila.

La puerta del baño se abrió abruptamente, dejando salir a su esposa luciendo su camiseta que le quedaba grande de mangas, pero no cubría gran parte de sus piernas. Reprimiendo sus deseos de besarla, apago la luz para que se acostara de inmediato. Aun siendo iluminados solamente por la luna menguante, distinguió su mirada dudosa. La envolvió en sus brazos para besar su nuca y susurrarle que nadie los descubriría. Sin embargo, en lugar de permanecer apoyada en su pecho para dormir, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y beso sus labios con calidez, acoplando cada vez más sus rostros. Ryoma acaricio su rostro esperando una respuesta y ella lo miro con seguridad. Lo que desato por completo sus impulsos y comenzó a explorar sus curvas, beso su oreja y se deslizo por su cuello, mientras sus manos ascendían por su cintura para quitarle la camiseta, dejando al descubierto sus hombros que beso como si fueran deliciosos manjares. Cambiaron de postura, para que Ryoma tomara control sobre ella, mientras Sakuno lo desnudaba con ansiedad, para encontrarse con su torso desnudo que parecía brillar a la luz de la luna. La atrajo hacia si para aferrarse a su espalda y desatar su brasier, la castaña se apodero del lóbulo de su oreja y lo presiono con sus labios, haciéndolo gemir y le quito los short con fuerza. Se encontraban solo cubriendo sus sexos en medida que se seguían besando. Ryoma beso sus rodillas y mordisqueó sus calzones para desplazarlos hacia el final de sus piernas. Hizo un camino desde abajo hacia arriba para excitarla. Dibujo un mapa desde su cuello hasta el final de su rumbo. Sakuno se posó sobre su cuerpo, creando una nueva ruta en su cuerpo. Beso cada parte de él, sintiendo como si se encontrara en una clase de turismo, recorrer su cuerpo para ella siempre era una experiencia nueva. Sus besos callaron sus deseos de gritar. Su cuerpo era como un código secreto que tenia que descubrir. Entonces sus cuerpos se fusionaron y sintieron el éxtasis en su interior, una sensación placentera que permitió llenar todo el vacío que sintieron en su separación.

—Buenas noches, Ryoma. —Susurro usando su camiseta de nuevo.

—Buenas noches, Sakuno. —Sonrió y la abrazó para cobijarla.

Continuara...


	21. Entropìa

**Capìtulo 21**

Cuando abrió los ojos, Sakuno salía del baño corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, aunque intentaba no hacer alboroto, no podía hacerlo. La vio cepillarse el cabello, ya llevaba su ropa y se preparaba para salir, se preguntaba a donde. Entonces se percató que eran casi de las ocho de la mañana, tenía que irse antes que alguien notara su ausencia en su campus. Había olvidado que no se encontraban en casa, seguían ahí en ese lugar separados el uno del otro, pero al menos restaban unos días para marcharse de una vez por todas.

Sakuno se sorprendió al distinguir su silueta en la oscuridad, antes de poder decirle los buenos días, Ryoma se aproximó a ella tomándola de la cintura para abrazarla. Sintió su aroma tan peculiar que deseó quedarse con él.

—Debes irte ¿Verdad? —Le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta. Ella asintió triste y él se encargó de darle su chaqueta negra para que la cubriera del clima húmedo. —Quédate con ella.

—Pero ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Tengo suficientes para estos días, además la necesitas ahora. Hay una leve llovizna.

—Gracias. Te la devolveré cuando...

—Cuando regresemos a casa. —Concluyó Ryoma, subiendo su cremallera y cubriendo su cabello castaño con su gorra otra vez. —Sí no lo hicieras, daría igual. —Sonrió notando sus mejillas sonrojarse. —Todo lo mío es suyo, señorita Echizen.

—Es verdad. —Rió un momento, se sentía como si fueran adolescentes en pleno noviazgo, pero olvidaba que estaban casados. —Si me disculpa...debo irme ahora, señor Echizen. —Se alejó sigilosamente hacia la puerta.

—Desearía no dejarla ir jamás, señorita Echizen. —La abrazó por última vez. —Pero no me queda otra alternativa ¿O sí? —Besó su frente en forma de despedida.

—Me gustaría que hubiera otra, pero no se puede. —Le dio la espalda para abrir la puerta. —Hasta mañana.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

—Preferiría que no, sería más difícil la despedida. Nos vemos, Ryoma-Kun. —Tras haber asegurado el perímetro, lo besó por última vez y se desplazó por el pasillo.

No quería admitirlo, pero estaba nerviosa o quizás había simulado su valentía para tranquilizar al ambarino aquella mañana en lugar de preocuparlo. Pero él la conocía, lo hacía más que nadie, así que había advertido su miedo y le había dado todas las indicaciones en una servilleta, sabiendo que su memoria espacial no era la mejor.

Una vez que localizó el elevador, seleccionó el número indicado y cruzó los dedos que todo saliera bien. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se detuvo en algunos pisos a recoger gente, no eran muchas personas, sólo algunos estudiantes que se habían desvelado estudiando y buscaban algo delicioso que comer, mientras otros simplemente bajaban a ejercitarse. No obstante, estaban tan sumidos en sus propias preocupaciones que ni tomaban su presencia, además su cabello castaño se ocultaba tras la gorra y la chaqueta de Ryoma disimulaba sus curvas.

Cuando llegó al primer piso, caminó por el pasillo con seguridad para no llamar la atención, divisó a lo lejos la pileta característica que salía en el mapa, la cual la llevaría a la entrada principal, no obstante su piel se erizó al escuchar unas voces autoritarias, no se trataba de estudiantes, sino más bien del Director de la Facultad de Medicina charlando con el guardia, precisamente en la entrada. Asustada se escondió tras la máquina dispensadora, esperando que se marcharan. Pero su conversación giraba precisamente en torno a unos estudiantes que se habían saltado las normas, el guardia era el encargado de darle la lista al Director y él inspeccionaba sus datos cuidadosamente. Esperaba que Ryoma no estuviera en esa nómina y no los hubieran descubierto.

— ¡Hey, muchacho! ¿Qué haces despierto a éstas horas? —Alzó la voz el guardia, señalando a un chico que caminaba unos pasos más delante de ella. Era un chico de cabello negro y gafas oscuras. Era uno de los que habían descendido con ella.

—Pasé la noche estudiando, así que quería un poco de aire fresco. —Se excusó, bostezando sin siquiera mirarla.

— ¿Estudiando? —Enarcó una ceja el guardia. —Tú eres Mamura-Kun ¿no?

— ¿Eh? Sí, soy yo. —Preguntó confuso.

—Precisamente hablábamos de ti. —Suspiró el Director. —Tenemos que hablar.

—N-No hice nada. —Susurró nervioso.

—En primer lugar, no estabas estudiando anoche precisamente, no estabas en tu cuarto durante la inspección. Y en segundo lugar, encontramos drogas bajo tu cama.

Mientras Sakuno escuchaba como lo interrogaban, se atrevió a dar unos pasos al otro pasillo para tomar un atajo, sabía que la única salida estaba junto a la pileta, pero no tenía otra alternativa hasta que ellos no se marcharan. Así que se sentó junto al baño a leer un libro de medicina que había en su mochila para fingir que estudiaba para el examen final. Aunque no entendía absolutamente nada, no quería que el director también la descubriera.

— ¿Inspección? ¿Qué inspección? —Escuchó a Mamura gritar nervioso.

—Inspección sorpresa, sé seleccionaron personas al azar y se revisaron sus cuartos, éstas personas fueron notificadas cinco minutos antes, pero al parecer no estabas en el campus cuando sucedió.

El director acabó con la distancia entre ellos y cruzó el pasillo para dirigirse a él. Sakuno sintió como sus rodillas temblaban al verlo acercarse. El director estaba a tan sólo unos metros de ella, tenía que salir de ahí. Se levantó de un brinco y trató de visualizar otra salida, debía haber otra, aunque fuera una ventana. Su corazón latía a mil, el único lugar en el que podía refugiarse era en el baño, no veía ningún otro lugar. Entonces escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ella, Mamura y el director caminaban hacia ella, él con la cabeza abajo frustrado por haber sido descubierto, mientras que la figura de autoridad le gritaba por haber faltado una de las normas más importantes de Todai, ingresar con drogas al campus de Medicina. Miró hacia todos lados, buscando una salida ¿Qué debía hacer? Antes que pudiera pensar en algo, el director fijó sus ojos en ella, provocando que su corazón latiera a mil, era su fin.

Entonces sintió unos brazos fuertes aferrarse a ella, atrayéndola hacia el baño de hombres, lo que le recordó a lo sucedido en la fiesta de Todai ¿Acaso eran esos sujetos otra vez? No, ellos habían sido suspendidos ¿Entonces quién? Intentó gritar, pero el sujeto le cubrió la boca y la obligó a entrar al baño sin preámbulos. Cerró los ojos temiendo ver a hombres desnudos, pero no había nadie, sólo se encontraban ellos dos. Intentó ver en el espejo a su secuestrador, pero sólo podía distinguir su cabello rubio, porque estaba cubierto con una gorra y llevaba lentes de sol. El nombre Kevin se vino a su mente ¿Podría ser que él...? La dirigió hacia una cabina cerrada, lo que le causó pavor.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó nerviosa.

—Soy yo. —Suspiró el sujeto sacándose las gafas, permitiendo mostrar sus ojos azules grisáceos.

—Kevin...

— No pienso hacerte daño. Supuse que tendrías problemas, así que vigilé tu regreso a la Facultad. Aguardaremos un momento y te ayudaré a salir de aquí.

— Gracias, Kevin. —Se atrevió a decir, estaba asustada, pero se aliviaba que estuviera de su lado.

"¿Viste eso, Mamura?" Le preguntó el director desde el pasillo, el negó con la cabeza, pero aun así el director decidió entrar a los baños a corroborar si sólo había sido su imaginación o no lo era.

Al sentir su voz, Smith le hizo una seña que guarda silencio un momento y ella asintió nerviosa, si los descubrían no sólo ella saldría perjudicada, también él y por supuesto Ryoma, era el siguiente complice de su fuga. Escucharon como el director golpeaba cada cabina y no encontraba nada, esperaban que se rindiera en la tercera, pero no era el caso, la búsqueda seguía.

"Si hubiera alguien aquí, no sería extraño. Son cerca de las 9 de la mañana". Anunció Mamura, estaba cansado ya de su travesía, si quería que hablaran que lo hiciera ahora, después de haber ingerido tantas drogas estaba mareado. "Tienes razón, vamos a la oficina" Le ordenó cansado.

Esperaron que sus pasos no se oyeran para salir de ahí, entonces recién dejaron escapar los suspiros de alivio. Kevin abrió la puerta de la cabina y la dirigió hacia el pasillo, cuidando que nadie los viera. Si ya eran las 9 de la mañana, tenían que apresurarse antes que comenzara la inspección en Psiquiatría. Para sorpresa de Sakuno, Kevin había mensajeado a Miyuki para que la cubriera hasta su regreso. Eso quería decir que Ryoma estaba en lo cierto sobre él, al fin estaba comenzando a aceptar su relación o tal vez sólo lo hacía porque el ambarino era su mejor amigo. Quien sabía realmente la realidad, sólo estaban las respuestas en la cabeza de Kevin.

Después de muchos intentos de fuga, consiguieron salir del campus cuando vieron que el guardia estaba distraído, Sakuno pensaba darle las gracias una vez que tuviesen un pie fuera de Medicina, no obstante Kevin le ordenó que no se detuviera hasta que llegaran a la Facultad de Psiquiatría. Para ser su primera vez en ese lugar, conocía bien los sitios a dónde dirigirse. La condujo por el patio central y la acompañó hacia el comedor, lucía exhausto, pero aún así no se detenía por nada, se preguntaba porque había cambiado tan drásticamente de un momento a otro.

Entonces se detuvieron en el gimnasio, lo que le pareció extraño, ya que sólo iban a ese lugar cuando querían liberar estrés. Tuvo la intención de preguntarle a Smith por ello, sin embargo él le hizo un gesto que se callara, así que asintió cabizbaja. A esas horas, se encontraba un maestro dirigiendo una clase de yoga en la cancha de voleibol. Su corazón comenzó a latir, cuando identificó a las personas que estaban participando en él, precisamente eran estudiantes de su clase. No podía creer que precisamente ese día estuvieran ahí. Fue cuando localizó a Miyuki en la multitud, seguía los pasos con maestría, sin duda era la mejor. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, se separó de los demás sigilosamente simulando que iría a llenar su botella de agua y caminó hacia los camarines. El rubio le señaló que la siguiera y eso hizo, parecía que sabía bien dónde encontrar a todos.

—Sakuno, llegaste tarde. Por un momento creí que te habían descubierto. —Suspiró Miyuki aliviada.

—Estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, sino hubiera sido por Smith-Kun. —Susurró sonrojada.

—Dime Kevin. —Le corrigió él, volviendo a cubrirse el cabello con su gorra para evitar ser descubierto. —Ahora que estás a salvo, es hora de irme.

—Gracias por traerla. —Le sonrió Miyuki, notando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No lo hice por ella, sino por Echizen. —Resopló disimulando lo avergonzado que estaba.

—Aún así, muchas gracias. —Le sonrió Sakuno. —Si no hubiera sido por ti, no habría podido salir de ahí fácilmente. Aunque lo hayas hecho por Ryoma-Kun, te lo agradezco.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Ryuzaki. —Se puso las gafas oscuras otra vez y les dio la espalda. —Hasta pronto.

Tras haberse marchado, Miyuki la acompañó a los camarines a dejar sus pertenencias y le entregó ropa limpia para que se uniera a los demás a la clase de Yoga. Luego de haberse cambiado, Miyuki le relató que la noche anterior no habían hecho inspección, sin embargo había inventado una de sus historias de que la castaña estaba con dolor de estómago y por ello, pasaba mucho tiempo en el baño. Gracias a esa mentira, habían podido engañar al maestro de Yoga por su tardanza, diciendo que se había quedado dormida tarde producto de los dolores y ahora se sentía mejor. No le gustaba mentir, pero en momentos como esos era necesario.

Tras su clase de yoga, caminó directo a su habitación. En lugar de sentirse relajada por las clases de respiración, debido a la maratón que había tenido horas antes, no había podido liberar estrés, ya que su corazón aún latía como si se encontrará todavía en la facultad de medicina tratando de escapar.

Por ello, tomó su celular y leyó los últimos mensajes que tenía, uno de ellos era de Miyuki que le ordenaba que tuvieran una reunión en su cuarto ahora, ya que moría de curiosidad por saber cómo había sido su noche en Medicina. Ella parecía olvidar que había un límite en toda amistad y era no decirlo todo, porque existía la intimidad de pareja. Sin embargo, por la salud mental de Nanase que había tenido que tolerar a Miyuki todas esas horas con sus inquietudes, había aceptado reunirse con ellas y hablarles sobre las conversaciones que había tenido con Ryoma en la terraza, cosas que si podía decir.

Y entonces distinguió junto a su mensaje, el de Ryoma, había olvidado decirle que había llegado bien, incluso tenía llamadas perdidas. Creía que Kevin le diría que había llegado a salvo, después descartó esa posibilidad considerando que era demasiado frío para admitir que había hecho algo por ella, a quien consideraba una enemiga usurpadora en un comienzo. Por ello, prefirió guardar su secreto y quizás hablarle del asunto en otro momento. Así que decidió escribirle que estaba a salvo y que se daría una ducha para que no intentara llamarla.

Ryoma se encontraba leyendo las últimas páginas del libro de la semana, aunque intentaba concentrarse en la lectura, su mente parecía estar dividida en dos partes, por supuesto una dedicada al estudio, pensando en lo interesante que eran las investigaciones con las células madres, mientras que otra estaba ligada a ella. Si bien solía ser distraída y no contestaba el teléfono como debía, le preocupaba que no le respondiera en tantas horas. Era absurdo pensar que la habían descubierto, porque sabía que si hubiera así de ese modo él habría sido el primero en enterarse. Pero aún así, no podía leer tranquilo si no le respondía a sus mensajes, le costaba trabajo entender ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan aprehensivo? El no solía ser así, sabiendo que de ambos, él era el que mantenía el control de las situaciones de estrés, pero ahora no sabía realmente quien tenía el control. Con Sakuno todo era un caos. Y le gustaba que fuera así, estaba tan acostumbrado a vivir en el equilibrio aburrido antes de conocerla, que ahora le agradaba entrar en la entropía y disfrutar mas la vida que antes.

Un mensaje sigiloso llegó a su celular, perteneciente a la castaña, un mensaje que le permitió respirar tranquilo y sonreír aliviado cuando leyó que se encontraba bien.

De alguna manera, Sakuno no solo causaba caos a su alrededor, también generaba tranquilidad y equilibrio. No podía explicarlo, aunque había intentado hacerlo con Kevin, sólo Momo-Sempai lo entendería. La castaña era eso precisamente, lo inexplicable, lo que no tenía lógica alguna, lo que escapaba de las leyes del universo, por lo mismo era un caos.

Pero así como la entropía es necesaria en la vida de cada uno, Sakuno permitía crear la homeostasis a partir del mismo caos. Es decir, si no estaba ella su vida no tenía sentido, siendo rutinaria y aburrida. Pero si ella estaba ahí, en su mundo, tenía la motivación para seguir adelante.

Después de unos días, llegó el momento tan esperado por todos, volver a casa. Miyuki actuaba como una adolescente en plena graduación, abrazando a Sakuno diciéndole que la extrañaría, su personalidad tan impulsiva le recordaba a Tomoka. Mientras que Nanase no se parecía en nada a Ann, salvo porque siempre era la que traía paz y trataba de controlar las emociones de las otras. Además de eso, su personalidad no tenía la base fuerte de Tachibana.

Tras despedirse de ambas, se encontró con el ambarino en la entrada de la Universidad, quien hablaba con su madre por teléfono en tono despreocupado, como siempre. Se ubicó a su lado derecho y espero que terminara si conversación, asumiendo que vería pronto a Rinko.

—¿Estás lista?— Le preguntó Ryoma luego de haber colgado.

—Sí, lo estoy.

—Vamos a casa. —Tomó su mano para dirigirla a la calle a tomar un taxi.

Cuando pronunció dichas palabras, sintió como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo y volviera a encontrarse en si boda, era increíble como con sólo una frase podía despertar tantos recuerdos en ella y tantas sensaciones. Su mano era tan cálida, que con sólo sentir como se unía a la suya, sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago.

—Mi madre llamó y mencionó que atrasaran su vuelo a Japón.

—¿Porqué? ¿Sucedió algo? —Preguntó preocupada, una vez que se sentaron en el taxi. —¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, están bien. Sólo quieren disfrutar más tiempo juntos, eso es todo.

—Oh eso es una gran noticia. —Sonrió—significa que se están llevando bien ahora.

—Sí, además hace tiempo que no salían a solas. Quizás quieren aprovechar más su momento. —Bostezó, estaba cansado por el viaje.

—Tienes razón. Algunos necesitan su tiempo a solas, de ves en cuando.

—Es necesario tenerlo ¿No crees? —Posó su mano sobre su rodilla.

—S-Sí...—Se sonrojó, sabiendo a lo qué se refería. —Por cierto, Ann-chan me escribió ésta mañana. Y se realizará lo que te mencioné.

—¿La fiesta sorpresa? —Enarco una ceja.

—Sí, es mañana. Por lo mismo me pidió si podrías distraer a Momo-Sempai, mientras organizamos todo. Así no sospechara nada.

—¿Y qué hay de Kaidoh-Sempai? Estoy al tanto que entrenan juntos. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Él no es indicado para ese tipo de cosas. —Rió nerviosa. —En cambio ustedes son mejores amigos y...

—¿Y qué hay con ello?

—Qué tú si podrías persuadirlo. —Suspiró. —Por favor, Ryoma-kun. Si no lo quieres hacer por Ann, hazlo por Momo-sempai.

—¿Y qué gano a cambio?—Sonrió maliciosamente.

—Mi gratitud. —Se burló.

—No me conformo sólo con eso. —Sonrió maliciosamente.

—Ya pensaré en algo.

Después de treinta minutos producto del tráfico, llegaron a casa agotados. Para su sorpresa, Sakura no se encontraba en ella, dado que había salido con Aoi y los demás no daban señales de vida. Por lo mismo, desempacaron sus maletas y comieron la comida que les había dejado Nanako en el microondas. Estaba exhaustos, si antes tenían planes para ese día, todo habia sido cancelado, porque todo lo que deseaban era dormir profundamente y olvidarse del mundo. El campamento los había dejado agotados.

Por ello, Sakuno se cambió de ropa y vistió su pijama compuesto por dos piezas, mientras que Ryoma simplemente se quedó en short, no tenía deseos de hacer grandes acrobacias buscando sus prendas, estaba cansado. Al fin estaban en hogar y dulce hogar, por lo que decidieron acostarse a dormir. Era una de las cosas que extrañaban.

Sakuno apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y Ryoma se dedicó a jugar con sus cabellos enrollandolos en sus dedos como si fueran enredaderas, mientras que ella escuchaba su corazón latir. Por un momento no quería hacer nada más que apreciar su bello rostro, sentir sus latidos y ser parte de sus caricias. Cuando voltearon a encontrarse, Sakuno beso sus labios con delicadeza, escuchando como él le susurraba que la amaba y lo mucho que extrañaba esa cercanía. Ella también lo hacía, por lo que terminó confesando sus deseos ocultos, sus deseos de simplemente quedarse ahí los dos en la oscuridad y desligarse la Universidad o cualquier otro ser externo a ellos. Extrañaba sus brazos y sus besos, por lo que sólo quería dar y recibir caricias.

—¿Y lo pensaste? —Insistió la castaña después de una hora .

—¿En qué?

—Sobre la fiesta sorpresa de Momo-Sempai.

—Si no queda otra alternativa, lo haré.

—Te lo agradezco, Ryoma-kun. —Lo abrazó.

—Pero no he dicho que lo haré gratis.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Necesito mi premio primero. —Sonrió aferrándose a su cintura para besar sus labios con pasión.

—Ryoma... Pueden llegar los demás. —Susurró quedando sin aliento.

—Descuida, no llegaré tan lejos ésta vez. Pero la próxima, no tendré piedad, estén o no presentes los demás.

Continuará...

Hola! Como están? Espero que bien, lamento la eterna demora, pero me quedan dos exámenes para terminar éste semestre. Por ello, éste capítulo es más corto que los que suelo subir, porque es mientras salgo de los exámenes. El viernes tengo el último y quedo libre, así que desde ese día podré seguir con la continuación.

Espero que les guste

Saludos! :)

Mi página de Facebook es Hinata Sakuno fanfiction


End file.
